


The Warrior Gargoyle

by Red_Hope



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Complete, Elder Scrolls Lore, F/F, Gargoyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 169,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly investigates while Gabrielle worries it may be the Destroyer again. Despite no evidence of it being the Destroyer, Gabrielle quickly discovers who the creature is and tries to help solve the creature's mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Chapter 1**

Gabrielle sat back in the chair with a weary manner. She was exhausted from the long walk today, but she felt rewarded at having a warm, comfortable bed for the next days. She glanced over at her partner and noted the warrior seemed worn too despite she tried to hide it.

The Warrior Princess leaned back until her chair's back was propped against the wall. She steadily watched the tavern's traffic then she sensed the bard's stare. She looked over at Gabrielle.

The bard flashed a smile at her friend then mentioned, "I can't stop thinking about that bed waiting for us."

Xena grinned, and she thoroughly agreed after their long travels in the late fall weather. She switched her gaze to the barmaid that approached their table.

"Good evening, ladies." The barmaid was good natured and took the women's drink and dinner orders. She promised to be back shortly with filled mugs.

"After here, where we headed next?" Gabrielle inquired.

The warrior first shrugged but gave into the small talk. After three years, she'd become accustom with idle chitchat from her best friend. "Perhaps back north."

"Nothing in mind?" the bard probed.

Xena softly grinned. "No, how about you?"

Gabrielle chuckled and gave her own shrug. "Not particularly... we could stop in to see the Amazons." She waited for Xena's usual grimace, yet to her surprise Xena didn't do it. She concluded Xena was just too exhausted to play that card on her.

"Perhaps Ephiny won't cut my head off," the warrior weakly joked.

The bard softly sighed because she and Xena hadn't returned to the Amazon village after Xena had viciously kidnapped her. She shook her head, reached over, and gingerly touched her friend's warm hand. "Xena, I'm sure Ephiny will understand... I mean she knows what happened." She retracted her hand. "It's not like I'm completely innocent." She recalled all the reasons why her and Xena ended up in Illusia. Gabrielle was thankful it turned out alright after Solan's help.

Xena decided not to continue on the conversation about what'd last happened in the Amazon village. She instead offered, "We can stop there if you'd like."

The bard bobbed her head but honestly replied, "I'll think about it." She then peered over at her friend. "And thanks for the offer."

The warrior flashed a smile, but it was weak. She spotted the barmaid, who delivered their mugs of light wine. She was relieved to have something that may ease her headache that she'd acquired almost two days ago. She couldn't seem to shake it no matter what herbs she tried on it. She hoped a good meal and rest tonight would ebb it.

The friends enjoyed the home cooked meal that was heavy on their bellies tonight. Gabrielle was completely satisfied and only needed the bed to complete her perfect night. Although she knew her bed wouldn't be complete without Xena in it, and she noticed despite Xena's weariness that she still seemed restless. The bard sensed perhaps what it was, but she didn't dare bring it up. She never brought it up.

Together, the partners made the slow trek to the inn just down the street from the tavern. Xena's walk had slowed just by the steps, and she only went up two. Gabrielle stopped at the top step and looked back at her friend.

Xena wasn't sure how to say this to her friend so she just mentioned, "I think I'll take a short walk... check on Argo while I'm at it."

Gabrielle didn't press and instead tried, "No rush... I'll be in the room." She lowered her staff's end to the wood step.

The warrior licked her dry lips then nodded. "I won't be long," she promised then headed off with a wide stride.

The bard tapped her staff once against the board then murmured, "I won't wait up." She briefly watched her friend stroll off in the early sunset. She released a heavy breath and went into the inn. She knew she had very little say in Xena's late night actions that were becoming rare and few anymore. She just repeated to herself that as long as Xena came back to her each night then it was enough, it had to be enough.

The Warrior Princess indeed went to the quiet stable where they'd left Argo. She silently entered the torchlit building and went to her horse's stall. She was pleased that Argo was happy to see her, and she decided to give the mare a thorough brushing.

Argo looked back at her mistress and studied her features. She enjoyed the feel of the bristles on her and her mistress's warm hand.

"It's been an amazing three years," Xena mentioned to her horse.

Argo whined and tapped her right hoof once.

The warrior shook her head and muttered, "It's hard to believe how much my life has changed since I met her." She glanced over at her mare. "We'd both be alone if she hadn't caught my attention back in that glade outside Potidaea."

Argo huffed, but she recalled her mistress's dark mood that day. She was convinced she would have never saw her mistress again.

Xena shook her head and continued to silently brush down her horse. She found a certain peace by doing this repetitious chore much like she did with sharpening her sword. She slowed down at Argo's neck. "I tell her she deserves better, and she tells me otherwise, Argo. I will never see what she sees."

Argo whined unhappily and now stomped her right hoof in mild protest.

"Well at least you two agree on something," the warrior taunted. She finished up the brush down then returned the stable owner's brush to the rack in the stall. "Get some rest, girl. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she quietly left the stall and wandered back to the stable's entrance. Xena stopped there in the doorway and leaned against it with her shoulder. She watched the sun slowly melt away behind the western horizon.

Xena thought about her restless urge that surged or receded within her from time to time. In the beginning, she'd easily walked away from Gabrielle at nights and found somebody to quiet her desires. But as the days passed by and she grew closer to Gabrielle, she found it incredibly harder to snub out her desires in somebody else's arms. Xena had concluded some time ago that Gabrielle knew what she was doing those nights, but Gabrielle never questioned her or stopped her. She often wondered why yet didn't bring it up either.

The warrior considered her past year and how hard it'd been on her and Gabrielle. She'd lost Solan and nearly lost her best friend in the process. She'd lied to Gabrielle and betrayed Gabrielle just as easily. All the same, Xena was given the same back from Gabrielle and Hope. Just as she thought she and Gabrielle had found that closeness again, Gabrielle sacrificed herself to stop Hope and Dahak. Xena lost the faint anger that'd buried itself in her once Gabrielle was gone from her life, from the world. After Gabrielle was reborn, Xena felt as if she too were reborn, and their friendship rekindled stronger than before Hope, before Dahak. Xena vowed she would do anything to make sure nothing came between her and Gabrielle again.

Xena straightened up from the doorway after her last thought, and she rested her right hand on the doorframe. She realized that perhaps her late night romps to quench her desire was something coming between her and Gabrielle now. After a moment, she decided to be stronger than her urge and would head back to the inn. She sadly smiled at her decision and took a last beat to enjoy the rim of the sun disappearing over the horizon.

With her promise in mind, Xena's hand started to brush off the doorframe, and she took a wide step. But without warning, Xena suddenly felt her headache explode like a lightening storm in the hot summer. She crumbled to her right knee and gave a low cry of pain with her hands to her temples, but she blacked out.

 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

Gabrielle softly stirred and rolled to her side then cracked open her eyelids. She studied her best friend's slumped form in the bed next to her. She could tell that her friend was exhausted, and Gabrielle already knew why. It'd only been a bit after dawn that Xena had finally return to the room since Gabrielle left her just outside the inn last night. The bard suspected that Xena's bedmate last night had probably kept the warrior very busy.

The bard pushed aside her grim thoughts and decided to get up and ready. She didn't plan to disturb the exhausted warrior and would just have breakfast alone. She was rather quiet and fast then left the room with her staff in hand. She also carried a pouch of dinars so that she could go shopping after breakfast.

Gabrielle returned to the same tavern after she decided the dinner had been good. She took a seat at small, two person table off in a corner. She kept her staff nearby, against the wall. She was pleasantly greeted by the same barmaid, who seemed friendlier than last night. Gabrielle guessed it was because of Xena that may have put off the young barmaid.

Soon enough, the barmaid had delivered a full plate of food for Gabrielle. She had a warm smile and asked if she could sit for a moment. She really didn't have too many tables to serve at this time of day. After the blond offered her the other chair, the barmaid took it and properly introduced herself as Acacia.

"I'm Gabrielle," the bard responded. She had a warm smile and popped a few grapes into her mouth.

"I thought so," Acacia concluded aloud. "Your friend is the Warrior Princess."

Gabrielle slowly nodded, but she didn't want to press the topic because she was never sure the reaction she'd receive. Lately though it typically was good to be associated with the Warrior Princess since Xena's name had spread to be legendary as Hercules.

"How long have you been traveling with her?"

"Just a little over three years now," Gabrielle answered. She sipped from her mug then added, "It's a lot of traveling."

"You ever get tired of it?" Acacia inquired.

The bard pondered it but lightly shrugged. "I sometimes do... like last night. I was grateful to have a nice bed to rest in." She then hesitated yet honestly explained, "I enjoy what Xena and I do... I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

"But you must miss home at times."

The bard softly chuckled and shook her head at the barmaid. "Not really because I travel with my home." She had a soft smile; she didn't care to elaborate and suspected Acacia got the idea. But she noticed how Acacia had grown stiff which made Gabrielle look over her shoulder. She discovered cool blue eyes that regarded her and Acacia.

"I should go check on my tables," the barmaid fumbled. She pushed out of the chair but politely stated, "Thank you for the talk, Gabrielle."

"You're welcome," the bard replied. She watched the barmaid hurry off but in a beat, Xena occupied the vacant chair that Acacia left.

"You didn't wake me," the warrior commented. She tilted her head and watched her friend's features.

Gabrielle half shrugged with her left shoulder and peered down at her breakfast. "You were sleeping hard... I didn't want to bother you." She raised up her head. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm." Xena hesitantly touched her forehead, which still held a dull ache. "I had an... odd dream, but it settled after a bit." She focused back on her friend. "I slept better after that though."

Gabrielle slowly narrowed her eyes at her partner. "Do you still have that headache from the other day?" She waited for a response and by Xena's lack of one, she knew her answer. "Don't you think we should get that checked out with the local healer?" She was concerned now. "It's unusual for you to have one this long."

"I've never had one go past two days," the warrior muttered. She released a heavy breath but said nothing else because the barmaid came back. She was surprised to be given a plate of food and a mug. She was pleased and thanked the barmaid.

Gabrielle shook her head and argued, "I've never had a headache after I slept it off. It's hard to believe you have them for this long."

Xena grabbed an apple slice from her plate. "I've had this problem since I was a teenager... I've grown use to it."

The bard knew that was true because it'd been a solid year before Xena had told her about the constant headaches. Gabrielle was dumbfounded and teased Xena that it was probably why Xena could be so grouchy at times. The joke hadn't gone over so well, and Gabrielle reminded her friend she wasn't much better when her head hurt too.

"Were you thinking about going to the market?" Xena indicated the pouch of dinars.

Gabrielle brightened a bit. "I was... after breakfast. I figured you'd still be asleep and wouldn't be subjected to it."

The warrior softly grinned and teased, "I don't like to miss out on your torments."

The bard chuckled and swatted at her friend's nearby hand. "Good... you're coming then." She slightly blushed at Xena's wink so she went back to her food for a distraction.

Xena quietly hummed for a beat at the bard's obvious blush that the bard could not hide. She loved to catch her partner off guard, and it was so easy to do. She focused back on her breakfast and mentally went over their supplies in case they needed anything from the market.

Gabrielle had finished first and decided to pay Acacia while Xena finished up. She went to the bar and caught the barmaid there. "How much for everything?"

"Just a dinar," the barmaid replied.

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and dangerously tried, "How much, Acacia?"

"A dinar," the barmaid insisted. "You're lucky I don't make it free."

The bard huffed but fished out the coin from her pouch. "Thank you... you didn't have to."

"I know, but we've heard about you and Xena. I can't imagine you two make much money from what you do."

Gabrielle was surprised by the girl's keen insight. She was very grateful that Acacia was so giving to them. "Thank you again." She started to move but Acacia's voice stopped her.

"Gabrielle, have you heard yet about last night?"

The bard frowned and turned back to the bar. She noted the barmaid's disturbed features. "What about last night?" The knot in her stomach made her fear that it had to do with Xena somehow. But she brushed the ridiculous notion aside.

"There's news going around that some creature appeared in the village last night." Acacia kept her voice low but the alarm was clearly in her tone. "Nobody knows what it was or even sure it was real, but a town local, Rhodes, swears he saw it."

"What was it?" the curious bard pressed.

"He's not sure... but he said it moved like the shadows." Acacia shook her head and lowered her eyes to the wood bar. "Hopefully it was nothing though."

"Hmmm," the bard murmured. "I'll mention something to Xena. We plan to stay tonight anyway so maybe we can look into it."

The barmaid nodded and tried, "Just be careful. Rhodes seems to think it was dangerous by how big it was and the way it moved."

"Hopefully it's nothing other than over active imaginations," Gabrielle stated. She tapped the bar once then strolled back to her table. She took her chair and looked at her best friend.

Xena noticed her friend's eerie look so she checked, "Is everything alright?"

"Acacia, the barmaid, she was telling me that some creature showed up last night in the town." Gabrielle leaned back in her chair and gingerly touched her forehead. "A local saw it but wasn't completely sure what he saw last night." She sighed and focused back on her friend. "I told Acacia that we planned to stay the night anyway and could check into it."

The Warrior Princess completely agreed with her friend and thought more about what Gabrielle had told her. She suspected it couldn't be that serious. She finished up her breakfast and left the tavern with her friend to go to the market.

The partners spent a few candlemarks in the market and shopped for mostly frivolous things. But they ended up getting some supplies that they truly needed especially if they planned on the long trek to the Amazons. What both friends noticed was that the locals were talking about the odd creature that'd run rampant last night. Xena had filed away much of the information for later tonight when she'd have her chance to track it, if it was real.

By the time they headed back to the inn, Gabrielle could tell that her friend was tired and probably from the headache. "I think I may work on my scrolls for a bit." The bard opened the door for Xena, who carried most of their purchased items. "Maybe you should get some rest to help that headache."

The warrior rarely ever took naps, yet the bard's suggestion was quite enticing. She unloaded the supplies by the saddlebags then glanced at the bed.

Gabrielle came up behind her friend and gently shoved the warrior towards the bed. "Go on. I won't tell anybody."

Xena chuckled and peered back at her friend. "Help me get the armor off?"

"Always," the bard murmured. She set her staff aside then assisted her friend with the weapons and armor. She always enjoyed this task when Xena allowed her to help.

Xena was only left in a simple shift, and she crawled into the waiting bed with such relief. She disappeared under the cool sheets and soon enough found her dreamscape.

Gabrielle, however, took up residence at chair by the table. She'd first packed away their new supplies then grabbed her scroll satchel. She now carefully work on their latest adventure, which was about Hope and the Destroyer. She found it a bit hard to write the story because it was so personal, yet she still mushed through it.

It wasn't until two candlemarks before sunset or so that Xena finally stirred from her deep sleep. She came out of her dream with a few deep breaths and slowly opened her dusty blue eyes.

Gabrielle peered up from her scroll at hearing the rustle from the bed. She gently smiled at seeing her friend's sleepy features. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," the warrior replied. She sat up slowly and scanned about the room.

"You slept a long time," Gabrielle informed. She didn't mention how she had to check on Xena once because she couldn't tell if Xena was still breathing. She'd never seen Xena sleep that deeply, and it frightened the bard a bit. "How's your head?"

Xena tenderly touched her forehead then grumbled, "Still there." She flopped her hand back to her lap. "It's very mild but still there."

The bard set her quill on the table. "Why can't you shake it?" She nor Xena had that answer. "Can you see the healer tomorrow about it?" She noted the warrior's stubborn streak about to arise. "Please, Xena... it can't hurt it any worse."

The warrior juggled her response back and forth then sighed. "Alright." She then slid her long legs out from the sheets and too the cool wood floor. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," the bard joked. She caught her friend's grin.

"Let's get ready then."

Gabrielle knew an invite when she heard it so she hastily rolled up her scroll. She also helped Xena get her armor back on with a few clips, tugs, and checks. Soon enough, she snatched her staff and left the room with her friend. Tonight though, her and Xena decided on the other tavern and went to it across from last night's.

The tavern's atmosphere was thick with gossip about the creature's sighting. Some locals claimed to have seen it today out in the fields or woods, but nobody had real proof. But then again, there was no proof that the creature had been real last night let alone today. Gabrielle carefully listened to a few men's description of the creature and was rather intrigued. She suspect none of them were right because the creatures features dramatically changed from each witness's words.

After dinner was done, Gabrielle followed her best friend out of the tavern and into the last half candlemark of daylight. She curiously look at the warrior and inquired, "Where do you think we should start? It sounds like it'd be pretty easy to spot it once a few villagers see it first." She then tilted her head. "I wonder if it's even a threat."

"I won't know until I find it," Xena logically concluded. She was surprised at Gabrielle's abrupt stop then a strong hand on her arm. She looked back at her friend.

"You said 'I'... not we."

The warrior cringed at her mistake, but it was now time to explain her earlier decision. "I just don't think it's a good idea for us both to be out looking for it."

"Xena," Gabrielle debated, "we just stopped the Destroyer." She sighed, freed her hand, and edged closer to her best friend. "And I keep thinking it's the Destroyer... he could have survived." She wasn't completely sure since she and Xena had buried the monster and Hope together.

"That's my worry." Xena now clasped her friend's shoulder and leaned down to her. "If it's him then I don't want him to find you."

"He may think I'm Hope," the bard tried.

"I don't think so after his last mistake." Xena frowned because she could tell this wouldn't be easy on her friend. "I know you want to come, and I want you to also... but I'm worried it may be him."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes and bit her tongue from starting a fight.

"Just give me a couple of candlemarks," Xena softly pleaded. "I'll come back to the inn if I find nothing."

"And if it's the Destroyer?" the bard tested. She looked back up at her friend.

"Then you'll know," the warrior swore.

Gabrielle sighed because it was true that she'd know. She felt a squeeze at her shoulder so she drew her attention back to her friend. "Alright... I'll wait at the inn for you."

"Thank you," the warrior murmured. She glanced at the low sun that kissed the horizon.

Gabrielle looked that way too because she knew that sunset meant the Destroyer could roam freely again. She focused back at her friend. "Be careful, please."

"I will," Xena promised. "Now go on."

Gabrielle hesitated and studied her friend's protective features. She realized Xena was being protective about her and keeping her safe from harm. She knew it had a lot to do with how she threw herself into Hope and disappeared into Dahak's pit. She suspected that Xena would keep a closer eye on her for now on to make sure something like that did not repeat.

"Go," Xena spoke again but more demanding than last time.

Gabrielle finally moved and broke away from the warrior. She started into a good jog back towards the inn. She felt the warrior's gaze locked on her back, but she didn't look back at Xena. She disappeared around the bend and went straight to the inn. She tried to ignore that returned knot in her stomach as she entered the inn.

The bard came back into the room and used the last moments of sunlight to get the candles lit. She then tried to decide what to do that would keep her busy until Xena's return. She considered her scrolls, but she was too antsy to be still. She gave up with her writing outlet and decided her staff would be a better choice.

Soon enough, Gabrielle had pushed the furniture aside and gained an open space in the room. She just had to be leery of the bed but it would do for now. She gathered herself and mentally put together a few warm up procedures with her staff. She then proceeded to execute them in the middle of the room.

Gabrielle stayed rather busy for the two candlemarks, and she broke from her practice two candlemarks after she'd left Xena. She knew Xena was rather timely, yet she'd give her friend an extra quarter of a candlemark. She went to the window, which she hadn't covered with a mat yet. She leaned against the open sill and studied the quiet village while the fall breeze cooled her hot skin.

The village was rather quiet other than the occasional voices that drifted past. Just on the outskirts of town, a group of riders galloped into town and slowed to a trot just past the town's meager gates. They appeared to be a group of warriors that perhaps belonged to a warlord's army, but it was hard to say.

Gabrielle watched the six or so warriors walk their mounts to the same stable Xena had kept Argo. She hoped they didn't bother the golden mare, but the mare could handle herself fine. Gabrielle let out a breath and considered whether to leave the inn. She hadn't heard anything from her friend. She debated her choice but sharply came to a stop at hearing a woman's shrill scream from somewhere in the village.

Gabrielle had wide eyes and straightened up from the windowsill. "Times up," she muttered to her missing friend, and she pushed off the window. She hefted her staff, raced out of the room and inn then jumped off the steps to the ground. Her boots connected with the dirt street and caused a brief cloud of dust before she tore off in a run towards the woman's scream.

The bard was able to find her way because of the crowd that'd formed just outside the market. She came to an abrupt stop at seeing the woman that'd given off the scream. To Gabrielle's horror, the woman was surrounded by four of the earlier warriors that'd come into town.

"Hey!" Gabrielle hollered at the warriors. "Back off."

The leader's head snapped over to the blond woman that'd yelled at them. "And who are you?"

Gabrielle stepped up to the group and raised her staff. "The last sight you'll ever see."

The warriors all laughed amongst themselves and decided to leave the earlier woman alone. They pulled out their swords and took stances in front of the young woman.

Gabrielle took a step back and glanced about her surroundings. She was far too confined by the crowd of people, and she also didn't want a bystander to get hurt. She decided to improvise and recalled her partner's smart remarks. "Come and get some, boys." In an instant, she took off at an amazing run and broke through the crowd.

"Get her!" The warriors were shocked at how fast their opponent could run, but they took up chase anyway.

Gabrielle raced down the partially filled street glanced down the street intersections to find one that was quieter. She finally found a narrow one that was empty so she darted down the street halfway then face back towards her opponents' direction.

"Where'd she go?" a warrior hollered.

"Down here, idiots!" the bard called to them. She lifted her staff and took her defensive position when the warriors made a beeline for her. She grounded her teeth and mentally prayed she could handle all of them.

The warriors cried out and waved their swords as they ran towards the bard. They all came at her in a forceful attack.

Gabrielle managed to strike one warrior's sword from his hand. She rammed her staff's end into his stomach then went for the other three. She parried away a swipe at her head then another at her right arm.

The warriors feverishly fought the skilled woman, who they didn't suspect would be so good. But one warrior managed to get behind her after he'd fallen earlier. He edged closer to her with his freehands and prepared to grab her.

Gabrielle saw it and whirled her staff's end around to hit him hard in his face. She made it but at a cost because another warrior struck her legs. She tumbled to the ground, and her staff hit her square in the jaw. She groaned at the pain but climbed onto her hands. Yet Gabrielle struck the ground harder from a harsh slam to her back.

"We got her now," the leader excitedly cheered. He bent forward to get her.

The bard grabbed for her staff, but it was gone instantly because another warrior snatched it from her. She tilted her head around and saw the leader's lusty grin, which made her stomach pitch. She set her jaw and prepared for the worse.

From the darkness in the street, a low and venomous growl began to emerge that caused the warriors to stop short. They looked over to the shadowy area but saw nothing at all yet clearly made out the animal like snarl. Without warning, the warriors were attack by a powerful opponent.

Gabrielle couldn't make out her savior, and she struggled to get back on her feet. She spotted her staff a few paces away so she stumbled towards it without toppling to the ground. She almost made it until a warrior grabbed her by the arm.

"I never completely lose," the leader hissed. He brandished a dagger and growled when he rammed it at Gabrielle.

The bard gave a painful cry and pulled away from her attacker. She hit a house's siding. She expected the leader to come at her again, but he suddenly cried out in fear. Gabrielle prayed it was her savior, Xena, that'd stopped him. She now forced herself to turn around and slumped her back against the wall. She focused on Xena, who just finished off the leader. The warriors were strewn across the street but in a few pieces which was hard to see in the dark.

"Xena," Gabrielle painfully called. "I think I've been..." She bowed her head and looked at her side. She grimaced at the dagger in her right side. "Oh... gods." She weakened just at the sight of it. She lifted her head at hearing the movement a few paces away, but she had a hard time making out her best friend. So Gabrielle weakly pushed off the house and stumbled towards her friend. "Xena, he-" She tumbled to the ground with her right hand on the dagger's hilt. She felt the warm blood flowing down her side.

Yet Gabrielle didn't hit the ground and instead was gathered into strong arms. She raised her head up and found bright blue eyes above her. "Xena," she softly pleaded. She was lifted from the ground as her numbing hand met her friend's broad, dark shoulder that was warm. But before she could process anything else, she fell unconscious just as her world went weightless.

Gabrielle couldn't remember much about what'd happened to her after her fight with the four warriors. She was lost in utter darkness until she was drawn from the darkness by a sharp, scorching pain at her side. She awoke from the darkness with a wrenching cry. She grabbed at her side where it all originated but a large hand stopped her.

"You are safe," a deep woman's voice rumbled.

Gabrielle whimpered the last of her cry and straightened up from the soft bed around her. She finally focused her eyes after the searing heat left her side and all that was left was the raw pain. She found worried blue eyes that studied her back. "Xena," she muttered.

"It is okay," the woman rumbled again.

The bard had a hard time seeing Xena because it was dark in the room besides the light from the fireplace. She suspected that the earlier heat and pain came from a poker to her wound. She rubbed her face and asked, "What... happened?" She heard Xena move away from her.

"You were injured. You need to rest now."

Gabrielle grimaced at the pain, but she was indeed weak and couldn't stay awake much longer. "Is that... woman okay?" She hesitated but elaborated, "Back at the market." She fought to hear a response then when she heard Xena again, she was sure there was a hint of concern.

"She is okay... now rest."

The bard sunk back into the warm bed and remained on her back. She never sensed the strong hands back at her side later that worked to clean the seared wound and cover it. She remained deep in her sleep until a few candlemarks before dawn. Gabrielle had stirred awake from a bad dream and rolled onto her good side. She cracked her eyes open and expected her friend to be in bed beside her. She was wrong though, but she wearily looked over at the table because a dark figure caught her eye.

Gabrielle blinked a few times and tried to focus on her partner, who was slumped in a chair. She waited a beat to see if her vision would clear better, but it was hard to see Xena in the dark room. She wondered how awake she was because Xena looked taller and bigger than normal. In the remaining firelight, she realized Xena had on a cloak that probably kept her warm in the cool room.

Gabrielle gave up and surrendered back to her dreamscape. She rolled onto her back and fell asleep in a few heartbeats. She didn't wake up until a couple candlemarks past dawn, and she twisted her head to the right after sensing a presence beside her.

The Warrior Princess didn't have her weapons or armor, but she was still in her leathers and boots on her feet. It appeared as if Xena literally collapsed into the bed face first and went unconscious into her sleep. Her feet were even half dangling off the bed.

Gabrielle sat up and ignored her screaming side. She really needed to get to the bathroom. She pushed off the bed and slowly crossed to the bathroom in the small side room. She soon came back to the bed and climbed into it with a low hiss.

"You need to rest more," came the warrior's order.

The bard had gotten onto her back, but she rolled to her side and met curiously blue eyes. "I know... I feel really hot." She indeed had a coat of sweat on her.

Xena stretched out her hand and placed her palm against her friend's damp brow. "The fever has started now." She pulled her hand away then forced herself to get up. She wanted to get a wet cloth that would cool her friend's heat. "I'll make you a drink with an herb to help with it."

Gabrielle wanted to protest because the warrior seemed too worn out. She guessed that Xena had been up all night and looking after her. But she knew that her protests would be useless until Xena was satisfied she was well again. "I don't remember what happened last night after that guy got me with his dagger."

The warrior had her back to her friend. She was at the table and mixing a small wood cup with wine from the wineskin and an herb. She kept her head down and listened to the bard.

"You must have carried me back here." Gabrielle touched her hot brow while she pieced together last night. She looked at her best friend, who had come to the bedside.

"Here, drink this." Xena handed the cup over once Gabrielle was upright. "We'll stay here another night then maybe we'll leave tomorrow afternoon." She retrieved the cup. "And don't worry about those men last night... I think you beat them good."

Gabrielle laughed but regretted it because of the pain. "I think you chased them off better than me." She sunk back down into the bed. "Did you find out if the Destroyer is here?" She looked to the bathroom where Xena had gone.

"No," the warrior called back. "I didn't see him or anything related to him." She came back out of the bathroom with two damp clothes and wiped down the bard's face. "Do you feel like eating?"

"I think I can... just something light though."

Xena nodded, but she was glad to hear Gabrielle was willing to try. "After the fever passes, you'll feel a lot better."

"I think you're just lying to me," the bard teased. She winced because she laughed, and she earned a scowl from her friend. "You always honey coat stuff with me."

"I do not," the warrior debated. She ignored the bard's low snort. She instead took the other towel, folded it, and placed it on the bard's forehead. "Now relax. I'll be back shortly with some food." She decided all she needed was to hook her sheathed sword around her waist. "And don't pick anymore fights while I'm gone. Can you handle that?"

Gabrielle merely gave a thumbs up in response then slouched into the bed.

Xena sadly grinned then lost it as she left the room.

Gabrielle was left alone in the room and also left to her thoughts about last night. She replayed what'd happened last night and tried to recall what was real or may have been a dream. She didn't remember that many details last night after she took the dagger. Regardless, she was grateful that her friend had found her in time.

 

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter 3**

"I want to check again to make sure," the warrior insisted.

Gabrielle grumbled but decided there was little she could do to stop her friend. "Alright." She shook her head but pleaded, "Can you at least hand me my scroll satchel before you go."

Xena decided it was a peace offering so she went to their things. She grabbed the satchel and came back to the bedside. She gave her friend the satchel then firmly reminded, "You stay here no matter what. I will be back later, promise."

The bard bit her lower lip.

"Gabrielle," Xena warned. She briefly glanced over her left shoulder at the open window. She saw that the sun was again low, and she wanted to get out there in case of trouble.

"Alright... I'll stay put," Gabrielle swore.

"Thank you." The warrior affectionately brushed her fingertips over the bard's cheek. She gave a warm smile and studied the bard's softening eyes.

Gabrielle sighed then ordered, "Just go before I change my mind."

Xena decided not to tempt fate and hurried out of the bedroom with her sword in hand. She quietly left and entered the village just a few before sunset.

The bard shook her head and looked at her scrolls next to her. She picked up one and started to work on it instantly without much trouble. She finished it up within a few candlemarks and looked to her next one, but she debated whether to get into it or not. She decided not to because she was getting tired from her weakened state.

Instead Gabrielle climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She cleaned up for the night and went back to bed. She lowered her knee down into the bed and stared at the open window. She thought about putting the mat over the window then decided against it because the cool air helped with the remains of her fever.

The bard crawled back into the warm bed and nestled down. She took about half a candlemark to get to sleep because she kept worrying about her partner. She knew Xena could handle just about anything yet it didn't stop her from being concerned. She soon let it go and went to sleep for several long candlemarks until a soft noise in the room caused her to wake up.

"Xena?" Gabrielle called. She was on her back and partially straightened up at hearing movements by the table.

"It is alright. Go back to sleep," the woman's deep voice rumbled.

The bard noted that her friend had started the fire in the fireplace to warm the room again. She was grateful because she felt the chill now. She shivered and hunkered back down under the covers. "My fever broke, I think." She followed it by a yawn.

"Good."

Gabrielle glanced over at Xena's back by the table. "Everything must be quiet?" She waited for an answer but nothing came from the warrior. She sighed and checked, "Are you going to get ready for bed?" She wondered if her friend was going to respond after a long silence.

"In a bit."

The bard frowned at her partner's back but decided not to press it. She was tempted to push her luck but the warrior's next, deep words stopped her.

"Get some more rest."

Gabrielle gave up and just lowered her head back to the pillow. She closed her eyes and soon drifted to sleep. She awoke again later and still didn't find Xena in bed with her. She rolled to her side and weakly called, "Xena?"

"I am here."

Gabrielle squinted in the darkness that was barely lit by the dying fire. She spotted her friend in the chair again and this time could make out Xena's steel sword that reflected the last embers' glow. She noted how the sword looked smaller in the warrior's lap than normal. She also noted Xena's cloak was on again and flowed down to the floor.

"You should lay down," the bard suggested. "It's no wonder you get these headaches."

"I will soon."

Gabrielle sighed at the warrior's stubborn streak. She grumbled her way back under the covers and muttered, "Pigheaded." She didn't see the flashy smile in the dark from near the table. Gabrielle instead dozed off until the midmorning only to discover Xena again flopped into the bed next to her. She started to grow concern about her friend's poor sleeping habits of lately.

"Xena?" the bard gently called.

"Mmmm?" the warrior had detected the bard's movement earlier.

Gabrielle let out a low breath and asked, "I'm going to get some breakfast. Can I get you something?"

Xena twisted her head around and looked at her friend. "Are you sure you feel alright to go?"

"I'm fine now... the pain is very minimal." Gabrielle also just wanted to get out of the room.

"I'll come with you," the warrior decided. She didn't want to let the bard out of her sight.

Gabrielle didn't argue it and cautiously got out of bed. Soon enough, her and Xena were in search of a warm, tasty breakfast that would hold the bard over until dinner. Gabrielle was relieved to get out of the room for awhile, and she decided to take her chance on a certain topic.

"Can we see the healer after breakfast?"

The warrior held back her grumble and answered, "We'll go." She could tell her friend was relieved too. She stole a glance at the bard's side. "How does it feel?"

Gabrielle looked at her covered wound then nodded. "It's a little painful if I move the wrong way but otherwise it's just sore."

"You'll feel that way for awhile," the warrior sadly admitted.

"I'll take that over the alternative," Gabrielle weakly joked. She climbed to the steps to the tavern and was warmly greeted by Acacia. She noticed how the barmaid also spotted her wound rather quickly. It wasn't long after she and Xena sat down that Acacia came over and asked what'd happened. Acacia did tell the bard that she'd heard rumor about what'd happened the other night.

Gabrielle relayed what details she recalled from her fight with the warriors. She glimpsed at her partner, who remained quiet and steadily listened to the conversation but didn't offer anything.

"I'm glad you're okay," the barmaid insisted. She sighed then looked at the Warrior Princess. "I guess there's no luck in finding this creature?"

Xena had a frown tugging at her lips. "No, I haven't found anything or any traces that he's real."

The barmaid edged closer to the table so she could lower her voice. "Rhodes thought he saw it last night... perched up on his neighbor's roof."

The bard became bug-eyed and quickly checked, "Perched?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Like a bird?"

Acacia dropped her shoulders. "I suppose so." She shook her head then argued, "But his neighbor has a small windmill to the side of his house. He probably mistook it for that." She now chuckled and shook her head. "Rhodes is an old man... his eyesight isn't the best, but he swears by it." She took a few steps away and promised, "I'll be back with two hot meals."

Gabrielle waited until the barmaid was gone then leaned over the table. "I think we're on a wild goose chase."

Xena chuckled and teased, "A wild monster chase is more like it." She became a bit more serious. "But I think you're right."

"If this monster was real," Gabrielle brought up, "and it was the Destroyer then we'd known by now." She shook her head and leaned back into her chair. "I don't think it's real, Xena. This Rhodes is just seeing stuff."

"Most likely." The warrior saw that Acacia coming back, but she quietly added, "Nobody seems too stirred up by it either."

The bard held her tongue until the barmaid dropped off their food and drink. She heard her stomach clearly rumble in praise. She paused and suggested, "I think it'll be fine if we still leave this afternoon. I mean we don't have to go far in case something does come up."

Xena considered it and decided it was probably a good idea. She wouldn't mind starting the trip to the Amazons, but she didn't want to push Gabrielle. If they left this afternoon then they could travel two candlemarks or so, make camp, and in the morning get a decent start.

Gabrielle could tell her partner was mulling over the idea. She slowly smiled once she saw that Xena's body language told her Xena accepted the suggestion. "But," she curtly reminded, "only after we see the healer."

The Warrior Princess huffed, yet she wouldn't argue her friend. She instead started her meal before it cooled on her or Gabrielle. After she finished, her and Gabrielle paid for the breakfast and left to go to the market. Xena had spotted a healer located there the other day when they'd been shopping for supplies.

Gabrielle followed her partner into the healer's home and were warmly greeted.

"I'm Rastus. What can I help you with?" The healer stood up from his desk and came to the women.

Gabrielle could tell her best friend was hesitant so she took the lead. "My friend has been having a headache for the past five days or so." She glanced up at the dark warrior. "It's been the same headache without any breaks."

The healer, Rastus, turned his focus to the warrior and inquired, "Have you had any other symptoms? Perhaps vomiting or sensitivity to light and noise?" He hesitated but added, "Any black outs?"

Xena folded her arms first then answered. "No, it hasn't been an intense headache but just constant. I've tried various herbs and nothing seems to rid of it."

Rastus had a peculiar look on his face. He shifted his hands behind his back. "What of your sleep?"

"I'm sleeping," the warrior simply replied.

Gabrielle sighed at her partner's clip attitude with the healer. She decided to help the healer and explained, "Xena's sleeping habits haven't been the best lately." She caught her friend's weak glare, but she ignored it. "Recently we... we went through a stressful period. I thought maybe that had something to do with it."

"That is possible," the healer agreed. He looked from the bard to Xena. "You look to lead a stressful life, Warrior Princess."

Xena developed thin lips, yet she didn't argue the healer's statement.

"It could be due to stress, which has obviously afflicted her sleeping habits and most likely compounded the problem." Rastus went back towards his desk but stopped in front of a shelf full of clay jars. He poked through them while he talked to them. "I would suggest taking a break from the traveling and fighting to relax." He grabbed a jar's lid, removed it, and collected a handful of a dried herb. He went to a small leather pouch and tucked them away into it. He came back to the women. "I'm sure you understand how mental stress can stress one's body too, warrior."

Xena dropped her arms and instead rested her hands on her hips.

"He does have a point," the bard reminded her friend.

The warrior glanced down at her partner and gave out a hefty sigh. She looked back at the healer. "We were planning to take a break after a short trip north."

"Then I suggest you find time to relax and work out what stress has been bothering you." Rastus held out the small pouch. "This is a different herb than what you've probably been using. It's from Egypt and is a bit more potent than what we have here in Greece."

Gabrielle collected the herb. "How much?"

"Just two dinars," the healer replied. He noted the bard's dubious look so insisted, "I don't need to make a hefty profit off the ill or sick."

"Thank you," the bard responded. She gave him his dinars then revealed a smile. "We appreciate your help."

The healer bowed his head then offered, "I hope it clears up." He glanced at the warrior, who was still standoffish. "Take care and safe travels."

"Thank you again." Gabrielle touched her friend's arm in hidden signal to go. She followed Xena out of the house and into the busy street. She kept a hold of the pouch in her left hand while she walked with her staff in her right. She questioningly studied her partner.

The warrior felt the look so she grumbled and hotly asked, "Whaaat?"

"You heard what he said... you need time to relax and lower the stress level." Gabrielle edged closer to her friend and explained, "If we go to the Amazons then you're stress is going to jump. I know you're worried about what Ephiny and the others will say or do."

"I have to face them at some point," Xena reminded.

"Maybe not right now." Gabrielle grasped the warrior's gauntlet covered wrist. "Why don't we just take a little vacation." She could tell though that the warrior didn't agree, at all.

"We need to return to the Amazons, first."

"Why are you being stubborn about this?"

"I'm not being stubborn," the warrior chewed off. She sharply stopped and turned to her best friend. "I'm being sensible, Gabrielle. I tore into the village, dragged you out of there, and we haven't gone back since to apologize for what happened."

"Xena," the bard debated, "they know what happened... Ephiny got my message."

"That's a temporary bandage," Xena sharply corrected. "I owe them an apology. And you owe them a visit after what happened."

Gabrielle sighed and bowed her head at her friend's words. She closed her eyes at the thought of going back to the Amazons. She, like Xena, had been putting off the visit to see them because she didn't want to know what they would say or do to her and especially Xena.

Xena lost her faint temper at seeing her friend's worries. She hooked the bard's chin with her fingertips and tilted the bard's head back. "We'll be going together." She knew her friend was truly scared to face the Amazons after what'd happened.

The bard bittersweetly smiled at her partner's promise. She reached up with her left hand and partially captured the warrior's hand despite the herb pouch. "If we go then will we take a break afterwards?"

The warrior knew she had to agree or else they'd never make it to the Amazons. "Yes." She felt a warmth stir in her at Gabrielle's constant concern for her.

"Alright," the bard finally agreed. She released Xena's hand and continued the walk to the inn. "By the way, be nicer to the healers... he was very kind to us."

The warrior rolled her eyes and mentioned, "He didn't tell me anything new."

"At least he suggested to try this herb." Gabrielle held up the pouch. "He was nice though."

"Mmmm." Xena made no other comment. She instead followed her friend into the inn and went to their room. She decided she wanted to check over Gabrielle's bandaged wound, which took her a little bit. Xena made sure to clean it carefully, which was tedious because it hurt the bard. She hated seeing her friend in such pain, and it reminded her of the time she fought the Persian Army while Gabrielle remained on her death bed.

By mid afternoon, they decided to pack up their things so they could travel for a candlemark or two. Gabrielle noticed her friend seemed antsy to go, and Gabrielle tried to pack her things quickly enough for her friend. She made sure to use the bathroom one last time then followed her partner out of the room.

Xena asked Gabrielle to handle the innkeeper while she went to the stable. She promised to see Gabrielle there.

The bard spoke with the innkeeper for a few beats, returned the room key, and thanked him. She debated whether to go to the stable but decided to go see Acacia. She wanted to say goodbye and also mention that if something came up tonight with this mysterious monster to let her and Xena know. But Gabrielle suspected it wouldn't be a problem.

The Warrior Princess patiently waited outside the stable with a saddled Argo. She checked over the saddlebags one last time and made sure she had the open spot for Gabrielle's scroll satchel. She patted her mare on the side then turned her head at hearing the newcomer.

"All set?" Gabrielle inquired.

"Just about." Xena held out her hand for the satchel, which she received and promptly lashed down. "Do you want to ride with me?"

The bard tossed the offer around then finally shook her head. "I think the swaying motion will bother my side but thanks."

"Let me know if you change your mind." Xena climbed up into the saddle and situated herself. "I don't want you to push yourself, alright?"

"I know... I promise." Gabrielle brushed her hand over her friend's bare thigh as she passed the rider and horse. She started the walk to the meager gates, and she listened to Argo behind her. She felt pretty good though, and a bounce was in her walk.

Xena carefully watched over their surroundings because she still wasn't sure what'd happened to those warriors that'd attacked Gabrielle the other night. She'd heard they were from a local raiding party that was suppose to be moving on yesterday. She hoped, for their sake, they didn't come into her path because she was not in the mood.

"So, you think I handled those four guys pretty well?" Gabrielle slowed her pace until she was even with Argo's front flank. "They were good fighters."

"You did well but not well enough," Xena honestly answered.

The bard dropped her shoulders and softly mentioned, "A dagger to my side isn't so good, huh?" She shook her head and reached up to brush her bangs. "I wasn't expecting him to do that... and I probably should have, but it was just so hard to see." She paused but quietly added, "He was fast too."

"Let's not let it happen again," Xena curtly spoke.

Gabrielle was put off by Xena's demand because it wasn't a demand on her, exactly. It was more that Xena's protective streak had broken through about Gabrielle being injured or more. "Sorry to give you a scare." She then shot a grin at her friend. "You'd think you'd be use to that by now."

The warrior rolled her eyes and shot back, "You never cease to keep me on my toes."

"You like it that way too," the bard taunted. She then blushed at Xena's unexpected wink at her. She picked up her walk to get some distance from her friend and to cool off her blush. She silently sighed at her uncontrollable reaction to the warrior's teases.

The bemused warrior let out a few chuckles and contently released her next breath. She'd grown to enjoy Gabrielle's company and loved to tease back and forth. She kept silent though from often telling these things to Gabrielle, yet she began to wonder if she shouldn't because of recent events. She shook off the darker thoughts.

The trip on the north road continued for awhile until Xena decided it was best to find a glade. She wanted to get camp setup and dinner ready before sunset. Gabrielle was in complete agreement because she was already weary. She'd also worked up an appetite from not having breakfast and now their trip. She and Xena found a nice campsite in the neighboring woodland and efficiently setup camp. 

A half a candlemark before sunset, Gabrielle and Xena had wrapped up dinner and decided to finish up a few chores. Xena first fed Argo some feed then she retrieved her sharpening stone for later, but she looked at the stone in her hand with an odd look.

Gabrielle came up near Xena and mentioned, "I think I'll go down to the spring to clean the dishes before it gets dark." She caught the remains of Xena's foreign look, but she didn't comment.

The warrior turned her head to her friend. She nodded once. "I'm going to check the area before it gets dark too." She liked to get a lay of the local landscape for later at night when it would be dark, and she needed to check the parameter.

"Alright, I'll see you shortly." Gabrielle went back to the campfire and collected the dirty dishes. She had them stacked up and in her hands as she made her way out of camp.

The Warrior Princess went over to the log and sat down for a beat. She unsheathed her sword and lowered it to her lap. She glanced at her whetstone then at the fire. In a strange motion, she lowered the stone to the ground then placed her sword beside it.

Xena bent forward and lightly touched her forehead, which still ached but had since increased this evening. She raised her head up and looked at the last rays of sunlight that filtered through the trees. Xena seemed to gather her strength and stood up wearily from the log then walked out of the camp without her sword. She disappeared into the darkening trees with her head down.

Gabrielle didn't waste time with cleaning the dishes. She was cold as the sun's warmth faded away. She wanted to hurry back to camp and warm up by the fire. She finished with the last, small plate then stacked all the items again. She managed them into her hands and quickly walked back to camp.

The bard wasn't surprised to find Xena still gone. She went over to the saddlebags and propped up the dishes on her towel she designated as a dish towel. By morning they would be dry, and she could pack them up. Gabrielle brushed off her hands on her skirt then climbed to her feet. She turned back to the campfire and a soft flicker caught her eye. Gabrielle focused on her friend's sword that rested beside the whetstone.

Slowly, Gabrielle went over to it and knelt down with her hand scraping down the blade. She shook her head as her eyebrows drew together. "Why wouldn't she take it with her?" She knew without a doubt that Xena's didn't forget it because the sword, like the chakram, were apart of Xena.

Gabrielle grew nervous and took the sword by the hilt. She glanced over at her staff by the campfire but decided to leave it. She stood up and tried to guess where her friend may have gone. She went to the edge of the clearing, glanced over her shoulder at the last bit of sunlight, and shook her head. She just figured Xena couldn't be far so she entered the dark woods outside the campfire's light.

The bard quietly traveled through the woods, but she couldn't find any of Xena's boot tracks. She gave up trying to be stealthy and yelled, "Xena!" She listened for any movements despite how the warrior was so silent. "Xena," she hollered again.

Gabrielle then heard a low noise from above her head, which made her stop. She looked up at the tree tops, but she couldn't see anything. "Xena, if that's you this isn't funny." She slightly lifted the heavy sword out of pure worry. "Xena?" she tried again but received no response.

But a low growl started behind the bard, and she slowly turned around at the distinct sound. Her breath hitched at seeing a gray wolf. "Oh gods." She took one step back and lifted the sword higher. Then she saw two other wolves that emerged from the shadows that snarled at her. "Xeeena!" she screamed in fear.

The wolves slowly advanced on their prey and bared their fangs. They extracted their claws further with each step.

Gabrielle kept the sword pointed at the animals and backed up again. "Stay back!" she yelled at them. She was scared and didn't mind her surroundings as her next backwards step made her trip over a fallen tree branch. She fell to the ground and almost lost the sword. She slightly sat up just as the wolves came for her.

The lead wolf growled the loudest, took another wide step, and made a jump for his prey. His two followers did the exact same just behind his haunches.

Gabrielle let out a terrified scream. But before she could raise the sword, she saw a dark figure swoop in front of her and collide into the wolves. She scrambled to her feet and heard the wolves ferociously growling at their opponent off to the left in the dark. Gabrielle thought it was Xena and almost called out to her until she heard the angry roar that was not the wolves'.

The bard started to panic as she stood away from the fight she heard off in the shadows. She saw some movements and occasionally a wolf's body. Gabrielle then gasped when two, bright blue slits flashed in the dark then disappeared again. Immediately Gabrielle ran back to the camp to get away, and she stumbled into the camp. She dropped to her right knee just near the campfire and gasped for air. Her heart pounded against her chest and sweat coated her body.

Off in the distance, the wolves gave a losing cry and then it went very quiet. But whatever had chased off the wolves was still out there in the dark. Gabrielle got to her feet and looked in the direction she'd come from in the woods. She tightly gripped her friend's sword hilt and prayed that whatever had stopped the wolves wasn't coming for her next.

"Gabrielle?" a deep voice rumbled from the edge of the clearing, in the woods.

The bard clenched her teeth and pointed the sword towards the voice's owner. She couldn't make out anybody there because it was far too dark and the campfire's light didn't reach that far. She recognized the powerful voice but still wasn't completely sure. "Xena?" she nervously tried.

"It is me."

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and tried to ignore her racing heart. She was still pump with fear and wouldn't budge from the campfire, which brought her some security. "Where are you? I can't see you."

"I am right here," the deep voice responded.

Gabrielle shook her head and stared at the voice's location. She started to piece together that Xena's voice had indeed grown a deeper timber, but she'd heard it before the last two nights. She hotly insisted, "I don't see you. Come into the firelight." She slightly lowered the blade when a tall, dark figure edged to the firelight's ring, but Xena still remained in the darkness. "Xena, you're really scaring me here. This is not funny," the angry yet scared bard hollered.

Xena had her head bowed, but she raised it up which allowed the firelight to capture her eyes' blueness.

Gabrielle could faintly make out Xena's facial feature that were much larger, dark, and finely chiseled more than normal. "Xena..."

"I do not mean to scare you," Xena's heavy voice insisted. She then hesitated and added, "I need your help... the wolves..." She faltered from explaining.

Gabrielle now knew that Xena had indeed been fighting the wolves, and she trembled at the memory of the earlier roar. She pushed aside the memory and lowered the sword. "You're hurt," she deduced.

"Yes," Xena quietly admitted. Her blue eyes softly twinkled in the darkness thanks to the firelight.

Gabrielle wasn't as nervous as earlier so she completely lowered the sword to her side. She came towards the firelight ring but stopped a few paces away from her friend. "You need to come into the camp so I can see what I'm doing." She felt silly for saying it when they both knew it but something else was wrong.

"I know," Xena's voice rumbled, but she didn't move from her dark spot.

"Xena." Gabrielle was tense, yet she never lifted the sword. "What's wrong?"

"I am not myself, Gabrielle." Xena paused for a beat. "But I will not harm you."

The bard swallowed at those last words. She assuringly insisted, "Just come into the camp, and we'll deal with your wounds." She stood her ground and waited for her partner to make the next move.

Xena had bowed her head again because her flickering eyes disappeared in the dark. Then she carefully walked forward and passed the firelight's ring until she was glowing a soft yellow from the campfire. She raised her head again to meet her friend's awed features.

Gabrielle dropped the sword to the ground then back stepped only to topple to the ground for the second time tonight. She scrambled to sit up, and she stared at her friend, who more than just towered over her. "By the gods... Xena?"

Xena shook her head and remarked, "You must mind your surroundings better."

The bard blinked at the reminded that she'd been told countless times in the past. "It... is you." She slowly got to her feet and stood shell shocked. She disbelieving looked up and down Xena's taller and larger form that was anything but what was her best friend. She then pieced it together and murmured, "You were the creature that Rhodes saw in the village."

Xena frowned but quietly admitted, "Yes."

Again Gabrielle took in her friend's changed form and couldn't capture it all in her mind. She first took in the fact that Xena's skin was pure black, and it explained why Xena disappeared in the dark so well. Next she quickly realized that Xena had wings at her back, which explained why Rhodes saw a creature perched on his neighbor's roof.

Xena had also grown much taller and her body was massive in comparison to her normal form. She displayed healthy muscles that shifted with her body's movements. Her hands were obviously larger to fit her proportions, but her fingers had changed to talons as did her feet with a talon as her heel. She also had sharp spikes that protruded from her elbows and knees and her ears came to a stark point at the top. Xena's normally chiseled face was far more defined now and past her hairline were a few spikes that were like a crown.

Gabrielle touched her forehead and forced herself to stop staring so obviously, but she glanced at Xena's tail that caught her attention. She cleared her throat and attempted, "You look good in black."

Xena curled a grin along her black lips which displayed her jagged, white teeth. "Thanks."

The bard was at a lost for words, honestly. She was trying to understand that her best friend was now this odd creature before her. She hooked the back of her neck. "Um... what..."

Xena understood what her friend was trying to ask. "I have been changed to a... gargoyle."

Gabrielle dropped her hand and opened her mouth, but she had no words. She shook her head; her mind reeled at the possibilities as to why Xena was changed to a gargoyle. She was about to ask more questions, but Xena silenced her.

"My wounds," Xena simply reminded.

The bard flushed and realized her mistake. "I'm sorry." She indeed noticed some of the red marks against Xena's black skin. "Let me get the medical kit... just sit down."

Xena watched her friend go, but she took a beat to scoop up her sword. Her sword felt miniature in her large hand. She went to the log, set her sword by the whetstone, and took her seat. She made sure not to sit on her tail, which idly twist in the air behind her.

The bard had the kit from the saddlebags and the wineskin to clean the wounds. She started back to Xena near the campfire. She purposely made her walk slow she could take in her friend from a distance. She couldn't believe it. Gabrielle now noticed that Xena wore a black leather halter top that blended with her body and so did the black leather skirt, which had a belt to hold it in place.

Gabrielle set the kit down by the log and rummaged through it to get the jar of salve. She also pulled out a clean rag but asked, "Any of them really bad? Need to be stitched?"

"No, they are not deep... there are just many, particularly on my back and wings."

"Alright." The bard was hesitant to touch Xena because she wasn't sure how Xena would feel about it. But she realized Xena wouldn't have asked for her help otherwise and there'd been plenty of times in the past she'd tended Xena's wounds. She quieted her worries and started at Xena's back.

Xena leaned forward in hopes Gabrielle could reach better. She sensed that while Gabrielle worked she was thinking about Xena's changed form.

"What you think happened?" Gabrielle brought up first. She carefully wiped the wine soaked rag over a large group of wounds that a wolf had inflicted. This gave her an opportunity to feel how different Xena's skin felt. It had an almost leathery feel to it, but it was warm and soft like her own.

"I am not sure," Xena confessed. "I have been trying to figure that out."

The bard gave a worried look at her friend's back. "When did it happen? The first night we got to the town?"

"Yes," Xena softly replied. She then added, "I was coming back to the inn from the stable when it happened. I blacked out, and I at first thought it was a bad dream."

Gabrielle developed a deep frown, but she didn't stop her work to clean the wounds. She thought about the fact that Xena was this gargoyle now but during the day she seemed to be normal. "You change back at dawn then?"

"Yes."

The bard shook her head and muttered, "No wonder you're so tired by the morning. You're up all night." She thought back to last night when Xena had watched over her in the inn's room. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She wasn't angry nor offended yet curious as to why.

"I did not want to alarm you." Xena lifted her head and stared at the campfire. "And I was not sure how to tell you... I do not understand it myself."

Gabrielle gingerly reached up and carefully brushed Xena's midnight hair aside so she could check Xena's neck. She discovered a small claw mark hidden by the hair. She easily cleaned it with the wine rag. She then grabbed the jar of salve and quickly rubbed the ointment into the wounds so they wouldn't get infected.

"Do you think this has something to do with your headaches?"

"Yes," Xena answered.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows, paused, and asked, "Do you have a headache now?"

Xena twisted her head to the right and had a sidelong view of her friend. She hadn't realized it until Gabrielle ask her now. "No, I do not."

"Odd," the bard muttered. She briefly studied her friend's profile, which made her realize Xena was certainly this gargoyle creature. She went back to her task.

Xena returned her gaze to the fire.

"So," the bard casually inquired, "you can fly?" Her question was prompted by the fact she was placing salve on the right wing.

"I can only glide. I have to reach a certain height to obtain any winds."

"Huh," Gabrielle murmured. She grinned though because her imagination instantly saw Xena flying high up in the sky. Her grin then shifted into a smirk. "I knew I was right... you can fly."

The gargoyle let out a deep laugh, and she showed an amused look. "Indeed."

Gabrielle was glad to see that her friend hadn't lost her sense of humor about the situation. She came around to the front with the rag, which she'd doused again. She inspected Xena's front and found a few wounds that needed tending. She knelt and held out her hand in signal to Xena's right arm.

It took Xena a moment to realize, but she extended her arm. She watched how Gabrielle carefully cleaned the wound, which mildly stung from the wine.

"Those wolves gave you a run for your dinar," Gabrielle teased. She came down to Xena's knuckles, which she realized were harder from a thicker padding. She cleaned the marks that looked to be made by claws.

"Hardly," Xena muttered.

Gabrielle hesitated and peered up into cool, blue eyes. She realized that one constant between Xena's normal form and gargoyle form were her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know... you're pretty banged up here." She knew it wasn't true, yet she wanted to tease her partner further. She went to Xena's lower leg and wiped away some blood there.

Xena only huffed in response.

Gabrielle set aside the rag and gathered up a scoop of salve into her right hand. She quickly rubbed the ointment into the wounds speckled about on the front of Xena's body. She was satisfied she'd gotten them all but checked, "Did I miss any?"

"No."

The bard nodded. "Good." She rose up and collected all of the medical items. She tucked everything away except for the used rag, which she would wash tomorrow morning. She headed back to the saddlebags.

Xena gathered her sword and whetstone then stood up.

Gabrielle turned back towards her friend but hesitated at seeing the large gargoyle on her feet. She then curiously watched as Xena drew in her wings and wrapped them around her large frame. Gabrielle tilted her head once she realized the wrapped wings reminded her of a cloak. Now it made sense to Gabrielle why she thought Xena had been wearing a cloak those nights.

The gargoyle had lowered the sword to her side and stared at the campfire. She was obviously in deep thought.

The bard cautiously neared her friend and studied Xena's stern profile. "I don't know who... or what could have done this." She seemed to read Xena's thoughts.

The gargoyle turned her head to Gabrielle, and she sighed deeply. "It does not make sense." She looked down at her left hand, which held the whetstone. She opened her taloned hand and stared at the stone. "I do not think it was a god."

Gabrielle considered that aspect and curiously asked, "But didn't you fight a gargoyle in Tartarus when you went to help Marcus?"

Xena recalled her adventure to the underworld from years ago. "No that was a dryad that I fought."

Gabrielle thought back to the dryad bones they had to scavenge when they were in the Bacchus's forest. "There's a difference?" She was surprised to receive a scowl from her friend.

"A dryad is not as strong or as large as a gargoyle.... dryads are petty creatures that have no regard for life."

The bard didn't make any comment back once she realized she was just lectured on the differences. She wasn't about to point out that Xena seemed a bit defensive about being labeled as a dryad. She instead reversed the topic back on Xena. "So, how do you know so much about gargoyles? Have you seen one before?"

Xena shook her head and looked back at the fire. "I have heard the legends about them when I was in Britannia. I never saw one though."

Gabrielle inwardly cringed at her memories of Britannia. She didn't wish to return there again. But at the mention of Britannia and gargoyles made her do a connection that was rather dangerous. She was hesitant to say it, but she made herself do it. "Xena... what if... do you think it's possible that..." She couldn't say it because she didn't want it to be true nor upset her friend.

The gargoyle looked back at the bard. She seemed to read the bard's thought process after the mention of Britannia. She switched the whetstone to her sword hand and easily managed the two in one hand. With her now freehand, she grasped her partner's shoulder. "This has nothing to do with Dahak."

Gabrielle inhaled sharply, yet she wasn't sure if it was because of the words or Xena's powerful hand on her. She swallowed down her worry and gazed up into confident blue eyes. "I just... I'm sorry."

"It is alright," Xena insisted. She pulled her taloned hand away and lowered it. "I thought about the same link, but gargoyles were considered noble creatures. I do not think they are related."

Gabrielle nodded and settled her fears because of Xena's certainty. Then an odd thought came to mind, and she asked, "What happened to your chakram?" She glanced at her friend's hip, but the weapon was gone.

"The same thing that happened to my leathers and armor." Xena lifted up her sword and further explained, "Whatever is... on me seems to change too."

"Sssso you'll have your chakram back when you change again?" Gabrielle had a dubious expression.

"Yes." The gargoyle lowered the blade and returned her attention to her partner.

"Too weird," the bard muttered. She then held out her hand at Xena. "Not that this is exactly... normal." She faintly grinned at Xena's low grunt, but she went serious again. "So, what are we going to do?" She dropped her hand.

"I am not sure," the gargoyle confessed. "I do not know where to begin."

Gabrielle bowed her head and also considered what could be done to figure out the mystery as to why Xena changed into a gargoyle at night. She peered up with hooded eyes. "We should talk to Aphrodite." She watched as her friend arched her eyebrow; well her friend didn't have an eyebrow but more of a ridge, which questioningly lifted. Gabrielle quickly explained her idea. "Okay granted you're not a pink gargoyle with fluffy wings... but Aphrodite might know something or point us in the right direction, at least."

Xena slowly slotted her eyes at the smart remark about pink and fluffy. She rested her freehand on her pronounced hip, just above her black belt. "I do not think she will be able to tell us much."

"I agree, but what could it hurt?" Gabrielle shrugged and tilted her head back more to get a better view of her friend's face. "Isn't there a temple nearby that we'll pass?"

The gargoyle considered her mental map and recalled the goddess's temple that wasn't too far out of the way for them. "Yes... we may be able to make it there tomorrow afternoon." She focused back on the bard. "But you will need to ride with me."

Gabrielle innocently crinkled up her nose. "My favorite." She chuckle at Xena's weak glower.

"And we will need to leave at first light," the gargoyle added. She had a wicked look on her sculpted features. She chuckled deeply once Gabrielle let out a heavy groan. "You should get some sleep."

The slightly perturbed bard held out her hand and declared, "I'm at least getting a candlemark of writing done." With that decided, she went to her scroll satchel.

Xena had a faint grin, but she lost it. She went back to the log by the fire and sat down with her sword and whetstone set aside. She was surprised that the bard came over and sat down near her.

Gabrielle sat on the ground though, and she pulled out her scroll, quill, and inkwell. She propped up her legs and let the scroll unroll in her lap. She stared at the unfinished scroll and slowly returned to the story by reading the last paragraph.

The gargoyle was not sure what to do with herself. She partially wanted to sharpen her sword, but another part of her wanted to spread her wings and take to the night sky. She'd come to learn these past nights that the urge to glide was very addictive.

The bard only wrote a few lines before she stopped and looked up at her friend. "Xena, I can feel your tense energy from here." She set her quill down. "Are you going to pop?" In the past, she'd witnessed the pent up energy in her friend but this was far worse. The energy just seemed to pour out of her friend.

Xena grumbled and looked down at her open hands in her lap. "I know. I cannot relax."

Gabrielle tilted her head a bit. She knew that Xena probably had in mind something to do but was resisting it. She thought back to the other nights and how Xena must have roamed through the town until near dawn. "Is there something you want to do?" She watched as the gargoyle revealed a devilish grin.

"Fly," Xena simply answered.

The bard couldn't help her low giggles, but she stopped and thought about it. She dropped her legs once she became more intrigued by the idea of flying. "Do you think you can... get up into the air to fly?"

"I just need to find the right breeze that will lift me." Xena noted Gabrielle's interests were peaked now.

Gabrielle was about to respond but first considered an option. She shot a grin at her friend. "Can I watch?"

The gargoyle couldn't refuse the invite. "Come on." She stood up but went to the bard's staff around the fire.

The bard hastily rolled up her scroll, her writing completely put aside for tonight. She climbed to her feet and brushed her hands on her skirt. She received her staff from her friend then followed Xena to the clearing's edge.

Xena stopped by the edge and explained, "I need to find a breeze and opening... there may be one down by the riverside." She saw the bard's nod so she entered the woods and all but disappeared in the darkness.

Gabrielle followed but quickly stopped once she realized she couldn't see the black gargoyle. The fact that there was no moon out tonight made it even worse. "Xena?" she called.

"Right here," Xena's deep voice rumbled.

The bard slightly jumped when the gargoyle suddenly was in front of her again. She covered her heart, which had skipped a few beats. "Gods." She noted her partner's apologetic look. "As if you couldn't disappear fine before... now you really can." Xena's low chuckle filtered around Gabrielle.

Xena now held up her taloned hand in silent offer. She noted Gabrielle's brief hesitation but then the small hand slipped into hers. Xena use to think her friend's hand was small before but now it almost seemed miniature. "Watch your footing."

Gabrielle kept her head bowed and did watch the ground. She heard the river's low babble just ahead of them, and she indeed could feel a low breeze. She grew excited to see this.

The gargoyle released her friend's hand once they were by the water's edge. She scanned her surroundings and seemed to carefully assess the air. She twisted her head around and studied the large tree right by the riverbank. "Hmmm." She left her friend's side and went to the tree.

Gabrielle turned on her boots' heels. She curiously wondered what Xena was planning to do.

Xena grinned once she had a chance to assess the tree's thickness and height. She decided it would do nicely. She unwrapped her wings from around her body and let them stand at her back. She glanced at her friend.

"You think that'll work?" Gabrielle placed her left hand on her hip and leaned against her staff.

"It will," the gargoyle replied confidently. Xena then quickly dug her talons into the large trunk followed by her feet's talons. She easily climbed up the tree until she found a high but large enough branch to support her.

Gabrielle tilted her head back, but she couldn't see Xena that well. She listened to the gargoyle's movements, and she went wide eye when the black gargoyle exploded from the tress and wings snapped open.

Xena's wings cupped the breeze, and she lifted higher into the air. She rapidly gained altitude far above the land.

Gabrielle slowly turned on her feet, head back, and stared in awe as her friend flew in the night sky. She could just make out the black gargoyle in the stars' faint light. "By the gods..." She could never imagine such a sight. Gabrielle noticed Xena had grace as she turned or dipped in the air.

The gargoyle felt alive and even free by taking to the sky. She carefully felt the different breezes and winds that could either lifted her, slow her down, or even make her pitch if she wasn't careful. She'd flown over the camp but circled back then past the river. She circled again and lowered her altitude.

Gabrielle realized the gargoyle was going to make a landing by the riverside. She stepped out of the way just in case. She tried her best to watch Xena's movements to understand how the landing worked, but it was hard to see it all in the dark.

Xena had no trouble neatly landing by the river's edge as if she'd done it a thousand times before. She took a few wide steps and came to a stop then turned to her friend. She noted the bard's stunned features, which made Xena smirk.

"Xena, that's so..." Gabrielle couldn't find the right word for it.

The gargoyle's chest shook with a deep laugh. But she supplied, "Amazing?"

"And beautiful," the bard added. She approached her friend with a curious look. "Can you..." She was shy to ask and grew shyer when Xena lifted her eyebrow ridge at her. She now flushed and looked away.

The gargoyle's blue eyes twinkled brightly once she realized what may be on the bard's mind. She extended her right arm and gently caught the bard's chin with talon tips. "You want to fly with me?"

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat to get past her initial hesitation. "Can you carry me while you're flying?"

"Of course," Xena easily responded. She lowered her hand. "What of your fear of heights?"

Gabrielle slightly paled at the question, but she quickly insisted, "I'll get over it. I just can't miss this chance."

The gargoyle revealed a wicked smile but nodded. "Alright." She and Gabrielle went back to the same tree. She instructed the bard to leave the staff behind since it would only be a hindrance. Xena then slotted her eyes at the tree and struggled with how to work this right. She turned to Gabrielle finally.

The bard tilted her head and waited for her orders.

"Come closer," Xena instructed, "and put your back to the tree."

Gabrielle filled the small space between Xena and the tree but made sure to face Xena. "Okay what next?"

The gargoyle looked up at the same tree branch she'd used earlier. She calculated that most likely it could handle their combined weight. "I will need to do a higher jump to obtain more wind under my wings."

"Is it doable?"

"Yes." Xena lowered her head and focused on Gabrielle. She now just had to deal with getting the bard up the tree with her. "I want you to wrap your arms around me and hold onto me. I will carry us up there to the branch."

The bard was timid but when Xena moved into her, she pushed aside her nerves. She stepped between the gargoyle's much larger feet then stopped just before their bodies touched. She wrapped her arms around the gargoyle's huge form and couldn't circle her arms around Xena.

The gargoyle was not shy like Gabrielle nor was she inclined to let Gabrielle get hurt from a silly mistake. She slipped her right arm around the bard's petite waist and drew her into her body. She had Gabrielle well snared.

The bard flushed once her cheek pressed into her friend's bust when normally she could rest her cheek on Xena's chest. She came out of her thoughts just as Xena told her to hold tight. She gave a low yelp, but she held fast plus the strong arm around her effortlessly held her.

The gargoyle clawed up the tree's trunk again and carried the bard with her. She came to the branch she wanted and swung out onto it. She settled Gabrielle onto her feet on the branch.

"Wooo," Gabrielle clung to her friend in fear.

"You are safe," Xena promised. She shifted on the branch, which squeaked in protest so she kept her right hand dug into the tree's trunk for support. "Come here." She softly instructed.

Gabrielle edged back closer to her friend without a second thought. She was quickly scooped up into strong arms then adjusted carefully.

"Comfortable?"

"I'm good," the bard promised. But she put her arm around the back of Xena's neck.

The gargoyle faintly smiled then she lifted her head to gauge her next steps, the height she needed, and all the tree branches in front of them. She slightly frowned once she realized Gabrielle could easily get scratched up from the branches. Yet she found a solution and pulled her wings into their body.

Gabrielle was surprised to find herself enveloped by the large, black wings.

"Tuck your head," Xena ordered. She waited a beat then started a run down the branch. She bent her knees on the third step and launched them up, out of the tree top, and into the night sky.

Gabrielle gave out a low cry out of pure shock. She couldn't see anything but her world moved all about until there was a loud swoosh. She then found herself flying high up in the night sky. "Oh my gods," she squealed at seeing the ground far below her.

"I have you," the gargoyle promised. She tightened her arms around her friend just to emphasis her point.

The bard curled closer to her partner's large, warm body but still dared to look at the ground below them. "We're really high up."

"Mmmm," Xena mumbled. She then softly instructed, "Look out over the view." She signaled in front of them with her chin.

Gabrielle turned her head to the left and took in her new view. "Gods... it's so amazing." She scanned the beautiful view of the trees, hills, and dark distance. "I can see why you want to fly."

Xena smiled in agreement. "Look above you."

The bard tilted her head back, and she had a bright smile at seeing the stars. "Are they closer to us?" She felt like she could reach out and touch them. She heard her friend's deep but soft laugh so she looked at Xena. She had a tender smile now. "Thank you for showing me this."

"My pleasure," Xena rumbled back.

Gabrielle had a distant grin at how Xena's voice had gain more depth. She realized she found it rather sexy, which made her quickly turn her head away before Xena could catch her flush. She instead tried to focus on the landscape around and below them. She spotted the river that snaked along then disappeared into the darkness.

The gargoyle enjoyed the view too, but she also watched the breezes that carried them. She sensed a slightly down draft that caused her to abruptly shift, and Gabrielle was fearfully jarred. "Sorry," she offered.

Gabrielle loosened her arm around Xena's neck. She released a small sigh then leaned her head to the side until her temple rested against Xena's broad shoulder. "This was so worth it." She meant setting aside her fear of heights to experience what it was like to fly.

Xena flashed her white, sharp teeth in a smile. "I am glad." She'd been following the river but decided it was best to head back after Gabrielle shivered in her arms.

Gabrielle shifted her left arm over her bare stomach. She realized how cold she was becoming now. "Aren't you cold?"

"I am not as sensitive to cold as you," the gargoyle explained.

The bard mimicked Xena's usual arched eyebrow and argued, "You've never been as sensitive to cold as me." She mirrored her friend's grin until Xena went serious.

"We have thicker skin and can handle colder temperatures better."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to comment on how Xena spoke as if she were apart of this gargoyle race. She shut her mouth though and decided not to bring it up, for now. She instead rationalized aloud, "Well that would make sense since it seems to be colder higher up."

"Mmhmmm," Xena murmured. She now focused on the soft glow that was their campfire.

Gabrielle stayed quiet so she could let Xena work out the landing. She was a bit nervous as they started to lower down. She unknowingly squeezed tighter against her friend's body.

The gargoyle noticed it and tightened her arms around the bard to give her assurance. She locked her jaw and reminded herself to take it easy so she wouldn't scare Gabrielle. She calculated the landing and aimed for the open ground off to the side of the camp. She arched her wings to slow them down more just as they closed in then she brought her feet down. She effortlessly landed without any trouble.

Gabrielle released her breath now that they'd made it. She realized it actually wasn't that bad at all. She remained in the gargoyle's powerful arms and peered up at her.

Xena arched her ridge and grinned. "Not bad huh?" She now started to lower her friend to her feet.

The bard landed onto her boots and faced the tall gargoyle. "Can we do it again when the moon is out?"

Yes," the gargoyle promised. She then became more stern. "You should get some rest." She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the river. "I will get your staff and check the parameter." She wanted to make sure those wolves hadn't returned too.

Gabrielle nodded then teased, "If you see the wolves again don't scare them so bad."

Xena grunted but made no comment back. She instead headed towards the river.

Gabrielle stood there for a beat and watched her friend go. She curiously tilted her head when the gargoyle drew in her wings and caped them around her large body. That made Gabrielle slightly chuckle, but she decided it was best to get her bedroll organized.

Once Xena returned to the camp, Gabrielle was tucked under the bedrolls. Xena had Gabrielle's staff and came over to their bedrolls that Gabrielle had setup. She knelt down beside the bard and positioned the staff near the bard.

Gabrielle was curled up on her good side, and she sleepily opened her eyes. She was amazed to find the blue-eyed gargoyle curiously regarding her.

"I will check your wound in the morning," Xena softly promised, "once I am..."

The bard held back a yawn but responded, "I know." Her arm snaked out from under the furs, and she placed her hand over Xena's black hand that rested on the cool ground.

Xena glanced down and noted how Gabrielle's small hand just covered three of her taloned fingers. She lifted her bright eyes back to her friend's face. "Get some rest... it will be a long day tomorrow." But she didn't move just yet because of the question in the bard's eyes.

"Do you think it's worth wild going to see Aphrodite?" the bard checked.

The gargoyle had a half frown but nodded. "I think it is worth a try, yes." She felt the gentle squeeze to her fingers then Gabrielle's hand was gone. "Go to sleep," she ordered one last time then stood up and left the bard.

Gabrielle tugged the fur back over her shoulder and curled deeper into the bed. She closed her eyes and thought about her flight in the night sky. She softly smiled as she drifted off to her dreamscape.

 

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Chapter 4**

A low howl off in the distance stirred the gargoyle, who lied on her back on top of her bedroll. She slightly turned her head to the right and instinctively narrowed her blue eyes. She recognized the wolves' call, but she knew they would not disturb her and Gabrielle again.

The bard shifted under her bedroll and poked her head out from the furs. She sleepily studied the large creature that was her partner. "Dawn can't be... far?" she muttered.

Xena had her head cradled between her hands, her arms over her head. She'd become quite familiar with night's passing time until the sun would rise. "Another candlemark," she replied.

"Mmmm," the bard murmured. She felt herself drifting back to sleep but checked, "You haven't slept at all?"

"No." A candlemark ago, the gargoyle had returned from a long sword drill out in the woods. She'd stayed close to camp to listen for her friend but far enough so not to wake Gabrielle either. "Go back to sleep."

Gabrielle muffled a yawn and slowly fell back to sleep.

Xena looked back at the stars over her head. She'd been watching them slowly creep across the sky. She thought deeply about her predicament and how to solve it. She was stumped though and no matter what angle she looked from, she had no answer. There was no reasonable explanation as to why she was a gargoyle at night and normal by day. Nor was there any event Xena was aware of that would have caused this.

The last candlemark before sunrise slowly moved much like the stars. But as promised, the black sky started to lighten, and the stars receded away. The sun awoke in the eastern horizon with a soft kiss of yellow and blue.

Xena closed her eyes and waited for the transformation, which easily changed her back to human form. She could feel her body almost shrink and the extra muscles melt away then her leathers hugged her body again. Last, her chakram gave a low movement chime signaling its return to her waist.

The Warrior Princess slowly opened her eyes in a tired manner and wearily sat up in her bedroll. She resisted a groan because of how exhausted she felt, yet she made the attempt to remove her boots, armor, and weapon. Once Xena was left in her leathers, she crawled under her furs and promptly passed out having felt like she'd been awake for a fortnight straight.

A few candlemarks after the warrior had fallen asleep, Gabrielle got up and stayed quiet so she wouldn't wake up her partner. She'd gotten her boots on then sat up from her bedroll. She stood there, briefly and stared at her best friend, who was human again. From her spot, Gabrielle noted the circles under Xena's eyes, and it worried her.

The bard softly sighed but headed to the saddlebags to find breakfast. She noticed the campfire was still going but low so she put the last three logs into it. She then took a seat by the warm fire and ate her breakfast. She had time to ponder what may or may not come out of today's meeting with Aphrodite. But her guess was that they'd probably get very little information about Xena's transformation each night.

Gabrielle brushed off her hands, gathered her empty linen napkin, and climbed to her feet. She decided Xena could sleep longer if she packed the bags and got Argo saddled. She quietly went to work and left the bedrolls for last because she didn't want to accidentally wake up her friend. Once Gabrielle decided she had everything travel ready, she went over to the exhausted warrior.

"Xena?" the bard gently called. She knelt down near the warrior but not too close. "Xena?"

The warrior was heavily asleep, which was quite unusual.

Gabrielle inwardly groaned as she realized she'd have to shake the warrior awake. But she knew if they didn't start traveling soon then they'd arrive too late at the temple. She clenched her teeth and nervously reached out to grab the warrior's shoulder. She squealed when the warrior snatched her by the wrist.

Xena had her head up and warning look on her face until she realized it was Gabrielle. She released the bard and softly apologized.

"It's alright," Gabrielle offered. She still stretched out her hand the rest of the way and gingerly brushed aside Xena's loose, midnight strands. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Just not long enough," Xena muttered.

"I'm sure," the concerned bard responded. She tilted her head. "I have breakfast waiting for you by the fire."

Xena smiled at her friend's consideration.

Gabrielle pulled her hand away. "I'll take care of our bedrolls." She went to work and started with hers while Xena gathered herself.

The Warrior Princess took several beats to get her armor and weapons on then finally her boots. She brushed back her bangs after she stood up but went to the campfire where her breakfast waited for her. On her way there, she realized that Gabrielle had packed up camp and Argo was ready to go. She was surprised that Gabrielle had done it all and worried that she hadn't heard any of it.

Gabrielle lashed down the bedrolls onto the saddlebags then she joined her friend on the log.

"I wanted to check your wound," Xena mentioned.

The bard had forgotten herself but quickly offered, "We can do it at lunch." She noted Xena's scowl, yet she debated, "We really need to get down the road, and it's not bothering me."

The warrior narrowed her eyes at her friend then shook her head. She muttered, "Stubborn." She filled her mouth with an apple slice that Gabrielle had cut up fresh for her.

"Sleepyhead," the bard shot back. She had a wicked smile since it was so rare for Xena to sleep in late.

Xena had swallowed down her apple slice, and she promptly growled at her partner in warning.

Gabrielle laughed in response then thoroughly teased, "That doesn't seem as scary after what I heard last night."

Xena revealed a partial grin as she recalled her low gargoyle roar at the wolves. She shook her head and asked, "Do I look good as a gargoyle?" She arched an eyebrow at her friend. "I've barely seen my reflection."

The bard chuckled and then casually shrugged before remarking, "You're not bad looking... for a gargoyle." She waved her hand around. "You know, the usual wings... talons, rugged voice, and boring old blue eyes."

Xena laughed and skeptically looked at her friend. "Boring huh?"

Gabrielle gave an exasperated breath then joked, "You've seen one gargoyle, you've seen them all." She acted uninterested by the whole topic.

"Met a few in your life time huh?" the warrior needled.

"Plenty," the bard shot back with a grin.

The amused warrior shook her head then tossed her now empty linen napkin at her friend. "Name them for me."

Gabrielle picked up the napkin from her lap and popped up from her seat. "Well, we should get on Argo before I go down the list... it's so long." She strolled off and tucked away the napkin in the saddlebags.

"I'm sure," the warrior mumbled. She got up too and decided to take care of the fire.

The bard retrieved her staff from it's propped up position against a tree near Argo. She waited for her partner beside the mare.

Xena soon came over to her friend, and despite her tired look she was upbeat. She climbed into the horse and became situated. She then helped Gabrielle into the saddle behind her. Once she felt the strong arm around her waist, she tapped Argo's sides and clicked at her.

"So," Xena prompted, "how about that list?"

Gabrielle laughed and patted the leather stomach in her hand. "I just forgot it."

"Uh huh." Xena had a gentle grin. She directed her mare back to the road and continued down it. She truly hoped they'd make it to the temple before sunset.

The Warrior Princess and Gabrielle traveled for several candlemarks before they stopped and had a mild lunch. Xena took the opportunity to look over the bard's wound and decided the scab was built up enough not to need the wrap anymore. But she switched to a different salve that would help reduce any scarring to Gabrielle's skin. Once they were packed again, the duo remounted Argo and continued on the trip to Aphrodite's temple.

Gabrielle was thinking about last night then a thought occurred to her. "Xena?"

"Mmmm?"

The bard had a confused look. "What happened to all your wounds from last night?"

The warrior hadn't realized it until Gabrielle asked her now.

"They're gone," Gabrielle observed.

Xena momentarily brushed back her bangs.

The bard noticed Xena's silence, yet she knew Xena was mulling over it. She then softly asked, "How's the headache?"

"Still there," the warrior grumbled.

"But you've never had it when you're a gargoyle?" At Xena's nod, Gabrielle shook her head and concluded, "Somehow that has to be connected."

"How though?" the annoyed warrior quickly snapped. She then sighed at herself for being harsh with her friend, who was being supportive. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gabrielle rubbed the warrior's stomach for a beat. "I know you're frustrated... and tired too." She then tilted her head and softly offered, "Do you want to sleep? I can steer Argo."

Xena nibbled on her lower lip and seriously considered the gesture but shook her head. "I'll be alright but thanks." She covered the bard's small hand with hers.

"Just tell me if you change your mind," the bard murmured. She went quiet and left the warrior to guide them to the temple.

When the sun was low in the western horizon, Xena spotted the sign to Aphrodite's temple so she hurried Argo in the right direction. She was glad to see that the temple was set away from the neighboring village. She just hoped it was a quieter temple than most.

Gabrielle poked her head around Xena's broad shoulder and saw the temple doors were open. Once Argo stopped, she slid out of the saddle and straightened out her skirt.

The Warrior Princess swung her feet out of the stirrups and hopped off her mare. She pulled Argo's reins over her head then led her to the wood post. She hitched her horse then followed her friend up the steps and into the quiet temple.

"Hello," Gabrielle called out in the empty temple, but nobody responded. "Maybe we're in luck after all."

Xena scanned about the interior of the temple and agreed there didn't seem to be anybody. She glanced at a few mosaics that reminded her of the last temple to the goddess.

"Now how are we going to get her attention?" Gabrielle bit her lower lip.

"Aphrodite," Xena called.

The bard looked from her partner, who hollered for the goddess again. Then her attention switched to a beautiful urn up on the alter, and Gabrielle slowly developed a sly grin. She casually strolled up the alter and whistled at the urn. "Isn't this extraordinary, Xena?"

The warrior was at the other end of the alter and investigated some of the givings, but she regarded the beautiful urn. "It is." She slotted her eyes at the bard's devilish features.

Gabrielle chuckled and focused back on the urn. "Only fitting for the Goddess of Love." She now lifted her staff and accurately lined up her staff's end with the urn. "It'd be a shame if it broke."

Xena folded her arms and chuckled.

The bard drew her staff back and prepared to wipe out the urn, yet she stiffened her muscles when pink sparkles formed in front of her.

"That is so uncool, Gabs!" Aphrodite folded her arms and stared down the weapon's shaft to the amused green eyes.

The bard chuckled and lowered her staff to her side. "Just trying to get your attention."

"You've totally got it," the disgusted goddess promised. She folded her arms and swayed her pink hips. "So, what's up?"

"Xena," Gabrielle instantly replied. She noted Aphrodite's confused look so she quickly explained, "Xena is up all night and flying up in the sky."

The Goddess of Love stared at the bard, blinked, and turned her head to the Warrior Princes. "Opium totally does that to me too, warrior babe."

Gabrielle drew in her brow tightly then glanced over at her friend. She didn't have a clue what was opium.

Xena rolled her eyes at the goddess then dropped her arms. "I'm not smoking opium, Aphrodite." She came over to the pair.

"Well I can't imagine any other way to fly," Aphrodite seriously replied.

The bard bowed her head and softly groaned. She then looked up and harshly explained, "Xena is turning into a gargoyle at night."

Aphrodite went wide eye and looked at the warrior. "No way!" She developed an excited face then slowly lost it to bafflement. "What's a gargoyle?"

Gabrielle snarled at the goddess because she was getting frustrated.

"Chill, Gabs!" The goddess held up her hands and asked, "Like are you sure you're not turning into the gargoyle with that temper and growl?"

Xena tilted her head and noted, "So you do know what a gargoyle is then."

Aphrodite switched her attention to the warrior. "Those creatures with the wings and claws?"

"Talons," the bard corrected.

"Tomato... tomoto." The goddess waved off the bard then placed her hands on her hips. "So you sprout wings at night, warrior babe?" She tilted her head at the Warrior Princess.

"Any idea who may have caused this?" Xena prompted.

Aphrodite pucked her lips then shook her head. "I don't have a clue."

"You don't think a god could have put a spell on Xena?" the bard tried.

The Goddess of Love turned her head to Gabrielle, who was beside her. "Like I don't keep up on everybody's business." She dropped her arms to her side and looked back at Xena. "We've totally been busy with Dweeb-hak. Like we're tryin' to lock him away so he can't come back."

Xena didn't expect such news, but she was also relieved to hear it. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that Gabrielle was too. "You don't think Ares has anything to do with this?"

Aphrodite softly chuckled and argued, "Like he'd want to see you as some winged creature? Come on, warrior babe he has better things to do." She then cocked her head the other way, stared upwards, and seemed to consider something. "Like aren't gurgles from Britannia?"

"Gargoyles," Xena corrected in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Whatever." The goddess waved off the Warrior Princess. "They look like those grody dryads in the paintings."

Xena gave a low growl and stepped towards the goddess.

Gabrielle moved fast and held out her left hand in front of her partner to stop her. She didn't expect Xena to be so defensive about gargoyles. She saw that Xena held back and suddenly walked away from her and Aphrodite. She gave a soft sigh then looked at the goddess.

Aphrodite blinked at the warrior's tense back but looked at the bard once she spoke.

"Aphrodite..." Gabrielle gave a deep sigh then carefully tried, "Is it possible that it's a spell on Xena?"

The warrior was at the other end of the alter, her back to them but listening to the conversation.

"We need some kind of help here," the bard pleaded.

The Goddess of Love dropped her shoulders and gave a sympathetic look. "I don't know, Gabs. I..." She gazed down at the bard. "I'm just not the Shell Answer Goddess... I'm sorry." She slowly lifted her eyes and focused on the Warrior Princess. "But there has to be somebody that knows about this..."

Xena now faced the alter, and she looked down to the other end at her partner, who stood by the goddess. She had a stone look on her face.

Aphrodite frowned at seeing the warrior's expression. She quickly offered, "Like, I'll try to find something out, but I can't promise anything."

Gabrielle was relieved and gingerly touched the goddess's forearm. "Thank you."

The Goddess of Love sadly smiled at the bard. "Save the thanks if I find anything." She glanced once back at the warrior, who wouldn't meet her gaze. She inwardly sighed and disappeared in a cloud of pink.

The bard came down to her friend, and her staff's low tap echoed in the temple. "Are you okay?" She didn't want to directly bring up Xena's earlier annoyance about Aphrodite's comparison of gargoyles to dryads.

"Yeah," the warrior murmured after a few beats.

Gabrielle stretched out her hand and pressed her warm palm against Xena's soft cheek. "Your headache is bad?"

Xena shut her eyes and enjoyed the bard's touch compared to the pounding against her head. "It increases through the day until sunset."

The bard frowned at this and trailed her hand down until she cupped Xena's chin her palm. "The headache and your gargoyle transformation have to be connected, Xena. At least we know that much."

The warrior huffed and walked away while muttering, "It does nothing to solve the problem." She started out of the temple and back to Argo.

Gabrielle turned on her boot heels and watched her friend leave. She bowed her head and placed her freehand against her brow. She wondered if she wouldn't catch Xena's headache after how poorly this adventure to see Aphrodite turned out. She had hoped they'd find something out, but it seemed liked they'd taken a step back. After a grumble, Gabrielle left the temple and met her friend outside by Argo.

The Warrior Princess was on Argo and waiting for her partner. She put the reins into her left hand then held her right down to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle accepted the help into the saddle. "Where to now?"

"North," Xena supplied, "to the Amazons."

The bard furrowed her eyebrows because she couldn't imagine why Xena wanted to go to the Amazons with this transformation happening to her. Then it struck her from a blind side just as Argo's movement gave her a low jerk in the saddle. "You mean the far north Amazons?"

"Yes," the warrior replied. She pressed Argo into a fast walk because she wanted to get away from the temple before the sunset. "I need to see Yakut about this."

Gabrielle recalled that Yakut was the young shaman Amazon, who Xena had helped while she was recovering in the hospice. She tightened her arm around the warrior's waist. "Xena, it's going to be a long journey up that way." She tilted her head to the side and had a slight view of her friend's profile. "If you want, we can travel through the night and get there faster."

"You need your sleep," the warrior protested.

Gabrielle shook her head and argued, "I'll be fine. If we stop four or so candlemarks before dawn so I can sleep then I'll be okay. Then that'll give you a chance to sleep too." She could see that the warrior was debating the idea now instead of refusing it. "I think it's important we get there sooner so we can figure out what's happened to you."

Xena slightly loosened from her tense stature in the saddle. She freed her left hand and covered it over Gabrielle's. "Alright, but I want you to tell me if you need to stop for rest."

"Promise," the bard insisted.

Xena squeezed her friend's hand. She glanced off to the west and decided they should take a break before the transformation took place. She veered Argo off the quiet road and went into past a few trees then up a hill. She stopped at the top of the hill and stared at the sun that kissed the horizon.

Gabrielle shifted in the saddle and said, "Come on. I'll get dinner prepared for us." She climbed down from the horse then moved aside once the warrior hopped off.

"I can hunt," the warrior offered.

The bard shook her head as she went to the saddlebags. She leaned her staff against her shoulder. "I want to use up the cheese, bread, and fruit before it goes bad." She saw that Xena was removing Argo's tack so that the horse could graze for awhile. "Why don't you sit down and rest a moment." She could tell her friend was worn down both physically and mentally, but she wasn't about to bring it up aloud. She just hoped her suggestion would be taken though.

Xena went over to the large rock that jutted out from the hilltop. She found the coolness of the rock to be a relief. She sat so that she faced the sunset, which was growing very beautiful.

Gabrielle had few items in her hands and the wineskin danging from her right arm. She came over with her staff, which she set on the ground by the rock. Just as she straightened up, she found her best friend hunched forward with a painful look.

"Xena?" the worried bard tried. She reached for her but retracted just as Xena's body started to grow black and enlarge. Gabrielle stepped back and tightly gripped the linen napkin of food.

The Warrior Princess grounded her teeth tightly and continued to resist the transformation that turned her into a large, powerful gargoyle. She gripped the rock under her, but her nails turned into talons and dug into the stone with ease. Slowly her teeth sharpened then her ruby lips blackened. She grew larger and her muscles expanded out over her body as her jawline, brow, and cheeks became sculpted. Finally, her sheathed sword was absorbed into her and wings grew from her back.

"By the gods," Gabrielle murmured. She stared in amazement at her friend's transformation into the black gargoyle, who was powerful and yet beautiful.

The gargoyle had her head bowed, and she released a relieved breath then slowly lifted her head. She pulled her talons from out of the rock and looked at her friend.

Gabrielle held her breath at the gargoyle's sharp sky-blue eyes. She trembled out of unknown nervousness so she held out the linen napkin and joked, "Fruit?"

Very slowly, the gargoyle revealed a warm smile and amusingly replied, "Thank you." She retrieved the food and suddenly felt rather famished.

Gabrielle set the skin down by the rock then went back to the saddlebags for more food. This gave her a moment to recover from her earlier reaction to Xena's transformation. She caught herself fumbling, but she chided herself then brought back a plate with more food for them both. She started to consider whether or not Xena's appetite would be larger because she was a gargoyle.

"It is beautiful," Xena mentioned just as Gabrielle came near. She was watching the last of the sun's setting light.

The bard glanced at the sunset but saw the sun was long gone and the remains were the soft blends of red and orange with hints of blue. She shifted her stare back to the gargoyle. "Yes... it is." She quickly bowed her head and came around her friend then took a seat on the rock. She positioned the plate in her lap and offered, "Take as much as you want."

Xena eyed her friend and wondered if something was wrong. "You are not hungry?"

"I had a large lunch," the bard reminded her friend. "Go on." She plucked up a piece of flatbread herself while her friend carefully took some food. Gabrielle was hungry, but she decided to set aside her appetite forsake of Xena's much larger one. She would have to get the warrior to hunt for breakfast and lunch tomorrow. She could do a rabbit soap, which would be good when they were further north in the cold.

"So the transformation is painful," Gabrielle noted aloud.

The gargoyle was quietly eating but paused and replied, "It is... until I go from gargoyle to human."

The bard tilted her head and considered this information, but she let it go after a beat. She peered up at her friend's angular profile. "How are we going to travel tonight?" She found curious blue-eyes regarding her so she better explained her question. "Are we going to ride together? Or walk..." She shook her head not sure herself.

Xena softly smiled, which showed her teeth brightly against her black lips. "You can ride Argo... I am concerned my weight will harm her." She tilted her head and studied her friend. "I will fly."

Gabrielle nodded and looked back down at her food.

"If you do not mind it?" the gargoyle checked.

The bard shook her head and lifted her head to her partner. "No, I can ride Argo... we can travel further that way."

"Mmmm," Xena softly agreed. She bowed her head slightly closer to Gabrielle and murmured, "I will keep an eye on you."

Gabrielle smiled at her friend. "I know... you always do."

"Not enough," the gargoyle muttered.

But Gabrielle had heard Xena's comment so she stretched out her right hand while she balanced the plate with her other hand. She tenderly touched her friend's arm and squeezed once she understood what Xena meant. "Xena, I made my choice to stop Hope." She studied her best friend's sculpted faces made up of sharp ridges. "I know you said you'd die if it meant the Greater Good. But I couldn't let you die for my mistake... I had to do it, and I'd do it again."

The gargoyle briefly closed her eyes and remembered the moment Gabrielle went over the pit with Hope. She pushed away the image and the dark emotions that followed her afterwards. She focused back on the bard's soft features. "And I cannot go forward if I lose you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle shook her head and quickly argued, "But I'm suppose to?" She released Xena's arm and covered her chest as her emotions swelled up in her. "I'm expected to just carry on upon your death?" She lowered her hand and hotly explained, "I tried that path, Xena after you... just gave up... on me." She recalled the pain and torment upon Xena's death a year ago then trying to becoming the Amazon Queen.

The gargoyle now turned on the rock so that she faced her friend. She rested her left leg on the stone and looked deeper at her friend. "I did not give up on you."

Gabrielle stayed quiet for a beat and read her friend's expression and eyes. She finally whispered, "Yes, you did." She slid of the rock with the almost empty plate and went around her friend. "You did in my eyes," she softly added as she passed the gargoyle.

Xena lowered her head and closed her eyes for a beat. She thought back on her death and Gabrielle's demand for her to fight to come back. She hadn't realized her death still plagued the bard after so long, but she suspected it wasn't so much the death. But it was about Xena just giving up as if nothing mattered in her life anymore.

Slowly, Xena rose from the rock, and she pulled her wings forward until it caped her body. She hooked her wings' short talons just under her neck then she headed over to her friend.

Gabrielle was putting away things and tried to organize the saddlebags. She closed up the flap but recalled she'd left the wineskin by the rock. She decided she could just lash it down. After a moment, she saw the gargoyle beside her.

"Gabrielle," Xena softly tried in her deeper voice, "I did not mean for you to think I gave up on you."

The bard bowed her head and murmured, "I know but..." She raised her head and looked at her friend with an upset expression. "I guess I just thought that we were... getting closer, but you gave up without much of a fight. It hit me hard because I realized I really didn't mean as much to you as I thought I did, and I was delusional in thinking we were getting close."

Xena stayed quiet for a beat once she realized what may have happened those hard days for her friend. She carefully read between Gabrielle's words, and it harshly hit Xena.

Gabrielle said nothing else and started to feel a bit embarrassed about saying so much. She knew Xena was dissecting her speech, and she didn't want to wait for the results. She stepped around her large, powerful friend and decided to get the wineskin.

The gargoyle quickly moved and blocked the bard's path. She held out her hand to stop the bard. "You have not figured out how much you mean to me?" She lowered her hand once she saw that Gabrielle wasn't going to sidestep her. "I did everything possible to find you after I thought you died in that pit." She stopped but sternly added in a rumbled voice, "I did not give up on you."

Gradually, the bard lifted her eyes to meet the bright blue ones high up. She turned her head away as a few tears trickled down her cheek.

Xena quickly reacted and pulled her best friend into her body. Her arms slipped out from under her large wings and snared the bard. She held Gabrielle close to her black body.

The bard slid her arms past the wings and encircled Xena's waist. She dropped her cheek against Xena's bust and closed her eyes. She inhaled the sharp scent of spice and leather that was her partner.

Xena thought back on all the days after her rebirth and how Gabrielle had pulled away from her. They still traveled, fought together, ate meals side by side, and constantly laughed. But she'd noticed that Gabrielle kept a certain emotional distance from her. It would also explain why Gabrielle had become so increasingly jealous of Lao Ma and the debt Xena owed to Lao Ma. If only she'd saw it for herself instead of having Gabrielle tell her now. Xena had resolved that perhaps Gabrielle was never attracted to her beyond their friendship. Now she knew otherwise.

The bard settled her emotions and withdrew from Xena, but only so far before the strong arms halted her. She gazed up at Xena's concerned features.

"You were right about us getting closer," Xena brought up.

Gabrielle clenched her jaw and waited to hear where this would go now.

Xena sensed how nervous Gabrielle was because Gabrielle was stiff in her arms. "I know it has been a long time since then... and maybe this is not the best time to ask considering my situation." She hesitated but still asked, "But can we try again?" She could tell from her friend's eyes that she was unsure so Xena murmured, "Please."

Gabrielle knew her friend was being sincere and truly wanted it. She nervously swallowed then hoarsely whispered, "Yes." She then couldn't help her smile when Xena smiled first.

"Thank you," the gargoyle murmured in her heavy voice.

The bard patted her friend's side then urged, "Come on. We should start traveling." She realized how dark it was now. She slipped away from her friend and went back to the rock for the wineskin and her staff.

"Will you be okay riding Argo alone?" Xena tucked her arms back under her wings. She turned to her friend, who was coming back.

Gabrielle approached her partner but glanced at the horse. "We'll be fine." She grinned. "Right, girl?"

Argo twisted her head around and huffed at the bard which brought her owner's attention to her.

Xena locked her eyes with Argo and something passed between her and Argo. She then moved away from the bard and horse. "You should wear your cloak... it will be chilly soon."

The bard silently agreed and decided to lash down the wineskin first then she retrieved the cloak from the other saddlebag. She went to the saddle and paused as if considering how she'd get in the saddle.

Xena retrieved the staff from her friend and lashed it down to the side of the bags. She stepped backwards a few times and waited until her best friend was on the horse.

Gabrielle adjusted the cloak around her body then she took the reins into her hands. She felt settled and nodded at the gargoyle. "I can wait for you to get into the air."

The gargoyle took one step back but stopped. "Go ahead... I will catch up."

The bard nodded but didn't signal Argo right away. For a beat, she studied the gargoyle, who idly allowed her tail to swoosh in the air. She then clicked at Argo. "Come on, girl." She tugged on the right rein and guided the horse back to the road.

Xena waited then turned and rushed off into the darkness.

Gabrielle glanced back over her shoulder, but she couldn't see nor hear Xena now. She shook her head and sadly smiled but kept Argo on track. She leaned forward in the saddle when Argo climbed up onto the road. She turned the horse to the left, which would take her north. The ride on the northern road was rather quiet and made it go slower, especially because Gabrielle couldn't talk to Xena. She slightly grinned at that thought and wondered if it was because she couldn't talk at Xena.

After a several, long candlemarks passed, Gabrielle started become weary. She brushed back her bangs then rubbed her cheek in hopes it'd help wake her. She debated whether to stop and hope Xena would come down. But the more she considered, she decided against it since they needed to get as far as possible.

Argo also was growing sluggish after being rode so hard today. She released a hefty sigh then jerked her head against the reins.

Gabrielle was jarred by the noise Argo made. She straightened up in the saddle though when she heard travelers coming in the opposite direction. She focused hard and picked out men's voices, which made her stomach twist. She didn't like this.

Argo came to a stop when her bit was pulled back. She softly whined at the humans coming towards her and Gabrielle.

The bard swung her boots out of the saddle, quickly got her staff free, and walked in front of the golden mare. In the moon's slice, she could make out the men's weapons and armor attire. "Great," she muttered, "Where are you, Xena?" She glanced up at the sky, but she couldn't see much between the darkness and treetops. She grumbled and returned her focus to her current situation.

"Well, well," the bandit cheerfully brought up. "Boys, it looks like we have some company on the road tonight." He looked back at his three comrades beside him.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and lifted her staff in a defensive position.

"You look rather lonely out here, little girl in the middle of the night." The leader reached for his sword hilt at this side. To his right, his comrade revealed a mace.

"Looks can be deceiving," Gabrielle replied. She freed her left hand and brushed back her cloak to give her more freedom. "I'm not as alone as you think."

The leader chuckled and leaned to his right then left. He pretended to look for somebody but shrugged. "All I see is you and your pretty horse." He slowly extracted his sword. "Either you can come with us, and we'll probably let you live." He then smirked. "Or we can force you to come with us."

"I'm not volunteering," Gabrielle smartly replied, "and good luck forcing me." She displayed a confident smirk. Off to her left but slightly in front of her, she heard a low noise from a tree branch that reminded her of how Amazons moved in trees.

"Are you going to smite us, little girl?"

Gabrielle chuckled at the question that made her think back to years ago when she was asked a similar question. "No," she coolly replied, "I don't need to." She became casually and lowered her staff to her side. She leaned into it. "I dare you to try me."

The leader noticed his comrades were curious but not at all deterred. He was in agreement. "Your funeral, girl." He spun his sword then signaled to go for her. He started forward but slowly stopped at a low, dangerous growl from the trees to his right. Once the growl stopped, he softly asked, "Did you hear that?"

"What was it?" another bandit urged. There was a note of fear in his voice.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip to hold back her giggles. She swallowed them down then called, "I'm waiting, boys." She held out her free arm in offering.

The leader stilled his fears and took a few more steps, which caused the growl to return but much louder and ferocious than earlier. He stopped again and looked in the direction of the growl, which had not stopped.

"Forget her, Ligeia!" a bandit called to his leader.

The leader, Ligeia, wasn't completely diswayed and slotted his eyes at the bard. He noticed the growl had stopped finally so he lifted his sword towards the girl, who was not that far from him now. Despite his courageous stupidity, he cautiously took his final steps at Gabrielle. The earlier growl erupted into a roar then suddenly he was slammed to the ground.

The three, other bandits cried out frantic words then backed away from their leader. They stole one last looks at the black creature that was over top of Ligeia, but they frantically fled.

Ligeia opened his eyes and found furious, glowing blue eyes boring into him. He screamed at the monster that grabbed him by the throat.

The powerful creature climbed off her weak opponent, but as she stood up she lifted the bandit up from the ground. She tightened her hand around his small throat and bared her sharp teeth at him.

"What are you?" Ligeia breathlessly demanded.

Xena snarled and brought the man's face closer to hers. She deeply hissed, "I am a gargoyle."

Gabrielle edged closer as a tempting idea came to mind. She held out her free hand at Xena. "Wait... don't do it." She noted that both the gargoyle and Ligeia looked at her in unison, but she directed her words at Xena. "I know it's easier to just kill him and eat his heart," she ranted, "but think about what we can do with him."

The gargoyle faintly arched her eyebrow ridge at Gabrielle's demand for her not to eat his heart. She became disgusted just at the thought, yet when she looked back at him, she could see he was absolutely terrified of her. She considered whether he'd die just dangling in her grip. She now understood what the bard was up to so she snarled and questioned, "And what good is he other than... meeeat?" she dangerously drew out just to encourage the act. For more effect, she lifted her left hand and brought her talons close to his chest where his heart rested.

Ligeia paled and almost fainted until he heard the girl's next words.

"We'll I'm sure after this he won't attack another person again," Gabrielle rambled. She glanced at the bandit, who looked like he was going to pass out. "Because if he does then you'll find him. A gargoyle never forgets its prey."

Xena gave a low, rumble and sneered at her prey in her talons. "Will you swear it, human?"

"Y-y-yes." Ligeia was still fearful, but he managed to nod his head. "Please," he begged. "I don't want t-t-to die."

The gargoyle lowered the bandit down closer to her face, and she held him there. She gazed deep into his eyes with hers, which glowed bright blue with anger. She suddenly growled then abruptly tossed him like a rag.

Ligeia landed harshly on his side, but he desperately climbed to his shaky limbs.

"Run," Gabrielle quickly instructed him. "I can't promise she won't hunt you."

The bandit didn't need to hear anything else, and he fearfully raced off. He looked back over his shoulder at the young woman, who calmly stood beside the large creature. He picked up speed as if Cerebus was after him. He would never attacked another person in fear the gargoyle would return and kill him.

"Is he gone?" the bard murmured.

Xena had her head turned in the bandit's direction. She had excellent night vision as a gargoyle, and she no longer saw the bandit down the road. "Yes." She turned to her partner. "Eat his heart?"

Gabrielle chuckled at her friend's grossed out look. "Hey, he doesn't know any different. He just thinks you're some big, nasty monster that's going to kill him." She shrugged ."It's worth playing up a bit." She noted Xena's grin, which she mimicked too. "I thought he was going to pee himself, Xena."

The gargoyle huffed then she drew her wings in to cape her body.

Gabrielle tilted her head once she realized Xena's eyes had calmed down and no longer glowed like earlier. She recalled how last night they must have done the same thing when Xena fought with the wolves. She found it rather fascinating.

"What?" Xena inquired after noticing the bard's expression.

"Your eyes," Gabrielle prompted, "they... they seem to light up whenever you're angry."

"Light up?" the gargoyle considered this then nodded. She switched topics though and mentioned, "I saw you dozing off a few times in the saddle."

Gabrielle flushed at being caught. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"I know." The gargoyle developed a slight frown. "Perhaps we should make camp then."

The bard touched her friend's wing covered arm. "I can probably go for another candlemark."

Xena studied the bard's features then seemed to give in but voiced, "I will walk with you."

"Xena, I can ride Argo and you can fly."

"No," the gargoyle sternly replied.

Gabrielle sighed because she could tell her friend wouldn't change her mind. "Let me get Argo." She adjusted her cloak as she went to Argo. She decided to lash down her staff to since she probably wouldn't need it.

Xena waited, and her tail slowly flickered back and forth. She then started walking beside her friend once Gabrielle was at her side. "You were overly confident earlier."

"I had every reason to be," the smug bard responded. She grinned at her partner. "I have a gargoyle at my side." She tilted her head. "I mean what's more dangerous than a gargoyle, who is the Warrior Princess?"

"Perhaps a grumpy bard in the morning," Xena needled.

"Oh you are so funny," Gabrielle shot back. She tried to shove her friend away from her, which would have normally worked but absolutely failed against Xena's increased weight.

The gargoyle softly chuckled at the bard's attempt. "Something like pushing a horse?"

The bard smirked and easily torment, "Or a cow."

Xena growled deep at her friend then flashed her teeth in a dangerous manner.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the act. "Please," she muttered. "You forget I've dealt with you when you've caught the common cold." She recalled that one winter awhile ago. "Nothing can scare me now."

The gargoyle deepened her growl and suddenly grabbed her friend, who dropped the reins. She had Gabrielle in her arms but lowered her head close to Gabrielle's just as she flared her wings open in a wide spread. "Even your fear of heights?" she dared the bard.

Gabrielle paled and hastily demanded, "Don't you dare." She gazed up into mischief blue eyes. "Xena, I will never ever never forgive you if you do what I think you're thinking."

Xena evilly smiled at the bard's threat. She bent her knees and gave a low growl.

"Nooooo!" Gabrielle screamed as her feet were lifted off the ground. She and Xena rocketed straight up into the trees. She briefly felt her feet on a tree branch before she and Xena shot straight up again and through the tree tops. "Xenaaaaa!"

The gargoyle launched them straight up into the night sky. She had her wings spread out and curled them slightly to capture the wind. She tightly held Gabrielle by her waist as they were swiftly lifted up and up into the sky.

"Ooooh my gods!" the bard cried out in fear. She wrapped herself completely around Xena's body and buried her face into Xena's neck. "You're going to kill us," she yelled over the fast winds.

The gargoyle tilted her head back and gazed up at the stars, but she could not reach them. She briefly closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind brushing over her body. She was alive despite her partner was frantic. At that thought, she grinned and adjusted her wings so that they no longer grabbed at the wind.

Gabrielle felt them hang in midair for a heartbeat then they started falling back to earth. She dug her nails into the gargoyle's soft, leather skin and screamed, "Xenaaa! Stop this!"

Xena gradually opened her eyes and looked past her feet at the earth that was coming towards them. She felt Gabrielle's death grip on her body but she coolly demanded, "Nothing scares you?"

"Only one thing scares me!" Gabrielle screamed, "You doing... nothing!" She hid her face back into Xena's neck, squeezed her eyes tightly, and softly begged, "Please."

Xena hadn't expected Gabrielle's answer, but she focused on their speedy fall. She tilted their bodies so she was over top the bard then she allowed her wings to grab the winds. She dove down towards the earth but at an angle before she arched back up and gained control.

Gabrielle had her legs wrapped around Xena's lower waist, her arms around Xena's shoulders, and she was held securely by Xena's arms. She knew her back was parallel with the ground, but she didn't dare look down.

"I have you," Xena softly promised. She indeed had her strong arms across the bard's shoulders and lower back. "We are going back down." She made the descent then carefully made her landing on the road.

Gabrielle quickly released Xena, but she ended up falling to the ground because she was weak from fear. She got her hands under her body and heavily breathed. She prayed her heartbeat would slow down.

Xena frowned and became extremely worried at Gabrielle's reaction. She hadn't expected it to scare Gabrielle so badly. She quickly knelt beside her friend and asked, "Are you okay?" She found fiery green eyes on her, which made her recoil.

"I hope you're satisfied," the bard snapped. She finally got to her shaky feet and collected her staff. She adjusted her cloak too then hastily walked past her friend.

"Gabrielle," Xena called in a heavy tone. She stood up and watched her friend rush off down the road. She cursed and went to Argo for the reins. She clicked once at her horse then opened her long, muscular legs into a wide stride to catch up. She had indeed taken the teasing too far tonight.

Gabrielle had a short gate, but she could move fast due to the muscles in her legs she'd built up over the years. She heard the gargoyle and horse just behind her.

"Gabrielle," Xena tried again.

The bard looked over her shoulder at her friend and hotly warned, "Just give me space." She looked back at the road.

The gargoyle softly sighed then allowed her pace to slow down. It was rare that Gabrielle ever asked her for space, but Xena knew when to respect such a rare request. She brushed her taloned fingers through her black mane and considered what to say once Gabrielle cooled down. She also mulled Gabrielle's earlier statement about her doing nothing being Gabrielle's biggest fear.

Gabrielle remained quiet and silently fumed about what'd happened. She didn't like how Xena launched her into the air, but it was more than just that. There were plenty of times in the past where her and Xena tormented each other to no end and neither of them got upset. Well, she had to admit the time Xena ruined her frying pan and scroll had really set her off. But she just didn't like how Xena could easily grab her then scared the wits out of her without any of her control.

Xena tilted her head and carefully studied the bard's posture and shoulders. She noticed the bard's pace had slowed down too. She sensed that it may be safe now so she gradually edged closer to the bard. She then silently came to Gabrielle's side, but she still didn't dare say anything. She considered how to get on the bard's good side.

Gabrielle saw Xena from the corner of her eye, yet she refused to open the conversation.

The gargoyle wasn't the most apt at sensitive talks. She tried another tactic by lifting then stretching out her tail and gently brought it behind the bard's lower back.

Gabrielle felt the tail snake around her waist then she couldn't ignore Xena's hidden signal to come closer to her. She dramatically sighed, stopped, and turned to her best friend. She noted the gargoyle's apologetic expression that made Gabrielle give in with ease. She drew into her friend, and the gargoyle's tail pulled her closer still.

Xena warmly hugged her partner and bowed her head down. In her deep voice, she softly whispered, "I am sorry, Gabrielle."

"I know," the bard murmured. She remained still and enjoyed the gargoyle's strong body holding her close. She sensed the warm tail against her skin at her lower back and the small, pointed tip just past her side. "I don't think the flying straight up scared me compared to us just falling." She shifted her head and rested her cheek against the gargoyle. "I started to think you weren't going to do something about it."

Now Xena understood the bard's earlier remark. She sadly sighed and promised, "I will not stop... I will not stop until we are ready to stop."

Gabrielle tilted her head back and found blue eyes looking back at her. "And you told me that people in our profession don't live long." She revealed a soft grin.

The gargoyle released a deep chuckle. "That is true, but perhaps we will be an exception."

"You tend to be an exception to all the rules," the bard tormented.

"Hmmm," Xena muttered. She started to withdraw but offered, "Let's start looking for a spot to camp." She released the bard, mostly except for her tail.

Gabrielle noticed this which made her curious. She twisted her torso to the right and reached for the strong tail. She had it in her right hand and deduced the tail to be made up of pure muscle.

The gargoyle curiously watched her friend inspect her tail then after a moment, she slid her tail from Gabrielle's warm hand. "Come on."

Gabrielle silently agreed and took Argo's reins again. "Come on, girl." She rubbed the golden mare's nose in sympathy to the horse's tired manner.

Xena realized that her horse was just as tired as her best friend. She decided it was best to quickly find good camping grounds. She led the way but scanned over the area for a location. Her excellent night vision helped her speed up the process, and she headed off the road. "This way."

The bard followed but decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what do gargoyles eat anyway?"

Xena had a gentle grin at the question. But she teased, "Our favorite are bards."

"Haha," the bard responded, "I would think we'd be too chatty for gargoyles."

"Hmmm that is true," Xena tormented. She deeply chuckled at the bard's mock glower. She spotted a good campsite just ahead after they passed some trees and into open landscape. "How does this look?"

"Perfect... like always." Gabrielle caught her friend's grin.

"How about you get the bedrolls... and yourself ready. I will make the campfire and take care of Argo."

The bard had a dubious expression. "Xena, I can do Argo's tack... it'll be easier for me than-"

"I will be fine," the gargoyle insisted.

Gabrielle could tell she wouldn't win this argument so she nodded. She went about getting the bedrolls and furs organized then she prepared to get ready for bed. She left her staff by her bedroll then she went over to her friend, who just finished lighting the fire with flint stones.

Xena rose back up to her full, amazing height and looked at the bard. "Go lay down."

"In a moment," the bard promised. She watched the small flames continue to grow and hungrily eat the branches. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I am okay," the gargoyle promised. After Gabrielle's nod, she noticed something was on the bard's mind. But she patiently waited to see if the bard would say what first.

Gabrielle bit back a yawn then gazed up at her friend. "You know, you're... more yourself when you're a gargoyle than in human form." She could tell by the tilt of Xena's head that it meant Xena was intrigued by her observation. "When you're human, you're tired, easily frustrated, short tempered, and have that headache." She noted Xena folding her arms. "But as a gargoyle, you're just yourself... and it worries me."

Xena gave a soft sigh then nodded. "I suppose you are right." She hadn't picked up on that until Gabrielle brought it up now.

"Maybe we're just looking at this the wrong way," the bard continued. She bowed her head some then murmured, "We're acting like this is a bad thing." She lifted her head until she met Xena's eyes. "We looking at your transformation like it's a curse, but it's not if you really think about it."

Xena quietly considered this for a beat.

Gabrielle edged closer to her partner and quietly admitted, "I'm less worried about your transformation to a gargoyle than when you're human with this headache."

The gargoyle was surprised by Gabrielle's words. She had expected quite the reverse because that's all that was on her mind, but only when she transformed back to human. She really didn't think negatively about being a gargoyle when she was transformed into one.

"Come on," Gabrielle cut into the Xena's deep thoughts, "I told you that I'd be there for you no matter who's body you're in... Callisto's or a snaked-haired Gorgon."

"Even an overbearing, black gargoyle?" Xena softly teased but behind her joke she was serious.

"I'll be there," Gabrielle promised. She softened just as Xena smiled affectionately at her.

Instinctively, the gargoyle closed in the small space between her and Gabrielle then pulled Gabrielle into her arms. Gabrielle's arms slipped around her waist, and their bodies molded together.

Gabrielle still had her smile because she knew her acceptance was what meant a lot to Xena. She rested her cheek against Xena, but she was surprised when the gargoyle's large wings wrapped around them. She was now completely cloaked by her best friend, and her stomach fluttered at the sensation. She slowly lifted her head and gazed up into tender blue eyes.

Xena lowered her head until her brow pressed against Gabrielle's in a gargoyle's most intimate display. She had her eyes closed and knew Gabrielle had done the same.

Gabrielle understood that somehow Xena's ridge against her forehead was a meaningful action from a gargoyle. She didn't necessarily know what it meant, but she knew that it meant a lot to this gargoyle. She briefly considered whether this was equivalent to a kiss or perhaps even more. She didn't have a chance to decide once Xena lifted her head from hers. She couldn't help her smile at Xena's tender features.

"You need to sleep," the gargoyle insisted, her voice rumbled deep.

"I know," the bard softly replied. She tried to resist the shiver down her spine from Xena's heavy voice.

Xena forced herself to withdraw her wings then her arms. "Come on." She needed to untack Argo still, which she hoped would be easy despite her larger hands and talons.

Gabrielle gave into going to sleep. She went to the bedrolls, sat on hers, and slowly unlaced her boots. She glanced a few times at her friend, who untacked the golden mare. She secretly grinned at how Xena seemed to initially have trouble but managed somehow. Gabrielle finally curled up under the furs and snuggled down. She was absolutely exhausted from a long day.

Xena set Argo's saddle down on the ground, the last chore. When she straightened up, she drew in her wings around her body and hooked the small talons under her neck. She went over to the campfire but as she passed Gabrielle, she visually checked to see that her friend was under the furs. She was satisfied and took a seat on the large stone in front of the campfire. She softly sighed then propped up her feet against the side of the stone; her long, heel talon slightly dug into the stone.

Gabrielle was on her side and faced the campfire's direction. She was almost to her dreamscape, but she pulled back and forced her eyes open. She slowly focused on the fire then on her best friend, whose black skin glowed yellow in the firelight. She watched how the gargoyle seemed to study her large, talon hands.

Xena felt Gabrielle's curious, green eyes on her so she slowly looked over at the bard. She turned her hands over so her palms faced the ground. She cocked her head to the side and steadily held the bard's stare.

After a few but long beats, Gabrielle deciphered the gargoyle's open offer, and she climbed to her bare feet. She carefully made her way across the distance to Xena.

Xena freed her wings and quietly opened them enough. She warmly welcomed the bard into her arms and body. She secured Gabrielle in her arms then with her right foot, she pushed them off the rock. She slipped down to the cold ground and pressed her back against the rock.

Gabrielle became situated in the gargoyle's arms and managed her head against Xena's chest. Then at her back, the gargoyle's warm tail snaked around her lower back and held her closer. Just as Xena drew her wings around them, Gabrielle closed her eyes and finally let herself drift to sleep while snuggled into her friend's warm, soft body.

Xena tilted her head back until it rested against the rock. She stared up at the stars for some time. She thought back on the past days and what'd passed between her and Gabrielle. At the thought of now having Gabrielle in her arms, she bowed her head until her forehead pressed into the top of Gabrielle's head.

But without realization, the rather calm gargoyle gradually fell asleep in the last candlemark before dawn. She slept hard and never shifted from her position or moved Gabrielle. Once dawn was near, the sun had peeked over the eastern horizon and softened the dark camp with early daylight. Xena had transformed from gargoyle to human without any notice.

Gabrielle stirred first because she became cold now that there were no wings to hold in the body heat. She groggily raised her head, which caused Xena to wake up.

The warrior blinked a few times then realized it was dawn. She couldn't recall ever falling asleep, yet it had happened, somehow. She gazed down at herself and Gabrielle wrapped around each other, and she had a lopsided smile.

"Xena," the bard muttered just before a chill rippled down her back.

The Warrior Princess mentally gathered herself and forced her tired body to move. She carefully and slowly climbed to her feet but cradled Gabrielle into her arms. She brought the bard to her bedroll and lowered her by it. "Come on... get under the furs."

Gabrielle lazily crawled into her bedroll then curled up under the cool furs. She shook from a small chill but her furs started to warm up.

Xena sat on her bedroll and steadily worked to undress until she only had on her leathers. She softly groaned once her back met the bedroll, and the furs wrapped around her. She turned her head to Gabrielle and whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Gabrielle didn't have to be told twice, but she smiled and closed her eyes.

Xena let a small chuckle silently shake her body, yet she too followed her friend's example. This morning, she fell asleep more peacefully than the past few days.

 

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**Chapter 5**

The duo had awaken by midmorning and decided on a large breakfast so they could skip lunch. Xena made sure to check over the bard's wound and was rather satisfied that it was fine. She only rubbed in the scar reducing salve then promised Gabrielle it would look much better in a fortnight. Gabrielle sure hoped for it too.

After packing, Xena saddled her horse and climbed up onto Argo's back. She left the reins alone until she had Gabrielle up in the saddle behind her. She waited for Gabrielle to lash down her staff then Xena took the reins and tapped Argo's side. She took them back to the northern road.

They traveled all day and didn't stop unless it was for a brief break. Xena gauged that they were probably just south of Amphipolis and the Strymon river. She certainly recognized the area.

"Did you want to stop in Amphipolis for the night?" Gabrielle guessed her partner's response but thought to still offer it anyway.

"No," the warrior murmured. But she gently patted her friend's arm around her waist. She wanted to get further northeast to where Yakut's nation lied in the Thrace mountains.

"Are we going to travel through the night again?"

"Yes," Xena answered, "if you don't mind. We won't travel for as long."

"That's fine," the bard promised. She lowered her head and rested her cheek against the warrior's shoulder. Her temple slightly pressed into the bronze swirl on Xena's shoulder pad.

"Get some rest," the Warrior Princes insisted. She heard the bard's soft sigh, which made Xena grin because she figured the bard would doze off.

Gabrielle indeed fell asleep and would feel more ready for tonight's travel. Perhaps she was starting to keep odd candlemarks like her best friend. It was just a candlemark before sunset that she felt the continuous sway come to a slow stop. Gabrielle lifted her head from the warrior's shoulder and rubbed away her sleepy expression. She brushed back her hair and scanned the beautiful scenery around her.

"Dinner time?" Gabrielle checked.

Xena softly chuckled. "Yes." She slipped her boots from the stirrup. "How does salmon sound?"

The bard perked up at this proposition. "We're staying by the Strymon then?"

"Mmmhmmm." Xena hopped out of the saddle then turned around just as the bard slid off. "Or do you prefer eel?"

Gabrielle shot a glare at her friend. "Salmon... please."

"Can you setup camp while I go down to the river to fish?"

The bard nodded and reminded, "I'll do anything to have salmon tonight." She rolled her eyes when Xena laughed at her.

The warrior left the bard to her chores while she went down to the river. On the way, she freed a small leather string from her side and tied up her hair into a bun. She took seat on a small rock by the river's edge and worked at getting her boots off. While she did so, she considered last night and her conversations with Gabrielle. She briefly wondered whether or not Gabrielle thought the conversations were between bard and gargoyle versus Gabrielle and Xena. She grew slightly concerned that her friend may start to separate Xena as two individuals such as human and gargoyle. The warrior set her thoughts aside and went into the cool river until the water lapped at her leather skirt.

Xena circled once then twice but finally went still and tilted her head to the side. From the corner of her eye, she was able to gather the light the right way and see deeper into the murky water. She let her hands hover in the air just above the water. Then her body's skin heightened to the movements in the water around her legs. There was a slight brush against her right leg, and Xena suddenly drove her hands into the water. Within a beat, Xena had swung around and tossed a pinkish fish, which hopped around a few times next to the riverbank.

The Warrior Princess returned to her fishing task and focused again on finding another salmon. She broke away from it a beat when she heard soft boot steps coming to the riverbank.

"I thought you'd have a whole school by now," the bard tormented. She settled onto the rock by the river's side. She didn't have her staff which made it easier for her to settle down. She glanced at the one salmon that flapped its tail once.

"Patience," the warrior chided.

Gabrielle hummed and lifted her right arm. She rested her elbow on her knee then leaned her cheek into her hand. She grinned while she watched her friend fish. "You know," she suggested, "you may want to get extra."

Xena didn't respond, but her hands flashed into the water. She snared another salmon, which she tossed towards the shore.

Gabrielle squealed and barely caught the salmon, but she tossed it beside the other one. "Nice try!"

The warrior evilly chuckled and tilted her head back at the water's surface. "So, why do I need extra? Did you invite guests?"

The bard rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and plucked a riverstone from the damp ground. She then tossed it near the warrior, which disrupted her fishing ambiance. She received a dark look from her tall friend. Gabrielle chuckled but finally explained, "You have a bigger stomach to feed when you're a gargoyle."

"That is true," the warrior softly granted. But she suddenly grabbed for another fish that'd gotten to close to her. She threw it faster at Gabrielle than last time.

"Xena!" Gabrielle was slapped in the chest by the salmon. She hissed and shoved the fish out of her now damp lap. "My skirt is going to smell like fish!"

"Naaaah," the warrior brushed off.

The bard softly growled while she wiped her neck and chest clean.

"You said you'd do anything for salmon," the warrior needled.

Gabrielle grumbled but quickly noted, "You seem to be feeling better today." She became a bit serious at Xena's expression.

The warrior slightly looked back at her friend but went returned to fishing. "I slept better... I still have the headache, but it's not as bad today."

The bard took that as a good sign. She had a thought come to mind about this morning. "Did you fall asleep... before dawn, I mean?"

"Yes," Xena answered in a distant voice. She was focused on the fish that was coming in her range then she made a grab for it.

Gabrielle was prepared this time and caught the fish. She put it beside the others and counted four all together. "I think one more may do it," she suggested. She then tilted her head. "So you fell asleep last night." She nibbled on her lip and muttered, "That's good, right?"

Xena snared one last salmon but this time brought it to shore with her. She dropped it on top of the others then took a seat beside her friend. "I think it's a good sign," she answered to the bard's earlier question.

Gabrielle was surprised Xena had heard her, but she shouldn't put it past Xena either. She glanced down at the fish that were slowly dying. She could almost taste the salmon flavor. A bump to her left shoulder from Xena drew her attention to Xena.

"About last night..." Xena was hesitant, especially when she saw how Gabrielle grew slightly tense. She knew they were already thinking about the same topic, so she pressed herself to talk about it. "I was being honest." She detected some tension recede from her partner. "I know awhile ago we talked about us..." She couldn't find the right words.

"Having a relationship," Gabrielle finished for her friend.

Xena slightly nodded then continued to speak. "And we were going to give it a try but then I died shortly after our agreement." She paused and shifted her eyes to the slowly moving Strymon river. "I understand why you withdrew from me... because you thought I gave up, and you were angry."

The bard lowered her gaze and stared at her own hands. "I was hurt," she admitted. "And I think it scared me... in the back of my mind, I kept thinking if I became that close to you again and then you die... how hard it would hurt me." She peered up at her friend. "As much as it hurt to lose my best friend... How hard would it be to lose my lover too?" She dropped her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe I wasn't ready to go down that road with you like I thought before you died."

"I understand," the warrior softly replied. She noticed Gabrielle's surprise which made Xena quietly sigh. "That's why I never pursued anything after I came back unless you made the first step."

Gabrielle had her head bowed but quietly brought up an earlier memory. "You remember a moon ago when we were trying to get the Mystic Diamond back from Aphrodite?" She saw the warrior's nod so she continued. "I had fallen in the river but you got me out then being full of myself..." Gabrielle chuckled which made Xena grin for a beat. "I said my reflection embraced me... yadda, yadda." She waved her hand around in the air. "Then after I told you that I realized there was only one person for me and that it was myself." She looked up at Xena and saw the distant hurt in those blue eyes that reminded her of that day. "I can still see that look on your face during and after my rant."

Xena turned away once she realized she probably had that same look again. She laced her hands together and painfully admitted, "I think I deserved it that day."

Gabrielle stretched out her hand and covered hers over Xena's bigger ones. "I was full of myself that day, Xena." She squeezed her partner's hands tightly. "I spent a good year falling for any boy that bobbed by me. And that whole time everything I wanted was right next to me." She grinned at her friend, who gave a low chuckle. She was pleased when Xena's unlaced her hands and took Gabrielle's into hers. "I had a starry-eyed crush on you in the first year too. But I eventually did some maturing... just not enough to be totally ready." She caught Xena's knowing grin, but she became serious again. "I think after this year... nothing will be the same, for you or me." She found curious blue eyes on her, and she leaned over then whispered, "I'm also finally ready."

Xena softened at this, and she knew it was true too. She'd watched Gabrielle's enormous progression over the years. But before she could say anything, she saw a sternness enter the bard's normally gentle green eyes.

"I do just have one request before we take the next step," the bard prompted.

The warrior actually felt nervous but managed, "Alright."

"Your late nights in the villages have to stop," Gabrielle seriously informed. "There's no way that-"

"I know," Xena quickly cut in, "I know." She dropped her tense shoulders and looked at her friend. "I was thinking about that the other night when I went to check on Argo." She shook her head and explained, "I decided that night that I needed to stop." She huffed and muttered, "I'm surprised you waited this long to say anything."

"It wasn't really my place." Gabrielle shrugged and reminded, "It was your call." She knew her words probably surprised Xena, but it was something she'd thought long and hard about over the years. "It's not like I didn't notice how few and far between they became."

"It's been almost a year now," Xena softly admitted. There were times she'd been out late, but she hadn't found somebody to quench her desires. Instead, she'd often left the village with sword in hand and done a few candlemarks of drills to work it out of her system.

Gabrielle was shocked because she expected it to have been a few moons ago. She pushed past her surprise and quietly asked, "Is it something that happens because you want different... lovers or because..." She wasn't sure how to explain her thoughts.

Xena hastily caught up to what the bard was thinking so she insisted, "No, it's nothing like that." She saw how Gabrielle calmed, but she still wanted Gabrielle to understand. "It's an old habit from my warlord days where bloodlust and... sex become intermixed."

The bard could understand what her friend told her. She slightly lowered her head and quietly checked, "Is it something I'm going to have to worry about?" She wanted an honest answer from her friend.

Xena had a sad expression and leaned closer to her friend. "I wouldn't cheat on you, Gabrielle." She then leaned her forehead against Gabrielle's temple. "You mean far too much to me for such games."

Gabrielle was relieved and closed her eyes at those words. She knew Xena's word was very good, and she felt better now understanding the long time mystery. She lost her thoughts though when soft lips brushed her temple. Gabrielle lifted her head and shyly smiled at her friend. She knew what was about to happen, but she wasn't sure how to approach it.

Xena, though, didn't require thought for something she'd wanted for years. She ducked her head lower and captured Gabrielle's soft lips.

The bard's breath was hitched, but she calmed and slowly melted into the gentle kiss. She pressed her palm into Xena's warm cheek then finally opened her mouth. Instantly her stomach twisted at the sensation of Xena's tongue brushing across hers. She slipped her hand off Xena's cheek and hooked the back of Xena's neck instead, which she realized was bare because Xena still had her hair up.

Xena gripped the rock with one hand while she held Gabrielle's side with her left. She gradually ended the kiss but gently nipped at the bard's lower lip. She chuckled at Gabrielle choked squeal, but she came back for a quick kiss to ebb the earlier surprise bite. She lifted her head and smiled at the bard's smoky green eyes.

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat then shyly asked, "How about that salmon dinner?"

Xena decided to let the bard have some space to process what just happened between them. She grinned but tried to keep her amusement out of her tone. "I'll clean the fish while you get the herbs and oil ready."

The bard slotted her eyes and teased, "You know more about cooking than you pretend."

The warrior chuckled at her friend. "I know a few things... from watching you."

"Hmmmm," the suspicious bard murmured. She glanced at the low sun and knew it wouldn't be long before the sun was gone. She patted her friend's knee. "I'll see you back at camp." She stood up then headed back to get prepared for cooking their dinner. It only took moments for Gabrielle to get the herbs and oils picked out then mixed into a bowl. She then decided on olives, the last flatbread, and the last three tomatoes would do nicely for dinner. She looked forward to it with the fish.

At the thought of the fish, Gabrielle realized Xena had quite a bit to bring back to camp. She hastily dug out a large plate from the saddlebags and rushed down to the river to help. She found that the warrior was finishing up with the last fish.

Xena had her boots back on, hair down, and just finished cleaning the fish meat. She glanced up and smiled in appreciation to the bard's thoughtfulness. She wiped her dagger clean against the grass and would properly clean it when she got back to camp. She and Gabrielle then put all the fish meat onto the plate.

"This is a lot," Gabrielle mentioned.

"Somebody told me to get five fish," the warrior chided.

The bard chuckled but wagged a finger at her friend. "You'll thank me later." She collected the plate and stood up with the warrior.

Xena went back to the water and quickly washed her hands and blade. She glanced at the dagger's sheath tied to the side of her right boot, but she decided against it or else she'd forget to clean it. Instead, she joined Gabrielle on the walk back up the hill to the camp.

Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder and saw that the sun was almost past the western horizon. She focused back on her partner, who developed a pained expression. "It's happening?"

The warrior didn't respond because her headache sharply exploded and almost sent her to the ground. She moved away from Gabrielle and went to a nearby tree. She clutched the trunk with her right hand and pressed her left hand against her forehead, the dagger's handle against her forehead too.

Gabrielle came over to her friend and reached for her with her freehand. "Xena," she tried and briefly looked at the gone sun.

"Don't touch me," the warrior worriedly told. She was nervous that somehow the transformation would affect her partner if she was touched. She dropped her head and clenched her teeth tightly, but yet her body grew and blackened like a moonless night. Then the wings sprouted from her back and talons jutted from her knees, elbows, and brow ridge. Her teeth sharpened to razors, and her eyes glowed bright blue for a few heartbeats until they calmed once the transformation was complete.

Gabrielle came closer to her friend and noted how Xena's taloned fingers were buried into the tree trunk. She swallowed and gingerly touched her friend's shoulder.

Xena lowered her hand from her ridge and realized she still had the dagger, which seemed smaller now. She looked at the bard. "I think you are right about the extra fish."

Gabrielle softly smiled and placed her hand against the gargoyle's cheek. "I know." She nodded at the camp just ahead. "Come on... I have a good meal in mind."

Xena freed her hand from the tree and followed her friend. "Does it involve rotisserie bard?" She drew in her wings and caped them around her body.

"You're so funny," the bard shot back. She knelt by her makeshift kitchen and oiled down the fish. She thought about Xena's transformation and how painful it seemed for Xena. She stopped her oil, herbed hands on top of the salmon fillet and looked at her partner, who was cleaning her dagger. "You know, it may not be so painful if you didn't resist it so much."

The gargoyle was knelt with a wineskin, her dagger, and rag. She paused between wiping down the dagger after cleaning it with wine. She met the bard's eyes and considered what she had said to her. She knew it was in reference to the transformation, and she hadn't really thought about it until Gabrielle pointed it out to her.

Gabrielle turned back to the fish and continued rubbing them down. "You're going to change no matter what you do... so just go with it." She shrugged and quietly added, "It's not like it's a bad thing anyway."

Xena stowed away her clean dagger in the saddlebags then came over to Gabrielle. She squatted down, and her wings pooled around her on the ground. "You have a good point."

Gabrielle flashed a smile at this.

"I will try tomorrow night to not fight it." Xena then looked down at the fish steaks, and her stomach was indeed prepared to consume much of it. She then politely offered, "Can I help with anything?"

Gabrielle smirked and thoroughly teased, "No, I rather not have burnt fish tonight."

The gargoyle playfully growled at her friend, but she received a dubious look.

"If you want something to do, you should go feed that horse of yours." Gabrielle grinned at the gargoyle's low huff. But she was glad once Xena got up and tended to the horse since it gave Gabrielle room to work on dinner.

Xena had given her horse some nutritious feed then brushed down the golden mare. As she did so, she commented, "Argo does not seem to be scared of me."

"Probably because she knows it's still you." Gabrielle just shrugged and continued to slice up the tomatoes onto the two dinner plates. She then grabbed the leftover oil and herbs from the bowl then poured them over the sliced tomatoes. Then the smell of cooking salmon wafted to her, which made her stomach happily growl. But she focused on slicing the last mozzarella cheese and putting it with the tomatoes.

Once Xena finished with Argo, she was pleased to find that Gabrielle was almost done making dinner. She saw that Gabrielle had prepared a large meal compared to last night, and she was happy to see it. She came over to the bard and helped her with the last bit of it.

"Go sit down," the bard instructed her friend. "I'll be right there."

The gargoyle took her plate, which was hefty with food between the two salmon steaks, olive pile, and fresh cut tomato and cheese smothered in oil and herbs. She grabbed the wineskin then went away from the campfire a bit. She sat down on a soft patch of ground and waited for her friend.

Gabrielle shortly came over after she had the extra salmon steaks set aside but near the fire to keep them warm. She came over with plate in her left hand and utensils in her other hand. She just hoped Xena could manipulate the fork okay. She handed off the napkin and fork to her friend after she sat down.

"Gabrielle," the gargoyle started because she was grateful how considerate her friend was of her.

The bard pointed a fork at her friend's plate and ordered, "Will you eat before it gets cold." She shook her head at Xena's grin, and she ate her own meal. She adjusted her position then settled her plate in her lap.

The bard happily hummed when the flavorful salmon met her tongue. This had to be her favorite fish next to tuna or halibut. She and Xena quietly ate and truly enjoyed the pleasant meal instead of rushing like last night. Xena did manage to eat the three extra steaks that Gabrielle had set aside. After dinner, they went back down to the river and cleaned up the dishes.

Xena had set the clean pan aside when her sharp hearing picked out distant but nearing voices. She turned to the voices, which were on the opposite side of the Strymon and her night vision just saw the human forms coming to the riverbank.

Gabrielle thought she heard something too and stiffened in worry.

The gargoyle moved fast by taking Gabrielle's plate from her hand. She then grabbed the bard and murmured, "Stay quiet." She and Gabrielle back stepped a few times away from the riverbank until they were by that same rock again. "Kneel in front of me," she softly ordered.

The bard quickly did so then black wings came around her and hid all but her head.

"Lower your head for me and stay still," the gargoyle instructed in her deep but low voice. She had her arms around the bard's waist and her black wings cloaked them in the darkness. She tried to hide Gabrielle's head a bit by lowering hers closer.

Gabrielle quieted her breathing despite it was rapid because she was slightly scared and caught off guard. She focused on the three men, who she could barely make out on the other side of the river. She couldn't really hear them other than a few broken words. But she suspected Xena heard and saw them clearly.

"She's in the south," Jayzon quickly reminded. "She's not anywhere near Amphipolis."

"She and that bard were just in Potidaea," Pekka debated.

Jayzon shook his head but remained knelt by the river. He, like his other two comrades, were washing up. "She's down by Athens now."

The third warrior, Siorys, finished washing his face and dried it while he spoke. "It's going to be really easy. We just go in there, get Xena's mother, and get back out."

Gabrielle caught a few things and knew they were after somebody's mother. But she then realized that Xena's eyes were glowing bright blue, and she knew immediately why. "Xena," she whispered, "your eyes... they may see it."

The gargoyle almost growled in annoyance, but she lowered her head and shut her eyes just to be safe. She still listened to them with a slight tilt of her head.

"And if Andris is wrong about her and these riches she's hiding then we're screwed," Pekka hissed. "Even if she tells us where she's hidden anything then she'll hunt us down for kidnapping her mother."

"Pekka," Jayzon growled, "we've already been through this."

"I just hope she really has this money or weaponry hidden some place," Siorys mentioned. He stood up after patting his hands dry on his leather pants. "Although that hidden armory she had outside Tripolis was amazing... all those weapons and nobody thought to look in that building all these years."

Pekka and Jayzon also stood up and gathered themselves.

"My point exactly," Jayzon argued as they headed away from the riverbank, "If she had one armory hidden away like that then she's bound to have others. What ingenious warlord, like her, wouldn't?" He and his friends chuckled, but his last distant words were still heard by Xena. "Just a shame she went good."

Xena opened her eyes, which were flaming blue after what she heard from the warriors. She abruptly stood up and spread her wings in an angry manner.

Gabrielle got up and looked from the empty riverbank to her friend. "What's happening?" She saw she wasn't going to get a response so she grabbed her friend's forearm. "Xena?"

The gargoyle sharply broke from her angry thoughts which caused the glow to die from her eyes. She focused on her friend. "They are after mother."

The bard shook her head and dropped her hand. "Why?"

"They want my armories," the former warlord explained.

Gabrielle was briefly confused then it dawned on her. "Like the one outside of Tripolis? Where you stored all those extra weapons in case you went back to being a warlord?"

"Yes."

The bard dropped her gaze and thought about what to do next. She looked back towards their camp and at the crest, she saw the campfire's soft glow. "We need to get back to camp." She shifted her attention back to Xena. "They'll see our campfire."

The gargoyle cursed at Gabrielle's good point. "I will take care of it. Get the dishes." She suddenly took off at an incredible run.

Gabrielle hastily cleaned up the dishes then made her way back to camp. She noticed the fire was gone besides a little bit of smoke. She hesitated and softly called, "Xena?"

"Right here," the gargoyled rumbled from behind the bard.

Gabrielle jumped which caused some of the dishes to tumble out of her hands. She tried to grab them but wasn't fast enough.

The gargoyle caught the ones that fell then straightened up. "We need to pack up."

Gabrielle adjusted the dishes in her hands then shot a glare at her partner. "Can you stop sneaking up on me."

"Sorry," Xena tried. She followed the bard to the saddlebags.

The bard shook off her earlier reaction then became focused on the problem. "What's the plan?" She hastily packed their stuff away and took Xena's dishes.

"I need you to ride Argo to Amphipolis," Xena mapped out, "and I'm going to deal with these kidnappers."

Gabrielle clenched her teeth at that thought of separating from her partner. She was knelt by the saddlebags and ramming the items away now. "What you need me to do when I get to Amphipolis? Stay with your mother?" She felt the large hand on her bare leg so she looked up at her friend's dark face.

"I want you to get mother out of Amphipolis in case there is more than just four of these guys."

The bard nodded but asked, "Where should I take her?"

"Take her to Lyceus's tomb... build a campfire so I can find you from the sky." Xena watched her friend nod in agreement. She then hooked the bard's opposite cheek with her fingertips and turned Gabrielle's head to her. "I will come find you once I deal with them."

"Alright," Gabrielle murmured. She then suggested, "Go ready Argo, and I'll get the rest of the stuff packed."

Xena didn't argue and stood up. She went to Argo and took care of the horse.

Gabrielle hastily finished packing everything then brought the saddlebags to her partner, who promptly attached them to the saddle. Gabrielle made sure to tied her staff again then faced the gargoyle. "Be careful out there."

Xena had folded her wings around herself, but she slid her right hand out from underneath her wing. She cupped the bard's cheek then lowered her head until her ridge's brow pressed against her partner's forehead.

Gabrielle shut her eyes and for a moment enjoyed the contact. She only opened her eyes when her partner pulled back. She peered up into soft blue eyes.

"Come on," the gargoyle ordered. She helped the bard climb into the saddle.

Gabrielle became situated and held the bundled reins in her right hand. She looked at her friend, who wasn't that much shorter than her from her high spot in the saddle. "I'll see you soon." She was about to steer Argo away but the gargoyle's heavy voice made her look back.

"Gabrielle..." Xena stepped closer to Argo's side then reached for her partner.

Gabrielle didn't expect it, but she was pleased. She slightly bent over but not by much to meet the gargoyle's black lips. She slid her small hand through Xena's dark mane, and Xena's hand at her side kept her still.

Xena didn't deepen the light kiss. She was far too nervous about how Gabrielle felt about her being in gargoyle form. She withdrew yet still had her face close to Gabrielle's and softly murmured, "Please be safe."

"I will," the bard promised. She placed a quick kiss to her partner's cheek then she straightened up. "And don't scare them to death," she teased before turning Argo away.

The gargoyle stood there and developed a playful grin at the bard's joke. She then muttered, "No fun." She waited until Gabrielle was past several trees then she turned towards the river. She started at a fast walk, went down the hill, and stopped at the bottom. She looked at the water's edge then over at the other side of the bank. She slotted her eyes and considered her options to get across. She softly smirked then back peddled up the hill a little.

Xena fisted her talon hands and suddenly ran down the hill yet launched into her traditional flip. She soared across the bank but just as she started to fall, she popped her wings open and glided down the rest of the short distance. She neatly landed on the riverbank and drew her wings back into her body. She looked back at the other side from where she jumped and muttered, "Not bad."

The gargoyle hiked up the smaller incline and started in the general direction she'd seen them go earlier. She quickly put together her plan to handle her mother's kidnappers, and she couldn't help her evil smirk. "Sorry, Gabrielle but I cannot help myself." She devilishly laughed at her plan.

 

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**Chapter 6**

Gabrielle yanked on Argo's reins just in front of the tavern.

Argo whined and skidded to a stop then danced on her hoofs.

The bard frantically dismounted the golden mare, freed her staff, and brought Argo closer to the wood post. She hastily hitched the horse to the post then rushed up the few steps to the tavern's door. She pushed through the door and entered the quiet tavern.

"Excuse me," a young woman started, "but we're closed."

Gabrielle didn't see Xena's mother anywhere and centered her attention on the young, dark haired woman. "Is Cyrene here? I need to see her."

The woman looked from the bard's staff to her face again. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Xena's," the bard hastily explained. "I need to see Cyrene."

The woman was about to respond but was cut short by Cyrene, who came out from the kitchen.

"Selene, what's going..." Cyrene stopped just outside the door and stared at the bard. "Gabrielle?" She hadn't seen the bard in awhile. "What are... Where's Xena?"

Selene looked from the tavern owner to the bard. She realized that Gabrielle was the famous bard, who traveled with the Warrior Princess. She shifted her weight to her right hip and tossed her cleaning rag over her shoulder.

Cyrene came around the small bar and approached the bard.

"Cyrene, I need you to come with me." Gabrielle saw Cyrene was about to ask her again about Xena so she cut her off. "She's out dealing with a problem."

Selene furrowed her eyebrows.

"What problem?" Cyrene asked in worry.

Gabrielle inwardly grumbled but simply replied, "Your kidnappers."

Cyrene remained quiet for a beat and took in the bard's answer. She breathed deeply and checked, "Will she be okay by herself?"

The bard bit back a grin and promised, "I think she can handle it... there were only a few." From the corner of her eye, she saw Selene's disapproving look but didn't care about it. She was more worried about getting Cyrene to safety. "Xena asked me to take you near Lyceus's tomb in case something goes wrong. She'll come find us when it's safe to come back to the tavern."

Cyrene decided not to argue because it sounded complicated enough. She turned to her barmaid. "Selene, why don't you head home tonight, and I'll close up the tavern."

The barmaid frowned at the suggestion. "I think you and Gabrielle should go before it gets any later." She neared the tavern owner. "I can take care of closing up the tavern."

Cyrene was hesitant to leave Selene alone at the tavern.

"I'll be fine." Selene gently clasped the older woman's shoulder.

"Thank you, Selene."

"Do you have a cloak you can wear?" Gabrielle inquired. "It'll be a chilly ride."

Cyrene nodded and started off towards the kitchen door. "Let me go grab it."

Selene shifted her eyes to the bard and mentioned, "If they show up here then I throw them off your trial."

"Thank you." Gabrielle was sincere, but she looked at Cyrene who dash out of the kitchen and was swinging a cloak around her shoulders.

"Be careful, Cyrene." Selene gave a quick hug to the tavern owner then watched the pair hurry out the main door.

"We'll have to ride Argo," the bard explained.

Cyrene gazed up the length of the tall, golden mare. She gave Gabrielle a dubious look.

The bard chuckled but promised, "I'll help you." She managed Xena's mother carefully into the saddle then she grabbed the reins. She easily freed Argo from the wood post then climbed into the saddle in front of the older woman. She became situated then turned Argo around. "Let's go, girl." She tapped the horse's side for a faster pace.

Gabrielle steered the golden mare out of the torchlit gates of Amphipolis and took the small road that would bring them near Lyceus's tomb. She wondered how her partner was making out with the would-be kidnappers.

About a twenty minute ride northwest of Amphipolis, Xena was quickly moving through the woods and followed the increasing mixed scent of humans, horses, and a campfire. She was use to her heightened senses as a human, yet they were far more increased as a gargoyle. She was quiet and swift through the woods, but she slowed once she saw a campfire's glow. She came to a tree and gazed up at it's branches, which had enough foliage left on it to help hide her.

The gargoyle dug her talons into the tree and silently climbed up until she made it to a thick branch that could hold her weight. She knelt down on the branch which caused her soft wings to pool around the branch some. Instinctively her feet's talons clawed into the tree for support, but she also grasped the branch with her right hand. And even her tail snaked around the branch for further support.

Xena slightly tilted her head and carefully listened to the men talking not far away in the camp. She decided their conversation was of no importance. But she countered there to be four men; the three from the river and the fourth was presumably Andris. Xena decided to put her plan into motion.

Andris's mouth was flapping, but he's cut off by Pekka.

"Did you hear that?"

Andris went quiet and heard the movement off in the woods. He sighed and instructed Pekka to go check it out.

"Why don't you send Jayzon?" Pekka snapped, "I just did a check."

Andris became annoyed and got up from his log by the fire. His angry feature burned at Pekka. "Go look, Pekka... now!"

Pekka shook his head but stood up from the small rock he occupied. "A bunch of centaur shit," he muttered on his way out of the camp.

Andris waited until Pekka was gone then he smirked and gave a low chuckle.

Jayzon and Siorys joined in the around of laughs.

"So..." Andris continued his story that'd been interrupted once he sat down again.

Jayzon heard a rustle off in the distance and glanced over his shoulder. He didn't see Pekka and it'd been a little while. He figured that Pekka was probably doing a thorough check. He looked back at Andris and listened to the rest of the gloating story.

"Hey, fellas," Pekka hollered from a distance in the dark woods, "I need... I really need your help."

Andris was cut off again but wasn't annoyed this time. He was sure he heard fear mixed in Pekka's tone although it didn't surprise him much. He ordered, "Go help him. I'll get this fire built up." He climbed to his feet like his comrades and went to the campfire while Jayzon and Siorys followed after Pekka.

Pekka gasped for air and dug his nails into the tree's trunk at his back. He slightly lost his footing on the high up tree branch but the harsh jerk on his neck kept him from falling. He was horrified and stared at the black creature, who had its hand wrapped around his throat to keep him silent.

"Very good," Xena murmured to Pekka. She had her face close to his, and she flashed her razor teeth at him. She imagined that was about all he could see of her in the dark besides just her outline. She lost some interest in Pekka because in the distance she heard the two new footfalls. She then returned her dark smile to Pekka.

Pekka grew wide eye as the creature's freehand came at his face.

Jayzon scanned the ground in hopes he'd find his friend's tracks. "Pekka?" he hollered, "Where the Hades are you?"

"Over here." Siorys waved for Jayzon to join him by the base of a tree. He pointed at the boot prints. "His tracks stop here."

"Then where is he?" Jayzon hissed.

Siorys shook his head in confusion.

Jayzon turned in a circle then stopped once he came back to his starting point. He lifted his hand and rested it on top of his head in a confused manner.

"This is not good," Siorys murmured.

Jayzon couldn't agree more. He was going to respond but a warm liquid dripped onto his hand over his head. He hastily looked up and jumped away but grabbed for his sword at his side. "By the gods!"

Siorys spun around and followed his comrade's line of sight. He unsheathed his sword too and backed up to Jayzon's side. "How the Hades..."

Pekka was either unconscious or dead as he swung in midair from the side of a branch. There was blood dripping from his right boot.

"We need to get him down," Siorys weakly suggested.

"You get him then," Jayzon hastily volunteered.

Siorys didn't budge though, but he shook his head after a beat. "How is he... hanging there?"

Jayzon had his sword out and raised. "I rather know who did it."

"Or what," Siorys muttered.

Jayzon turned his head to his comrade at those low but defining words. Yet a low growl just above the dangling Pekka caught his attention. He nervously gazed back up at the tree branch but didn't see anything there. He could clearly hear the hungry growl that was slowly increasing in ferocity. He took a step back with his boot scuffing the ground.

Siorys pointed his sword at the swinging Pekka and backed up too.

"You want to get him down now?" Jayzon needled.

Siorys had no response because he was fearfully captivated by the bright blue orbs hovering in the trees. He then realized that they were probably eyes by the way they slotted and filled with anger. "Oh shit!" He turned and made a run for it.

Jayzon nearly dropped his sword when Pekka fell to the ground in a heap. He thought his heart would burst from his chest when a black figure stood up on the tree branch. He'd never seen something so large. He gave a cry and followed Siorys's example too.

Siorys and Jayzon scramble to get away from whatever monster they thought was after them. Behind them, they heard a swooping sound from above their heads then suddenly a superior weight slammed into them both. The kidnappers plunged face first into the ground, and they couldn't give out any yells from their faces being blocked.

Back in the small camp, Andris finished dropping the logs into the campfire which had caused a lot of noise and commotion. He brushed his hands clean on his leather pants to rid of the wood debris. He had expected his friends to return by now, and he was getting rather frustrated it was taking them so long.

"Jayzon!" Andris hollered in the direction he'd gone. "Jayzon!" He rested his hands on his hips and waited for a response. "Hades," he growled but shook his head and went to his saddlebags. He squatted down and dug around in them for something or another. "Where the Hades is it?" he fumed and smacked his right knee. "Pekka probably has it, again."

A quiet footfall entered the camp, and Andris saw the figure from the corner of his eye. He harshly closed the flap over the saddlebag. "Jayzon, where the Hades is Siorys and Pekka?" He achingly stood up and turned around, but he realized it wasn't Jayzon or anybody he knew in his camp. He instantly went for his sword.

"They are... resting already." The black creature entered further into the camp and approached the campfire. It stopped in the fire's light and glowed a bright yellow and soft orange.

"By the gods," Andris breathed. He pointed his sword at the creature, who was obviously a female by her shape and attire. "What are..." He lost his question upon seeing the demon like creature's sharp smile then glowing blue eyes. "Stay back!"

Xena gave a low growl then suddenly launched herself through the fire and came at the human. She broke his sword from his grasp and buried her talons through his leather covered chest. She lifted him off the ground and into the air so that his face was level with hers.

Andris was scared and grabbed the muscular arm that held him up so easily. "What are you?!"

Xena wondered if that was going to be her daily question now. She decided on a different answer for Andris. "I am the guardian of Amphipolis." She slotted her lit up eyes at the human and snarled, "You planned to defy my city and kidnap a villager." She deepened her snarl into a growl. "You will pay a heavy price."

"Nooo!" Andris screamed.

The gargoyle only showed a ruthless smile. Then she lowered the human but kept him wrapped in her talons. She suddenly rushed towards a tree with Andris drug behind her. She jumped at the tree, clawed up to a branch, and brought Andris with her. She then launched them into the night sky with Andris still in her clutches.

"Oh gods! No, please, please!" Andris wrapped both his hands around the creature's arm. "Oh gods please!"

"Your gods cannot help you," the black gargoyle amusingly promised. She gained altitude rapidly and climbed higher up into the cold air.

"Please don't kill me!" Andris was terrified and on the brink of tears. He expected to die any heartbeat by this monster's hands.

Xena flexed her left arm's muscles as she lifted the human up towards her. She watched her gliding and held Andris out in front of her. "Do you know how to fly, human?"

Andris realized what the question meant and yelled, "Nooo, please!"

"Time to learn." The gargoyle finally released Andris, and she amusingly watched him plummet to Earth.

Just a short ride from Amphipolis, Gabrielle was poking a small fire with a branch. She shook her head at Cyrene's next question. She looked at her best friend's mother and clarified, "She didn't say how long."

"I hope she's okay," the tavern owner murmured.

"I'm sure she's fine," Gabrielle promised. She wasn't completely worried but she could never stop being concerned about Xena. She extracted the stick from the fire when she thought she heard a low whistle like the Amazons often used on patrol.

Cyrene noticed how Gabrielle sharply straightened up. "What is it?"

"I think... it might be Xena." The bard collected her staff from next to her and stood. "Please wait here, Cyrene. I won't be far."

"I'll come with you," the mother insisted.

"No," Gabrielle sharply replied. She took a deep breath and softly explained, "She wants to talk to me alone is all. That's why she's doing the whistle." She figured it wasn't really a lie anyway since Xena did want to talk to her alone. "I won't be long."

"Be careful, Gabrielle." Cyrene watched the bard hurry from the camp and into the woods. She didn't like seeing Gabrielle going out there by herself even if Xena was waiting for her.

The bard quietly moved through the woods but stayed near the small path that connected the tomb to the road back to village. "Xena?" she softly called.

"I am over here, Gabrielle."

The bard softly gasped at barely seeing the black gargoyle appear a few paces away. She covered her pounding heart and gave an apologetic look to her friend. "Sorry... you just appear from nowhere."

"I know." Xena met Gabrielle halfway. "How is mother?"

"She's fine," the bard promised. "She's just worried about you."

The gargoyle saw the same worry in her friend's eyes so she assured, "I am fine." She revealed her right hand from under her cloaked wing and pressed her palm against the bard's cheek. "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle was surprised by the affection but enjoyed the warm hand against her skin. She then collected the large hand into her left and lowered them down. "Yes... just a little tired."

Xena softly chuckled.

"How'd it go with the kidnappers?"

"They are taken care of." Xena glanced past the bard towards the campfire but looked at Gabrielle again. "Can you take mother back home?"

"Of course."

"I will follow from above." The gargoyle now closed her hand over Gabrielle's and warmly held it. "If you leave the mat off the window in the bedroom then I will join you."

"Alright." Gabrielle leaned into her staff and affectionately smiled at her friend.

Xena was about to ask what the look was for, but she tensed because Gabrielle's mannerism suddenly switched.

The bard was alarmed at some sensation she felt around her and Xena. She pulled her hand free from Xena's and grabbed her staff by both hands. "Do you feel that?"

"No," the worried gargoyle replied. "What is it?"

Gabrielle turned her back to Xena as her senses started to pinpoint the source. She narrowed her eyes, but she was clearly confused. "You don't feel it?" she quietly asked again.

The gargoyle shifted closer to her partner and her eyes lit up. She placed her right hand against the Gabrielle's stomach then her left hand over Gabrielle's petite shoulder. "Is it a tingling feel at the back of your neck?"

"Yes." Gabrielle tightened her grip on her staff.

Xena bared her teeth and growled, "Ares?" She didn't like the fact she couldn't feel him but that Gabrielle could sense him.

"As if!" Aphrodite formed in a pink poof with her left hand held out at the pair. "That is totally an insult, warrior babe." She dropped her hand and took in the scene of the black gargoyle protectively guarding the fair haired blond. Aphrodite bit the inside of her mouth and resisted her bright smile at the cute little scene in front of her. She barely swallowed down her giggles too.

Gabrielle was clearly relieved and lowered her staff. "Aphrodite, don't sneak up on us like that."

The goddess shrugged and sashayed up to the pair. "I wasn't sneaking... I was transporting, hellooo!" She then focused on the black gargoyle behind the bard. "Like totally rad, Xena... you weren't kidding about the whole gargle thing."

Xena had removed her hand from Gabrielle's shoulder while her right now rested on Gabrielle's hip. But Aphrodite's joke about gargle suddenly flared her temper and her eyes lit up.

"By me!" The Goddess of Love giggled at the gargoyle's light up, blue eyes. "They're like flashlights, totally wicked." She noticed how the gargoyle's eyes were growing brighter by the heartbeat. "Oh, high beams! This totally reminds me of those xenon headlights." She put her right hand on her hip and poked her hip out to the side. "Like I'm sure that explains now why they called them xxxenons." She giggled happily at her revelation at the futuristic mystery far away from today. "I can totally sleep tonight."

Gabrielle stared at the goddess like she was a nutcase. She didn't understand any dribble coming from the goddess, and she was annoyed. "Aphrodite," she hissed.

Aphrodite was clearly ruffled by Gabrielle's impatience. "Like chill, Gabs." She dropped her shoulders and explained, "I've been snooping around for you two." She sighed but noticed that Xena's eyes were normal again. She briefly debated what caused them to light up like earlier.

"Did you find out anything?" the gargoyle prompted.

"I didn't find anything helpful." Aphrodite came a bit closer to the pair. "What I do know is that no Olympian god has done this." She dropped her hand from her hip and shook her head. "Sorry for the lack of info, warrior babe." She tilted her head and corrected, "I guess it's more like warrior gargoyle."

Gabrielle felt the silent growl in Xena's chest so she muttered, "At least she didn't say warrior gargle."

"Although," the Goddess of Love proceeded to ramble, "it could be gargoyle babe."

"Aphrodite," the bard cut off, "just let it go." She briefly held out her hand in warning to the goddess. She sighed and dropped her hand to her side. "Do you think you can find out anything else?"

"I have a few more sources but that's all I know so far." The goddess gave a fast shrug. "I'll keep you gals posted." She was about to disappear with a lift of her hand.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," the gargoyle offered.

Gabrielle looked up at Xena then at the goddess. "Xena's right... we appreciate what you're doing for us."

Aphrodite sweetly smiled at the pair and crinkled her nose. "Aaaw thanks, gals." She then winked and wickedly mentioned, "By the way, you two look good together like that." She didn't wait for a response and disappeared but not without giggles following after her.

The bard let out a huge sigh once the goddess left. She sunk back into the warm, strong body behind her.

Xena instinctively slid her arms around the bard's waist and drew her closer.

"I think she's the reason you get a headache," Gabrielle joked. She felt the low chuckle pass through Xena. She sighed and muttered, "I need to get back to your mother before she thinks something happened to me." She heard Xena's low hum of agreement. But she tilted her head back and gazed up at soft, blue eyes above her. "What'd she mean that we look good together like this?" She rested the back of her head against Xena and complained, "I thought we always looked good together." She received a smile from the gargoyle.

Xena lowered her head deep and briefly kissed the bard's temple. "Come on," she murmured in her heavy voice.

Gabrielle felt the bumps roll up and down her skin from gargoyle's rumble like voice. She gripped her staff tighter and weakly asked, "Can't you just fly me back with you?"

The bemused gargoyle grinned and reminded, "Mother cannot ride Argo alone."

Gabrielle softly laughed and mentioned, "You should have seen her and I struggling with getting her into the saddle."

"I can imagine," the gargoyle insisted. She straightened up more and withdrew her arms from the bard.

The bard forced herself to move and checked, "See you back in the room?"

Xena nodded her agreement and watched Gabrielle head back to her mother. She didn't wait any longer and climbed the nearest tree so she could get high up.

Gabrielle returned to Cyrene and saw that worried look of a mother. "She's fine," she promised.

"Where is she?" the mother insisted.

The bard sighed because she didn't like lying, yet she'd promised to hide Xena's gargoyle form. She easily explained, "She had to go take care of a few loose ends. But she said it's safe to go back."

Cyrene was somewhat relieved although not completely satisfied. "Do you mind walking back, Gabrielle? I don't think I can bare the ride back."

Argo huffed but really didn't mind the break.

"We're in no rush anyway." The bard shrugged in agreement then offered, "If you get Argo, I'll take care of the fire."

Cyrene stood up and tugged her cloak against her body. She went to her daughter's golden mare and took the reins. She watched Gabrielle smother the fire then started to scan the surrounding woods. She felt like somebody was watching them, but she wasn't really sure.

The bard joined the mother and mentioned, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

The tavern owner did feel much the same. "Will Xena be long, you think?"

"I'm not really sure," Gabrielle confessed. "I think she wanted to make sure those kidnappers weren't coming back for a second round."

Cyrene shook her head because of her daughter's relentless pursuit. "Thank you, Gabrielle." She found curious green eyes studying her. "For watching after an old lady."

Gabrielle grasped Cyrene's arm and tenderly squeezed. "Cyrene, you're family to me." She dropped her hand.

The mother took in the affectionate words then softly mentioned, "You've come to mean a lot to Xena." She flexed her tight jaw a bit because her emotions were surfacing. "She loves you very much, Gabrielle."

"I know, Cyrene." Gabrielle walked a little closer to the warrior's mother. She had her head bowed briefly but looked up to the night sky. In the sliver of moonlight, she couldn't see anything but stars. She softly sighed and returned her attention to Cyrene. "Xena and I have been through a lot, lately."

The tavern owner debated whether to mention what she knew from rumors. "But you're both still together through it all." She revealed a tender smile. "There's no greater love than that." She lost her smile though. "I sometimes think you've been better family to her than I."

"Oh gods, Cyrene." The bard grabbed the older woman's freehand after she switched the staff to her other hand. "You forgave her for what happened years ago and that's made all the difference in her. I'm not sure if she could have carried on if you hadn't forgave her." She saw the glossiness to Cyrene's eyes. "Xena loves you so much, Cyrene. She's always telling me stories about you two from when she was a kid... just as much as she tells the ones about Lyceus."

Cyrene sadly smiled at this news and with her right hand, she wiped away a fresh tear. She lowered her hand from her face that had the reins in them. "Her and Toris have never been that close... Xena was cut from a different cloth than her brothers."

Gabrielle tilted her head the mother's last statement.

"But her and Lyceus were very close." Cyrene smiled at the memory of her young son and only daughter together, always into trouble. "They were like night and day." She turned her smile to Gabrielle and added, "Much like you and Xena are night and day."

The bard chuckled but shrugged too. "I sometimes think I'm picking up more and more of Xena's habits... way of thinking."

"I'd imagine Xena says she picks up yours too," the tavern owner argued.

Gabrielle had a curious look at Cyrene's point, and she softly hummed as she turned it over in her mind. She slightly smiled but noticed they were close to the entrance to Amphipolis. "I can take Argo." She freed her hand from Cyrene's and went for the offered reins. "I'll get her stabled."

Argo gave a huge sigh once they passed the small gates of Amphipolis.

"I know, girl." The bard patted the horse's side in promise for a nice stable tonight.

"Toris just mucked the stalls this morning," Cyrene mentioned.

Gabrielle lit up at the news of Toris. "He's here?"

Cyrene nodded. "He arrived the other night. He's staying for a few days before headed back out."

"What's he doing with himself?" the bard inquired.

The tavern owner chuckled and replied, "You'll have to ask him when you see him tomorrow." She saw the stable just ahead. "I'll prepare Xena's room for you two."

"Thank you, Cyrene." Gabrielle watched Cyrene return to the tavern and went inside the glowing building. She looked back at the stable's entrance, but she spotted a flying form that was lowering altitude and coming at the stable's roof.

The black gargoyle landed on the stable's roof and remained perched in the center. She was squatted forward with her talon hands hooked to the roof's boards. "Check to see if anybody is in the stable, and I will join you." She then centered her stare at the tavern's front door that was closed shut.

Gabrielle was about to move although by Xena's posture and something just made her look back at the tavern.

"Is there anybody staying with mother?" Xena had her head tilted at a certain angle to listen for noises from the tavern.

"She mentioned Toris is in town... it may be him."

"No," the gargoyle murmured. "It is not his voice... it is another woman."

"It's probably Selene, the barmaid." Gabrielle could tell though that her partner wasn't satisfied. "I'll go check."

"Be careful, Gabrielle."

The bard had hitched Argo to a wood post by the stable. She hefted her staff but promised, "Always." She sprinted to the tavern, jumped up the four steps two at a time, and rushed through the front door.

Xena stood up and spread her wings wide. She jumped off the roof and glided towards the tavern.

Gabrielle was silently moving through the tavern and worked her way to the kitchen's door where she heard two voices. She could make out Cyrene's then what she thought may be Selene's. She desperately tried to not let one of the floorboards creak under her weight.

"Don't try me, Cyrene," Selene hissed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need these dinars."

The bard slotted her eyes but edged closer to the closed kitchen door. She saw the light from under the door, but she tried to look through the large crack between the door and frame. She made out Cyrene's figure off to the left slightly. Selene though wasn't in Gabrielle's view yet her voice told Gabrielle that she was just to the right.

Gabrielle smirked at her idea. She backed away from the door then inhale deeply.

"I can't believe after everything I've done for you." Cyrene was disgusted with Selene.

The bard clamped down her jaw so she wouldn't give a yell. But she came at the door and slammed it with all her weight and strength.

The door dangerously whipped back and harshly slammed into Selene, who stood just in its path.

Selene cried in pain and tumbled back into the counter behind her.

Cyrene was wide eye and stared at Gabrielle in shock.

The smirking bard stood in the door way with her staff in hand and chuckled at Selene slumped on the floor. "I see you forgot to take out the trash, Cyrene."

The tavern owner settled at the joke and looked at Selene. "She said she was helping those kidnappers... they were going to pay her well for it."

Gabrielle quickly looked at Selene when she heard metal scraping.

Selene was getting up onto her feet but with a butcher's knife in hand.

The bard quickly grabbed Cyrene and ordered, "Go!" She shoved the tavern owner out the kitchen then took a defensive stance a few paces away from Selene.

Selene was up on her feet and pointed her knife at the bard. "You," she hissed, "the irritating blond."

Gabrielle glowered at the woman. "You know, I'm really getting sick of that joke." She swung her staff at Selene.

The barmaid just barely ducked, but she grabbed a nearby pot and chucked it at the bard.

Gabrielle jumped to the left and came behind the small wood island. She had her staff lifted in defense, but she knew her range of motion was limited by the kitchen's size.

Selene grabbed another pot and threw it at the bard with better aim.

Gabrielle reacted and deflected the pot with her staff. She glared at the barmaid then jumped up onto the island.

Selene took her opening and swiped the butcher knife at Gabrielle's legs.

The bard jumped but brought her staff around in time to hit the side of Selene's wrist. She was satisfied when the knife flew off and lodged into the nearby wood counter.

Selene painfully hissed then went for Gabrielle's legs again. She managed to yank the bard's feet from under her.

Gabrielle yelped and dropped her staff as she tumbled backwards. She slammed her head against a counter then fell between the island and the oven behind her. She groaned and rolled to her side.

Selene yanked the butcher's knife from the counter then came for the fallen bard. She was about to kneel down but a gust of wind in the kitchen caught her attention. Selene lifted her head just as the few candles smoldered, and it went dark.

Gabrielle grounded her teeth against her pain and took her opening. She kicked up at the barmaid, who stumbled backwards.

"You damn bitch," Selene growled. But her growl almost seemed to extend. Selene realized it wasn't her or Gabrielle, and it came from the island just off to her right. The barmaid gasped at the bright blue eyes hovering in midair above the island.

Suddenly the growl turned louder, and Selene was grabbed by her shirt. She dropped the knife out of shock and was hauled up into the air.

Gabrielle softly groaned and sat up. She rubbed the back of her head then looked up at the black gargoyle, who slid off the island and held up Selene in midair. "Can you take the trash out?" she painfully muttered.

Xena bared her teeth at Selene.

"Please," Selene begged.

The bard got to her feet and clutched the island for support. "Selene, I suggest you never come back here." She looked from the gargoyle to the barmaid. "And don't quit your day job."

The gargoyle then suddenly tossed the barmaid at the kitchen door, which swooshed open back towards the tavern.

Selene hit the ground just near the bar, but she scrambled to her feet and ran off. She was panicked that the monster would come after her.

"Are you alright?" Xena quickly came to her partner.

"I'm good." The bard toyed with the back of her head and already felt a lump. She grimaced and complained, "She's good with a butcher knife... for a barmaid." She peered up and barely made out Xena's concerned face. "She could have made you bard stew." She saw Xena's slotted eyes that told her the joke wasn't funny.

The gargoyle sharply looked at the door upon hearing footfall. She didn't say a word and suddenly disappeared away from Gabrielle.

The bard was confused until she heard Cyrene's voice.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" The tavern owner rushed into the kitchen and saw the bard leaned against the island. "Oh my." She carefully neared the bard but decided it was much too dark in the kitchen. "Let me look at you in the light." She took the bard with her out into the empty tavern.

Gabrielle's staff remained on the floor between the island and stove. But it soon moved and scraped across the floorboard until it was secure in hand.

Gabrielle slumped into a chair and bent forward as Cyrene's probing fingers went to work. "I'm fine, Cyrene... really."

"I can tell... by that knife wound to your side too." Cyrene's tone was disapproving, and she continued to check over the bard.

Gabrielle groused but explained, "It's almost gone." She felt for Xena because she imagined tomorrow that Cyrene would lecture Xena on dragging the bard all across the countryside and into danger. "Just the hazards of the job, Cyrene."

The tavern owner frowned at the truth and silently continued checking over. "Let me get a wet rag. I think there's some bleeding." She headed back to the kitchen.

Gabrielle briefly wondered if Xena was still in there, but she doubted it. Plus she didn't have the strength to stop Cyrene. She just wanted to lay down with Xena more than anything. That thought made her remember last night and how it felt to be secure in the gargoyle's arms and wings. She lost her thoughts when Cyrene returned.

"I'll take care of Argo for you," Cyrene suggested.

Gabrielle had almost forgotten the horse. But she instead argued, "Let Xena take care of her. She'll probably be back soon. I just don't think either of us need to leave the tavern." She could tell by Cyrene's silence that Cyrene agreed with her.

"Come on, honey let's get you to bed." Cyrene set aside the damp rag that had a faint blood stain to it. She walked with Gabrielle to the bedroom.

"Where's Toris? He's not staying here?"

The tavern owner gave a sly smile. "He's at a lady friend's house tonight."

"Oh... I see." Gabrielle chuckled but went into Xena's old bedroom that had hardly changed. She smiled at the few candles already lit. "Xena will get the fireplace when she gets here," she concluded aloud.

"I can stay with you until she shows up," Cyrene volunteered.

"No." Gabrielle turned back to the tavern owner. "I'll be fine, Cyrene but thank you."

Cyrene studied the bard's face but decided not to argue it. She gently touched the bard's arm. "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall."

"I know, thank you." Gabrielle enjoyed the mother's warmth and watched her leave the room. She sighed in relief at finally getting some peace and quiet. She went over to the open window and looked outside at the stable. She didn't see Argo, which made her wonder if Xena was already in the stable with the horse.

The bard folded her arms on the windowsill and continued to wait despite the cold air that flowed around her. She rubbed the goosebumps on her arms but lost interest once she spotted the tall, large figure that strolled out of the stable. She realized that Xena didn't just have the saddlebags but also her staff, which made her silently curse.

The gargoyle came to the window that her partner occupied.

"Hey, stranger," the bard teased. She still leaned against the sill. "I've got a soft bed in here if you want a place to stay."

Xena rolled her eyes and indicated the bard's staff. "Forget something, dear?"

"Nah." The bard grabbed her weapon then straightened up. "It always returns to me." She set her staff off to the side then reached for the saddlebags.

Xena handed them over then waited until Gabrielle moved out of the way. She then grabbed the window's frame and proceeded to climb through it.

Gabrielle had set the bags down on a wood chest at the foot of Xena's bed. She looked up when the black gargoyle completely filled the window then stood in front of it. "Thanks for getting Argo."

Xena approached her friend and softly ordered, "You should get ready for bed."

The bard folded her arms and tilted her head back to get a better view of Xena's face. "What are you going to do? Sit in here and twiddle your thumbs?" She hesitated but corrected, "Twiddle your talons?"

The gargoyle showed a faint grin.

"No," Gabrielle instantly cut off what was on the gargoyle's mind. "You're not. If somebody spots you gliding around the village then we're going to have to pretend to hunt around for some monster, like last time." She stopped and breathed for a beat. "You fell asleep before dawn last night."

"It was a fluke," the gargoyle debated.

"Fluke my ass," the bard shot back. She slotted her eyes at her friend. "You're more mischief as a gargoyle than human, I think."

"I am not," the offended gargoyle disputed.

"Please," the bard muttered. She then poked the gargoyle's solid stomach while saying, "I bet all my scrolls you scared the life out of those kidnappers tonight." She dropped her hand and smirked because Xena wasn't protesting now. "You love being a gargoyle." She folded her arms and became slightly serious at another thought. "But when you're human... you just sulk about it."

The gargoyle folded her muscular arms across her chest, which caused her caped wings to open and reveal more of her shapely body. "I do not sulk, Gabrielle." She found curious green eyes on her.

"Seriously, think about it..." The bard shook her head and explained, "When you're back to human, you're not happy about turning into a gargoyle, and it's really bothering you." She noticed how her friend was considering her words. "I mean does it bother you to turn back to human by dawn?"

Xena dropped her arms and released a gentle sigh. "No." She tilted her head and summarized, "You make it seem as if my human form is the problem here."

"Isn't it?" the bard debated. She didn't falter at the gargoyle's slotted eyes. "Like I said before, you're you when you're this way." She pointed at the gargoyle then dropped her hand and walked away. She confessed, "It only bothers the human you... nobody else." She disappeared into the washroom to clean up for tonight.

The gargoyle grumbled and went to the open window. She stared out at her hometown and thought more about Gabrielle's good points. She combed her right hand through her black hair. Xena felt as if she couldn't see the answer to the problem because she was so busy switching forms. She sighed once she realized she wasn't even sure what was the problem.

Gabrielle quietly came behind the gargoyle and rested her warm hand just above her friend's tail. She was close to Xena and gently promised, "We will figure out what's caused this." She mentally tossed around her next words but decided to say it. "I just think you should be prepared for the part that this could be permanent."

"Then what if it is?" the gargoyle murmured.

"Then we'll get through it." Gabrielle removed her hand and placed her hands over the gargoyle's much large one that rested on the windowsill. Her two hands barely covered Xena's. "Compared to what we've been through, I don't think this is some major setback or... an end."

Xena turned her head to the left and studied her partner's profile. She sensed that Gabrielle was far more prepared and settled with this change than Xena. Somehow that knowledge made Xena calm down since she could do all that she could merely because Gabrielle believed in her.

Gabrielle knew Xena wouldn't say anything more about the topic, and she wouldn't press it either. She instead dropped her head against Xena's wing covered arm. She was slightly surprised when the gargoyle's warm tail wrapped around her back and torso to hold her. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the quiet moment with her friend.

Xena still thought over the bard's earlier words. She finally set it aside and peered down at the bard's hands that held her left one. She sadly smiled then shifted her right to rest on top.

Gabrielle lifted her head when the gargoyle started to shift.

Xena bent forward and grabbed the shutters on either side of the building. She drew them closed while mentioning, "Mother finally decided to upgrade." She sealed them and flicked the latch with the tip of her index talon.

The bard took that as a sign that her partner didn't plan to glide around the village tonight, and she was relieved. Gabrielle was bare foot and just needed to put on her nightshift. She separated from her friend and decided to finish getting ready for bed.

The gargoyle went to the fireplace and went to work. She didn't want the bard to be cold tonight despite she was comfortable.

The bard heard the fire's crackle, and she was grateful. She was near the bed yet didn't get in until she had Xena in it first. "Are you coming?" she asked to the gargoyle's back.

Xena was facing the fire, her head slightly bowed, and her tail idly moving about in the air. "In a bit."

Gabrielle wasn't about to have it. She determinedly came up behind the gargoyle and grabbed a handful of soft wing. "Come on." She gently yanked so not to cause any damage. She briefly stiffened because she didn't expect the gargoyle's tail to wrap around her wrist and stop her. Gabrielle then was gently guided by the tail to come in front of Xena.

Xena slipped her tail off the bard's wrist and studied her friend's weary expression. "This will be uncomfortable."

"Please," the bard muttered, "I was comfortable last night, but I'm sure that rock at your back wasn't the best." She smirked at Xena's widened eyes. "Come on." She grabbed her partner's large hand and brought her along.

The gargoyle didn't argue and decided to go along with it, for once. She stood by the bed and acted as she were waiting for marching orders.

"You lay down first, on your back."

"Gabrielle, the bed is too small." But Xena's words were useless as the bard attempted to push her and failed. She couldn't help a chuckle and just got into the bed. She was careful not to let her talons or spikes ruin anything unless she wanted to have her mother take her head.

The bard didn't waste a beat and got into bed after her friend. She easily slipped her small form up against the gargoyle's.

Xena welcomed her partner into her arms and against her body. She then became slightly frustrated because being on her back wasn't the most comfortable. "We need to fix this." She carefully rolled them to their sides then managed to wrap her wings around Gabrielle too.

Gabrielle shivered at the cold chill down her back, but she warmed between Xena's body heat and the wings trapping the warmth. She tucked her head under the gargoyle's chin and shut her eyes. She faintly felt the gargoyle's tail wrapping around her ankle and securing her closer.

"Wake me at dawn," Gabrielle muttered as a joke. She only got a grumble in response, and she chuckled. "At least you get to see your brother tomorrow."

"I am thrilled," the gargoyle rumbled in a bored tone.

"Stop that." Gabrielle squeezed her partner's side in warning. "You love him."

"Some days," Xena joked. She heard the bard's low laugh.

"I use to say that about Lila... I guess it hasn't changed for you and Toris as adults." Gabrielle pondered something then considered, "Although you two acted like kids the last time."

"Gabrielle," the gargoyle warned. "Go to sleep."

The bard indeed went to sleep shortly after but with a smile on her face. With all that'd happen in the past moons, she was happy to be right here with her best friend, no matter Xena's form.

 

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning, dear."

Xena brushed back her bangs and softly smiled at her mother, who got up from her chair to greet her.

Gabrielle twisted around in her seat and smiled at the mother and daughter embracing. She could see that her partner was better rested today than many previous mornings.

"How about breakfast?" Cyrene asked after the hug.

"That'd be wonderful," the warrior answered. She touched her leather covered stomach and mentioned, "I'm pretty hungry."

The mother chuckled and promised, "I'll make all your favorites. Why don't you sit with Gabrielle, and I'll make something." She stepped out of the way and headed for the kitchen. "By the way, your brother will be by in a few candlemarks."

The Warrior Princess watched her mother go then she looked at her partner, who was giving her a soft look. She came over to Gabrielle and affectionately brushed sunny blond strands back.

"You slept well huh?" Gabrielle could tell, easily.

"Yeah." Xena came around the table and took her mother's earlier chair. She noticed that Gabrielle had already eaten but had a full mug. She leaned back in the seat and studied her partner.

"You looked good," the bard noted. "Did you fall asleep before dawn?"

"Mmmm," the warrior responded happily.

Gabrielle decided not to encourage the topic about Xena sleeping better at night. She instead asked, "How's the head?" She could tell by Xena's shrug that it was back. "But things seem to be improving."

Xena tilted her head and argued, "If you call turning into a black demon every night an improvement."

Gabrielle growled, grabbed her used knife, and pointed it at the warrior in warning. "See!" She waved the knife at her partner. "This is exactly what I meant last night." She tossed the knife onto her wood plate. "Stubborn, bull headed warrior."

"Chatty bard," Xena muttered, but she reached forward and snatched the bard's mug.

"Hey," the bard protested.

The warrior smirked and sipped on the water. She set the mug down in front of her. "You weren't drinking it."

"I was about to," the bard protested. She huffed and sat back in her seat. She folded her arms in her lap.

"How's your head?" Xena now asked.

Gabrielle decided to mock Xena by just shrugging.

"Gabrielle," the warrior warned.

Gabrielle wasn't deterred and just smirked. "What's good for the bard is good for the warrior."

Xena growled, "I'll show you what's good for the bard." She started to get up with a venomous look on her face.

"Hey!" Gabrielle jumped up from her seat and warned, "I'll tell your mother." She noticed her threat stopped Xena cold in her tracks. She was satisfied when the warrior sat back down so she too sat again.

"That was unfair," Xena muttered into the mug that she'd lifted, but she grinned at the bard's smirk.

The bard became more serious and mentioned, "So, do you want to head off after we see Toris?"

"How about before?"

"Xena," the bard threatened. "I'd like to see Toris myself."

"Enjoy." Xena chuckled at the bard's dark glare. She then lost her amused expression and seriously mentioned, "I rather see Lyceus before we go."

Gabrielle grew solemn at the confession but promised, "We will." She fell quiet because Cyrene had returned with two large plates of food.

The mother set one plate in front of Xena then the other plate between the friends. She then wiped her hand on her towel hooked to her side. She grabbed a nearby chair and sat down with the women.

"Mother..." Xena looked from the huge plate of food to her mother.

"You said you were hungry," Gabrielle mocked. And she reached for the fruit plate in the middle. She snared a few grapes and popped them into her mouth.

"I want to see it all gone," the tavern owner warned her daughter.

Xena shot a glower at her partner, who was snickering at her. She grabbed the fork set on the huge plate of food and proceeded to begin the war against her food.

While her child ate, Cyrene struck up a conversation that carried through the entire meal. She too snacked on the fruit with Gabrielle and Xena. She asked where Xena and Gabrielle were headed and if they could stay at least another night. Her daughter apologized that she couldn't stay, and Gabrielle backed it up by saying they were expected in the Thrace Amazon Nation. The mention of the Amazons of course started up a renewed conversation about Gabrielle being one, and a queen.

At the end of her meal, the Warrior Princess sunk back into the chair's backing and covered her stomach. She thought for sure her leathers were stretched out around her stomach now. She caught the bard's amused look, and Xena couldn't help a grin back. She shifted her focus back to her mother, who was still chatting to her.

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder when the tavern door open and in came Toris. She thought he'd be here later but it worked out better he was here now.

"Toris," Cyrene warmly greeted. "You're early."

Toris had paused after shutting the door. He spotted his sister and the bard which he hadn't expected. He came over to the group and picked up a chair.

"Are you hungry?" the mother checked.

"Say no," Xena whispered to her brother.

Cyrene instantly smacked her daughter's closest knee. "I didn't hear any complaints about the breakfast."

Xena smiled at her mother. "Never."

Toris chuckled but shook his head. "I'm fine, mother." But he did scoop up some leftover fruit. "So, passing through, sis?"

The warrior crossed her ankles and twisted her head to her brother. "Something like that. How about you?"

Toris casually sat in the chair and popped a grape into his mouth. "I've been helping mother around the tavern."

"Install those new shutters?" the warrior prompted. At Toris's nod, she grinned and praised, "They're real nice... big improvement."

"It's helped cut back the cold a lot," Cyrene agreed.

"You'll need them for this winter," Gabrielle broke in.

Toris now shifted his gaze to the bard as if seeing her for the first time. He hadn't seen her for years, and she'd greatly changed since then. "How are you, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle seriously considered it and replied, "I'm good. How about you, Toris?"

Toris warmly smiled at the bard. "The same." He tilted his head and mentioned, "You've change since I last saw you."

The bard half shrugged and argued, "Not by much." She could tell Toris didn't believe her though, but she went for some fruit. She sensed Xena's idle gaze on her.

"How was last night?" Cyrene prompted her son.

Toris fidgeted but replied, "It was very nice... she made an excellent dinner."

"As good as mine?" Cyrene gently teased.

"Never, mother." Toris, like his sister, always knew those instant answers.

"So what's her name?" Xena leveled her stare to her brother. She arched a curious eyebrow.

"Phylicia," Toris supplied. He noted how Xena's expression lit up.

"Nooo," Xena murmured. She quickly twisted around in her chair and excitedly tormented, "You mean the same 'Lil Silly Phyl?"

"Xena," the brother warned his younger sister.

The warrior had her answer, and she smacked her brother's leather covered knee. "I'll be damned, brother."

"Who's Phylicia?" Gabrielle inquired. She could tell there was some long running joke between Toris and Xena.

The Warrior Princess looked at her partner and explained, "Toris was obsessed with her back when we were kids. And every time he asked her for a date, she refused him because his-"

"Xena," Toris hotly cut off.

Xena bit her lower lip and just shook her head at her brother. "So, it's not too big for her after all huh?" She enjoyed her brother's angry glare. She then stretched out her hand and tweaked his nose. He tried to swat her away. "Good for you, brother." She chuckled and leaned back in her chair again.

Gabrielle shook her head and glanced over at Cyrene, who had a grin at the siblings.

Cyrene picked up an apple slice and mentioned, "You always said you'd marry her, Toris."

"Motherrr," Toris hissed. He blushed brightly.

Cyrene shrugged nonchalantly.

Toris decided to refocus the conversation onto his little sister. He gave a smirk to Xena and inquired, "Have you decided to settle down with anybody, sister? You can't keep roaming the countryside for much longer."

Xena chewed on her lower lip then slowly revealed a grin. "I'm settled, Toris."

Toris laughed and shook his head. "Next, you'll tell me you're domesticated."

"Actually," the warrior lied, "I cook dinner most nights."

Toris was totally dubious and looked over at Gabrielle, who would never lie. "She's not serious."

Gabrielle did her best to stay serious, but she patted her stomach. "Last night, Xena grilled salmon steaks with thyme. Did some tomato and mozzarella cheese smothered with oil and thyme." She hummed just at the memory of the good dinner. "It was amazing."

Toris went slack jaw and looked back at his sister. He slotted his eyes at her. "I still don't believe it."

Xena just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Toris looked at his mother and asked, "Do you believe this?"

Cyrene cleared her throat and studied her daughter's features. She then concluded, "I believe she's settled." She though doubted her daughter could cook, but she wasn't about to rain on Xena's festival with Toris.

Toris grumbled and shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it." He then carefully studied his sister's face and asked, "So, when do you plan to settle down?"

Xena shrugged then nodded at her partner. "Ask Gabrielle... she's in charge."

The bard hadn't expected the response, and it made her blush. She found Toris brown eyes on her now. She knew an answer was expected so she vaguely mentioned, "In a bit."

The warrior softly chuckle at the answer she'd often given to Gabrielle these past nights. She grabbed some fruit and started munching on it.

Cyrene grinned at how her daughter was still eating despite the huge breakfast earlier.

"Exactly where do you plan to settle?" Toris continued to pursue. He looked at his sister again.

Xena pointed an apple slice at her partner, who had the answers.

Gabrielle nibbled on her lip and replied, "Probably here... in Amphipolis."

The warrior almost choked on her apple slice. "Really?" She gave an approving look and went back to her apple tidbit.

Toris looked back and forth between the friends. He then questioned Gabrielle directly. "You're not going to go back home to Potidaea?"

Gabrielle could see Xena wanted to know her response too, and even Cyrene. She shook her head and simply replied, "Xena is my home."

Cyrene reached over and grasped the bard's thigh. She warmly smiled and invited, "Like my daughter, you're always welcomed here."

The bard softened at the kind gesture and smiled at Xena's mother. "Thank you."

Xena watched the exchanged, and it settled something in her. She glanced over at her brother, who was giving her a curious look. "What?" she muttered.

"Settled huh?" Toris murmured.

"Believe it," Xena softly replied.

"Hmmmm." Toris scooped up a the last grapes from the plate and proceeded to eat them. He switched conversations and chatted away with family. Eventually, he bid goodbye to the group, but he promised his mother he'd back tonight to help with the dinner crowd.

Cyrene then grew solemn because she knew Xena would leave now. She didn't say anything that would guilt Xena or Gabrielle into staying longer. She instead told them they should pack, and she went to the kitchen to gather food for them. She also made sure to carefully pack a few little red pastries that her daughter loved.

The sun was nearly high in the sky when the Warrior Princess strolled out of the stable with Argo in tow. Gabrielle was coming towards her with Cyrene too. Xena wasn't the only full one as the saddlebags were almost bursting at the seems with fresh food. And Xena had a hard time from not sneaking a red pastry to eat now. She was stunned that her mother had gotten up early to make them for her, but she couldn't wait to have them.

"See that she doesn't eat them all in one sitting or she'll have a belly ache," Cyrene mentioned to the bard in earshot of Xena.

"I won't," Xena swore. "I'll save one for the next sitting."

Gabrielle softly laughed and leaned into her staff. She smiled up at her partner then looked at Cyrene. "She's like me about my nutbread."

"Oh," Cyrene recalled, "I packed a nutbread loaf too."

Gabrielle straightened up at this news. "Really?" Her eyes darted to the stuffed saddlebags and her mouth watered.

"Ah, ah, aaah." Xena wagged a finger at her best friend. "Not all in one sitting." She already knew about the nutbread, and it meant she'd have to ration it to the nutbread crazed bard.

The bard cursed but smiled over at Cyrene. "Thank you for having us." She came over and gave a one armed hug.

"Stop back soon," Cyrene insisted. She then came over to her daughter, who dropped the reins and received her in a warm hug.

Xena held her mother for a long time and kissed her on the temple as she withdrew. "I love you."

"I love you too, little one." Cyrene had pulled back but held her daughter by the hips. "Be safe for me."

"Always," the warrior promised. She finally separated and went to Argo. She climbed into the saddle  with ease and took the reins into her hands. She questioningly looked at her partner.

Gabrielle knew the look so she patted the warrior leg. "I'm good but thanks." She smiled one last time at Xena's mother. "Take care, Cyrene." She started on her way towards the gates.

Xena kept Argo still and studied her mother. "Keep an eye on Toris... I'd hate to see Phylicia break his heart again."

"She won't," Cyrene insisted. "Now go on."

"I'll see you soon, mother." Xena tapped her horse's sides and veered around. She easily caught up to the bard.

Cyrene went to her tavern but sat on the steps. She watched the pair slowly make their way out of the  village.

Gabrielle was quiet with her head dipped.

Xena sensed something amiss so she asked, "What is it?"

The bard glanced up at her partner and just mentioned, "It's good you're still close to your family."

The warrior tilted her head at the remark then it sunk in what it meant. She forced Argo in front of her friend, which stopped Gabrielle quickly. Xena then held down her hand. "Come on."

Gabrielle didn't bother an argument and took the strong hand into hers. She was hauled up into the saddle and settled in front of Xena. Her staff was taken, lashed down, and one solid arm came around her waist.

Xena clicked at the golden mare and steered with the reins bundled into her right hand.

Gabrielle dropped her head against Xena's shoulders. "Thank you." She hadn't expected Xena to figure out so easily what bothered her.

The warrior lowered her head close to the bard's ear and murmured, "I know it's hard for you at times. But you've become apart of my family, now."

Gabrielle sadly smiled at the truth. "I miss Lila often." She swallowed and mentioned, "But mother and father... I'm their black sheep." She recalled being back at home handful of days ago after making it out of the hospice.

"You know I understand," the warrior murmured.

The bard covered the warrior's hand on her stomach with her own. "I knew that when we first met... that's why I followed you. You'd accept me unlike my family."

Xena pressed her lips against the bard's head then looked at the road. She steered Argo onto the path that would take her to Lyceus's tomb. She could understand Gabrielle's desire to find acceptance, especially at a young age those years ago.

Gabrielle shut her eyes but didn't sleep. She just enjoyed the peaceful ride to the tomb. She did think about what Cyrene told her last night on the walk back to Amphipolis. She really wondered if she was like Lyceus or if she reminded Xena of Lyceus.

"Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

The bard's eyes opened and filled with the tomb in the distance. "Am I a lot like your brother?"

The warrior knew Gabrielle didn't mean Toris, by far. She tilted her head and studied her partner's profile. "Is that what you and mother talked about on the way back last night?"

Gabrielle shrugged but decided to clarify it. "She just said you and Lyceus were night and day... like you and me."

"There are some similarities," Xena confessed. "But there's some big differences too."

"What differences?"

Xena chuckled and teased, "Like fishing."

Gabrielle gave dramatic groan. "Please." She swatted her friend's knee. "Seriously?"

Xena did take it more serious now. "He wasn't as creative as you... certainly not a bard by any means." She then grinned a bit. "His temper wasn't as hot as yours."

"My temper isn't that bad," she debated.

"Certain things set you off right," the warrior argued.

"Or people," the bard muttered, "Joxer."

Xena chuckled at the wanna-be warrior's name. "Yes." She had to admit her patience often thinned around him too. "But what you and Lyceus have most in common are your loyalty."

"To you," the bard finished off. She then grumbled and murmured, "Although his was probably better than mine."

"Hey." Xena stopped the bard from going down that dark road. "It's in the past, alright?" But she knew the weight would take a long time to leave her friend.

Gabrielle didn't say anything else and patted the warrior's hand on her stomach. She knew it was time to dismount now that they were at the tomb. She got down after Xena and went to the tomb, but wouldn't go past the entrance. "I'll wait out here."

The warrior grabbed the bard and hauled her into the tomb with her. She and Gabrielle approached the stone casket, and out of habit, Xena rested her hands on the side.

Gabrielle shifted to the head of the casket, she wiped away the dust and dirt. She then extended her hand and held Xena's gauntlet wrist.

For awhile, the pair remained in the tomb and Xena softly spoke to her brother. Gabrielle just listened to the one sided conversation. She thought back to the first time she came to this tomb over three years ago. She couldn't believe it was only three years because it seemed like another life. She focused back on the present when Xena told her it was time to go.

Together, they remounted Argo and went back to the main road that would take them northeast. The ride was a long one because Xena wanted to get as far as possible to the Amazons. She suspected tomorrow they may make it to the Amazons before sunset if they traveled through the night.

Gabrielle had to retrieve her cloak by late afternoon because the temperature had dropped. But she felt like it just wasn't going to be enough to keep her warm. She shook her head after tugging her cloak closer. "We're going to need more furs to make it through the nights."

"No," Xena murmured, "we don't have time to stop at a village." She saw that Gabrielle was concerned. "We'll have to sleep together and closer to the campfire."

"Are you going to be warm enough though?" Gabrielle knew that furs wouldn't completely cover Xena once she was in gargoyle form.

"I can handle cold better than you," Xena merely replied. She then changed topics. "How about an early dinner?" She grinned and teased, "Perhaps nutbread for dessert?"

"Red pastries?" the bard tormented back.

"Hmmmm." The warrior instantly agreed and steered Argo off the road and carefully down a hill since the road wrapped past the mountain range to the east. If they traveled tonight then they'd make it to the part of the road that went through the mountains. It could be treacherous.

Gabrielle put together an easy dinner since Cyrene had packed a few for them. She decided to go with the lamb stew, which she warmed up over the campfire. "No cheese right?" she checked with her partner.

Xena waved off the idea of more cheese. "How about just the red pastries?" She returned to grooming Argo. 

"Not for dinner," the bard shot back. She chuckled and shook her head. She instead decided to go with the gyros that Cyrene had made for them. "Oh yeah." She couldn't wait and decided these would be fine without warming up.

Xena left Argo once Gabrielle announced dinner was ready. She and Gabrielle sat to a quiet but good dinner just a half a candlemark before dinner.

"So," Gabrielle started after clearing her plate, "are you going to try and go with the transformation this time?" She took Xena's plate, and she heard a grouse. "If you don't then no red pastries for you."

"Gabrielle," the warrior complained.

"Oh come on." Gabrielle bumped the warrior's shoulder with her hip then went to the saddlebags. She set the dirty plates aside and stacked the used bowls. She then urged, "Just try it, Xena it may not hurt as badly." She collected the two separately wrapped goodies and returned to Xena. She sat down crossed legged and handed the pastries to Xena. "Don't eat them all."

The Warrior Princess wasn't exactly sure she could eat them all given how stuffed she was from the huge dinner. She wondered if Gabrielle hadn't done that on purpose, but it could be that Gabrielle wanted her full before turning into a gargoyle.

"So?" the bard prompted the question again.

Xena sighed and looked at her partner. She toyed with a pastry but asked, "You don't like seeing it huh?"

"It's not the transformation," Gabrielle debated, "it's the pain you're in when it happens. I can't imagine how your headache feels at that point.... it must spike up."

"Mmmm." Xena's headache was starting to rise as the sun sunk low into the west. "How's the nutbread?"

"Good." Gabrielle smiled. "You want a slice?" She didn't wait for an answer and placed a slice into the warrior's napkin.

The warrior played with the pastry in her fingertips then placed it on top of the bard's presliced nutbread.

Gabrielle couldn't help a chuckle and smiled because Xena rarely shared her favorites. "Thanks." She scooped up the pastry and popped it into her mouth before it was taken back.

Xena then finally responded to the bard's question. "I will try." She caught the bard's smile. She went back to her red pastries and counted six left. She decided on the nutbread and would keep the rest for tomorrow night or tomorrow at lunch.

Gabrielle glanced at the gorgeous sunset then back at her friend. "Here." She took the linen from her friend and gently wrapped up the remaining pastries. She also took her nutbread and wrapped it. She got to her feet and packed away the desserts for tomorrow.

The Warrior Princess stood up and stared at the beautiful sunset that hung behind the western mountain range. She looked at her friend, who returned to her side. She then made a choice and reached for her sword, which she unclipped the sheath. "Take these." She freed her chakram and handed it too.

Gabrielle hooked the chakram through the sword's cross-guard then watched her friend move a few steps away. She lowered the weapons to her side and softly pleaded, "Welcome it, Xena."

The Warrior Princess stared at the sunset and her head filled with Gabrielle's supportive words from the passing nights. She shut her eyes as the sun's rim was all that was left, and her headache's intensity increased sharply. She held out her arms some and fisted her hands tightly, her nails almost digging into her palms. She sensed her body's shift, and she decided to let go, finally.

Xena held her head back, shut her eyes, and gave out a strong cry, but it gradually shifted into a powerful roar. She opened her eyes, which glowed a bright blue. Her hands opened up as her fingers extended into black talons. Then her wings spread open to a wide, beautiful span.

Gabrielle stared in awe at the transformation that was far different than prior nights. She whispered, "Wow." She almost dropped Xena's weapons when glowing eyes turned on her.

The black gargoyle's eyes calmed, and she drew her wings around her body. She approached her waiting friend. "Better?"

"You tell me." Gabrielle placed her freehand on her left hip. "Any pain?" By the gargoyle's grin, she had her answer.

"No." Xena came closer to the bard. "You were right."

"It's nice to know I'm good for something," Gabrielle joked.

The gargoyle took her weapons from her friend. "For many, many things." She slipped past her friend and went to Argo. "We should go."

"I know you want to get in the air," Gabrielle agreed. She came over and decided to get the saddlebags packed.

"No." Xena shook her head and glanced down at the bard. "I will walk with you tonight." She saw Gabrielle's confusion. "The road will be dangerous through the mountains. I can see well at night."

"My night vision isn't that bad," the bard complained. "I trip a lot less."

The gargoyle briefly grinned but clarified, "I can see much better at night than any human."

Gabrielle grumbled and muttered, "Human... gargoyle... what you have that I don't?"

Xena softly chuckled at her friend's rambling but she helped to get ready. She and Gabrielle soon were back at the road and following it north towards the mountain range. Soon enough, they were coming upon a narrow path through the mountains, which made Xena concerned. She now ordered, "Let me go first... mind your feet."

Gabrielle had put her staff away once they'd passed some cliffs. She knew she needed to be more carefully because the road had turned into a path. She remained single file with Argo behind her. "Why didn't we just go around the mountains?"

"Too long," the gargoyle replied.

The bard glanced over her shoulder at the ledge that went down a smaller mountain side. "Yeah but less risky." She looked back at the gargoyle's back. "If you fall off, you have wings, but I'd just scream all the way down." She shivered at the thought of falling off the side.

"You are safe," Xena pressed. She hadn't taken this route in a long time and decided the path had worn since she was last here. She didn't like it but mostly because of Gabrielle and Argo. Suddenly she stopped and quickly looked up the cliff side.

"What was that?" Gabrielle muttered. Then she realized it just like Xena and looked back at Argo. "Go, girl!" She shoved the horse forward.

Argo whined loudly and broke from the bard's care. She trotted past the women and to safety as the avalanche started tumbling down the mountain's cliff towards them.

"Gabrielle!" Xena knew they had no time to get out of the way of the rock slide. She cursed that Gabrielle had been more worried about the horse.

Gabrielle grew wide eye when she saw the gigantic rocks almost upon her. "Xenaaaa!"

The gargoyle was running towards her friend. She scooped up the bard into her arms then made a jump off the cliffside.

"Oh my gods!" Gabrielle screamed as they quickly fell down the cliff towards the rocky bottom.

"Hold onto me," Xena instructed. She had the bard's death grip on her, and she glanced back over her shoulder to make sure they were far ahead of the rock slide. She made her last calculation then opened her wings and arched upwards. She heard the loud rocks crashing into the ground behind her.

The bard was adjusted by strong arms into a cradled position. She wrapped her arms around Xena's neck and buried her face into Xena's neck. She could distantly hear the last of the rock slide come to an end.

"Are you okay?" Xena murmured. She felt the nod against her neck.

Gabrielle finally lifted her head and breathed deeply. She almost had control of her heart rate again. "I'm never coming this way again to see the Amazons."

Xena frowned just as she made the turning arch to go back to the path. "I did not expect it to be this dangerous. I am sorry."

The bard shook her head. "It's alright." She dropped her temple against the gargoyle's shoulder. Yet she finally looked out at the view and sadly smiled at how beautiful it really was up here.

"We are going to land." The gargoyle was carefully making her way down towards the path again. She growled though because she could tell her landing would go badly because of the narrow path. She pulled up at the last heartbeat and went back up.

"Too hard with me in your arms," Gabrielle concluded.

"We have to do this another way." Xena came up with a plan quickly. "I am going to glide straight up, and I want you to wrap your legs around my waist. Keep your arms around my neck."

"Alright." Gabrielle prayed her shakiness wasn't so bad now. When Xena started climbing the sky at an almost straight up arch, she quickly moved her body and clung to Xena. She groaned because her face was nearly in Xena's cleavage.

The gargoyle kept her arms around the bard's upper back to support her. "I am going to fly back down along the cliff side above the path. I will hook the cliff with hands, but you need to stay close to my body so your back does not scrape the cliff."

"Got it," the bard called back.

Xena turned them around and started to drop her distance from the ground. She came in line with the cliff side to her right so she freed her right hand. She carefully extended it as she came upon the cliff. Her talon tips scraped along the rock wall. "Here we go," she warned the bard.

Gabrielle squinched her eyes and tightened her hold on Xena.

The gargoyle slowed her speed as much as possible then dug her right hand into the wall with such ease. She then bent her knees quickly as she and Gabrielle swung and collided with the cliff side. She was relieved when her knees hit the wall and protected Gabrielle's back. She then slammed her left hand into the wall for extra support while she dug her feet in too.

Gabrielle lifted her head some and looked at her new surroundings. "Wow that really worked out." She then peered up at her partner. "So now what?"

"Now is the fun part," the gargoyle teased. She adjust her wings behind her so they were out of the way. She then slipped her tail around the bard's waist for extra security. Then she carefully clawed down the rock wall.

"My stomach doesn't feel that great, Xena."

The gargoyle gave a low growl as she recalled this similar situation years ago. "Don't even think about it, Gabrielle."

The bard dropped her forehead against her partner's chest. "I think it's the nutbread." She kept thinking about it and muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't eat nutbread before falling."

Xena couldn't help her grin but stayed focused on her task. She slowed down though because of a familiar sound overhead.

Gabrielle instantly lifted her head and looked up at the black cliff top. "Oh god... no." She felt Xena go faster down the rock wall. "This is ridiculous."

The rocks far above made a gravely shift towards the edge. They teetered on the edge from rolling over and renewing the rock slide.

"Xena, go faster!"

"I am trying," the gargoyle snarled.

Gabrielle heard the rocks roll off the side. "They're coming now!"

Xena knew she was almost out of time. She saw Argo far away down the path in a safe spot. She wasn't about to be killed by a damn rock slide. She dug her talons deep into the wall then gave off a strong roar. She launched them into the air just before the rocks hit them. She drew her wings in to protect Gabrielle and her own body as they came at the small path. She prayed that her skills were this good.

Gabrielle groaned against the faint pain to her back. She knew they'd hit the path then she was rolling with Xena.

Xena stopped the harsh roll before they collided with the golden mare.

Argo whined loudly, rose up on her hind legs, and maneuvered a few steps in reverse.

The gargoyle stayed hunched over top of her well hidden friend. She rested her face against Gabrielle's head and gave a painful hitch of breath.

"Xena?" the worried bard asked. "Are you alright?"

"I am great." Xena finally lifted her head then painfully opened her wings to free her friend.

Gabrielle quickly moved and faced the gargoyle in her kneeling position. "Xena?" She grabbed the gargoyle's chiseled cheeks. "Hey?" She found blue eyes open up to her. "Did you get hurt?" She could see that her stubborn friend was about to deny it. "Your wings?"

Xena sighed at how Gabrielle easily figured her out. She flinched at the various damaged given to her wings from the harsh collision with the pathway.

"Damn." Gabrielle got to her feet and went for the medical kit. "Let me look at them."

Xena wanted to protest but it would do no good with the determined bard. She turned her back once Gabrielle approached her. She felt the small hands work to clean up the blood and brush away any dirt smears.

Gabrielle knelt though when she saw the tear at the bottom of the right wing. She gingerly touched at the tear and saw the blood there. She carefully wiped it clean and briefly wondered if it needed to be stitched. But her wrist was held still by Xena's tail.

Xena had twisted around and saw the bard inspecting the tear in her wing. "Nothing can be done for it... it will heal itself."

Gabrielle frowned but left it alone. She stood back up. "Did I miss anything?"

"No." Xena slid her tail free then turned as she carefully drew her wings into her body. It hurt some but once her wings' talons were hooked, she felt the pain calm down. "Thank you."

The bard passed her friend but not without extending her hand and brushed her fingertips over the gargoyle's defined jawline. She put the medical supplies away and closed the filled saddlebags.

The gargoyle had a tender expression at her friend's affections. She joined the bard on the walk through the path.

"I think on the way back we should take the long cut between the mountains."

Xena grinned and promised, "We will."

"I just didn't expect it to be so complicated to get to the Amazons." Gabrielle shook her head then adjusted her cloak because of a breeze. "I can't believe there were two rock slides in the same spot." She looked back at it but couldn't see much. "Isn't that sort of like lightening never strikes the same spot twice?"

"Hmmm," the gargoyle softly murmured. She glimpsed up at the cliff above them, but she couldn't see anything. What did she expect to see? She shook away her thoughts and focused on the tricky path. "Just stay close." She was back in front of the bard.

Gabrielle evilly smiled and quickly grabbed the gargoyle's swooshing tail in front of her. "Close as I can."

The bemused gargoyle glanced over her broad shoulder at her partner. She easily wrapped part of her tail around the bard's wrist. She said nothing about it and just led the way through the mountains.

Gabrielle's smile went softer, and she gently squeezed the tail that passed through her palm. Briefly, she felt the tail squeeze her wrist in response, and she chuckled. She thought about the past few nights with the gargoyle and really couldn't believe how much Xena had improved about the transformation. And Gabrielle was not at all bothered but was fascinated by it. She could not deny the rising attraction she felt for the gargoyle as much as Xena's human form. She just didn't know how to deliver that message to Xena without it somehow comprising their developing relationship. She would just have to give it some careful thought.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 8**

Gabrielle finished organizing the bedrolls closer to the campfire. She then stood up and wearily brushed her blond bangs back. She then twisted her head around when she felt the strong presence behind her.

"You should get some rest." Xena settled her talon hands on the bard's shoulder. "I know you are tired from the trek through the mountain pass."

"I'm just glad we made it," the bard admitted.

"Mmmm." The gargoyle bowed her head closer. "I will not stay up late." She then glanced down at the bedrolls. "Take as many furs as you need tonight."

Gabrielle lifted her right hand and rested it on the large hand at her shoulder. She wanted to lean back into the gargoyle yet controlled her urge.

"Come on, get to sleep." Xena squeezed her partner's petite shoulders then pulled away. She left Gabrielle and went to the large rock that was near the campfire.

Gabrielle knelt down and decided to get her boots untied, but she hesitated because she noticed Xena's tense mannerism. "What is it?" she softly called to her partner. She stretched out her hand to the staff, just in reach.

The gargoyle's tail violently twisted in the air, and she bared her teeth. She suddenly spun around and faced the clearing's edge. "Ares!" she angrily yelled.

Gabrielle snatched her staff now and stood up. She quickly came over to Xena, who went around the rock.

The God of War's laugh started first then he formed just on the campsite's edge. He smiled wickedly and mocked, "Well, it appears my sister wasn't as loony as she sounded." He rested his left hand on his sword halt and casually approached the women. "Having complexion troubles, Xena?"

Xena narrowed her eyes at the god and clenched her razor sharp teeth.

"No, she's not but apparently you still are," Gabrielle quickly jabbed.

Ares instantly glared at the small bard, who he normally ignored until more recently. "Does having a gargoyle make you mouthier?"

Gabrielle was about to be smart again, but Xena stopped her short.

"What do you want, Ares?" The gargoyle crossed her arms under her wings, which revealed her muscular body. She noticed that Ares couldn't help but caress his eyes over her changed form.

The God of War was smug at Xena's gargoyle form, and he smirked back at Xena. "I just had to come see for myself." He was becoming gleeful and held up his left hand from his sword hilt. "Don't get me wrong, Xena... you look good." He dropped his hand back to his hilt. "I think your attempt to find out why is... admirable at best."

Xena suspiciously studied the god and wondered what was his objective. "Then you know something."

Ares chuckled and became a bit more serious. "As if I knew you'd turn into..." He signaled her change features. "Some creature with wings and black skin." He now folded his arms like Xena and tilted his head to the side. "But, good luck with your attempt." He puckered his lips a bit. "I'll be curious to hear what you find out."

"Stay out of our business, Ares." Gabrielle had a threatening look.

"Oh but why?" Ares evilly smiled at the bard. "I have so much more fun being in Xena's affairs." But he paused then leaned closer to her and whispered, "Or touching yours."

The gargoyle sharply growled and her left hand shot out. She wrapped her talons around the god's throat then proceeded to lift him up from the ground. "You do not come near her again." She tightened her hand around his throat and thoroughly enjoyed his shocked expression. "And do not think I have lost that dagger, Ares."

The God of War showed some alarm in his eyes at the mention of the hind's blood dagger. He then was promptly thrown into the air and painfully slammed into the cold ground. He sat up with one hand and with his left; he touched his red neck that ached from the gargoyle's earlier hold.

Xena took one step in front of Gabrielle in a protective display. She had bright blue eyes and her tail dangerously whipped in the air.

Ares was on his feet again and cleared his throat. "You will not find your answers with the Amazons." He then disappeared in a bolt of light.

Gabrielle huffed and shook her head. She then considered how Xena had handled the god earlier and mentioned, "I think you hurt him."

"You noticed that too?" Xena faced her friend and curiously thought about what'd happened between her and Ares. "He was surprised by the pain," she whispered.

"How is that possible?" the bard muttered. She gingerly touched her forehead. "None of this makes sense." She then tried to bite back a yawn.

"And it will not tonight." Xena then indicated the bedrolls. "You need to rest, Gabrielle."

"I know." The bard rubbed her face but made her way to the bedrolls. She sat down on Xena's bedroll and started getting her boots off after setting her staff aside. "Thanks, by the way."

The gargoyle was sitting on the smooth rock, but questioningly looked over at her partner.

"For standing up for me," Gabrielle clarified. She yanked off her boots. "I guess I am a bit mouthy though." She glanced over at her friend, who grinned at her. But she shrugged and explained, "I guess my attitude towards the gods has changed greatly considering everything that's happened between us and them."

"Yes, I know," the gargoyle murmured.

The bard set her boots aside but still sat there and looked at her partner. "I think Aphrodite is the only one I can really get along with... and that's a struggle at times." She and Xena chuckled together briefly. "At least she's willing to help us." Gabrielle finally decided to get under her bedroll because the night's cold was getting to her. "Come to bed soon, Xena."

"I will," the gargoyle softly promised.

Gabrielle curled up under the furs and her back warmed up from the campfire. She shut her eyes and slipped into a nightmare dreamscape most likely led on by Ares's earlier remarks. She had disgusted nightmares about Ares and Hope or even her and Ares that resulted in Xena's unquenchable rage. Her nightmare boiled to a bloody scene of Xena, in gargoyle form, who killed Ares and Hope and yet turned her uncontrollable rage on Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, wake up," Xena's heavy voice demanded.

Gabrielle hastily sat up in her bedroll and became terrified of the black gargoyle because of her dream's end. She instinctively tried to back away from the gargoyle.

"Hey," Xena worriedly called, "Hey, come on. It is okay... it was a dream." She didn't dare touch her partner until she settled down. She noticed Gabrielle's fear subsided. "You are safe."

Gabrielle breathed deeply then sat forward into a hunched position. "Gods damn it," she emotionally muttered. "I'm sorry, Xena." She knew it probably upset her friend that she'd pulled away earlier.

The gargoyle took her opening now that it seemed safe. She went behind the bard and sat on the bedroll. She then managed her friend into her much larger body and kept her open wings around them.

Gabrielle leaned into her partner's warm body and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily.

Xena wrapped her arms around the bard and held her closer still. She then wrapped her tail around Gabrielle's left ankle. She was mindful of her knees' talons not touching her friend.

The bard faintly shook her head then quietly mentioned, "And my dreams were getting better." She grumbled and hotly muttered, "Damn Ares."

The gargoyle now knew what'd prompted the nightmare tonight. "You cannot let him bother you so easily."

"I know." Gabrielle released an annoyed breath then lifted her head from the gargoyle's chest. "He just has a way of getting under your skin, you know."

"I do," the gargoyle murmured. She then decided to make some adjustments so she slid them under the furs and became comfortable once Gabrielle was safely in her arms and wings. "It is only a couple of candlemarks before dawn."

The bard slightly twisted her head around and suggested, "You should get the furs from your bedroll."

Xena silently agreed and used her tail to snare the furs. She brought them over and dropped them over their bodies. She felt warmth over her back now start thanks to the extra furs.

Gabrielle curled deeper under the furs and into her friend's safe body. She absolutely adored the sensation of what felt like warm leather brushing against her skin.

"Go back to sleep," Xena rumbled in her heavy voice.

Gabrielle nearly moaned but held it behind her clamped jaw. She shut her eyes and tried not to think about gargoyle that securely held her. She almost chuckled because it'd be nearly an impossible feat.

After awhile, Xena could tell the bard had dozed off again. She too was close to falling asleep and her last thoughts were about seeing Yakut tomorrow. Finally her dreamscape took her away to a calmer sleep than what Gabrielle had experienced tonight. She didn't wake up until several candlemarks later when she smelled food cooking.

Gabrielle turned her head to the warrior, who roused from the furs. She softly smiled and greeted, "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Grrrr," the warrior joked. But she returned the smile anyway.

The bard chuckled and returned her focus to the frying pan. "You slept so hard you didn't bother to get out of your armor or boots."

Xena looked at her gauntlets since she rested her arms in her lap. "Apparently." She brushed back her bangs and muttered, "I need to work this out somehow."

Gabrielle pulled the frying pan out from the fire and turned over the cooking eggs with her fork. "You may want to strip down to just your leathers before you change forms." She thrust the frying pan back in and finished scrambling the eggs. "It'll probably make it easier."

"Mmmm," the warrior murmured. Xena then asked, "Are you frying eggs?"

"Yes." Gabrielle shot a grin at her partner because of the fact she'd found them in the packs. Cyrene had told her to use them up this morning or they'd go bad, quickly. She knew Xena wouldn't appreciate rotten eggs in the saddlebags. "Come on, they're almost ready."

"Mmmm." Xena ruffled her hair then climbed out of the furs. She felt a faint soreness because of sleeping in her armor, but she'd work out the chinks later. "How'd you sleep after the nightmare?"

Gabrielle was sliding the eggs onto clean plates. "Better... thank you." She set the pan aside then stood up with the plates. "Let's eat."

Xena couldn't agree more because she was very hungry. She and Gabrielle sat on the ground in front of the rock and leaned against it. Xena ravaged her eggs and was happy to receive some grapes and an apple too.

"Your appetite has really increased," the bard noted aloud. She shook her head. "I think this transformation must cause it." She tilted her head and considered in the past if Xena's appetite had every heightened like this. "The times you were seriously hurt this same thing happened."

Xena was working on her apple and considered the bard's words. She had to admit it was true and had always contributed it to her body's needs for extra energy to heal. She lowered her half eaten apple and stated, "I wonder how long this has been going on."

Gabrielle was briefly confused then it hit her what the warrior meant now. "You think you've always been a gargoyle and just didn't know it...?"

"I'm not sure," Xena confessed. "But it could be possible."

"Hmmmm." The bard started to consider this and tried to think of indicators that it was true. "But you never started changing until just recently." She then saw Xena's raised eyebrow.

"As far as I'm aware of, yes." Xena turned the apple and munched on it.

Gabrielle hummed for a beat but returned to her bowl of grapes. "Strange," she murmured.

"Let's get moving." Xena patted her partner's knee then tossed the apple core into the fire, which sparked in reaction to the moist food. She and Gabrielle got up and proceeded to pack the camp.

In less than a candlemark, the warrior and her partner were headed back to the main road that would lead the rest of the way to the Thrace Amazons. They decided to walk just because it gave Argo a break from carrying them. Xena hoped they would make it to the Amazons a few candlemarks before sunset, which would work out fairly well.

Gabrielle had suggested they camp out one more night then arrive at the Nation in the morning. But she could tell Xena wanted to talk to Yakut right away so she let it go. She inwardly sighed because she felt frustrated at not being able to convince Xena that turning into a gargoyle wasn't some curse. Gabrielle was convinced Xena had no issue with it once she was a gargoyle and actually enjoyed it. She wondered if half the problem wasn't Xena's own acceptance.

Xena sensed the bard's deep thoughts plus it was the way Gabrielle's features were tightly twisted that told her. Xena edged closer to her friend and managed her arm across the bard's shoulder. "What is it?"

Gabrielle grumbled for a beat because she'd been caught by Xena. She gave in though and gazed up into curious blue eyes. "Why can't you be okay with this?"

"How can you be okay with it?" Xena targeted.

"No, no." Gabrielle shook her head and explained, "This isn't about me and don't try to do that." She seriously peered up at her friend. "Why can't you accept turning into a gargoyle at night?"

"Would you?" Xena redirected, again.

Gabrielle hissed and stopped walking suddenly. She angrily faced her partner but before she could get anything out, Xena stopped her.

"Listen to me first," Xena pleaded. She had her hand up but lowered it once Gabrielle settled some. "If you think you can easily accept yourself turning into a gargoyle then please tell me." She waited then shook her head. "I can't do it."

The bard frowned and dropped her head once she understood Xena's point. She leaned her forehead against her staff and shut her eyes.

"I understand you want me to accept this, Gabrielle." The warrior came closer to her partner. "But it's not easy." Saddened green eyes looked back at her. "I'm sorry."

Gabrielle lifted her head and shook it. "I guess I feel guilty." She continued the trek down the worn road into northern Thrace. "I'm enjoying this," she admitted to Xena.

"I know you do, and I know you like my gargoyle form." Xena gently tugged on Argo's reins so she'd follow them. "Your support has made a huge difference, Gabrielle."

The bard sadly smiled at her partner, but she casually shrugged.

"It has," Xena insisted.

Gabrielle nodded once then whispered, "I hope so." She lost the sadness out of her smile when Xena placed a kiss to her head. She stayed quiet on the rest of the journey to the Amazons. In her head though she was writing out this latest adventure, but she wondered if she'd been even allowed to write it. But at least she could still play with it in her head.

Xena's timing about the arrival to the Amazons was perfect as they walked into the territory that was heavily monitored by the Amazons. She silently prompted for her partner to stop walking but she didn't do the traditional sign of peace over her head. These Amazons did not know the tradition like Gabrielle's Amazon Nation.

"Xena," an Amazon warmly greeted who had appeared from behind a tree. She had her sword drawn but lowered it to her side. She signaled for her comrades to join her and that it was safe.

"Otere." The Warrior Princess smiled at the new, young leader.

Otere quickly came up to the warrior and held out her arm. "You have returned much sooner than we ever expected but more than welcomed."

Xena took the Amazon's arm into a strong shake. "Thank you." She released arms then held out her hand to her partner. "I'd like you to meet Queen Gabrielle from the Macedonia Amazon Nation."

Gabrielle mentally groaned that her friend had given away her queenship in her tribe. Yet she gave a smile to Otere.

Otere promptly bowed forward and politely welcomed the other queen. She straightened up then held out her arm. "Xena did not tell me her Amazon partner was also a queen."

The bard shook arms with the Amazon then glimpsed at her partner. "It must have slipped her mind."

Xena smirked but refused to be baited further.

"I hope you can stay for awhile...?" Otere looked between the pair.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered for them, "maybe for a few days if that's acceptable."

"Of course." Otere looked back at her sisters. "We'll guide you back to the village." She ordered two Amazons to stay on patrol while the third Amazons joined on the trip to the village. "I'm glad you are safe, Gabrielle."

The bard knew what'd happened between Xena and the Thrace Amazons recently so she was ready. "Yes, Xena and I were reunited in my hometown." She then decided to change the topic before the leader asked more. "Thank you, Otere for helping Xena."

The warrior tried not to grouse at the fact the bard and Otere could talk now.

"Xena was just as much help with Alti," the Amazon explained. "She has plagued us for many years but now that is over."

"It'll give your Nation a chance to heal and grow," the bard agreed.

"Yes." Otere smiled because it was indeed true as there were already a few new recruits. She then glanced at the Warrior Princess and mentioned, "Yakut will be excited to see you."

Gabrielle looked from Otere to her best friend.

"How is she growing as a shaman?"

"Very quickly," the leader replied. Otere had a pleased expression. "She will become an excellent shaman."

Xena smiled at this news. "So you've given into the fact that Yakut is meant to be the next shaman?"

Otere had a slight flush and admitted, "I understand the prophecy now."

Gabrielle was amazed to realize that her partner was more comfortable with these Amazons than her own. She considered whether it had to do with Alti, and the trial they had to surpass.

"Here we are," Otere mentioned as they entered the small village. "Deniz, can you take Xena's horse to the stable then bring her bags to her yurt?"

The Amazon, Deniz, came over to the Warrior Princess and accepted the reins. She shyly smiled at the famous Warrior Princess then went to the stables with the golden mare in tow.

Gabrielle glanced at Deniz's back and gave a low huff. She focused on the walk to the yurt.

"I hope our meager yurts are sufficient, Queen Gabrielle," Otere offered. She approached the first yurt and said, "Xena, this is yours. I'll show you to yours, Queen Gabrielle."

Xena glanced at her partner, who was obviously unnerved by the separate yurts but would say nothing about it and silently go with it. Instead, Xena caught Otere's attention by saying, "Actually, Gabrielle and I share quarters together."

"Oh," the Amazon leader murmured. She tried hiding her flush and covered her mistake. "I apologize." She dipped her head in respect and mentioned, "I'm sure you both would like a rest before dinner." She straightened up. "I will have Yakut stop by to escort you to dinner."

"Thank you, Otere," Xena offered. She watched the young Amazon head off then she turned to her partner.

Gabrielle had her left hand on her hip, and she muttered, "Well... I've never." She heard Xena click her tongue at her so she shot a dagger look at her friend. "She didn't even ask if I wanted a separate yurt."

"Get inside," the warrior ordered.

The miffed bard dropped her hand and entered the beautiful yurt that'd obviously been built recently. "Wow." She did a complete circle and nodded. "It's really nice." She then slotted her eyes over at her friend. "Oh, but I'm sure that's the point too."

Xena placed her hands on her hips and glowered at the bard's suspicious look. "Whaaat?"

"These little Thrace Amazons," Gabrielle started, "are trying to impress you... they have a thing for you."

"Please," the warrior muttered and headed to the washroom.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't see Deniz's cute little smile she gave you!" the bard hollered to her partner. She groused though when her partner ignored her.

Xena soon came back out and spotted her partner over by the open window. She came up behind the bard but the knock at the door caught her attention. But she still managed to tease, "Do I detect some jealousy, dear?" She strolled over to the thatch door.

"You wish," the bard muttered under her breath. Yet she had a grin and continued watching the traffic in the village. She tilted her head to the side though when she saw a strangely dressed Amazon coming in their direction. From behind her, Gabrielle could hear Xena thanking Deniz for their stuff. But Gabrielle lost track of the odd Amazon.

Deniz was shyly bidding goodbye to the Warrior Princess and nearly ran over the oddly dressed Amazon, who Gabrielle had spotted earlier. "I'm sorry, Yakut."

Yakut, the new shaman, gave a warm smile and teased, "Has the Warrior Princess's prows thrown you off, Deniz?" She enjoyed the Amazon's rosy cheeks.

Deniz didn't respond and instead rushed off to escape anymore embarrassment.

The shaman though shifted her attention to the tall, dark warrior that filled the yurt's doorway. "Hello, Xena."

"Yakut," the warrior warmly greeted.

"I came as soon as I heard news you'd arrived," Yakut admitted.

Xena stepped back with the saddlebags in her arm. "Come inside, please." She waited until the shaman passed then she shut the door.

"Thank you." Yakut glanced over at the young woman, who stayed in the yurt with Xena. She assumed it was Queen Gabrielle according to what Otere told her earlier. "Welcome to the Thrace Nation, Queen Gabrielle."

"Word is faster in this Nation than mine," Gabrielle joked. She neared the shaman and held out her arm.

Yakut smiled and shook arms with the bard. She kept her smile and mentioned, "I'm glad to see you're safe and well."

"I am," the bard agreed.

Xena had set aside the saddlebags and came back to the pair.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Yakut mentioned to the Warrior Princess.

Gabrielle could see Xena's hesitation to respond to Yakut's statement so she cut in and suggested, "Perhaps we all should sit."

The warrior readily agreed and helped get three chairs organized around the small table. She also pulled the saddlebags off the table and set them on the floor against the wall. She took her chair and noticed that Gabrielle had propped her staff near the door.

"You must have traveled here in haste," Yakut prompted. "You're not as well equipped for the weather as last time, Xena. The fall is turning to winter now."

"I'm afraid we were in a rush," Xena agreed.

Gabrielle could tell her partner was nervous to talk about the transformation. She took the lead and walked the conversation in that direction. "Several nights ago, we ran into some... trouble that we're hoping you may be able to help us with."

"Of course," Yakut agreed, "we will do anything we can." She glanced between the pair.

The bard shook her head and carefully explained, "Xena seems to think this is only something you can handle, Yakut." She hesitated but added, "Because of your shamanism."

Yakut breathed deeply and looked from the bard to the Warrior Princess. "I am not that advanced in my powers yet, Xena. But I will try my best." She saw Xena's nod so she carefully tried, "Tell me what has happened."

Gabrielle exchanged a look with her partner, but she knew Xena needed to take the lead. She wanted Xena to handle this because Xena viewed it as her problem.

"As Gabrielle mentioned," the warrior started, "several nights ago we had some trouble... I had some trouble." Xena lowered her head and debated how to word this carefully.

Yakut leaned forward, stretched out her hand across the table, and hooked the warrior's chin. She lifted Xena's face until blue eyes met hers. "Xena, you've become a good friend. There's nothing I nor the rest of this Nation wouldn't do to repay you for your help with Alti." She lowered her hand. "And you are in a safe place here." She could tell her last words seemed to give the warrior some strength. Yakut was perceptive to the weight on the warrior's shoulders and even the bard's deep concern.

Xena sighed heavily and started her story again. "Since the day Gabrielle and I were reunited, I've had a constant headache... I've had them before, but they usually pass in two to three days."

"Then this has not?" Yakut checked.

Xena nodded but continued telling Yakut the details. "We were in Potidaea, which lies on a Macedonian peninsula." She noted Yakut's nod. "Gabrielle's family lives in Potidaea, and we were reunited there. We had some... trouble but took care of it and left to go to Athens."

"We were in Dium," Gabrielle supplied yet glanced at Xena to confirm the small town's name.

The warrior moved her head in agreement then looked at Yakut again. "The night we were at Dium... I... I found out that I change."

The shaman was clearly confused and shook her head, which caused her headdress to shift a bit. "Change?"

Xena looked over at her best friend, who gave her a soft smile to help her. She focused back on Yakut and clarified what she meant by change. "At sunset, I change into a creature called a gargoyle."

Yakut blankly stared at the Warrior Princess and tried absorbing the unbelievable story. She set aside her shock and checked, "You do not know why then."

"No," Xena agreed. "Ever since the first night in Dium, it has happened every night at sunset."

Yakut bowed her head and considered some things. She softly asked, "You say this headache started when you and Gabrielle were reunited?"

"Yes."

"And it has not stopped?" Yakut lifted her head.

"Only when she turns into a gargoyle," Gabrielle answered for her friend. "But it's calmed down somewhat." She glanced at her partner.

Xena didn't argue the truth. "Somehow these headaches and transformation each night are linked." She hesitated but further explained, "I thought perhaps a god did this, but we've been talking to a god. She says no Olympian gods have put any kind of spell on me."

The shaman leaned back into her chair and studied the pair. She was thinking it through and wrapped her head around it. She still found it a bit hard to believe. "Have you noticed anything else strange that may be related to your transformation?"

"Just last night," Gabrielle jumped onto the question, "the God of War, Ares, dropped in on us, and he angered Xena. So Xena grabbed him by the throat and tossed him like a rag doll... but what was odd is that it seemed to hurt Ares."

Yakut was confused by this too. "That is impossible if he is a god."

"That's what Xena and I were saying last night," Gabrielle agreed.

Yakut shook her head and pointed out, "So you obviously turn back to normal at some point." She indicated Xena's current form.

"At dawn," Xena clarified.

The shaman was still thinking about it and considered how she could help, but she felt her abilities were limited.

"Another thing," Gabrielle mentioned, "I've noticed too..." She glanced once at Xena then back to Yakut. "Well a few things, maybe. But I noticed Xena's speech changes slightly when she's a gargoyle."

The warrior slotted her eyes at her best friend. "It doesn't change."

"Yes, it does." Gabrielle smirked at her partner. "I'm a bard, I notice these things." She focused back on the shaman. "She doesn't use conjunctions at all."

Xena opened her mouth to refuse it yet came up short from finding an instant where she had used a conjunction as a gargoyle. She furrowed her eyebrows once she realized her partner was indeed right.

"Also," Gabrielle continued, "when Xena is a gargoyle, she discusses gargoyles as if she's always been one or a part of a bigger race." She then leaned forward some and excitedly added, "Another interesting fact too is that Xena already knows stuff like gliding, climbing, or how to use her tail." She sensed the warrior's slight glower, but Gabrielle was rather serious. "I just think it's odd that she knows those things already. I can't imagine that something as complicated as gliding in the air would just come naturally without lessons or training."

The warrior tilted her head to the side and regarded her partner, who had become very observant in her older age. She hadn't considered these things at all because she was too focused on solving the problem rather than understanding the transformation.

"That is interesting," Yakut murmured. She wasn't sure how to precede that was obvious. She reached up and carefully removed her headdress. Her brown locks fell into place around her thin face. "I'm unsure what to tell you, Xena." She sadly sighed as she settled her headdress on her right knee. "I'm not an experienced enough shaman to really dig into this."

Xena had expected as much from the young Amazon. "There has to be something."

"Some way to trace it?" Gabrielle piped up. She knew little to nothing about shamanism. She leaned forward and suggested, "To me, it's almost like Xena becomes herself, completely, when she's a gargoyle." She glanced at the warrior, who was carefully listening to her but Gabrielle refocused on Yakut. "She's not two separate individuals but just more... at ease when she's a gargoyle. But when she's back to her physical self, Xena is tired, has this headache, and slightly moody."

Xena sighed but didn't contest the bard's points.

"You do seem worn," Yakut agreed. "I assume you still have the headache." At Xena's nod, she still asked, "But you're moody?"

Gabrielle touched the Warrior Princess's covered knee and replied, "Xena's mood has been improving over the days, slowly."

"Thanks to you," Xena murmured. She felt a squeeze at her knee, and she peered over at curious green eyes. "I don't accept this transformation, but I know you do... that makes it easier."

Yakut intently listened to the pair. "Perhaps we can try a trick or two after you change to a gargoyle," she prompted. "But I must return to my hut and do some research prior."

Xena just nodded and promised, "By sunset I'll be changed."

"Perhaps we should get dinner now," Gabrielle softly suggested. She knew sunset was about a candlemark away. At Xena's silent agreement, she looked back at the shaman. "Thank you, Yakut."

"Do not thank me yet." Yakut had a worried face but turned to the Warrior Princess. "I will not disclose anything to Otere or anybody else. I'll leave that in your hands."

"Thank you." Xena started climbing to her feet with the other women.

Yakut put on her headdress once she stood up. "I'll come by a bit later this evening." She then offered a smile to Gabrielle. "It was nice to meet you finally."

"You too, Yakut." Gabrielle walked the young shaman to the door and watched her go briefly. She shut the door and turned to her partner, who was putting the chairs back. "Did you expect her to say there wouldn't be much she could do?"

"Yes." Xena was positioning the chairs with her back to Gabrielle. She straightened up, but left her hand on the chair. She stared out the open window and saw the low western lights.

Gabrielle quietly came up behind her partner and gently touched her friend's upper arm. "We'll get this figured out, somehow. I mean, anything Yakut can give us will be better than where we are now with answers."

Xena turned her head around and studied her partner beside her. "I know." She curled her right arm up and captured Gabrielle's hand into hers. "Thank you for your help."

The bard just shrugged.

Xena slightly dimmed at her friend's brush off attitude. She fully faced her and seriously offered, "You could have ran the other way, but you're not just still here... you're helping me."

"Always," Gabrielle softly promised, "that's what friends do."

"That's what family does," Xena debated.

"Family," Gabrielle quietly agreed. Then Xena's fingertips tilted Gabrielle's head back, and she found Xena's smooth lips pressed against hers. She hadn't expected such a tender kiss from the warrior, but Gabrielle softly hummed at the end. She still had her eyes closed and felt Xena's forehead press into hers just like it had been the other night. She tenderly smiled at Xena's affection.

After a quiet moment, Gabrielle lifted her head and murmured, "We should go eat before it gets any later." She softly patted the warrior's leather clad stomach. "I don't want you going hungry on me now that you have the bigger appetite."

"Nobody's appetite is bigger than yours," Xena teased, "not even a gargoyle's." She smirked at Gabrielle's soft glare. She patted her partner's bare tummy and quickly hurried off. "Come on."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, but she had a smile anyway. She could tell Xena's spirits were more upbeat than the past few days despite they were not any closer to an answer to the mystery. She just hoped Xena's good nature would hold out if Yakut couldn't help.

The Warrior Princess held the door open and watched her friend pass her. She followed out of the yurt and shut the door. She took Gabrielle's side and silently thought about their earlier talk with Yakut.

Gabrielle edged closer to her friend and warned, "You're not flying tonight."

Xena quickly covered her chest with her right hand. "You act as if I have wings, Gabrielle." She now wagged her finger at the bard. "It's your stories that make people think I can fly."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes yet again and chided, "I write 'soar' not 'glide'." She smirked up at her partner. "I think the only thing Yakut will be able to tell us is that you're more mischievous than normal." At Xena's evil smug look, Gabrielle knew she was right, and she chuckled. She walked closer to Xena and happily found Xena's arm across her back. Despite it all, Gabrielle knew it would all work out okay, and she wasn't that worried about Xena's transformation.

 

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**Chapter 9**

Xena kept her mouth locked despite the overwhelming sensation. She was forced down onto her right knee, her left arm over her stomach, and her right hand balanced her body. She briefly sensed Gabrielle next to her, but she was fully engulfed by her transformation.

Gabrielle stayed near yet didn't come too close because it concerned Xena. She worriedly watched her partner shift into the black gargoyle just after they'd removed her weapons, armor, and boots. She suspected the transformation had to be quite painful this time because Xena was doing everything possible to not cry out and alert the Amazons. But once she heard the gargoyle's deep breath, she let out her own sigh of relief.

The gargoyle took one last sharp inhale then slowly stood up. She seemed exceptionally taller due to the yurt's low, sloping ceiling. She couldn't help peering up at the thatch ceiling that was a hand's length from her head.

The bard slightly grinned and teased, "Be sure to watch your head."

Xena now regarded her friend and revealed a toothy smile. "It pays to be vertically challenge huh?"

"Funny," Gabrielle muttered. She folded her arms.

Xena chuckled and carefully drew her wings around her body then hooked her wing talons under her throat. She noticed how this helped make her seem somewhat smaller without her wing span.

Gabrielle leaned her forehead against her staff and stared at her friend. "You want me to find Yakut?" She and Xena had made it back to the yurt just a few beats before sunset.

"No, she is probably eating with the rest of the Amazons." Xena suspected the shaman then would drop by for some session.

Gabrielle bowed her head slightly because she was biting back a yawn. She gave off a tired sigh then asked, "Well, we can try doing the normal until she gets here." At Xena's arched ridge, she grinned and chuckled. "You sharpen your sword then I can write."

The gargoyle narrowed her eyes some and approached her partner. "Then you can write?" She studied her friend. "You make it sound like I have to be sword sharpening so you can write."

Gabrielle scratched her nose and flopped her hand back to her side. "It helps me focus, yeah."

Xena had a soft grin at her friend's confession. "Alright." She knew that Gabrielle hadn't done any writing since they were reunited. Prior to that day, Xena knew Gabrielle hadn't written once they'd heard about Dahak and Hope's return. She easily suspected it'd been about a moon now.

The bard curiously watched her partner unpacked a rag and whetstone. She truly wondered if Xena could manage sharpening her sword while in her gargoyle form. But she took the silent offer by first setting aside her staff near the door then collecting her scroll satchel.

Gabrielle set her satchel on the round table, but she slotted her eyes at the open window. She crossed the yurt and picked up the mat that could cover the window. She didn't want prying eyes seeing Xena plus the cold was starting to overtake the fireplace's heat. Once she lashed down the mat then turned around the find the gargoyle seated on the floor.

Xena had her back propped against the foot of the bed, and she positioned her sword in her lap.

Gabrielle toyed with her bangs and grinned at her friend. She went back to the table and rooted around for her last current scroll.

The gargoyle manipulated the whetstone in her right hand until she felt it was comfortable enough. She made a few cautious attempts and became use to it. She paused after the sixth stroke once she found the bard seated beside her. She arched a her right ridge brow.

Gabrielle made sure not to sit on the gargoyle's soft wings that were pooled around the gargoyle. She then propped up her legs and caught Xena's glance. "What?"

"There is a perfectly comfortable chair over there," Xena responded.

The bard grinned and patted her friend's solid thigh. "You're so observant." She turned her attention to her unrolled scroll, lifted her quill, tilted her head, and softly hummed. She brought the quill's inky tip just near the parchment but held still for a beat then finally started scribing.

The gargoyle shook her head and went back to her sharpening. She and Gabrielle remained that way for a solid candlemark until there was a strong knock at the door. Xena had heard Yakut's footfall much sooner and started to get up before the knocking started. She sheathed her sword.

Gabrielle got to her feet quickly too. She was rolling her scroll up on her way to the door. "I got it." She set the scroll and quill down on the table then grabbed the doorhandle. She smiled at the shaman on the other side of the door. "Evening, Yakut."

Yakut warmly smiled back and slipped into the yurt after Gabrielle's welcome. She quickly tensed upon seeing the black creature, who easily filled the small yurt.

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat and broke the moment. "This is Xena's gargoyle form that happens from dusk 'til dawn."

"Impressive," Yakut murmured. She broke through her shock and approached her friend. "I wasn't sure what to expect."

"How many gargoyles have you met in your life?" Gabrielle teased. She folded her arms and flashed a grin at the shaman, who grinned back at her.

"My first and probably last." Yakut adjusted a strap that was over her right shoulder now that she stood a few paces from Xena. "Do you fly too?" She was taking in the wings, tail, and sharp talon hands and feet.

"Glide," Xena merely replied.

The shaman lifted her eyes to the gargoyle's sculpted features. She registered the heavy rumble in Xena's voice now. "You rely on the winds then," she quietly concluded and nodded. She folded her arms and became quite serious. "I was thinking we could cross into the Spiritual Realm tonight. Perhaps if you cross as a gargoyle rather than human then it's possible it's not a spell on you."

Xena folded her arms under her wings, which slightly parted and revealed some of her muscular stomach. "You are hypothesizing that if I am a gargoyle in the Spiritual Realm then it is who I am."

"Yes," the shaman gently replied. "It's not exact alchemy or a sure answer, but I think it'll narrow down what direction you may have to go."

"But there has to be some kind of spell or magic... something," Gabrielle debated. She neared the pair and explained, "Xena's attire or weapons just disappear when she changes... or they're absorbed. But it all comes back by dawn."

Yakut had a confused expression and took off her headdress. "I'm unsure of this type of... sorcery or work." She gave a low sigh.

"My dagger was not lost," Xena interjected.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows, but she indeed recalled how Xena's dagger hadn't disappeared the other night after the fishing expedition. She then pointed a finger at her friend. "And you heal quickly too." She dropped her hand to her side. "Those scratches from the wolves weren't even there by dawn when you changed back to normal."

Yakut rubbed her brow with her freehand and sighed. "There's much here that I can't understand, Xena." She had a disappointed look. "Most of it is beyond my ability, I'm afraid."

Xena had a dim look, but she argued, "Anything we can find out will help."

The shaman nodded then swung off the skin from her right shoulder. "We should begin." But she turned to the bard, who asked a few things about the Spiritual Realm. She carefully explained it to Gabrielle before she and Xena carried out the ritual. But soon, she and Xena made preparations and uncorked the skin that contained elk blood in it. Like Xena, she sat cross legged in the middle of the yurt's floor, and she chanted with Xena.

Gabrielle sat in a chair and carefully watched the pair. She had yet to figure out what was in the skin, but she watched Yakut drink it first. Once her partner drank it, she realized it was blood, and the thought made her cover her mouth. She held her breath a few times and listened to the soft chants passed between the pair.

Finally, Yakut slowly toppled to the floor and rolled onto her back. Just beside her, the gargoyle did the same and her soft wings fanned out on the wood planks. Between them was the recorked blood skin that'd helped transcend them into the Spiritual Realm.

Yakut opened her eyes and faintly smiled at the Spiritual Realm's aura. She liked how different it felt rather than the Physical World. She focused on the midnight black creature that stood in front of her, and she lost her smile.

Xena also opened her eyes and gazed down at her form despite she already knew she was still a gargoyle. She wondered where this would lead her now that her gargoyle form was most likely not induced by a spell but was actually apart of her.

The shaman released a soft sigh but didn't comment on something that was so apparent. She instead scanned about the rocky, snowy terrain that surrounded them, and she suspected they were near the Amazon's Land of the Dead.

For the first time, Xena was in her gargoyle form in the daylight or what seemed to be daylight in the Spiritual Realm. She studied her skin, which was pure black like the nightsky without any moon or stars. She lifted her sharp blue eyes to Yakut.

"We should visit Cyane," Yakut softly suggested. "I know you two have..." She wasn't sure how to finish her words. "I prefer to pay my respects to her."

The gargoyle only nodded and took the young shaman's side on the walk to the Land of the Dead's gates. She studied the mountains that jutted up to the crisp blue sky. She considered what Cyane would say or do upon seeing her as a gargoyle rather than her normal self.

The shaman led the way through the Spiritual Realm that would take them to the gates. She kept running through her head how and why Xena was changing into this strange creature. She became slightly frustrated because she knew there was nothing else she could provide to Xena that would help.

Xena sensed the shaman's tension, and she offered, "I will figure this out, Yakut." She heard the shaman's hefty sigh.

"I wish I had a simple method or the knowledge to help you." Yakut pushed her headdress back up after it'd fallen forward some. "I can tell you wish to not change into a gargoyle." At Xena's held silence, she carefully suggested, "But perhaps there are benefits to this."

Still Xena stayed quiet despite Yakut's words reminded her of Gabrielle's earlier remark that changing into a gargoyle wasn't necessarily a curse. But she lost her thoughts upon seeing a familiar Amazon coming towards them. She didn't recognize the other two Amazons though.

The shaman followed the gargoyle's keen interest, and she came to a slow approach to the former Amazon Queen.

"Hello, Yakut," Cyane greeted. "I sensed that you'd arrived in the Spiritual Realm."

Xena suspiciously studied the dead Amazon Queen once she concluded that Yakut and Cyane had met previously. She suspected that Yakut had come to the Land of the Dead not long ago to give Cyane and the others the new word. She now focused on Cyane, who turned to her.

"Xena," the dead queen greeted. Her tone was curt but not hostile for once. "I sensed your spirit had arrived too."

Xena folded her thick arms and curiously regarded the dead queen. "You do not seem surprised." She noted Cyane's two companions though couldn't stop goggling at her.

Cyane now grinned at the tall, black gargoyle. "About your form?" She couldn't contain her small laugh and argued, "Xena, I've learned not to be surprised by you." She was amused by the fact Xena expected her to be caught off guard. "I also don't allow for expectations from you either, but I was still grateful for the new word into the Amazon Eternity that you gave Yakut."

Xena remained quiet and carefully watched the dead queen.

Cyane approached the changed warrior and slid her hands behind her back. She slowly circled around Xena and fully took in the warrior's new form. At Xena's side, she mentioned, "Gargoyles are even more impressive in real life than in the drawings and paintings." She now stood in front of the gargoyle.

Yakut grew wide eye and swiftly asked, "You know about gargoyles?"

The former queen returned to her earlier spot and looked from the gargoyle to the shaman. "From my childhood, yes... before I became an Amazon." Her eyes flickered back to Xena. "I'm not born Greek. I'm from the lands far to the north."

"The Norselands," Xena softly concluded. Her own memory recalled such far northern lands, and she shoved it all down.

"Yes." Cyane guessed that the Warrior Princess had once been there by Xena's expression. She crossed her arms and continued speaking about her past. "I was sixteen summers old when I came here to Greece... alone."

"Why did you leave?" Yakut tempted.

Xena was curious as well because she understood family culture in the Norselands. Norse family members were close and loyal to each other.

"I broke from my family," Cyane replied to the shaman. "In my family, you are born with a sword rather than a doll."

"Your family legacy are warriors," Yakut concluded.

Cyane softly sighed and merely replied, "No." She looked from Yakut to the gargoyle. "We are hunters." She searched Xena's bright blue eyes and softly added, "We are gargoyle hunters."

Xena clenched her jaw and held back her instinctive growl at Cyane's confession. She kept her arms folded in hopes she'd have some control over her natural instincts. But she was tense, and her eyes had a slight glow.

The shaman lowered her stare from Xena's profile to the dead queen. "But why did you break from your family?" She hoped her question would break the jittery stare between Cyane and Xena.

After a long beat, Cyane broke her eye contact with the gargoyle and turned to Yakut. "Because I called them spiteful butchers, and I became an outcast at an early age." She tilted her head and explained, "Eventually I found my way to Greece and helped start a new nation here in Thrace." She released a hefty breath then turned back to Xena. "It's hard to let go of hatred that's been breed in you since birth, but I wanted to stop the cycle."

Xena took a deep breath, which calmed much of her stress in her body. She detected that Cyane was no threat to her.

"What you know about gargoyles?" Yakut pursued. She saw a chance at finding out more for Xena's sake.

The dead queen shifted on her feet and glanced between the shaman and gargoyle. "I know some history thanks to my family legacy, but I can't be sure what's truth and what's lies."

"Anything will help," Xena finally spoke after a long time.

Cyane nodded then recalled her schooling on the winged creatures that her family hunted for generations. "They use to be a fairly prominent race similar to the centaurs. A very honor bound race like the centaurs too." She shifted her weight onto her right foot. "Gargoyles lived in clans that were spread out through the world but typically in human populated areas for safety reasons. Many generations ago, the humans and gargoyles had a good relationship that provided both races with safety."

Yakut had a confused look and a glance at Xena told her Xena was just as confused by Cyane's explanation.

"You don't know, do you?" Cyane murmured to the gargoyle. When Xena arched her eyebrow ridge, she gave a sad look and realized she'd have to go through all the details. "A long time ago," she started, "the gods toyed with humans like puppets." She heard the gargoyle's huff. "Not to say they still don't today, but back then it was much worse and tragic than now. The humans' woes were answered by the gargoyles, who had the ability to fight and hurt the immortal gods. The gods feared gargoyles because of this and sought to exterminate them. But the gargoyles and humans joined forces one day and traded oaths to protect the other race from the gods."

The shaman shook her head and asked, "If the gargoyles could fight the gods then why did they need protecting?"

Cyane recalled that minor detail that Yakut most likely didn't understand like Xena. "At dawn, a gargoyle turns to stone until sunset. They can be easily destroyed if found during the daylight candlemarks. It only took a god's single lightening bolt."

Yakut peered up at Xena once she recalled that Xena actually turned human during the day. She parted her lips but didn't speak because she didn't want to interrupt Cyane's story.

"For a few generations, this worked out rather nicely," Cyane continued. "But the gods became further frustrated and angry about the loyalty between the humans and gargoyles. So they devised a way to break the oath, but they knew the gargoyles would never betray the humans. However, the gods suspected that some humans would break the oath under the right... reward."

Xena slowly narrowed her eyes, and she easily guessed what Cyane would tell them.

"The gods announced to the humans that they would bestow gold or other rewards if they brought a gargoyle's stone head to them." Cyane lowered her gaze some and softly continued telling the ancient history between the humans and gargoyles. "Some humans stayed true to the oath but others weren't as honorable, and the clans started to dwindle. The gargoyles were unsure which humans to trust or not trust because they could turn at any time. Eventually the clans had to completely break from the humans so they could survive from becoming extinct."

"Did it ever stop?" the shaman softly questioned.

"No," Cyane whispered, "it still goes on today... if there are any gargoyles left." But she obviously discovered some survived as one stood before her. She then started thinking more about Xena's gargoyle form and how it was possible. She didn't know about it prior, and it didn't make sense. A contradiction swiftly came to mind, and she stated, "You don't change to stone. You didn't even know."

Yakut studied the gargoyle's hard profile, but she didn't speak on Xena's behalf.

"I started changing into a gargoyle only a few nights ago," Xena told the dead queen. "I had no idea before hand."

"We thought maybe it was some kind of spell," Yakut informed Cyane.

Cyane shook her head and softly said, "If it were true then you'd be human here in the Spiritual Realm." She still had a befuddled expression. "I suspect you're half human and half gargoyle, but how... I can't begin to tell you." She put her weight now onto her left foot. "I have never heard of a gargoyle turning human or vice-versa."

The shaman shook her head and muttered, "It's almost like crossbreeding between the races."

"That's impossible," Cyane cut in. "The... mechanics of such a feat are impossible. Also, a gargoyle would never take a human for a mate. At least, a clan would not allow any gargoyle to take a human as a mate. There would be many ramifications, more to the clan than the mixed couple."

"Do you know of any clans that still survive today?"

Cyane considered the gargoyle's question and dropped her crossed arms. "It's truly hard to say. In the Norselands, there's probably a few to none depending on what's changed since I left." She bit her lower lip and thought about what she knew from her family's research. "But I suspect in Britannia there is a fairly decent clan left. There have always been rumors about the Britanni clan's survival, and I believe it's why the Romans are so fascinated by Britannia."

"It sounds like your next trip," Yakut softly told the gargoyle.

Cyane nodded at the shaman's assessment. "You will find your answers there, Xena not here in Greece." She then seriously warned, "Don't trust the gods... any of them. The younger gods may not know who or what gargoyles are, but the older do and will tell. And be careful what humans you tell about your gargoyle form because word travels, very quickly."

The shaman was worried, but she looked up at the black gargoyle. "We should get back."

Xena faintly dipped her head then focused back on Cyane. "Thank you for your help."

Cyane stepped forward and held up her arm in peace offer. She relaxed when Xena took her arm in a good shake. "Good luck, Xena." She broke arms then spoke to Yakut. "I will see you again, Yakut."

"Yes," the shaman promised, "until then." Like Xena, she started fading away from the Spiritual Realm and returned to the Physical World. She released a soft groan and fluttered her eyes a few times against the candlelight.

Xena covered her face briefly but removed her hand and took in the bard's concerned features.

"Hey," Gabrielle murmured. She was knelt beside the large gargoyle, who still laid on the floor. She glanced over at Yakut.

Xena started sitting up and found, like Yakut, the elk blood was gone from her face. She spotted the skin corked up on the table.

"How'd it go?"

The gargoyle combed her hair back and softly replied, "It is not a spell."

Yakut had sat up too and straightened out her headdress. She and Xena took a beat to recover from the shift between the Spiritual Realm and the Physical World.

"How you feel?" Gabrielle checked.

"Almost back together," Xena mildly joked. She looked over at the quiet shaman.

"You were gone longer than I expected," the bard admitted. She caught Xena's nod but it was Yakut who explained what'd kept them.

"We visited with Cyane. She had knowledge about gargoyles." Yakut was starting to climb to her feet.

Gabrielle had several questions come to mind all at once, but she clamped down her jaw from letting them fly. She could tell the pair needed some recovery time. She rose up when Xena started getting up too. She remained at the gargoyle's side.

Yakut collected her elk blood skin then faced the partners. "You and Gabrielle need to discuss this, Xena. I will leave you to it." She started for the door.

Gabrielle quickly followed after the shaman. "You don't have to go, Yakut."

The shaman held the door's handle and half turned back to the bard. "It's for you two to discuss." But she reassuringly smiled the Amazon Queen. "I will see you both in the morning."

"Thank you, Yakut," the gargoyle called in her heavy voice.

"I wish I could do more," Yakut sadly argued. "I'll see you tomorrow." She then quietly left the pair.

Gabrielle turned on her boot heels and gently demanded, "So what happened? What did Cyane say?" She already knew about the legendary Amazon Queen, who was killed many moons ago by the Destroyer of Nations. Gabrielle neared her friend and her concern was apparent.

Xena took a seat on the floor with her partner. She told Gabrielle everything she'd learned from Cyane and what it could possibly mean, to her and to Gabrielle.

After the long discussion, Gabrielle bowed her head and stared at her crossed legs. Gradually her eyes trailed over the gargoyle's muscular leg only a hands length away. She almost touched Xena, but she caught herself and instead peered up at the gargoyle.

Xena waited to see what her partner thought about everything. She curled her hands into loose fists on her knees. She too sat cross legged and her soft wings were pooled around her like a silk cape. From behind, her tail rested on the wood planks and rarely moved because of the tension.

Gabrielle breathed deeply and finally stated, "So, we're going to Britannia then." She met Xena's concern features.

The gargoyle easily sensed that the bard wasn't keen on returning to the isle that seemed to bring about all the changes in their relationship. Xena didn't look forward to it and wanted the bard to remain in Greece.

"Gabrielle, I think-"

"Oh no," the bard cut off instantly. Gabrielle knew where Xena was headed with this conversation. "I'm going with you." She crossed her arms in a stubborn display. "I think we both know I can't just sit in Amphipolis or wherever and wait around for you. There's just no way." She noticed that Xena was merely worried, but she seriously reminded, "We don't have any idea what's going on with this transformation. You need the help... you need my help."

"This will be far more dangerous than normal."

Gabrielle shook her head and lowered her arms to her lap. "Xena, there's never a moment that it's not dangerous. I can handle myself."

"I am less concerned about the people in Britannia. I fear what the clan will do when they see you with me," the gargoyle confessed.

"They're probably not going to be too receptive huh?" Gabrielle lost her eye contact and stared at the wood space between her and Xena. "But there's no telling how they'll react to finding out you're a gargoyle who turns human by day." She peered up with hooded eyes, but she tilted her head at Xena's grin.

"If they find out," the gargoyle rumbled.

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head. Yet, she thought more seriously about it. "They'll know something is up with you. I suspect gargoyles remain close and are pretty aware of other clans." She straightened out her back. "They're going to know something is different about you and that you're not apart of a clan. They'll know you're a black sheep." She then grimaced because Xena was indeed black. "Sorry... bad pun."

"I suppose you understand that though," Xena seriously reminded. She found curious green eyes on her. "Not fitting into the clan... family."

"Mmmm," the bard murmured. She then pointed a finger at her friend. "All the more reason I should go."

Xena chuckled at the bard's persistence. In reality, she knew Gabrielle would end up coming, and she'd have to plan carefully for it so Gabrielle wasn't hurt. "You must promise me that you will try to stay quiet around the clan. And you must follow my lead."

"So I don't accidentally say something they don't need to know?"

"Or make them angry... suspicious," Xena added. "We do not know what the culture is like or how a clan works."

Gabrielle nodded once then joked, "Okay so play dumb blond instead of irritating blond, got it." She slightly tensed at hearing the gargoyle's low growl. "What?" she checked.

"You know what," Xena replied. On occasions, she'd heard the irritating blond insult given by several individuals. She knew Gabrielle tried turning it into a joke, but Xena never liked it in the least. There were occasions Xena popped a few punches to people that made the joke behind Gabrielle's back.

The bard groused a beat because she was hoping to remove the seriousness from the conversation. However, she knew her blond joke never went over well with Xena. So, she instead switched topics and asked, "What about travel?"

Xena shifted gears too. "We will stay here another night or two."

"We can go tomorrow," the bard debated. "The sooner the better... I mean fall isn't getting any warmer, Xena especially further north." She then considered the easiest way to travel and mentioned, "The ports are like three days south from here... probably closer to four or five days."

The gargoyle's chest rumbled from her thoughtful hum, and she narrowed her eyes. "No."

Gabrielle mimicked her friend's arched eyebrow reaction. "Then what you suggest? We ride north to the Oceanus Britannicus then take a ship across to the isle?" She could tell her partner was leaning towards that idea, but she quickly reminded, "We have to travel through leagues of Roman infested lands, Xena."

The gargoyle tilted her head and debated, "Or sail leagues of Roman infested waters." Her tail shifted slightly behind her on the floor. "I prefer not to be trapped on the ship from here to Britannia. Besides, in my gargoyle form I will be especially cramped."

"It could prove... challenging," the bard softly agreed. She drummed her fingers once against her knee cap. "You're serious about trekking all the way through the Roman Empire?" After Xena's nod, she grumbled but gave in too. "How long you think it'll take us to get to the tip of Gallia?"

"I imagine a fortnight and half," Xena replied.

The bard goggled and sharply asked, "That's it? It has to take at least a moon, Xena."

"Not when we are flying," the gargoyle surprisingly informed.

Gabrielle opened and closed her mouth a few times, but she couldn't get it out. She instead leaned backwards until her hands propped up her body from behind. "Alright," she finally replied. She tried imagining flying every night for the next fortnight to get to Britannia. Then another thought came to mind, and she suspiciously eyed her partner. "You can't be considering gliding across the Oceanus Britannicus?" After a long silence, Gabrielle started shaking her head and earnestly fought, "No, no, no."

Xena watched her friend sit up again. "It will be the fastest way across to the isle."

"And probably the most dangerous," Gabrielle argued. She could tell her argument fell on deaf ears. She then hotly reminded, "Xena, you're mixing my biggest get sick quick ingredients. I'm not great about heights and extremely deep, churning water will be right below us."

"You do not trust me?" Xena checked.

The bard lost her fire at the question. "You know that's not it. I don't trust mother nature." She loosely folded her arms in her lap. "I don't trust my stomach."

"You cannot eat any nutbread before hand."

"So funny," Gabrielle muttered. She bowed her head and imagined flying across the channel to get to Britannia. Her stomach squirmed in reaction.

Xena leaned forward, stretched out her hand, and tipped the bard's head up. "You will be safe." She comforted the bard further with a small smile.

Gabrielle took the gargoyle's hand into hers and found her hand easily hid in Xena's palm now. She gave back the smile. "I know... at least I don't get airsick." She thought more about Xena's travel plans. "So, should we leave Argo here with the Amazons?"

Xena just moved her head in agreement.

"We'll have to pack lightly," Gabrielle continued planning aloud. "And probably stay in villages each night."

"Yes," the gargoyle conceded. "Unfortunately, you will have to sleep in a bed each night."

"Horrible," the grinning bard muttered. She then seriously offered, "I can do the bard thing for money." She felt pretty content that they had plans until they arrived in Britannia. After that point, she wasn't sure how she and Xena would find the clan. She decided they'd figure that out once they were in Britannia.

"You should get to bed," Xena suggested, "so you can catch up on your rest." She broke their physical contact and started standing.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at her friend once she was up on her feet. "What you plan to do?" She then easily figured it out by that twinkle behind Xena's blue eyes. She almost protested, but she stopped herself because she realized Xena probably needed it more than anything tonight. She edged closer to her friend. "Just... be careful, huh?"

Xena softened at the fact that her partner didn't argue with her about flying tonight. "I will, promise." She could tell though that her friend would still worry so she closed in and drew the bard into her body.

Gabrielle encircled her friend's waist, but she couldn't completely since Xena's body was larger. She hugged her friend and rested her face against the gargoyle's soft wings that covered Xena's warm chest. She pulled back after a moment and ordered, "Don't get into trouble either."

Xena chuckled deeply, which heavily rumbled through her chest. She had an affectionate smile and warm eyes. "I will try not to."

"Uuuh huh." Gabrielle patted her friend's hip then fully withdrew from the hug. "Go on."

The gargoyle briefly watched her partner head to the washroom, but she called, "Gabrielle?"

The bard stood in the open doorway, but she turned back some and curiously studied the gargoyle.

"Thank you," Xena merely said without any reason. She then quickly left the yurt and a curious bard.

Gabrielle sighed after the door closed then she went into the washroom. She didn't take long to get ready for bed, and she found such relief at curling up in the bed early tonight. She knew Xena was right that she needed the rest. She'd snuffed out most of the candles other than the few in the circular dish on the table. Her eye were heavy, but she wished that her friend was here in bed with her. But the bard managed to drift off soon enough.

Halfway through the night, Gabrielle woke up sharply from an upsetting nightmare that rehashed memories from moons ago. She wiped away her distraught emotions from her face and studied the empty space next to her. She frowned at the fact that Xena hadn't return yet, and she really wished Xena was beside her.

Gabrielle tried rolling over and going back to sleep, yet it was rather useless. She collected herself from the bed and started getting dressed in her skirt and top. Once she had her boots loosely tied, she left the yurt and entered the chilly night. She'd crossed her arms tightly against her body for extra warmth; she'd left her staff behind without care. She was surprised to pass two Amazons in the small village, but she suspected they were on regular patrol.

But it was fairly easy for Gabrielle to make her way out of the village because it wasn't protected by any walls. She briefly wondered if Otere had plans to build such protection. But out in the woods, she found enough silver light from the moon that helped her see through the trees. She was amazed by how green the grass was here compared to southern or western Greece. She admired the thin but tall white trees sparsely scattered about in the woods.

Gabrielle studied the ground around her but paused and gazed up at the nightsky, which was so beautiful tonight. She could understand why her partner wanted to be out. From the right corner of her eye, she vaguely spotted a dark object that circled past, and she turned with curiosity. Yet, it was already gone, and she could only see the crescent moon surrounded by stars. But after a beat there was a distinct noise behind her, several paces away that wasn't apart of the quiet forest.

Gabrielle slowly turned around and looked for what'd made the noise. There was nothing or else it hidden away in the darkness. She couldn't ignore her heart's pounding, and she nervously squeezed her ribs tighter. "Xena?" she called. Finally, her eyes focused on the slow rise of a dark creature by two birch trees.

"You are alone without your staff," Xena heavy voice carried through the darkness.

"You're so observant," Gabrielle chided. She breathed deeply in hopes it'd settle her heart. She lifted her chin some when the black gargoyle started approaching her.

Xena kept her wings open at her back and her tail danced behind her. "It is dangerous out here. There are still many of Alti's warriors roaming freely."

Gabrielle wasn't in the mood for a lecture so she teased, "Well I have mine now."

The gargoyle's hum heavily rolled in her chest, and she had a displeased expression. "It is unlike you to not take your staff."

The bard sighed because she really wasn't here for a lecture. She moved into Xena's space and dropped her arms down, but she pressed her palm flat against Xena's tone stomach. She was amazed by the exposed muscles Xena had as a gargoyle. She peered up at her concerned friend. "Lecture me later?"

Xena couldn't resist sliding her left arm behind the bard's back. "I worry less when you have your staff."

"I know," Gabrielle murmured, "I know." She dropped her temple against her partner's tone arm. She shut her eyes and leaned heavily into Xena.

The gargoyle became concerned by this and shifted so that she now held the bard in her arms. She peered down at Gabrielle and softly mentioned, "You should be sleeping."

"I was trying," Gabrielle rebuked.

"Bad dreams," Xena concluded and frowned.

"Yeah," the bard muttered and lifted her head off the gargoyle's arm. She sadly exhaled and placed her hand on Xena's leather clad hip. "I sometimes repeat what happened in Illusia... but it always ends badly."

Xena grumbled because she didn't like that Gabrielle was constantly re-experiencing certain events such as Xena killing Gabrielle in Illusia. Or their constant arguments in that eerie, dark hall among the columns.

"I just..." Gabrielle shook her head because she didn't want to guilt her friend. But her head was tipped back until she found worried, blue eyes on her.

"What?" Xena persisted.

Gabrielle became distraught because she wanted to be honest but not upset her partner either. She sighed and finally pushed herself to say it. "I just... want to wake up... to you being beside me." She shut her eyes out of guilt but quickly explained, "But I know you needed to clear your head tonight."

Xena bent forward, closer to Gabrielle and whispered, "I am sorry, Gabrielle."

The bard leaned her forehead against the gargoyle's cheek and murmured, "It's okay, really." She moved her arm around the gargoyle's waist. "You're here now."

Xena turned her head to the left until her brow met Gabrielle's in an intimate display. She then drew in her wings until her and Gabrielle were cloaked in them. She felt Gabrielle's left hand touch her cheek.

Gabrielle made a nervous attempt and moved her lips closer to Xena's. She heard the gargoyle's sharp inhale, but Gabrielle pressed her lips against black ones. Her hand slid behind Xena's head and tangled into the dark tresses. But Gabrielle quickly noticed that her partner wouldn't allow the kiss to deepen so she slowly broke away.

Xena raised her head some and worriedly studied the human.

Gabrielle had returned her hand to the gargoyle's jaw, and she traced her thumb across Xena's lips. "You don't have to be scared of this, Xena."

Xena seriously studied her partner's face and murmured, "I am... for you. Intimacy for gargoyles is different than it is between humans. I do not pretend that I know everything either."

"Alright," Gabrielle started, "then we just keep it simple right now." She brushed her thumb over the gargoyle's defined cheekbone. "I don't think kissing is too much. And the rest, we can just..." She shrugged but finished, "decide along the way."

That seemed to settle the gargoyle because her stilled tail now lazily moved in the air. Xena brought her head back down closer and murmured, "Alright." She captured the human's lips again and continued the light kiss.

But this time, Gabrielle tried pressing the gargoyle for more depth. She hoped by opening her mouth that Xena would follow suit, and she was rewarded after a beat. Gabrielle was surprised to find Xena's tongue came to an abrupt point unlike a human's was rounded. As the kiss continued, she realized Xena's tongue was warmer and a bit courser that briefly reminded her of a cat. She could also account for the larger size in proportion to Xena's body size.

What wasn't any less different was the style of the kiss as their tongues familiarly danced and brushed against each other. Xena gave a low rumble of pleasure that made Gabrielle weak in the knees. Gabrielle was almost sure that if Xena wanted to take Gabrielle tonight that she surely wouldn't object. Gabrielle found that each passing beat caused her to become more hungry and her rational thoughts were lost. She was losing control and hoped Xena had some left.

The gargoyle slowly snaked out her tongue from Gabrielle's warm mouth. She was extremely tense and clenched her sharp teeth. She gave a low growl as her body trembled from passion.

Gabrielle sensed what was wrong and gingerly touched her partner's cheek. "Hey... come on, Xena." Her voice was gentle and hoped it settled the tense gargoyle. She hadn't expected such a result from the gargoyle.

Xena lifted her head away from Gabrielle and inhaled the crisp night air. This seemed to help clear her head and give her control again. She finally looked down at the human tucked in her arms and wings.

The bard cleared her throat and weakly smiled. "Wanna try that again?" She received a middle glare, but she seriously asked, "What was that?" She touched her own brow. "I can be a... wanting woman at times but that was just..." She shook her head and dropped her hand to her friend's shoulder. "I don't know what that was, actually."

"I am not sure either," the gargoyle confessed. Her voice was extremely heavy compared to normal.

Gabrielle stiffened at the gargoyle's thunder like voice, and a heavy shiver ran down her spine then settled deep in her stomach. She could tell she was about to yank Xena's head back down for another kiss. So she hastily pushed away from Xena. "I need space... please."

Xena released her partner and allowed her to back away. She was worried as much as excited by the bard.

The bard was a few paces away, and she did a small circle while she breathed hard. "Wow," she murmured, stopped, and looked over at her partner. "What was that?" she repeated but more earnestly. She truly wanted an answer now.

"I am not sure," Xena whispered. She touched her brow ridge then lowered her hand.

Gabrielle could tell her friend truly wasn't sure. She carefully came closer but paused and decided, "Maybe we shouldn't... do that again until we find out more."

"Yes," Xena softly agreed. She could tell the human was leery, but she neared her anyway. "It has passed now."

Gabrielle took a deep breath and noticed it had indeed calmed down between them. She'd never experienced such an allure or want that was so strong. She knew she had better self control than that, but it just overwhelmed her. She was unstoppably drawn to Xena.

"Perhaps some cold air will help us both," the gargoyle tempted after a moment.

Gabrielle folded her arms and leaned her weight onto her right boot. "What you suggest?" She then caught the gargoyle's evil smile. "Oh no, I'll be flying with you for the next fortnight if not longer."

Xena wanted to take the human flying, and she teased, "It will help your wound heal faster."

The bard softly snorted and shot a dubious glare at her friend. "Right," she chided. But she didn't seem to have a choice because Xena scooped her up. She gave a low yelp now that she was snared in Xena's left arm.

"I think you like to fly with me," the gargoyle taunted. She carried the bard with her over to a nearby tree that was large enough.

Gabrielle settled into her partner's cradling hold because she was going along for the ride. "I like being close to you." At her confession, she was drawn in closer to her friend's warm, strong body.

"Hold on," Xena instructed. She dug her right hand's talons into the tree trunk. She lifted her right foot and clawed the tree too.

"Oh I am," the bard promised. She wrapped her arms around the gargoyle's neck. She stayed close while the gargoyle cradled her.

Xena gazed upwards while she climbed the large tree. She ducked past a few branches and made sure Gabrielle was okay. Once she was satisfied that she was high enough, she swung out onto a branch then completely picked up Gabrielle into both arms.

Gabrielle could see some of the nightsky through the nearly leafless branches. "Xena?" she softly asked. She adjusted her right arm across the back of Xena's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" The gargoyle gazed down at her partner.

"I do like flying," the bard admitted. She looked from the sky to her friend. "But only with you."

Xena smiled at this and leaned down until her brow touched Gabrielle's temple. She gave off a soft rumble when Gabrielle nuzzled her back. She softly warned, "Here we go." She lifted her head and focused on her task at hand.

Gabrielle couldn't resist a soft cry just as they launched into the night. She had her eyes shut but once everything went still and the breezes tickled her ears did she open her eyes. She tilted back gently and took in the beautiful stars. She didn't quite smile until she honed in on the silver moon that seemed so alive tonight.

The gargoyle concentrated on first checking the winds and gained altitude. She adjusted Gabrielle closer to her body for extra warmth. She didn't want her partner getting chilled so easily. Once she felt confident about her controlled gliding, she peered down at the awed human. Xena grinned at the bard's expression.

Gabrielle scanned the land below them and was dazzled by their altitude. She peered up at the gargoyle and softly smiled.

"Have you seen the Thracian Plains?" Xena inquired. At Gabrielle's negative response, she grinned and arched to the left with a simple tilt of her body. "Then you will see it now."

Gabrielle held tightly to her partner. She couldn't see that far ahead like Xena, but she eventually made out the Thracian Plains. She grew excited at this prospect and was thankful that Xena shared it with her. She concluded that this beat rolling back over in bed and falling asleep again. Gabrielle wildly grinned because she had lost count of all the perks to having a gargoyle for a best friend.

 

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Chapter 10**

Gabrielle slowly started stretching under the warm sheets. Against her back she sensed her best friend's firm body. She gave a small yawn then turned onto her back. She half expected Xena awake, but she suspected that Xena was worn out from the traveling and transformations.

"Go back to sleep, Gabrielle," the warrior's voice rumbled. She cracked her blurry eyes open and focused on the bard.

Gabrielle grinned some and touched Xena's opposite cheek. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." She enjoyed the warrior's grin and low chuckle.

"I never thought I'd turn into a gargoyle," Xena muttered. She shifted onto her side and rested her head on the bard's shoulder.

"Stranger things have happened," the bard taunted.

Xena huffed and argued, "Like what?"

"I heard Aphrodite can turn into a man," Gabrielle joked.

Xena chuckled and closed her eyes. "You should hope she didn't hear you."

"Aaah," Gabrielle brushed off. She shut her eyes too and leaned her forehead against Xena's. She could sense her dreamscape coming for her again. "Xena…"

The warrior pulled away from her own sleep and muttered, "Mmmm?"

Gabrielle withdrew from her dreams for a heartbeat. "I love you… with or without wings," she tiredly murmured. She sighed and slipped back into her sleep.

"I love you too," the warrior softly replied. She too drifted back to sleep. Despite her dreams had been relatively peaceful earlier, she now had darker ones that involved her transformation and Dahak. She welcomed her gargoyle-self in the dream when Dahak came for her and Gabrielle. It was the gargoyle's superior strength, courage, and stronger health that made her feel in control of the fight against Dahak. Last time, Xena wasn't able to stop Dahak from taking Gabrielle. But as a gargoyle, she saw everything so clearly, especially Dahak's weaknesses. She wouldn't allow events to repeat again.

Gabrielle woke up before her partner. She detected her friend's turmoil from the bad dreams. She had her back to Xena but rolled over and found Xena on her back. Gabrielle noted the sweat on Xena's brow and how Xena dug her nails into the bedsheets. Carefully, the bard touched her friend's tense shoulder and called, "Xena."

The warrior sharply woke up with her eyes flying open. All her instincts were alive, and her body wired from the battle in her dream.

Gabrielle rocked back upon seeing Xena's eyes lit up as if she were still a gargoyle. She hesitantly withdrew her hand for a beat then brought it back to her friend's taut shoulder. "Hey…" She found now calmer blue eyes on her. "Relax… we're safe."

Xena released the bedsheet and slumped into the soft bed. "Gods," she muttered and rubbed her damp brow. "Sorry."

The bard remained propped up and staring down at the warrior. "Bad dream huh?"

Xena removed her hand from her face and gave a low sigh. "Very real dream," she murmured. She pushed the cover off her hot body. The cool air soothed away the last of her tension. She caught the bard's concern, and she knew the unspoken question in Gabrielle's eyes. "Dahak," she whispered.

Gabrielle shook her head. "He can't reach us here, Xena." She massaged her friend's knotted shoulder. "His temple is gone."

The warrior gently cleared her throat then sat up. "That didn't stop Hope… or the Destroyer." She worked her fingers through her bangs. "He's not gone… not dead." Her eyes trailed over to Gabrielle. After a tense beat, she finally confessed, "I'm not comfortable with you going to Britannia."

Gabrielle sighed as she mentally prepared for a verbal battle. "And you can forget going alone."

Xena shook her head then rolled out of bed.

"Are we really going to do this?" Gabrielle prompted after the warrior got out of bed. She pushed the cover off her body. "I'm not a kid anymore, Xena."

The warrior sharply turned and pointed at the bard. "It's not about that." She lowered her hand but her stern face wasn't gone. "You stopped being a child when you left your village," she sadly whispered. She sometimes felt she robbed her best friend of her possible childhood in Potidaea, along with any hopes for a normal life.

Gabrielle slipped out of the bed and made her way to Xena. She knew the warrior was being protective, and it was heightened by the bad dream. "Listen, we always solve things quicker and better when we do it together." She gingerly touched her friend's bare arm. "I know this isn't the safest journey we've done, but I can handle myself." She wrapped her fingers around the warrior's bicep. "Even if by some wild chance Dahak is still active in Britannia then we'll just have to leave."

Xena stared at the messy bed but slowly she turned her features to her partner. "That's the problem." She shook her head once. "We won't just leave… we'll stay and fight."

Gabrielle lips twisted into a worried frown. "Where does it stop?" She bowed her head and touched her forehead. "One day the Greater Good is really going to kill us." She lowered her hand and looked back at Xena. "Or at least one of us."

Xena turned her head away. "We're on this path because of me." She sighed and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the side and stared down at her knees. "Because of my past." She gazed at her best friend, who remained at her side through the years. "You pay for my mistakes, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle approached her friend and knelt down beside her. "I've said it before… I'm here because I want to be." She shrugged and argued, "I accepted what may happen to me on this path." She placed her right hand over her heart. "I chose this path, Xena. I could have walked away at anytime." She lowered her hand to Xena's knee. "But you're my family… I won't leave your side."

The warrior put her right hand over top of Gabrielle's and gently squeezed it. She knew how much of a gift Gabrielle was in her life. She didn't want to risk losing Gabrielle, not after so many recent experiences. She slowly started shaking her head again and whispered, "It's not worth the risk." She squeezed her friend's hand a bit tighter. "Going to Britannia is not worth the risk to figure this out."

"Yes it is." Gabrielle tightened her grip on Xena's knee. "We need to resolve this… one way or another." She still read the hesitation in the warrior's body language. "If Dahak rears his ugly face then we need to leave." She caught Xena's doubtful look. "Greater Good be damned, Xena" she hotly shot off. "We've sacrificed enough to the Greater Good." Old memories from her first year with Xena drifted back to her. She could still recall Xena's exact words about the Greater Good when they were fighting Lord Talmadeus. "When will we make a decision for our good huh?"

The warrior focused on her friend after staring across the room. "It's not about us, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle was annoyed now and suddenly stood up. She took a few paces away then turned back to Xena. "One day we're going to give too much."

Xena let out a sigh then stood up after a heartbeat. She approached the bard and reminded, "The last time I made it about me, I slaughtered hundreds."

"That's a little dramatic," Gabrielle brushed off, "even for you." She took a deep breath and more reasonably tried, "Somebody else can handle Dahak." She grabbed Xena's wrists and held on tightly. "Just for once, I want us to do what's best for us." She studied her friend's conflicting features. "Why is that wrong?"

Xena glanced up at the ceiling once then softly replied, "I never thought you'd choose us before the rest of the world."

"Like I said, I'm not a kid." Gabrielle slid her hands down into her friend's palms. "We can't help anybody if we don't care for ourselves first."

The warrior licked her lips then bobbed her head a few times. "Alright," she whispered. She gave into Gabrielle's idea. "If Dahak is there then we'll assess it and go from there."

Gabrielle was agreeable to the idea and gave a single nod. "Acceptable," she murmured back. She squeezed the larger hands in hers. Then she started feeling guilty about the entire conversation. "I'm sorry… I…" She felt a bit disjointed now.

"It's alright," Xena murmured. She stepped into Gabrielle's space and freed her hands only to slip her arms around the bard.

Gabrielle sighed and rested her cheek against her friend's warm chest. "We nearly lost each other… I won't go there again."

"I know." Xena dipped her head and kissed Gabrielle's temple. "We won't go there again." She threaded her fingers into the bard's soft hair.

The bard released a content breath and closed her eyes. She then asked, "How bad was the dream?" She felt her friend's shrug so she checked, "Bad enough to be foretelling?"

Xena seriously considered it and decided not to feed any fears. "No." She ran her left hand up Gabrielle's back twice. "We should get moving."

"Mmmm." Gabrielle lifted her head and loosened her arms from around Xena's waist. "Should we stable Argo here?"

"I think so."

The bard shifted out of her partner's arms and scratched her nose. "She's not going to be happy with us." She started for the washroom.

Xena chuckled and went to the bed. "She'd be even unhappier if we made her go across the channel to Britannia." She made the bed while Gabrielle cleaned up.

"And you think I'm ecstatic about flying across the channel?" the bard called from the washroom.

The warrior couldn't help her mischievous grin as she made her way around the bed. "You'll come to terms with it."

Gabrielle appeared in the doorway and inquired, "Come to terms with what?" She had a hand towel now.

"How much you love to fly," Xena smartly answered. She flashed her grin at the bard but finished making the bed.

Gabrielle huffed and went back into the washroom. "It's gliding, Xena… gliding." She caught the warrior's low laugh, which made her smile in return.

Gabrielle and Xena continued preparing for the journey north to Britannia. They decided only on two filled packs, which they could refill as they needed supplies. Xena concluded it would be easy finding villages and towns because they were lit up so brightly at night from up in the air. She made sure that Gabrielle took her brown and white duster because once the sun set it would be extremely chilly higher up.

After packing their things, they took their extra belongings over to Yakut. They were grateful for Yakut's support and concerns. After a short visit with Yakut, they went to breakfast at the dining yurt. It was a quick breakfast because Xena was itching to go. But Gabrielle made her partner seek out Otere and thank the queen for the hospitality. Otere was more than pleased and happily escorted the two out of the territory. She and a few other Amazons bid them farewell and would be waiting for their return.

Xena felt some tension recede once they were on the north road. She glanced over at the bard, who strolled along side with her staff in her left hand. Xena unknowingly started smiling at the bard.

Gabrielle met her friend's stare and caught the cute smile. "What?"

Xena shrugged, which caused her pack to shift. "I saw that earlier look you gave Deniz." She'd caught her partner shooting invisible daggers at Deniz's back despite Deniz, Otere, and Yakut had been kind enough to escort them out of the territory.

"I was very pleasant," Gabrielle refuted. She slotted her eyes at the warrior. "I didn't say a word about her crush on you."

Xena laughed and couldn't help prodding Gabrielle more. "She was pretty cute, Gabrielle." But Xena inwardly went giddy when the bard growled in response.

"You ever say that again about her, or another, then I'll have to kill them." Gabrielle pointed a finger at her friend. "I don't play nicely."

Again Xena couldn't help laughing at the bard's reaction.

Gabrielle knew that her friend was just baiting her, and she allowed it. "I think she stumbled on fourteen tree roots because she spent too much time looking over her shoulder at you."

Gradually Xena inclined her right eyebrow and teased, "You counted?"

"You didn't?" Gabrielle countered.

Xena chuckled and shrugged. "I stopped after you stumbled over more than your fair share our first moons together."

"Ha ha." Gabrielle clasped her pack's right strap. "I don't do that anymore." However, she seemed to curse herself that moment and an invisible stone caught her boot tip. She tripped over it but recovered before actually tumbling down.

Xena laughed a few times at her friend's luck. She grabbed the bard's nearest shoulder and jerked her into her body.

"That was a stone… it doesn't count." Gabrielle sighed and shifted her right arm across her friend's waist. "I was never a graceful child."

Xena smiled down at her partner. "We all can't be a Warrior Princess."

Gabrielle laughed this time and squeezed her friend's hip. "Just an Amazon Queen has to suffice." She traded a grin with the warrior.

Xena canted her head away from the bard. She then mentioned, "I'm thinking of a name… and a face."

Gabrielle felt a grin spread across her full lips at hearing the prompt to their beloved game. "Male or female?"

Xena puckered her lips then grinned at her best friend. "Female."

"Hmmmm." Gabrielle began her mental list thanks to the first detail. She started into the game as they continued down the quiet road.

After a full day's travel, Xena decided they needed to have dinner and started the search for a good location set away from the road. So far they hadn't come across too many travelers, which was promising in some ways. Xena liked it quiet.

"Let's go this way," Gabrielle suggested with a nod off her left shoulder. She started into the thin brush.

Xena half shrugged and strolled behind her friend into the beautiful landscape.

"I love Thrace's mountains and hills," the bard commented. She sensed the warrior at her side again. "It's so different than where we're from." She grabbed her pack's left strap and held onto it.

"Mmmmm." Xena softly smiled at the bard. "And here I thought you liked the seas."

"I like looking at them from land," Gabrielle joked back. She traded a knowing grin with Xena.

"How about from the air?" Xena taunted, but her eyes were still curious.

The bard crinkled up her nose and quietly answered, "Only if you're carrying me over it."

Xena chuckled and gave a faint nod. She then scanned about their surroundings after noticing they were approaching the upside of a hill.

"We should get a good view from here," the bard guessed. She started the hike up and wasn't disappointed at having a fantastic view of the Thracian lands. "Wow," she murmured and leaned her weight into her staff in her right hand.

Xena couldn't help but admire it. Nor could she ignore the low sun in the west. "I'll get the firewood." She shifted her gaze to her friend. "You get dinner ready."

"Naturally," the bard teased. Like Xena, she removed her pack then went about her chores.

Shortly a small fire was started on the hilltop next to the large, fallen olive tree. Xena had helped Gabrielle organize a few items for dinner but otherwise stayed away from messing anything up. She knew where her skills stopped with food. Over the years, she'd picked up a few things from Gabrielle, but she left it in Gabrielle's more qualified hands.

"You think we'll travel through the night?" the bard inquired.

Xena was seated on the olive tree's trunk. She'd unhooked her sword and was reaching for her chakram but paused and focused on the bard. "I think we will only travel for a candlemark or so." She placed her freed chakram on top of her sword. "I want to get more supplies in the morning before we go further north."

Gabrielle silently agreed because villages and towns became scarcer as they neared the Greek borders. She continued preparing the meal but paused once she realized sunset was only a moment away. She set the unsliced tomato down on Xena's plate and peered up at her best friend. "How's your headache been?"

"Better," Xena softly replied. She glanced at the sun, which only had another heartbeat before it was gone. She already sensed her stomach tightening up, and her skin was beginning to burn. She'd removed her duster and set it beside her weapons. She remained in her leathers, boots, and armor.

"That's good," Gabrielle whispered but more to herself than Xena. She brushed off her hands on her skirt then came over to her partner. She occupied the cool seat next to Xena and smiled up at Xena.

The warrior returned the smile until her eyes drifted over to the set sun. She instantly felt the transformation flare up from her stomach and spread out through her body. She lowered her head, but her arms on her knees supported her forward weight. She inhaled sharply then gradually released it once the transformation was complete.

Gabrielle gingerly touched her friend's black skin. "Not as painful?" She discovered fire blue eyes on her that quickly calmed down. She imagined it was from the transformation like prior times.

"No," Xena replied but her voice held a deeper timber.

Gabrielle was glad and gave a smile. "I'll finish up dinner." She patted her friend's leg then got up. She went back to her earlier spot and continued cutting up the tomatoes. "We're going to stay at inns mostly, right?"

"Yes… if you do not mind."

Gabrielle paused and peered up with hooded eyes. "I think I can survive." She traded a chuckle with Xena and went back to making dinner. "So… have you thought about what'll happen if we can't get this resolved?" She shrugged and added, "I mean, what if this is permanent… what then?"

Xena was studying her talons but lifted her eyes to her best friend. "We just carry on like normal."

"You say that now." The bard pointed her knife at the gargoyle. "But as soon as the morning comes, you'll be grousing about it again."

Xena let out a sigh because her friend was right.

Gabrielle shook her head and grabbed the block of cheese. "I mean… were there any indications that this has been going on in the past?" She stayed focused on her task of cutting up the cheese for their plates.

"I believe I would remember changing each night."

Gabrielle had popped a small piece of cheese into her mouth. She easily talked through the morsel. "You said you've had these headaches since you were a kid." She waved her filled hands around once while she spoke. "The headaches are linked to it." She popped another small piece into her mouth then sliced up the last hunk. "Did you blackout in the past?"

The gargoyle seriously considered the question and jogged her memory. "Yes."

The bard bit the inside of her mouth and cut the last piece into two smaller chunks. She dropped them between the plates then looked at Xena. "Often?" She shook her head and argued, "I've never seen you blackout."

"More times than I can count on my hands," Xena answered.

Gabrielle shook her head then picked up the plates and linen napkins. She came over and handed her friend the larger plate.

"I thought it was from too much pure wine or even the bloodlust after battle," the gargoyle murmured.

Gabrielle knew Xena was talking about her darker days when she was a warlord. "But nobody commented about any creature in the camp?"

"No." Xena started eating but continued talking too. "They were just as drunk… or preoccupied."

Gabrielle huffed at the warrior's hidden meaning. She thoughtfully ate her meal while she mulled it over several different ways. "If you were blacking out then that means you don't remember ever changing into a gargoyle."

"I woke up with a pounding headache," Xena replied, "even if I did not over indulge myself." She didn't like discussing her past exploits, but it was easier with Gabrielle because she didn't judge Xena for it. "I could not understand why I felt that way despite I drank little."

Gabrielle had a slight frown, but she continued eating while she thought about it more. "So maybe you were changing into a gargoyle before, but you don't remember because you blacked out each time."

"It is possible," Xena readily agreed.

"If that's the case," the bard started, "then why now are you aware of your transformation?" She picked out a cube of cheese and pointed it in Xena's direction. "There's a trigger."

The gargoyle thoroughly agreed with Gabrielle's idea then something hit her. "Dahak."

Gabrielle nearly choked on her cheese but managed it down. "Dahak?" she whispered and cleared her throat. "I thought you said…" She let it go and waited for Xena's response.

"I know but…" Xena set her bread down and focused on the bard. "Dahak did not create this, but he is probably the trigger."

"How do you figure?" Gabrielle was confused and tried putting ideas together.

Xena slowly started piecing together what she knew about her human past, recent events, and what defined a gargoyle. "Perhaps I was not aware of my transformation in the past because a gargoyle's values conflicted with my lifestyle as a warlord." She continued with her thoughts aloud. "Once I changed then maybe the transformation stopped."

"And how's Dahak the trigger?" the bard prompted. She wiped her hands on her cloth napkin then continued with the last bit of her meal.

The gargoyle was staring at the campfire as if Dahak's face was shaping in it. "I could not protect you from Dahak… from what he did to you." Her memories from the temple continued haunting her today. "For the first time, I was not fast enough, smart enough, or strong enough to protect you."

Gabrielle was done her dinner and set the plate off to the side on the ground. She carefully pondered Xena's explanation and looked up when she felt her friend's eyes on her. "Now you feel you need to be more so you can protect me?" she murmured. After Xena's nod, Gabrielle sighed and leaned against her friend's warm body. "That's why the human and gargoyle are aligning."

"I think so," Xena whispered after a quiet beat. She finished off her meal then set her plate aside too. She crossed her ankles and was able to lower her legs some.

"Okay," Gabrielle quietly started, "Maybe we have down the part on why it's happening." She shook her head and peered up at her friend. "But we still don't know how… or even when."

Xena hummed then looked at the bard. "That is why we have to go to Britanni."

Gabrielle grumbled some because she didn't want to travel that far, to that region of all places. But she wanted it resolved more than anything for Xena's sake. "I hope so." She stood and collected the plates.

Xena got up too but briefly stretched her wings before caping them around her body. She come up behind her friend and gently placed her hand on Gabrielle's lower back. "Thank you for dinner."

The bard had both plates in her right hand, but she smiled up at her friend. "You're welcome." She had a tender expression that made her seem younger.

The gargoyle softly hummed then bent over for a kiss that lasted longer than she intended at first. She withdrew then silently went off into the dark woods.

Gabrielle had an upturned grin but took care of getting things organized. She knew they'd leave shortly and cover a few more candlemarks tonight. After Gabrielle had their things put away, she and Xena shared a mug of cider that Gabrielle had warmed by the fire. Once they were done, Gabrielle worked on closing up the packs while Xena doused the fire.

The bard adjusted her duster after putting her leather pack on. She held out Xena's to her but asked, "What about your sword and chakram?"

The gargoyle silently held up her chakram in request to put it on Gabrielle's pack. She wasn't denied so she lashed down the weapon. She then tied her sword onto the outside of her own pack. Finally she managed the pack on after Gabrielle freed the straps and rehooked them since Xena's wings were initially in the way.

Gabrielle picked up her staff last then patted Xena's built stomach and teased, "Come on, Warrior Gargoyle." She started the journey back to the main road.

The gargoyle smirked at the new nickname. "That is how rumors begin." She took wide strides to catch up.

Gabrielle spun on her heels, walked backwards, and flashed a grin. "And what are you going to do if this…" She indicated Xena's current form. "This isn't a passing fancy?" She turned on her heels again once Xena was at her side. "It's not like we can just hide from the world at night."

Xena let out a heavy sigh that slightly rumbled too. "We cannot?"

The bard chuckled but gave a half shrug. "I suppose I can just handle our missions alone at night." She had a sly grin when the gargoyle gave a low rumble back in displeasure. "Then you don't have to worry about showing your black skin and…" She waved her left hand at her best friend. "Extremely sharp teeth."

"Funny," Xena muttered. But she gave a challenging look to her partner.

"Oh I can handle anything alone."

"If it excludes a dagger," the gargoyle poked.

"Ha ha." Gabrielle gave a sour look. "In a couple of years, I bet I'll be able to handle six or eight opponents without any problem."

Xena seriously considered it and tilted her head. "Yes… most likely." She had to admit that Gabrielle had come a long way since her days as a starstruck village girl.

Gabrielle was actually proud of herself at that moment. She didn't often get any type of compliment from her partner about her prowess as a fighter. And perhaps part of her wasn't totally comfortable with that aspect since her morals didn't agree with fists, weapons, and pain. She set that aside for now though.

The gargoyle scanned the road when they stepped onto it. She was able to see at night much better than when she was human. She was amazed by the difference and thoroughly enjoyed it.

Gabrielle stayed closer to her best friend as they continued silently traveling down the quiet road. She edged a bit closer and carefully slipped her hand into Xena's much larger hand. She hadn't thought much about it until she noticed how her smaller hand easily fit into the gargoyle's palm.

Xena glanced at their linked hands, but she shifted it so that Gabrielle held the underside of her palm. She knew they couldn't hold hands traditionally while Xena was a gargoyle. That thought led into other thoughts about the future for them. She was unsure how her gargoyle side would play into her relationship with Gabrielle. But Xena already had the sense that Gabrielle not only accepted it but enjoyed it.

The bard was quiet for once. She was imagining what rested in Britannia for them. She was unsure what a clan of gargoyles would do or say once they met Xena. Her stomach was knotted in worry and even in mild fear. It most likely would be an unkind reaction in Gabrielle's opinion. Gabrielle understood what it meant to be different than everybody else. It was why she was on the road with Xena and not with her family anymore.

"You are quiet," the gargoyle observed aloud.

Gabrielle half shrugged and peered up at her friend's dark features. "I'm just thinking."

"I know," Xena murmured. "So am I." She knew that she and Gabrielle were sharing the same thoughts. "We will stay at the next village."

"You think it's very far?" the bard checked.

Xena considered her mental map. "Perhaps two to three candlemarks."

Gabrielle nodded. She was content to walk there. She licked her dry lips and tilted her head at a random thought. "Don't you think there's some kind of magic involved with your transformation?" She caught Xena's curious gaze thanks to the moonlight. "It's just odd how your leathers, boots, or whatever is on you can be absorbed into the transformation."

The gargoyle couldn't argue that Gabrielle had a good point. "Hopefully we will find out once we find the clan."

"I hope so," Gabrielle murmured. She then sharply noticed the tension explode through Xena. She freed her hand from Xena's and took her staff with both hands. "What is it?"

"There are travelers on the road." The gargoyle inhaled deeper which caused her wide nostrils to flare out more. "I can smell their horses."

Gabrielle shook her head because she couldn't hear, see, or smell anything. "You think it's trouble?" She trusted Xena's instincts.

Xena slowed their walk until they weren't moving anymore. "I do not think so but…" She looked at her partner. "I am going to follow from the woods." She wasn't keen on meeting any travelers when she was a gargoyle. She started for the woods until a small hand had her tail.

"Woooo," Gabrielle fought. She'd gone two extra steps but found her friend facing her. "We should stay together."

The gargoyle slid her tail out of Gabrielle's hand. "It is not safe."

"Oh and traveling at night is definitely safe." The bard put her freehand on her hip. "Thrace is barren compared to the other city-states."

Xena shifted closer to her friend. "If they are regular travelers then they will be scared of me." She glanced over her left shoulder. They were growing nearer.

"You have to start at some point." Gabrielle waved her right hand in the air. "You can't hide from humans all the time." She could tell Xena was about to argue some more. "Come on," she cut off. "Just trust me on this." She took a step down the road in hopes to encourage her friend.

Xena groused but decided to give it a try. She was unsure about the idea. But she couldn't refuse her friend a chance at it. "Alright," she softly gave in. She rejoined Gabrielle on the walk.

Gabrielle knew it was hard for her friend. She could nearly touch the rising tension in Xena that beaded off her. But Gabrielle would try smoothing it over, especially if it were common villagers traveling at night. But she wouldn't feel sorry for them if they were bandits and thieves.

The gargoyle heard the wagon wheels then made out the two humans riding on the front. Once the moonlight hit the wagon right, she realized it was wares they were taking to a market most likely. Xena could only guess they were headed south to either Amphipolis or Eion. There were not many trade routes through Thrace, and Eion was a growing port for merchants to get their wares to foreign markets.

Gabrielle could barely make out the growing movements of the wagon. She could tell they were coming south, towards them. She felt somewhat nervous but was determined to make this go over well. She reached back and fingered the chakram attached to her pack. It wasn't a weapon she could use, but it was also a symbol to many people.

Xena tried not curling her talons into fists once the wagon came into view. "I hope you are ready for this."

"I hope you are too." Gabrielle patted her friend's covered stomach then put on her best smile when she saw the travelers finally. She hoped this went over well. They did have to start somewhere and this was a safe test trial if anything.

Xena started to get nervous, which was extremely rare. She wanted to dart off into the woods and watch over Gabrielle. But she jammed her fear down and remembered how difficult it'd been to go from a murdering warlord to a respected hero among people. She still fought against her old image at times.

"Hello," Gabrielle greeted to the man and woman on the wagon. She suspected by their normal manners that they hadn't caught Xena's differences. She knew it'd be a matter of heartbeats as they came closer.

"Hooo," the man called to his horses. He had them stop several hundred paces away from the travelers on foot. He hadn't expected another woman on the road beside his wife. They'd hoped not to run into anybody, especially bandits. "Who goes there?" He was able to make out their figures in the moonlight. He couldn't imagine how tall the fella on the left was, but he was huge.

"I'm Gabrielle," the bard warmly informed. She gripped her staff tighter just to be safe. She signaled her partner. "And this is Xena."

The wife, on the wagon, perked up at the names. "Xena and Gabrielle." She was obviously thrilled and leaned towards her husband to get a better look at the nearing pair. "I've heard so much about you both from bards that come in and out of our village." She was obviously a fan.

Gabrielle muffled a laugh and heard her friend's low snort. She and Xena came closer until they were finally a few paces from the couple. She dug her nails into her staff though when the two horses whined loudly at Xena.

"Oh my," the wife gasped. She grabbed her husband's nearest arm.

The husband went for his old sword at his hip without any thought. But he was caught short when a large, black hand firmly gripped his forearm.

"I do not recommend that course of action," the black creature fairly warned in a heavy voice.

The husband was breathing hard and stared into the bluest eyes he'd only seen on warm summer days in Thrace. He couldn't hide his tremble though from the creature.

"It's alright," Gabrielle cut into the conversation before anything went wrong. She came closer and rested a hand on her partner's stiff back. She could feel the muscles even under the wing. Her features centered on the scared travelers. "This is Xena… she's just having some… complexion issues." She hoped the joke would ease somebody.

The gargoyle slotted her eyes, but she didn't move either. "Thanks, Gabrielle."

The bard had a cheeky smile for a beat then went serious again. "Xena, just let him go." She heard her friend's nearly silent sigh so she politely added, "Please."

The gargoyle knew that the villagers were no threat so she relinquished her grasp and took a step back from the wagon. She allowed her partner to talk their way through this ordeal.

Gabrielle accepted the silent challenge from the gargoyle and gave her warm smile to the couple again. "Sorry about that." She indicated the man's grip on the hilt. "If you don't mind…."

The husband decided he could at least trust the small girl, who seemed to have some kind of handle on the creature. He slid the blade back into the worn sheath then put his hand in his lap but still near the hilt, just in case.

The wife hadn't released her spouse and continued staring directly at the creature. She heard Gabrielle speaking, but she was too focused on the creature, who was supposedly Xena the famous Warrior Princess.

The husband responded to Gabrielle's question and replied, "I'm Abraam and this is my wife, Reah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Gabrielle still had her inviting smile and attempted being calm despite the difficulty of the situation. She decided on keeping it simple and explained, "Xena and I are traveling to the next village for the night. Do you have many problems with bandits on the road?"

The husband, Abraam, cleared his throat and nervously replied, "No… not often." He shifted his wary features from the creature to Gabrielle. "It's fairly quiet in these parts."

"That's good to hear," the bard replied.

"So what are you?" came Reah's harsh voice. She was obviously scared and quite unsure of the supposed Warrior Princess.

Xena canted her head and folded her muscular arms, which caused her caped wings to slightly part and reveal more of her black skin. "I am a gargoyle." She felt it was simple enough.

Gabrielle had prickles rise up on the back of her neck so she jumped into the conversation again. "It actually just happened recently." She shifted into bard mode and explained, "We were traveling to see the Amazons when we discovered that Xena was starting to change into a gargoyle but only at night."

The gargoyle let out a low breath because she disliked small talk. She knew her friend was trying her best so Xena needed to be patient.

"We're hoping we can find out what's happened to Xena," Gabrielle added. "It's a bit of a mystery though."

"It doesn't look anything like Xena," Reah argued.

"Reah," the husband hushed. Abraam didn't want to make the creature mad at them.

Xena barely bit back a low growl after being insulted. It took more control than she thought she had in her. After a steady breath she saw that Gabrielle was reaching for the chakram.

"The height, dark hair, and blue eyes don't convince you huh?" Gabrielle had a silly grin, but she'd freed the chakram and handed it to her partner. "Everybody knows Xena's famous weapon."

The gargoyle quickly understood what her friend wanted her to do. A slight toothy grin formed, and she raised her chakram. Despite it was smaller in her hand, Xena easily threw the weapon off to her right.

Reah had wide eyes because she'd heard about the amazing weapon. She saw it flash by before it was gone in the darkness. But she could still hear it. Like her husband, she twisted in her seat but couldn't see it anywhere. The unusual whistle though was growing louder and coming towards them.

Gabrielle prayed Xena could see the weapon in the darkness. Hopefully her idea didn't become a dumb one somehow. But suddenly she spotted the chakram coming off her left and directly at her head. "Oh my gods," she sharply whispered.

Xena's left arm shot out and snared the chakram only two hands length from Gabrielle's face. She lifted the blade up from Gabrielle's face then quickly lowered the weapon to her side.

The bard let out a sigh but shot a quick glower at her partner. "Thanks." She knew it was Xena's way of getting back at her for putting Xena through this. She cleared her throat and soothed her nerves.

"Wow… you're really Xena," Reah gushed out. She looked at her husband and frantically explained, "Only Xena knows how to use a chak-ram."

Xena rolled her eyes and nearly sighed loudly.

Gabrielle decided not to get into the technicalities about Callisto knowing how to use Xena's weapon. She instead shifted the conversation back to them. "Where are you headed?"

"To Eion," Abraam supplied. "We plan to sell our wine there." He indicated their supplies in the wagon.

"Oh wine." Gabrielle was a bit excited despite she'd never had the chance to develop a palette for the drink. However, she knew how important it was to Greeks. "I'm sure it will fair well in the agora."

"We hope so too." Abraam needed the wine to do well if he was going to continue his joint adventure at the winery. "If you're staying in our village, I would suggest you go to Nileas's inn. His is rather nice, and he will be kind." He actually started relaxing some. "Just mention our names, and he will take care of you."

"Thank you." Gabrielle flashed a smile.

Xena felt it was time to go and shifted on her feet until Gabrielle's voice stopped her.

"Are there any taverns you recommend too?"

Xena mentally groaned and wondered why her partner had to drag this out any longer. Everybody was uncomfortable enough, and they were killing time. She listened to Reah's lengthy reply and could tell that it was fueling Gabrielle's conversation fire more. So Xena silently moved her tail over to the bard's back and snaked it up the bard's duster.

Gabrielle was about to ask another question until a hot flash shot up her spine when she felt something brush across the bottom side of her butt. She sharply glanced at Xena, who was giving her an innocent look.

"Do you need to ask Reah and Abraam anything else, Gabrielle?" The gargoyle's voice rumbled like thunder between the group. Her blue eyes darkened, and her lips curled into a grin.

The bard parted her lips but faltered when Xena's tail teased the inner part of her thigh. She was thankful the darkness hid her deep flush. She could barely focus and hoped clearing her throat would help her. "No." She cleared her throat again. "I'm good." She blew out some air when Xena's tail wrapped around her knee instead of something else.

Xena turned her wicked smile to the villagers. "Thank you for your time." She wanted to go, badly.

"Not to mention it," Abraam replied. He took the horses' reins into his hands. "Perhaps our paths will cross again."

"Yes, when you're looking healthier," Reah supplied.

Gabrielle almost argued Reah's comment until the tail tightened around her knee in warning. She tapped her staff once and replied, "I'm sure Xena will be back to her husband-stealing good looks real soon." She smiled quite sweetly too.

"Gabrielle," the gargoyle snarled in a low voice.

By that point Abraam had ordered his horses to go. He didn't make out Gabrielle's smart comment but waved goodbye to them. "Take care now."

Reah wasn't sure if she heard the bard right or not. She instead waved goodbye too and became situated in her seat again.

Gabrielle slightly turned and watched them go. She huffed and whispered, "Some people… that was so rude."

"Oh and you were better about it?" Xena now slid her tail out from under Gabrielle's duster. She continued the walk to the village.

"I was the mature one, yes," the bard proudly replied.

The gargoyle gave a throaty laugh and made Gabrielle walk in front of her. She was able to tie the chakram back in place.

"And you…" Gabrielle poked her friend's chest when they were beside each other. "What do you think you were doing with your tail?" She tried jumping and grabbing the elusive tail that got away from her.

Xena stopped and faced her flushed partner. "I was merely trying to speed up the conversation."

"You can try different methods," Gabrielle jabbed.

The gargoyle didn't take offense. "It seemed like an adequate tactic." She didn't get any reply back besides Gabrielle's dark glare. She would bet her dinars that Gabrielle would attempt to get her back later. And Xena looked forward to it.

"So…" Xena prompted after some silence. She walked closer to her friend.

"What?" Gabrielle gazed at her friend in apprehension. What was Xena up to now?

"How about we cut this walk short and fly the rest of the way," Xena offered. She could tell Gabrielle was seriously weighing the pros and cons. She gave a hefty sigh. "Gabrielle."

"Alright!" Gabrielle tossed her freehand into the air. "Fine." She stopped suddenly and faced the gargoyle. "It's always your way." She had a smirk because they both knew it wasn't true.

"And keep it that way, shall we?" Xena tormented. She didn't hesitate and scooped up her friend with ease.

Gabrielle yelped at being grabbed so fast but Xena snatched her staff before she knew what happened. She was able to put both arms around Xena's neck as she was carried off the road.

The gargoyle followed the winds that were on the ground. She could detected which way they were moving around her. She was grateful when they came out of the small woods and into open Thracian lands. She freed her wings and drew them behind her back.

"How… are we going to do this?" the bard curiously checked.

"Real easily." Xena sniffed the cool air and headed for what she knew was a cliff straight ahead. She grinned because it would be easy.

Gabrielle tightened her hold around her friend when they came upon the cliff. "Xena… you can't be serious." She could barely make out the valley swallowed by the darkness below. It may have not seemed so scary during the day.

The gargoyle didn't answer and tilted her head back until the back of her head brushed against the staff. "Hold tightly to me."

Gabrielle was worried she'd strangle Xena if she did hold any tighter. She screamed Xena's name when the gargoyle jumped off the cliff. She hid her face until she felt they were safely in the air. She let out a relieved sigh and looked around finally.

"Do you think you can really find the village from up here?"

"Yes." The gargoyle could see the road through the snake line in the trees. She suspected Gabrielle couldn't see it though. "The village will be easy to see from the air."

The bard relaxed some and enjoyed the flying that seemed to make time go quickly. She furrowed her eyebrows after a little while. "What is that light?"

"My guess is a herder," the gargoyle replied. She started spotting the sheep now.

"We must not be far from the village then." Gabrielle was amazed the ride would be so quick. They'd only been in the air for a little less than a candlemark.

"Just ahead," Xena whispered into the bard's ear.

Gabrielle looked off her right and was surprised to see the village brightly lit by torches. Now she understood why Xena said they'd find the village so quickly. "Wow." She smiled. "I like this." Her ears rang with Xena's low chuckle. "So you going to go into the inn with me?"

Xena gave her partner a doubtful look. She had enough adventure for tonight after Reah and Abraam. She could do without another human encounter for tonight. Xena landed in the town but in a quiet, dark area that she wouldn't have to worry about villagers seeing her. She gave Gabrielle the money for their room and told her she'd be close behind.

Gabrielle didn't question anything and promised to open the window for Xena. She went directly to the inn that Abraam had told them about. She was pleased to find that Nileas was indeed rather kind and promised her a free bath after mentioning Abraam's name. Gabrielle thanked him for his kindness then went to her room.

The gargoyle was perched on the inn's roof. She listened for Gabrielle to remove the mat from their room's window. She wasn't disappointed and shifted to that side of the inn. She dropped to the ground then easily jumped through the open window.

Gabrielle wasn't surprised to see her friend. She went back to preparing for bed while Xena put the mat back over the window. They would be chilly tonight otherwise. While she changed, she listened to Xena preparing the fireplace so they'd be warm all night. She was grateful that she and Xena had worked out their chores after some time together. They easily fell into step and things were rarely questioned.

Finally Gabrielle crawled into the cool but welcoming bed. She loved it too. She was going to be spoiled in the coming moons by having beds nearly every night. She already started dozing off until Xena climbed into bed with her. She'd already learned that she had to sleep against Xena since Xena's new found weight as a gargoyle caused the bed to sink in her direction. It was an adjustment that was all too easy to make for Gabrielle.

Much to the gargoyle's surprise, she didn't take long to doze off. She was thankful because it would mean that tomorrow's traveling would be easier on her. Xena would be able to also think with a clearer head compared to days after sleepless nights.

At dawn, Gabrielle stirred after feeling Xena's body change from gargoyle to human. She glanced over her shoulder and found her friend's tanned skin. She sighed contently but wasn't surprised that Xena got up and stripped out of her leathers.

"Another candlemark?" the bard muttered.

The warrior curled up against her friend. "Another candlemark," she sleepily agreed. She had Gabrielle adjusted in her arms and closed her eyes. She let her forehead lean against the back of Gabrielle's head. She breathed in her friend's distinct scent that she'd grown more aware of when she was a gargoyle. She let out a low breath then became content.

Xena shifted some and realized how much better she did feel today. Another candlemark of sleep would do her perfect. But before she drifted off, an odd thought occurred to her and made her lift her head. It was true though even after she touched her forehead.

"What… is it?" Gabrielle fought off her sleep and slightly turned. She was worried something was about to happen. She'd learned from Xena to be prepared for anything.

"My headache…"

The bard twisted more and revealed her confused look to Xena.

"It's gone." Xena lowered her hand from her face to Gabrielle's hip. She took in Gabrielle's growing smile. "My headache is finally gone."

Gabrielle mentally checked off that it was twelve days that it went on for, at least twelve she knew of. She reached back and took Xena's hand from her hip. "I'm glad it finally stopped." She drew Xena's arm around her waist.

The warrior silently agreed to Gabrielle's idea of sleep by curling back up. She sighed contently and whispered, "I am too." She followed Gabrielle to their dreamscapes.

 

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

**Chapter 11**

"Faster, Gabrielle," the gargoyle snapped. She was too close to getting her talons on the bard.

Gabrielle was breathing hard, sweaty, and rather tired after walking all day and now practicing with her partner. But it was essential that Gabrielle stay focused on Xena's training, especially once they met other gargoyles in Britannia.

Suddenly Gabrielle's brief thoughts were cut short when her ankle was snared tightly. She was swiftly airborne until a strong hand took her other ankle. Gabrielle glowered at her partner's upside down face.

Xena had an unimpressed look and a displeased frown. "You are slower tonight." She continued holding Gabrielle upside down. She sniffed the air, which was a mix of the campfires, Gabrielle's sweat, and leather.

Gabrielle watched how Xena's tail whipped around in a seeming irritated motion. "Maybe I'm a little…" The bard growled and tried grabbing at the large hand around her ankle. It was useless so she swung in the air and huffed. "I'm tired."

The gargoyle raised the right ridge over her eye. She wasn't gentle and dumped Gabrielle onto the ground. "You are not focused is the problem." She was clearly not happy and started walking away.

The Amazon Queen rolled onto her hands and knees but had to brush the hair from her face. Thanks to the two fires on either side, she was able to easily make out Xena in the darkness. "I'm doing fine," she fought. However, her tone didn't hold the confidence in it. She remained crouched, breathing hard, and mentally mapping out a new attack.

"Fine is not enough." Xena still had her back to her partner. She was headed to the packs for water, but she paused and reached for the red tie on her left arm. She had over a dozen of them tied in various spots on her body.

Gabrielle gave a low growl in response.

The gargoyle picked it up quickly and halted from undoing the red ribbon from her arm. She twisted her torso some and gazed sidelong at the bard. She sensed what was about to happen any heartbeat.

Gabrielle gave a low cry then launched from her position. She went straight for Xena's back.

The gargoyle responded with a deep growl of her own. But she was unsure about Gabrielle's attack until it was too late. Xena begun spinning around in hopes to capture Gabrielle, but she was slow this time. She sensed the red ribbon being removed from where her tail connected to her lower back. Then she felt Gabrielle moving upwards.

The bard gave another battle cry that was laced with some fear. She wasn't sure her plan would work until she managed to twist her torso over Xena's head, and her boots came back to earth. She hit the grass and backed up a few steps to get away from her opponent. But Gabrielle waved the red ribbon in victory. She smirked.

"One down," Xena agreed. She raised her hands and returned an evil grin. "A lot more to go."

Gabrielle chuckled and dangled the ribbon in the air as if it were her earlier. "I'm too fast for the big bad gargoyle," she mocked. "I can go slower for you." She took a step back.

The gargoyle slotted her eyes at the taunt. "Do not get so confident."

Gabrielle chuckled and took another step back, which brought Xena to her. She stretched out the ribbon towards Xena and teased, "You want it back?" But fear sharply shocked her body when Xena's eyes lit up a fiery blue. "Hades," she gasped.

The gargoyle jumped up, higher than any human, and she came straight down for Gabrielle.

The bard squealed until her courage came back to her. She dropped the ribbon like a distant memory and came after the gargoyle. Gabrielle acted quickly by dropping to her knees, reaching up, freeing another ribbon off Xena's ankle, and perfectly calculating Xena's tail attack. She hopped over the dangerous tail, rolled twice, and popped onto her feet behind the gargoyle.

Xena spun around in a furious fit. Her talons balled into fists, and her eyes lit up brightly. She saw the new tie tangled in the bard's hands. She blinked in surprise, which caused her eyes to go dim.

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, held up the ribbon in silent victory this time, and waved it a few times. She then released it from her fingertips and watched it settle to the ground.

"Two," the gargoyle whispered. There was a hint of pride in her tone this time.

Gabrielle took a deep breath and decided not to waste any more time on teasing. She knew a real fight wouldn't work this way. So she became serious and quickly came at her partner with all her focus on the training. She remembered what Xena had taught her over the past fortnight about being quick, agile, and using the gargoyle's body like a wall. Amazingly Gabrielle found it was true because she could jump or push off Xena's body at certain spots.

Xena was feverish to catch the skilled bard. She tried grabbing any part of Gabrielle, but failed each time. She was becoming short on ribbons on her body. She gave a startled growl after Gabrielle took the third to last tie.

Gabrielle backed off, still holding the ribbon, and she was breathing very hard. All around her the camp ground was peppered with the red ties that she'd taken off Xena. She eyed the last two ribbons on Xena's body – one was on Xena's right bicep and the second tied around Xena's brow.

Xena decided to make it harder on her partner. She drew in her wings around her body and hooked her wings' talons under her throat. Now her bicep ribbon was covered by her wings.

Gabrielle didn't comment and instead worked out a new plan. She had some thoughts, but she decided on the most exposed ribbon.

Xena watched Gabrielle's eyes focus on her forehead. She knew Gabrielle's first attempt would be so she waited for it. She remained standing between the campfires and acted relaxed despite she was wired from head to tail.

Gabrielle finally released the ribbon from her hands. She casually watched it rest beside another one that'd she'd freed half a candlemark ago. Gabrielle looked back at her partner, who took a step closer. She tensed up yet approached the gargoyle. What she didn't expect was when Xena backed away from her.

The gargoyle continued moving further away from the campfires and closer to the light ring that the fires made for them. She read the bard's confusion and even concern. It made her grin, wildly. She paused then slowly continued drifting backwards until she was absorbed by the darkness of the night.

Gabrielle felt her heart seize for a beat until a low growl to her right made her jump. She cursed under her breath at Xena's new tactic. She hadn't planned for this, at all. It was new yet realistic to what could happen to her if she actually fought another gargoyle.

The bard flexed her hands in subconscious need for her staff. She felt vulnerable now. Several thoughts went through her head until she realized she needed to remain calm and listen for Xena's movements. After a shaky breath, Gabrielle focused on the sounds around her. First she filtered out the campfires, followed by the last crickets of the fall, and then the soft rustle of the leaves. Gabrielle listened for anything unnatural to the woods.

The gargoyle moved nearly silently through the trees until she was on a large branch directly over Gabrielle's head. She barred her sharp teeth and narrowed her eyes at the human. She could smell Gabrielle's fear from even high up. Xena extended her talons and bent her knees as she released her wings from her body.

Gabrielle picked out the unusual creaks above her head. She instantly dropped her head back just as the black gargoyle swooped down from the branch and appeared in the firelight again. Gabrielle couldn't help a scream but spun on her boots so the gargoyle didn't land at her back. Gabrielle grabbed for the bicep ribbon and caught it but not before her hand was snared too.

"Gotcha," the gargoyle snarled and started lifting Gabrielle off the ground.

Luckily the bard's body was plenty moist from the training, and it made her skin slippery. She hastily yanked her hand out of the gargoyle's grasp before Xena could get a better handle on her. Gabrielle tumbled to her knees, but she hastily moved away on shaky feet.

Xena's lip turned up into a sneer. She glanced at her right bicep then back at the ribbon in the bard's left hand.

The bard was gasping for air but more from the fright of Xena's trick. She balled up the ribbon in her left hand then squeezed it tightly. That seemed to steel her mind because she knew she only needed to get the last one.

The gargoyle wasn't happy about her losing streak. She gave a deep growl that rumbled through the camp. She narrowed her eyes, which began to brighten up with blue fire. The gargoyle showed her teeth in a dangerous warning.

Gabrielle took a hesitant step back, and her grip on the ribbon tightened. She nearly drew blood from her palm thanks to her nails, but Gabrielle finally released the ribbon. She felt terror course through her body at the gargoyle's primal display. She wasn't sure it was Xena anymore.

The gargoyle smelled the human's panic in the air. She wanted to bring out more of it. Another deep inhale exhilarated her, and she lowered down until she was on her hands and feet. Her talons clawed into the earth once she started stalking closer to her prey.

"Xena," Gabrielle whispered. She couldn't hide her anxiety. She helplessly watched how her friend transformed into an angry animal that stalked her on all four. Gabrielle back away but kept her eyes trained on the black gargoyle.

The gargoyle flicked her pointed tail through the air. Her wings arched over her back and made her seem even larger. As she closed in, her low growl grew hungrier for the human.

Gabrielle couldn't find any words to reach her friend. She knew they were useless, and she wasn't sure if this was still training. She trusted Xena not to ever harm her during training besides a few bruises, minor cuts, and sore spots. But this wasn't right, and her instincts put her on alert.

The gargoyle swiftly disappeared from the camp and into the darkness of the woods around. She was eerily silent.

But Gabrielle's back prickled, and she spun around to find glowing eyes only a few paces outside the fires' ring. She yelped, stumbled backwards and toppled onto her back. She managed her hands under her, but she went very still once the gargoyle's face came in front of hers. She sucked in the tight air around her. Her nails dug into the soil under her.

The gargoyle revealed her razor teeth and started snarling at the human. She kept her blazing eyes locked on the petrified human's white face. After another inhale of the human's fear, she crawled slightly further over top of the human.

Gabrielle could do nothing but lower back down onto her elbows as her lost friend's dangerous body moved over her. She felt faint but desperately fought it off despite her heart was thundering against her chest and in her ears. Gabrielle was unsure what to do or how to bring Xena back to herself.

The gargoyle continued soaking in the human's terror that made her feel stronger than the gods. She lowered her head down closer to the human's face, and her right talons tore into the ground next to the human's ear.

Gabrielle held her breath and froze when the gargoyle's teeth came closer. She could feel the heat coming off the creature, and it made her sink to the ground. She prayed to Aphrodite for some kind of salvation because her ideas were thinning out with each heartbeat.

The gargoyle started her low growl deep in her chest and brought her face towards the human's left cheek. She started smelling the human's sweat again and heard the human's erratic heartbeat finally.

Gabrielle slowly shut her eyes and decided not fighting back was her best option. She sensed that submission was what the gargoyle expected from her right now. It wasn't a game or training anymore. But hot breath against her ear made her gasp. She curled her fingers into a fist once she realized somehow this was also exciting her body now. Her fear was starting to fade slightly and changed into something more erotic.

The gargoyle must have sensed it too. She slowly lifted her head and her lips nearly touched the human's cheek. She paused above the human's face again with her lips so close to the human's. But she remained still and instead smelled the air around the human, who was now radiating both fear and sexual excitement. It made a deeper rumble roll up her throat.

Gabrielle hesitated at first but bravely opened her eyes and gazed back at the fire blue orbs burning above her. She parted her lips almost to speak, but it was a moan that filtered between her lips when she felt the gargoyle's tail snake around her right ankle. She shut her eyes though and carefully turned her head to the right in a better submissive tone. She hoped it was right.

The gargoyle bent down again but towards the human's neck. She smelled the distinct scent that was this human, and it charged her, greatly. She wanted the human that both defied her and submitted to her. She couldn't deny the constant pull she felt for the unusual human.

Gabrielle wanted to grab her friend, for reassurance, but she instead held onto the ground for an anchor. She was unsure what would happen to her next. She only knew she trusted Xena no matter what happened between them.

The gargoyle breathed the human's scent more as she shifted her head down to the human's chest. She easily heard the erratic heartbeat under the human's fragile chest. The gargoyle closed the distance and brought her teeth against the soft skin between the human's top. The human's surprised gasp excited the gargoyle further.

Gabrielle couldn't control her chest from dropping and falling so fast, but she stayed still otherwise. She tracked the gargoyle's light but distinct bites that trailed up her chest and towards her shoulder. She hardly controlled herself from moaning Xena's name for fear it'd anger the gargoyle. But she hesitantly gazed back at the dark face above her. She wanted to tell Xena she'd do whatever she wanted, but she suspected her posture and eyes spoke it already. Gabrielle sensed that perhaps the gargoyle was coming around, and she wanted to touch the creature. But she faltered when the gargoyle sharply raised her head up and started growling dangerously again. She thought she made a mistake until she realized the gargoyle was looking across the camp.

The gargoyle instinctively tightened her tail around the human's ankle. She directed her angry growl at one empty spot near the campfires. Then she lowered her wings and draped them around her and the human in a protective shield.

Gabrielle decided it wasn't her doing and something else alarmed her friend. "Xena," she gently tried. "What…" She couldn't help but finally touch her friend's left arm. She felt how the gargoyle's bicep protruded like a thick coil of rope. She couldn't imagine what'd set off Xena so badly.

Suddenly the gargoyle started moving and snared Gabrielle by the waist. She ignored the human's muffled cry and instead had them both on their knees facing the campfires. The gargoyle flared out her large wings, spread out her hand's talons on the ground, and snaked her left arm around the human's stomach. Her eyes were brighter than ever.

Gabrielle fought off the dizzy spell after being moved in a blur. She oriented herself but finally focused on what had caught the gargoyle's attention earlier. She stiffened at watching the small lightning bolts form into a god in front of them. Instantly her features turned grim, and she sourly greeted, "Ares."

The God of War slowly inclined his right eyebrow at the scene before him. He was mildly amused by the gargoyle's protective manners. "Don't you two look cozy."

The gargoyle revealed her teeth at the god. Then the blue light returned to her eyes.

Gabrielle felt the gargoyle's arm tighten across her stomach. She also sensed how Xena's tail dangerously whipped through the air. She realized it was up to her to steer the eggshell conversation away from any fighting. The gargoyle was on a dark ledge tonight.

"Xena is really not in the mood tonight, Ares," Gabrielle fairly warned. "I'm not much either." She placed her right hand on the ground so that she was better balanced. "What do you want?"

"I just came here to give my old friends a warning." Ares put on his best smile and started closer to the pair despite the warning signs from the gargoyle. He hesitated from a third step when the gargoyle was about to rise up.

"What do you want, Ares?" Gabrielle repeated. Her tone held no room for games tonight. "We all know Xena can hurt you, and I can't do a thing to stop her." She then grinned at him and darkly whispered, "Not that I would anyway."

The God of War shifted his hand to his sword hilt at the bard's threat. But he didn't draw it thanks to the gargoyle's menacing growl rising up between them. He suddenly smiled brightly and freed his hand from the sword hilt. "We're all friends here." He ignore Gabrielle's dubious look. "I just wouldn't suggest going to Britannia."

Gabrielle tilted her head. It intrigued her why he wanted them to stay away from the isle.

"Especially considering your history from your last visit," Ares added. "It would be a shame if certain things repeated again."

Gabrielle detected the gargoyle's wave of protection because a tail wrapped around her lower leg. She also thought the gargoyle may make a try for the god so she calmed her friend by placing her left hand on the gargoyle's tense thigh. "I think we can handle it, Ares." She then smirked. "But we truly appreciate your concern."

The god was obviously displeased and sharply snapped, "You both are foolish to go back there." He shook his head and fisted his left hand. He nearly added more but kept quiet.

Gabrielle saw it and wished to pry it out, but she knew he wouldn't speak unless he decided to give it away. She licked her dry lips then replied, "Thanks for the concern." She squeezed the gargoyle's thigh. "Now leave us alone."

Ares looked between the mortal and the gargoyle. He seemed to want to say more but huffed and took a step back. "You'll be in Dahak's hands once you leave the mainland," he declared while taking more steps back. He then started fading away and only whispered, "Goodbye."

Gabrielle actually felt shaken by the god's warning about Dahak. She slumped back into the gargoyle's strong presence and wasn't disappointed when the gargoyle lifted her up. She was held close against the gargoyle's body. She tucked her face into the gargoyle's warm neck and felt her body seem to float through the air.

The black gargoyle quickly abandoned the camp and went to the woods where the darkness hid them from the world. She climbed up a tree with the human still tightly in her arm. She went to the highest branch that safely held their combined weight. The gargoyle leaned against the tree's trunk, sunk down, and pulled the worn human into her lap.

Gabrielle hooked her arm around the gargoyle's neck and rested her head against the large chest. But she twisted her head and looked out at the beautiful view of the land under the quarter moonlight. She sighed and whispered, "I think I understand now why you like to fly." Each time Xena took her, she enjoyed it more and more. "You can leave everything on the ground."

The gargoyle lowered her head and gently nuzzled her partner's soft face. "Yes," she whispered to the human.

Gabrielle sadly smiled at finally hearing her friend speak again. She peered up into calm features and murmured, "Welcome back."

The gargoyle's lips turned down, and she softly argued, "I did not leave."

Gabrielle felt her smile pull a little wider. "I know."

But still Xena knew she'd gone to some other place during the end of the training. She lost her eye contact with Gabrielle. There was guilt heavy in her stomach so she nearly spoke her apology until small fingertips held her lips closed.

"It's okay," Gabrielle seriously told. She lowered her hand to the gargoyle's shoulder. "It's okay," she gently repeated again.

Xena let out a thankful sigh and instead brought her wings in around them. She detected how chilly the air was and most likely her friend's body was cooling off rapidly after tonight's practice.

Gabrielle curled up against her partner. She faced the beautiful view and tried focusing on it despite her thoughts went back on Ares's words. She didn't want his warning to fuel her worries about Britannia, but it was hard to ignore now. She didn't like it, but she wouldn't voice it to Xena because they both felt the same way about the situation.

Xena rested her head against the tree's trunk. She tried shaking off the last of her desire to rip Ares to shreds for his invasion tonight. She and Gabrielle didn't need his visit that would surely worry the bard further. She let out a low sigh.

Gabrielle shifted and peered up at her friend, who was just as quiet. She grinned at the ribbon up on the gargoyle's forehead so she reached up and carefully removed it. "I didn't do too bad tonight." She found soft blue eyes on her.

The gargoyle's lips twisted into a grin, which showed some of her sharp teeth. "For a human." She enjoyed the bard's chuckle.

Gabrielle now spun the tied ribbon on her index finger. "I don't hear any complaints." She then quickly added, "Now."

Xena chuckled at her friend's correction. She brought her hand up from under the wings too and snared the spinning ribbon. "You have done well," she granted her friend. She noted the proud smile on the bard's face. Xena only paid compliment when it was true. "I just hope you do not have to fight a gargoyle."

Gabrielle wasn't as concerned as she was a fortnight ago. Before last fortnight, she wouldn't have known what to do to stop a gargoyle if she'd been attacked by one. But Xena trained her very easily in the passing nights during their journey to Gaul. It'd started as a simple game of Gabrielle moving around Xena's body without being caught. Eventually Xena started tying a few ribbons on her body that were easy grabs for Gabrielle, but more ribbons were added each night. Quickly Gabrielle learned that those spots were exact weak points on a gargoyle's body if Gabrielle struck or stabbed with a staff, sword, or dagger. But Xena explicitly expressed to Gabrielle that a precise stab where a gargoyle's tail met their spine would paralyze them. It was an ugly but necessary fact Gabrielle logged into her head.

"Perhaps they won't bother me too much since I'm with you," Gabrielle attempted.

Xena now took the large ribbon and placed it on the bard's head. "I would not lay confidence on that." She softened though at the bard's crinkled nose.

"But you'll probably be the biggest one." Gabrielle was only guessing since she'd never seen another in her life.

The gargoyle shook her head and grinned despite the conversation. "Males are bigger." She brought her hand back under the wings and held Gabrielle.

"But you're bigger than most human males," the bard argued. She left the ribbon on her head and tucked her arm back under the wings too. It was indeed chilly tonight.

"True," Xena granted. She lowered her head and brought her brow against Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and softly hummed at the affection. She knew it was more meaningful than a kiss. "You've trained me well." She squeezed the gargoyle's knee, behind a long talon. "And I'll be careful."

"Yes," Xena murmured. She continued holding her brow against Gabrielle's but after a moment, she started brushing her cheek across Gabrielle's softer one. She let out a low rumble from her chest.

After Xena pulled away, Gabrielle rested her head on partner's shoulder. She shut her eyes after studying the beautiful stars with Xena. "Ares did actually seem concerned," she murmured after a long silence.

The gargoyle huffed. "For himself, perhaps."

"I don't know." The bard's eyes drifted open. "He's always kept an eye on you."

"And we both know it is so he can find a way to bring me back to him," Xena reminded her friend.

Gabrielle let out a low sigh then pulled up her knees under the gargoyle's wings. "I guess so." She sadly grinned though. "He's almost as relentless as me."

Xena couldn't help laughing at the joke. "Nobody is as relentless as you."

Gabrielle's grin shifted into a proud smile. "I know." She and Xena traded a chuckle. She became somber after a few beats. "We'll be in Gaul in eight days, right?" She paused but added, "Near the channel."

"Yes."

The bard shut her eyes again and started relaxing. "Maybe we'll hear something from Aphrodite by then." She and Xena hadn't seen the goddess since Amphipolis. They wondered if the goddess had given up on them. Gabrielle wasn't totally sure.

"Perhaps," the gargoyle whispered. She leaned her head against the tree trunk. She stayed quiet and listened to her friend's breathing, which was slowing down. She tightened her hold on Gabrielle when she sensed that Gabrielle had fallen asleep. Xena remained in the tree for awhile and went over in her head what the plans would be in Britannia. She wanted to quickly track down a clan, speak to them, and determine if any were trustworthy or not. If she found one trusting or kind gargoyle who they could explain Xena's situation then maybe they'd get some kind of answers. But such an attempt seemed somewhat out of reach. Xena had low hopes of finding out why she was half human and half gargoyle or at least changing between them.

After settling her thoughts, Xena carefully gathered the human into her arms and eyed the distance to the ground. She found an open space downward so she opened her wings but cupped them so she could parachute down safely.

Gabrielle raised her head from her friend's shoulder when wind started passing around her face. But she didn't totally come to until Xena was on the ground. She tightened her arm around the gargoyle.

"It is okay," the gargoyle murmured. She carried Gabrielle back to camp. "It is time for some rest."

"I agree," the sleepy bard muttered. She gave a small yawn then nuzzled her friend's neck. "You're so much… warmer." Gabrielle was grateful too because the night was only getting colder.

Xena had a bemused expression. "It is because I am black… I absorb all the heat." She felt Gabrielle's grin against her skin.

"Liar," the Amazon Queen muttered. She peered up and revealed her worn features. "And you're taller because you eat more olives than I do."

Xena gave a throaty chuckle then grinned at her partner. "You are discovering all my secrets."

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anybody either," Gabrielle teased.

The gargoyle shook her head but had to duck under a lower branch before entering the camp. She knelt beside the bedrolls, lowered Gabrielle into them, and settled onto her right knee. "Come on," she softly ordered.

Gabrielle understood and fumbled with getting changed. She was amazed at how much faster Xena was at getting her boots unlaced since Xena had talons. "I think you're…" She faltered because she had to yawn. She found curious blue eyes on her. "You're definitely getting use to being a gargoyle." She indicated how easy Xena manipulated the laces.

"I am." Xena was taking off the boots and put them aside.

"The headaches are gone?" Gabrielle caught her friend's firm nod. "Nothing since the last one?"

The gargoyle was busying getting the bard's nightshift out but paused and twisted towards the bard. "No and I am sleeping better."

Gabrielle was glad to hear it. She finally had her top off and noted how Xena turned her back again. It gave Gabrielle a beat to get her skirt off too. She set her clothes near the boots and received her nightshift from her partner.

Xena climbed to her feet and headed to the campfires. She wanted to make sure one stayed burning through the night while the second one could burn out.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle curled up under the furs and became comfortable. She knew shortly her partner would join her. They'd finally found an easy arrangement each night despite Xena's changed form. They also typically slept an extra candlemark after sunrise before they had breakfast and continued on their journey north-west.

The days went by quickly for them as they traveled through the Roman Empire. Nearly every night they slept at an inn unless they happened to be in an area where there was a long stretch between villages. It wasn't often, and they always had enough supplies to get through two to three nights.

Usually before dinner, Xena had Gabrielle practice with her after sunset occurred. Xena felt that her partner was as prepared as she could be to hold her own against a gargoyle. But Xena knew that there was little chance that Gabrielle could fend off two or more gargoyles. It concerned Xena if the clan didn't accept her, but Xena was fearful if the clan didn't accept Gabrielle. All of it was risky, but Xena knew she couldn't have her partner stay put somewhere. Besides, some part of Xena needed her partner's moral support because Xena was somewhat nervous about meeting the clan and handling their acceptance or rejection. Despite Xena shouldn't care about the clan's opinions there was still some part of her that hoped for it. She was, after all, a lone gargoyle without any clan.

When the friends made it to northern Gaul, they went straight to the shore that overlooked the channel. It was afternoon when they approached the beautiful cliffs. Despite the sunny day, it was rather cold and not many leaves were left on the trees. There wasn't any snow or ice fortunately, but the air was biting at night.

Gabrielle's cheeks were brushed by the cool air that'd rushed up the seeming endless cliff side. She continued admiring the beauty before her. And when she took a deep breath, she felt the salty scent excite her skin and worry her stomach. Tonight would be the night of prayers and most likely several curse words in between too.

The bard gingerly rested her temple against her staff. She couldn't tear away from staring at the channel that seemed like it was dug out by the gods themselves. It was what separated her from her nightmares. A place that she swore she'd never return to after what happened to her and Xena. But the Fates were taking them back to the cursed isle.

Xena clutched her duster's collar and quietly approached her best friend. She released her collar and gently gripped Gabrielle's shoulders. She shifted slightly closer until her chest pressed into her partner's relaxed form.

Gabrielle rolled her forehead on the staff in a weak headshake. "I hope this…" She sighed and closed her eyes. She had brief flashes of Dahak, the temple, Kraftstar, and Hope's birth. A dark hole resurfaced in Gabrielle's chest and wished to grow, but she quieted it with what kept her going since she was reborn over a moon ago.

Xena felt her partner's dark turmoil. She bowed her head until her nose brushed over Gabrielle's ear. She barely managed to strangle her whimper at feeling Gabrielle's pain. She slid her left arm around the bard's trim waist and held her tightly. "We don't have to do this."

Gabrielle calmed the storm in her heart and slowly felt her control come back over. She was not foolish to Dahak. She wouldn't put anybody ahead of Xena, again. And now more than ever she understood that she made Xena whole. Nobody else was capable of that role in Xena's life.

"I'm okay," the bard whispered after a long silence. She knew it wasn't any easier for Xena. "We're okay," she softly amended.

Xena knew she could only do this journey because Gabrielle was at her side. If she had to go alone, she wasn't sure she'd survive whatever rested ahead of her in Britannia. She cleared away her darker thoughts and kissed her partner's temple.

Gabrielle raised her left hand until it met Xena's on her waist. "We have several candlemarks before sunset."

"Mmmmm." The warrior brushed her cheek against Gabrielle's temple. "We should have dinner back in town."

The bard nibbled on her bottom lip and thought more about their flight tonight. "You're sure we can make it across the channel with our supplies?"

"Yes." Xena straightened up some and seriously studied the seas beyond the cliff. "The winds will calm after sunset." She inhaled the salty air and felt charged by it. She loved the seas, perhaps more than land.

"I hope so," Gabrielle murmured. She lifted her head finally. "If it doesn't, it's going to be an extremely bumpy ride across this thing." She was quickly becoming an expert on flight after all the candlemarks of flying and gliding with her partner during the nights. "And you will be covered in bar-"

"Gabrielle," the warrior complained. She had a disgusted look. "Should we pick you up an empty goat bag while we're in the village?"

"Funny funny." Gabrielle clicked her tongue once at her partner. She squeezed Xena's hand then tapped her staff once on the hard ground. "I'm hungry."

Xena knew a hint when she heard it. She also knew it was better if Gabrielle ate sooner rather than later in case the bard did become sick. If Gabrielle became sick, Xena was worried the bard could become dehydrated too.

They hadn't flown over open water like this, and it was extremely dangerous for them. There was nowhere for Xena to land and take a break. She also had to keep careful eye on the wind's direction and make sure they weren't blown away from the island's lands. It wasn't that far different than how currents worked against a sailing ship. Despite Xena's understanding, it didn't settle her concerns about tonight's flight. They would be flying blind for at least a candlemark before they may see landfall, if the Fates willed it.

"Come on," Xena softly ordered after she put away her worries. She broke away from Gabrielle and started back to the village they'd passed a quarter of a candlemark ago.

Gabrielle returned to her partner's side after stealing a last glance at the dark waters. She sighed and turned on her boots then hurried after her partner. She was ready for dinner.

Back in the small village, the locals were friendly to Xena and Gabrielle despite they were foreigners. Xena practiced some of her local knowledge on the dialect, but she was barely fluent and knew enough to get by. She found that using her Latin was the best as the Romans required the language in their newly conquered lands. And northern Gaul had long ago begun learning Latin so it was well rooted in the meshed culture.

The bard enjoyed the experience of the new food in Gaul. She hadn't sampled it the last time they went to Britannia because they'd gone by ship. But traveling by foot and air had required them to eat at many local taverns. It was a nice pleasure for Gabrielle. It also gave her ideas for new dinners for in the future. She kept mental note too of what Xena did or didn't like from the meals.

After dinner, the pair went to the agora before it closed by sunset. Xena wanted a few things for the journey, especially filled skins and a dagger for Gabrielle. Gabrielle didn't waste time because she knew sunset wasn't far off. She hated for Xena's transformation to happen in an agora of all places, especially in a foreign location under Roman rule. She could only imagine what stir it would cause through the empire. Ever since leaving Greece, they had been extremely careful to not let any humans see Xena's gargoyle form.

Gabrielle felt some relief once they were getting out of the village. She glanced over her left shoulder at the low sun that hugged the horizon. "Just in time," she muttered.

"I second that." Xena had a fast pace until they were well away from any suspecting eyes. She slowed their walk and started off the road towards the same cliffs.

Gabrielle started picking out the salty air. She looked at the sun again and saw little time was left so she looked back towards the village. She no longer saw it and was glad for that. She then heard Xena removing her duster and weapons. "Here," she offered.

The warrior handed Gabrielle the sheathed sword, which had the chakram hooked through the cross-guard.

The bard had the weapons and carried them in her left hand.

Xena carried her duster in her right hand. She slowed her walk but continued towards the cliffs that were still a good walk away. She felt the warmth flaring out from her stomach so she glanced at the sun that only had a sliver left on the horizon.

Gabrielle softly grinned at how far Xena had come with the transformation. But it still amazed Gabrielle each time Xena went from a warrior to a gargoyle.

Xena didn't falter in her steps and continued alongside her best friend despite her body grew, beautiful wings spread from her back, her skin blackened, and her hands and toes sharpened into talons. She'd grown so accustom to the transformation in the past moon and half that it no longer pained her at all. For a moment, her blue eyes lit up as bright as lightning before they calmed again.

Gabrielle couldn't help a chuckle after it was all done.

The gargoyle easily heard her friend. "What?" She held out her hand and received her weapons back.

The bard had a pleased smile and replied, "The difference from when this all started to now is big." She tilted her head and added, "It's nice."

"Hmmmm." Xena traded a knowing smile with Gabrielle. "You have helped me greatly. I do not think I would have made it to this point without your support, Gabrielle." She noticed the small flush creeping up the bard's cheeks.

"That's what friends do," Gabrielle softly reminded her partner.

The gargoyle mirrored the bard's smile and remembered the first time she'd heard those words years ago. She briefly stretched her wings then brought them around her body like a duster. She and Gabrielle approached the cliff and stared across it.

"You sure about this?" the bard checked one last time.

Xena's brow ridge drew tighter, and she looked over at her partner. "I am sure."

Gabrielle shook her head and met her friend's gaze. "You don't think it'll be too hard or long for you?"

The gargoyle stared back at the channel and narrowed her eyes. "I do not think so." She hefted her black duster that was now too small for her. "We will organize our things then begin."

Gabrielle only nodded then moved away from the cliff. She helped Xena rearrange their things in the packs and strapped down the weapons accordingly. Gabrielle disposed of any unnecessary items such as older food. She felt they were ready and put Xena's pack on her first. She also hooked her staff through the small leather harness that Xena had picked up a fortnight ago. It was a safer way to fly with Gabrielle's staff on Xena's back.

The gargoyle adjusted the staff that went slightly diagonal across her back. She shifted the front leather strap across her chest. She then glanced at her friend, who was putting on her leather satchel. She could tell that Gabrielle was ready for the ride across the channel.

The bard took a small drink from the skin, corked it, and hung it across her chest. She wanted easy access to it for them both during the ride. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face then neared the gargoyle.

"Just one thing," the gargoyle murmured. She held up a sheathed dagger. "I want you to keep this on you."

Gabrielle hesitated but took the new dagger from her friend. She knew exactly where to put it so she knelt down and started strapping it down on the outside of her right boot. She stood back up after making sure it was in place. "Thank you," she seriously offered.

Xena understood that it wasn't about having a new weapon. But Gabrielle appreciated that Xena had prepared her for any possibility once they were in Britannia. Xena didn't plan to leave Gabrielle's side, but she knew the reality of the situation if anything became ugly. She and Gabrielle were not foolish.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows when a familiar prickle started on the back of her neck. She drew closer to the gargoyle and whispered, "I think it's Aphrodite."

Xena's lips thinned, but she didn't reply and waited. She tilted her head when pink sparkles formed several paces away.

The bard gave a warm smile when the goddess took shape in front of them.

"Hey, chickadees," the goddess happily greeted. She popped out her right hip and placed her hand there. "How's it shakin'?"

Gabrielle was amused by the goddess's carefree attitude. "We thought you forgot about us."

"Naaaaah!" Aphrodite tossed her hand at the pair. "How can I forget my favorite bardie and warrior gargoyle?" She had a bright smile then it sank away. "I just… haven't found out much."

Gabrielle exchanged a glance with her partner then focused back on the goddess. "It's alright." She cleared her throat then brushed out a thick strand of hair from her face thanks to the wind. "We're almost to Britannia." She indicated the channel next to them.

The goddess gazed at it and her features began to darken. "Like you're really going over there?" She looked at the pair again.

"Why?" the gargoyle asked in her thunderous voice.

Gabrielle noted her partner's suddenly rigid form so she took a side step closer to Xena. But she listened to what Aphrodite had to say.

"I was asked to talk to you, gals." Aphrodite actually became nervous and fooled with her pink dress's ruffle.

"By who?"

The goddess looked at the bard after her question. "Zeus." She caught how the mortals' features became perturbed by such news. "He would have talked to you himself, but he knows how you feel about gods."

The gargoyle had a low rumble roll through her throat. "So he sent you because Gabrielle favors you." She wouldn't admit she had a soft spot for Aphrodite too.

Aphrodite felt guilty, but she decided it was an important mission. She did like the two mortals, greatly and after what she learned from Zeus, she had to warn them. She neared them and better explained, "Zeus asks that you don't go to Britannia."

"Why?" Gabrielle pressed.

The goddess sighed and simply answered, "Dahak." She sensed the instant tension flare up between the mortals. "Da-jerk isn't dead… he's just… like waiting." She glanced at the seas that separated the mainland from Britannia. "He waits in Britannia... where we can't touch him." She shifted her worried features to the women. "Like we chased him off the mainland, but we can't touch him in Britannia."

"Why?" the bard whispered. She'd hoped Dahak was gone, for good.

 "It's just not our domain," Aphrodite explained. She crossed her arms tightly against her chest.

"What's he waiting for?" Xena prompted.

Aphrodite now shrugged and shook her head. "Like I don't know."

"Maybe another chance to get to the mainland," Gabrielle offered to the group. She looked to her partner for any thoughts.

Xena considered the idea and gave a low rumble. "Perhaps."

"Whatever his plans are," Aphrodite continued, "you could be apart of them." She still was worried. "Zeus asks you do not go there."

The gargoyle narrowed her eyes some then sensed her friend's stare on her so she met it.

Gabrielle easily read what was on Xena's mind. She looked at Aphrodite again and replied, "We have to go." She shifted closer to Xena again then took Xena's hand into hers. "We need the answers."

Aphrodite could tell the mortals wouldn't back down. It indeed worried her after Zeus had implored her to intervene. She knew her efforts would be useless, but she could at least warn them of the seriousness of going to Britannia. "The answers may be costly, Gabrielle." She then shifted her eyes to Xena. "Like haven't you paid enough lately?"

The gargoyle dropped her eye contact from the goddess. She felt a burn in her eyes, and she blinked it away.

Aphrodite hung her head once she knew there was no point in arguing over it. She could only wish them luck. "Just be careful over there." She read the worries on the friends' faces. "If you are in need of help, I'll… like I'll try my bestes to come to you." She wasn't sure she'd be able to do it, but maybe she could find a back way into Britannia.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," Gabrielle sincerely offered. She then separated from the gargoyle and hugged the goddess.

Aphrodite tightly held the bard and whispered to her, "Do not leave Xena's side… for any reason." She knew the bard would heed her words. "Be safe," she told Gabrielle after the hug.

"We will," Gabrielle swore as she backed up to Xena.

Aphrodite gave the gargoyle a bittersweet smile. She started fading away with sprinkles around her. "I'll be watching like it’s a peepshow." She giggled after her joke in hopes it'd lighten the air.

But it didn't really help. Xena sensed the worry coming from the bard, but they had come this far. She knew that Gabrielle would not back down now.

"We do not have to do…" Xena's words were silenced by Gabrielle's fingers. She sighed after Gabrielle lowered her hand.

"We're not talking about it for the hundredth time," Gabrielle warned. She was scared about what was in Britannia, but she was also determined to find answers for Xena.

"But Aphrodite is right," the gargoyle fought. "If Dahak is there then…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Gabrielle was giving her a hard stare.

"We'll deal with it if we cross that bridge," the bard decided.

Xena frowned and looked at the seas behind her best friend. "We will not deal with it," she whispered, "I will fly us back here immediately."

"I can work with that," Gabrielle agreed. She held up her hands. "No argument here." She then put her hands into her duster's pockets. "Let's just get this done." She turned on her heels and looked at the channel. "Time to go," she whispered.

The gargoyle approached her partner's back and gently clutched her shoulders. She took in the nearly dark channel as the last of the sunlight faded away. "Yes… time to go." She bent her knees and easily lifted the human into her arms. "Hold on tightly."

Gabrielle smiled at her best friend. "We don't let go."

Xena heard the quiet words, and she smiled back. She stepped up to the ledge and stared out at the dark water below. She could see the water but knew Gabrielle could not most likely. She opened her wings yet didn't move forward into the waiting winds.

Gabrielle took a deep breath then looked from the channel to Xena's dark features. She reached up and moved black hair from the gargoyle's cheek. "Come on, my Warrior Gargoyle." She grinned, pointed at the channel, and ordered, "That way. Yay!"

Xena growled and shot a warning look at Gabrielle. She tucked her wings back in then suddenly jumped off the cliff.

"Xena!" the bard squealed and nearly strangled the gargoyle because of the free fall.

The gargoyle's heavy laugh rolled against the cliff walls and echoed around them. She abruptly opened her wings, which captured the winds and jerked them out of the fast fall. Rapidly her and Gabrielle ascended high above the sea.

Gabrielle gasped but didn't loosen her hold until she was sure they were safe. She then smacked her partner's shoulder once they were on a straight and level glide. "Smartass." But Xena's throaty laugh made her smile. Despite where they were headed, she kept smiling because she was with Xena, who she considered her home and family.

 

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

**Chapter 12**

"We are getting close," Xena announced to her weary partner.

Gabrielle scrubbed her face with her left palm in hopes it'd rid of her exhaustion. She couldn't imagine how Xena felt after a candlemark and half of flying. She slotted her eyes and scanned their immediate surroundings, but even the partial moonlight wasn't enough for her to see anything. The smell of the sea was plenty strong.

"Can you see land?" the bard inquired.

"Not just yet," the gargoyle replied.

"Then how can you be sure?" Gabrielle caught her friend's grin.

"I can hear the waves crashing in the distance."

Now it dawned on the bard why her partner was confident about their location and the isle. "Thank the gods," she murmured. But she patted the gargoyle's arm. "How are you feeling?"

The gargoyle developed an unfocused expression and distantly replied, "I am fine."

Gabrielle detected Xena's distracted tone so she shifted some and looked at the gargoyle's taut expression. "What is it?" she murmured.

The gargoyle shook her head and focused back on the task at hand. She realized the crashing waves were rather close now. "I can see the shore."

The Amazon Queen was searching for the shoreline, but she still didn't see much of anything. She knew that the gargoyle's vision was far superior than hers. "We should land so you can rest," she suggested.

"We will take a break," Xena agreed.

Gabrielle nodded then another thought came to mind. "Are we going to Londinium tonight?"

Xena shook her head once and replied, "It is too far for tonight."

"Then Dubris?" the bard suggested. But she could tell Xena was unsure about staying in Dubris.

"There is a lot of military activity in Dubris." The gargoyle had a displeased look. "We will search for a smaller village beyond Dubris."

"Sounds good," the bard quietly agreed. But she noted her partner's troubled expression, and she tried determining what was agitating the gargoyle. "What is it?" she whispered near Xena's ear.

Xena inhaled deeply and slowly narrowed her eyes. "I am… not sure."

"I don't like that," the bard muttered.

The gargoyle started descending closer now that she had the shore in sight. She also slowed their speed by pitching up slightly. "There is... another." She started scanning about frantically in hopes to confirm her senses.

"Another?" Gabrielle was confused, and her body started becoming wired now. "What you mean another?" She sharply felt the gargoyle's arms tighten on her.

"There," the gargoyle growled.

Gabrielle indeed saw it and was dumbfounded. "By the gods," she whispered in awe.

"Hold on," Xena ordered. She suddenly pitched down and picked up speed.

The bard did her best not to squeal at the sudden change of attitude. She briefly squeezed her eyes shut then dared to look over her left shoulder. She was awestruck again when her vision focused on the sleek creature gliding through the air not far from her and Xena.

"Can you catch it?" Gabrielle urged. "Can we go faster?" She desperately kept her eyes trained on the other gargoyle ahead of them.

"It is… difficult," Xena replied. She was somewhat frustrated because she couldn't gain anymore airspeed despite the winds coming off the sea were helping. But it just wasn't enough because her weight now included Gabrielle plus the supplies.

The bard sucked in a breath when the other gargoyle did a steep turn. She hadn't seen something that beautiful in awhile. Gargoyles were dancers among the winds.

"It's coming right towards us," Gabrielle called over the wind.

Xena became alarmed because it was happening too fast. She hadn't flown with or around other gargoyles. Birds were rarely in the nightsky other than the occasional bat, which was easy to maneuver past. Xena made brief eye contact with the other gargoyle, who seemed to have picked up on them earlier.

"Hades," Xena snarled and sharply did a right turn.

"Xena!" Gabrielle cried out. She felt their bodies slipping out of the wind's lift.

Xena had made her turn too steep and all their combined weight plus their supplies become three times heavier than in normal flight. She couldn't handle it and gave a cry of pain from the piercing wind and weight tearing against her wings.

Gabrielle dug her nails into her partner's thick skin. But her world started spinning as their bodies tumbled downward.

Xena desperately fought against the inverted spin, but she couldn't regain lift under her wings. All the weight was dragging them downward and increasing their speed. "Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle's mind was reeling at what to do. She was far more helpless than Xena, but she quickly recalled what'd been the problem earlier. She knew when they'd left Gaul what could happen if they weren't careful. There was only one chance so she gave a scream and forced herself to separate from Xena's larger body.

"Gabrielle, no!" The black gargoyle failed at grabbing her human partner because the winds hooked under her large wings. Her descent almost instantly stopped now that the excess weight was gone. "Gaaaabrielle!" Xena started a controlled descent for her partner, but she wasn't moving fast enough to catch up. She knew there wasn't much distance left between Gabrielle and the ground.

Gabrielle hated heights; she truly hated them. She decided looking down wasn't going to give her peace. Instead she shut her eyes and allowed the Fates to decide her future. She listened to Xena's cries for her, but they were growing distant now. Soon she imagined she'd hear Xena's prayers to her, but she wouldn't offer apologies for her choice.

The fall to earth was truly peaceful. All that Gabrielle heard was the air moving past her ears. In the distance, she finally did hear the waves crashing against the shore like Xena told her. The air was perfectly salty and also quite cool. After one last inhale, Gabrielle began to picture the underworld instead of fearing her death.

However, her beautiful illusion of Elysium was abruptly shattered by her body being jerked out of the air. She gasped as if she was pulled out from water. The strong arms secured around her body and pulled her against a nice warmth. Gabrielle's eyes flew open when she sensed the now upward motion. She gripped her savior's firm shoulders until she realized they were not familiar.

Gabrielle finally looked at her savior, who was anything but black as a moonless night. She stared at the chiseled features of the richest green shade she'd ever seen. "By… the gods," she repeated yet again.

But the gargoyle disregarded the human in her arms and carefully descended to the ground below.

Gabrielle continued gawking at the gargoyle, who held her tightly. She quickly processed two facts right away. The gargoyle was female and was green as an emerald. Gabrielle became dried mouth and debated on taking a sip from her waterskin until she realized it was gone. Most likely it was already on the ground.

The gargoyle started a wide, slow spinning descent to the ground. She carefully made a landing not far from the cliffs that overlooked the channel. But it was an easy landing thanks to the open lands other than the occasional large rocks protruding up. She slid the human out of her arms then centered her brown eyes on the shaken human.

Gabrielle took a weak step back but was fixated on the green gargoyle. "I…" She tried clearing her foggy thoughts, but it was impossible.

The gargoyle canted her head then quite calmly informed, "Humans are not meant to fly." She glanced over her right shoulder at something in the night sky then took a few running steps towards the cliff with her wings closing.

Gabrielle turned on her heels and watched the gargoyle leap off the cliff. She whispered, "It's… gliding." She covered her racing heart with her right palm.

"Gabrielle!" Xena swiftly landed a few paces away from her partner. She ran across the short distance and grabbed the bard. "Gabrielle," she urgently called.

"Xena…" The bard latched onto her friend but pointed at the cliffs. "Look!" She indicated the emerald gargoyle that suddenly arched up into the nightsky from far below the cliffs.

Xena took a step towards the cliffs, but she stopped beside Gabrielle.

"You can still catch her," Gabrielle insisted.

The black gargoyle was extremely tempted to go after the other one, but she withdrew and remained at her partner's side. "No." She faced her friend.

"But…" Gabrielle's argument died on her lips once she saw all the worry written on Xena's face. Even with the sliver of moon, Gabrielle caught the fear in those blue eyes about what just happened earlier. "I'm okay." She took Xena's arms into her hands. "She caught me before…"

Xena parted her lips some but closed them and shook her head. "You should not have done what you did." Her brow ridge grew tighter each passing heartbeat. She was becoming upset about their fall.

"You weren't going to recover," Gabrielle rationalized. She waited to see if the gargoyle would argue her.

Xena clenched her jaw and a slight glow started behind her eyes. "That does not mean you were right."

"And both of us dying would have been a better choice?" Gabrielle snapped. She sighed and looked away. She rubbed her forehead and tried working away her temper. They were both poorly reacting to what happened moments ago.

"Yes," Xena quietly replied after a long silence. She found hesitant green eyes back on her. "I rather go to the afterlife with you."

The bard swallowed hard and nodded once. "I'm sorry." She stared off to the side until a talon gently hooked under her chin and made her look up.

"I am sorry." Xena developed a deep frown. "I should have been far more careful and not risk our lives."

Gabrielle shook her head and whispered, "It happened quickly." She sighed then shifted closer to her partner. "Maybe we should just walk to the village." She managed her left arm around Xena's waist. She felt Xena's nearly silent chuckle against her shoulder.

"I think so too."

Gabrielle had a small smile at this. She peered up at her friend. "Did you see that other gargoyle?"

Xena huffed and smartly replied, "You mean that wagon wrecker?" She shook her head and added with distaste, "She pulled that stunt on purpose."

Gabrielle softly laughed at her partner's attitude. "Maybe it was by accident." But she received a doubtful look from the gargoyle. "Come on, Warrior Gargoyle." She patted the solid stomach under the leather top. "But seriously, did you see her?"

Xena had caped her wings around her body before she took step beside her partner. She held up her right hand and brought her thumb and finger near each other. "We were that close… I believe I saw her."

Gabrielle grinned and informed, "She was green." She recalled the gargoyle's profile from when the green gargoyle was carrying her. "She had brow ridges like yours but two talons that swept back into her black hair like a crown." She continued thinking over the green gargoyle's features. "Even her lips were green." She then tilted her head and softly added, "But her eyes were brown… very earthy brown."

The black gargoyle slowly inclined her brow ridge as the description continued from the bard. "You had a good look at her huh?"

Gabrielle detected some jealousy but held back her wicked grin. "She did save me."

Xena rolled her eyes at that remark.

"She had a beautiful shade of skin," Gabrielle commented. She grabbed her partner's nearby arm. "Green like an emerald."

The black gargoyle stopped and faced her partner. "Should I be jealous over her?" Her lips curled slightly.

Gabrielle was giddy on the inside at seeing her partner's jealousy. It made her feel better about Xena picking on her over Deniz's crush. She decided to poke just a bit further and softly mentioned, "Her skin is the same shade as my eyes."

Xena gave a low rumble in response. She was obviously not pleased by the comparison.

Gabrielle now bit her bottom lip to hold back her smirk, but she ran her right hand over her friend's arm. "I do like green… a lot." She couldn't hide her grin when Xena let out a deeper rumble. "But…" Gabrielle trailed her fingertips down her partner's arm. "I have a thing for black." She winked then continued on the walk towards civilization.

Xena gave a hum of satisfaction and quickly caught up to the bard after a few wide strides.

"Besides," Gabrielle started, "should I be concerned?" She flashed a grin at her friend. "She was a beautiful gargoyle after all." She saw peered up with inquisitive features. "Just your kind."

"Too tall," Xena joked.

Gabrielle chuckled and smiled at her friend. She then started scanning about her surroundings. "My waterskin should be… around here… somewhere." She couldn't see that great, but maybe she'd be in luck.

"Indeed," the gargoyle agreed. She broke away and beelined to a spot near a large rock. "Perhaps this is your unlucky waterskin." She hooked its strap with her tail and lifted it up. She rejoined the bard, who was excited to see the skin.

"Hey, thanks." Gabrielle caught the skin when it was tossed to her. She was amazed the cork was still in place. "I'm rather parched after being saved by that beautiful gargoyle."

"Gabrielle," Xena hissed.

Gabrielle laughed in response and took a sip from her waterskin. She then offered it to her partner, who also drank from it. She recorked it, slung it over her shoulder, and walked closer to Xena. "Hopefully it's a short walk to the nearest village."

"We can fly there," Xena offered.

Gabrielle weakly laughed and patted the wing covered arm next to her. "No thanks." She sighed deeply. "I'm done flying for the night."

"You were a good sport about it," the gargoyle commented.

"Thank you." Gabrielle had a proud smile. "I didn't do badly." She wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been sick to her stomach. But in fact she didn't have any trouble, until the end. She slightly puckered her lips. "You really think she did that on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm." Gabrielle considered it, but she just wasn't so sure herself. "She did speak to me."

"Oh?"

The bard easily recalled the heavy voice of the green gargoyle. "She sounded similar to you."

The gargoyle was not impressed and her thunderous voice rumbled in displeasure when she spoke again. "What did she say?" She noted how long it took Gabrielle to reply.

The bard snapped out of it when the gargoyle sharply said her name. She bashfully smiled and replied, "She told me that flying wasn't meant for humans."

"Hmmmm." The gargoyle was not amused. Her tail whipped through the air in reflection to her mood.

"I wonder if we'll meet Emerald again," Gabrielle mused aloud.

Xena's eyes slightly widened at the bard's nickname for the other gargoyle. "Gabrielle," she warned.

"What?" The bard shrugged and edged closer to her friend. "At least we know there's another gargoyle out there."

Xena considered this quietly then replied, "That's what concerns me."

Gabrielle became lost by what her partner meant and asked, "What concerns you?" She brushed her messy hair from her face. She couldn't wait to brush her hair later after being well windblown.

"She was alone," Xena pointed out.

The bard was still confused then she started piecing together what Xena's thinking was about the lone gargoyle. "You think she should have been flying with others?"

"Most likely," Xena answered. She looked at the small human. "Gargoyles are in clans and don't typically go alone." She shook her head because it didn't make sense. It was a little odd.

"Emerald sure wasn't keen on meeting you either," Gabrielle concluded. "She was definitely in a hurry to get away."

"So I noticed too," Xena replied.

Gabrielle reached over and caught Xena's hand into hers. "We'll get it figured out." She saw the gargoyle's concern melt away. "At least we know you're not the only one now."

"Yes," the gargoyle whispered in her deep voice.

The bard briefly squeezed her friend's hand but said nothing else. They continued north-east until they reached a Roman road that would take them to an aged road. It was a solid candlemark before they finally came upon a small village north of Dubris. Xena felt it was relatively safe, but she made Gabrielle wait outside the village. Xena took to the air and visually assessed the quiet village from above. She easily determined an inn and landed back beside Gabrielle.

The Amazon Queen retrieved her staff from the gargoyle then promised to be quick. She smiled at Xena's promise to keep an eye on her. The bard trekked into the quiet village and hoped there was room at the inn Xena had told her about earlier. She also hoped her Latin was enough to get her through it because there was no telling what the locals knew in the way of Latin. But Xena assured her that the Romans had well established the language in lower Britannia.

Gabrielle was relieved when the inn keeper did indeed speak Latin. She wasn't fluent in the language, but she knew enough to get by, thanks to Xena's teachings. Gabrielle paid for the room then thanked the innkeeper for the bronze key to the room. She went on her way to the back of the inn. She heard a few voices from other rooms, but she didn't want to bring attention to herself.

The bard slipped into her room, locked the door behind her, and immediately went to the mat. She was glad the inn was on ground level, which made it easier for her partner. She unhooked the mat from the window then poked her head outside. Gabrielle didn't hear or see anything until Xena was suddenly in front of her.

"Hades," Gabrielle hissed and covered her chest. She glowered at the gargoyle's smirk. "You just love that, don't you?"

The gargoyle chuckled then waited until the bard was out of the way. She then easily climbed through the window and entered the warmer room.

Gabrielle quickly put the mat back over the window so nobody would see her friend. She and Xena then started taking off their things.

After Xena was free of her pack, she went to the fireplace. She knew Gabrielle would get chilled once she took off her duster.

"You know," Gabrielle mentioned, "it seemed colder in Gaul than here."

The gargoyle was knelt in front of the fireplace and preparing it. She peered over her shoulder and explained, "The channel keeps the isle warmer."

"Mmmmm," the bard murmured. She was unsure how her partner knew this, but she also wouldn't argue it. Gabrielle's knowledge was vast, but it certainly didn't meet or exceed what Xena knew about the known-world.

The bard began unpacking their things for the night. She wandered into the washroom with her nightshift in hand. "Where should we start tomorrow?" she called from the bathroom.

Xena remained motionless in front of the fireplace after igniting the brush underneath the logs. The flintstones rested in her hands as her blue eyes stayed fixed on the small flames. She considered her partner's question.

"I am not sure," the gargoyle confessed.

Gabrielle had washed her face and came out with a towel in hand. She leaned against the doorframe. The candlelight from the washroom gave her a golden glow. "Maybe we should continue traveling north." She leaned her head against the wood frame and studied the black gargoyle. From her angle, she was able to appreciate Xena's beauty as a gargoyle. "Or maybe ask around."

Xena shook her head once and looked at the fire, which was growing finally. "I do not think asking is wise." She set the flintstone down near the fireplace's foundation.

The bard softly hummed and continued staring at her partner. She lifted her head up. "Then maybe we should track down that green gargoyle. She's obviously a good starting point if anything."

The gargoyle's black lips slowly thinned as her thoughts rolled around a few ways. "Perhaps." She stood up slowly, which caused her pooled wings to draw off the floor. "We will decide in the morning." She faced her friend.

Gabrielle sighed some, but she could tell they were both quite tired from tonight. Both the flight and the fall had drained them. She slipped back into the washroom to finish getting ready. "How are your arms and shoulders?" she called.

Xena actually took inventory of them and found they weren't too sore after tonight. "I am alright."

Gabrielle came back out and had on her nightshift and boots. She set her clothes down on the table then sat in the chair that held her duster on the back. She started removing her boots. It gave her a beat to consider her partner's mood.

The gargoyle remained still but stared in the direction of the bed. She was obviously in deep thought.

The bard had one boot off, but she peered across at her friend. She sensed the gargoyle's dark mood, and it worried her. "What's bothering you?" She rarely saw Xena remain still and mentally in a distant place. She didn't like it.

Xena's lips pulled with a slight frown when she focused on the bard. "We are here." She started to the foot of the bed and sat on it. "Our arrival did not start out well."

Gabrielle tucked her boots under the table so nobody would trip on them. But she had her new dagger in her right hand. "Xena, don't get superstitious on me now." She straightened up and placed the dagger in her lap. "You know…"

The gargoyle's blue eyes centered on her friend.

The bard pointed the dagger's hilt at the gargoyle. "You're getting funny acting in your old age."

"Thanks," the gargoyle deadpanned.

Gabrielle sighed because her tease fell rather short, like herself. She got up from the chair and sat down next to her friend. "Come on… it was just an accident." She set the dagger on the small space near her leg. Now she saw a small grin on the gargoyle's face.

"This is backwards," Xena whispered in her heavy timber. At the Amazon Queen's arched eyebrow attempt, she grinned and explained, "It is usually me calming you."

Gabrielle mirrored back the grin now. "Well… we all have our moments, right?" She reached for her friend's hand that protruded out from the wings. But she was still concerned and stared hard at her friend. "Is there something else though?"

Xena felt somewhat caught by Gabrielle. But she wouldn't voice her concern because it wouldn't encourage their journey right now. Since their arrival, Xena felt a draw or pull through her senses, especially in her mind. She decided she was on edge because they were in Britannia again. There was no reason though to worry Gabrielle further.

"No," the gargoyle quietly answered. "I think we are just tired."

Gabrielle squeezed the larger hand and nodded. "It was a long day." She freed her hand, scooped up the dagger, and ordered, "Come on." She got up and went around the bed.

The gargoyle started in Gabrielle's direction but only because she was going to the washroom. "I will be right there."

The bard nodded, put her dagger on the nightstand, and climbed into bed. "You'll get the candles?" After Xena's positive response, Gabrielle settled under the cool bedsheets for the night. She didn't have to wait long for her best friend's company.

At dawn, Gabrielle found that the gargoyle had changed back into a warrior in leathers and armor. She worked out of her sleepy haze enough to get Xena out of her armor. She then shifted to their comfortable arrangement with Gabrielle laying half on Xena.

The warrior adjusted the covers over them because it was a bit chilly now that the fire had long faded away. She brushed her lips across the bard's temple then dozed back off. She didn't wake up until nearly two candlemarks after dawn.

Gabrielle felt her friend moving first so she slowly woke up. She offered a sleepy smile then rolled onto her back.

The warrior did a small stretch and turned onto her left side. She studied the bard's profile.

Gabrielle had her eyes closed but sensed her partner's obvious stare. "How you feel?" She finally looked at the warrior after turning her head some.

Xena rolled her shoulders but winced after an attempt. "A little sore."

Gabrielle chuckled and offered, "A warm bath will probably help that." She took a deep breath then asked, "Market after breakfast?"

"We do need supplies," the warrior agreed.

The bard scratched her nose for a beat then dropped her hand onto her stomach. "I didn't really get to shop when we were here last."

Xena developed a small grin. "I don't recall us coming here for vacation."

Gabrielle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Do we ever vacation?" She rolled onto her side so she faced her friend. "I think not… trouble finds us."

Xena now laughed and argued, "Trouble finds you then I have to get you out of it."

"Me?" Gabrielle poked her friend's chest. "I was never in trouble until I met you."

The warrior hardly believed it and suddenly her voice became light as she teased, "Oh take me… let the other's go." She placed her right hand over her chest and further tormented, "You've got to take me with you and teach me everything you know." Her words echoed from years ago when she first met the bard.

"Ha ha." Gabrielle shoved her partner's shoulder because she knew it was sore. "And you fell for it."

"I truly did," Xena agreed with a smirk. "You fooled me good, Gabrielle."

The bard tweaked her friend's nose and taunted, "Warrior Sucker." She crinkled her nose.

Xena laughed in response, but she became serious. "And now…"

Gabrielle lifted an eyebrow, just as she learned from Xena. "Now what?"

Xena reached over and cupped her friend's cheek. "And now I've fallen for you."

Gabrielle instantly felt the heat rise in her cheeks, especially where Xena's hand rested against her skin. She lost her eye contact, but she cleared her throat. She wasn't exactly sure what to say back. It amazed her that she was tongue tied for the first time, especially by Xena.

Xena had a triumphant smile and was satisfied that her words melted into Gabrielle's heart. She shifted closer to her partner and instinctively pressed her forehead against Gabrielle's forehead.

The bard shut her eyes once she and Xena shared an intimate moment that they often exchanged when Xena was a gargoyle. She gently placed her left hand over Xena's cheek too. They stayed motionless for awhile until slowly Xena's lips met Gabrielle's for a tender kiss.

Gabrielle expressed her love for Xena through the kiss. She listened to how her heart responded to Xena's kissing. She carefully drew her friend closer until their bodies met.

Xena continued kissing, but she felt small hands worked her leathers' straps. She didn't halt Gabrielle's attempt and allowed their relationship to natural progress. Xena actually felt slightly nervous, but as her emotions came to life, all she could consider was sharing her love with Gabrielle. Xena finally experienced what making love felt like, and she decided the bards still didn't have a clue. She suspected that Gabrielle, her new lover, would keep that tale a secret from the world.

By mid morning, Gabrielle stirred from a brief nap. She felt the warrior's strong arms around her waist. She peered over her shoulder and noted how the bedsheets were tangled around their molded bodies. For a bard, it was the perfect romance.

Xena was already awake and gently nipped her lover's bare shoulder. "We should get moving."

Gabrielle gave a low chuckle and teased, "Are you sure?" She felt the warrior's smile against her skin.

"I think so." Xena ran her hand across the bard's taut stomach. "We'll continue our earlier conversation later."

Gabrielle now had the devilish grin. "I wouldn't miss it."

Xena chuckled and kissed an attractive spot between Gabrielle's shoulder blades. "I know." She gave a gentle squeeze to Gabrielle.

The bard took the hidden signal and unwillingly separated from her lover. She didn't realize how hard it would be, but she knew they'd have more time later. Gabrielle followed her partner's demonstration to get ready. They would probably have an early lunch since breakfast was candlemarks ago.

Once outside, Gabrielle felt ready to take on the day. She didn't ask Xena about their plans and decided to wait until later. Right now, she wanted to eat then go to the market. She was excited to see the local market here. She enjoyed finding new things that a foreign place could offer. Yet Gabrielle knew better than to waste their coins, especially on such a journey.

Xena was somewhat quiet while they ate lunch at a local tavern. She was obviously judging the locals. She was assessing the actually locals from possible Romans. Xena easily picked out the different people by their dress, dialects, and overall appearance. She knew she and Gabrielle stuck out like a human in a gargoyle's rookery.

But once she and Gabrielle were heading to the local market, Xena felt more at ease despite she remained close to her partner. She noted that Gabrielle was definitely sensitive to her surroundings too. She was pleased by this and concluded that Gabrielle had indeed progressed greatly as a warrior. It was starting to ease Xena lately.

"Hey…" Gabrielle touched her lover's forearm. "I want to check out something over at that stand." She pointed at it with her staff.

The Warrior Princess followed her friend's pointing and nodded. "Alright." She nodded over to her right. "I'll be over here."

Gabrielle glanced at the stand Xena started to, which had basic supplies like flintstones, whetstones, skins, packs, and other travel supplies. The bard briefly watched her partner then went across the market to the giftware stand. She was curious to see any local items. Gabrielle picked through the merchant's tables.

The merchant warmly greeted his new customer in his own language. But he noticed her confused look so he switched to Latin. "Good morning."

Gabrielle smiled at the familiar words. "Good morning," she replied in Latin.

"Can I help with anything?" the merchant checked. He'd edged down closer to the foreigner.

Gabrielle missed one word, but she understood what he'd asked her. She shook her head and answered, "I'm browsing." She offered a smile. "Thank you."

The merchant didn't press her and instead went to another customer that called for his attention. But he curiously glanced at the foreigner now and again.

Gabrielle puckered her lips and picked up an unusual but creative piece of jewelry. She could tell it was common to these lands. She was amazed by the workmanship that would rival anything in Greece.

The bard carefully returned the necklace to the rest of the jewelry. She then glanced back at the stall that Xena had gone to. She noted the warrior's location easily. Gabrielle continued studying the beautiful jewelry until something caught her eye. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the woman off to her right.

The woman wore black leathers that nearly covered all off her body. She had her back to Gabrielle and was headed across the market to a fruit and vegetable stand. She was looking over the items with careful consideration.

Gabrielle was drawn to the woman, out of strange curiosity. She didn't notice any weapons on the woman so she wasn't too concerned about following her. Gabrielle hefted her staff and quickly started across the street.

The woman was obviously young but not as young as Gabrielle. She was perhaps Xena's age or slightly older. She was tall but thin. Her black hair was long and tied back to keep it out of her face. She was now picking through potatoes from a few filled baskets.

Gabrielle slowed down once she neared the woman's back. She grew nervous but couldn't help checking out the local. She edged closer but from the side so she could get a decent look at the woman's face. Once she had a clear view after a few people moved aside, she gasped in pure shock. Her eyes grew larger than the potatoes the woman held in her hands.

The women tensed at feeling rather watched by somebody. She gripped the potatoe hard then desperately sought out who was studying her. She finally locked eyes with the young blond about a hundred or so paces away from her.

Gabrielle continued staring without modesty. She nearly dropped her staff as she took in the woman's beautiful emerald green skin.

The woman felt her heart leap into her throat. She sharply reacted by tossing the potatoes into the basket, bolted away from the stand, and disappeared into the crowd. She was alarmingly fast.

"Hades," Gabrielle growled. She broke from her revere and began a full run but not without yelling, "Xena!" She had to find that green skinned woman, who looked all too familiar from last night.

The Warrior Princess was in the middle of negotiating a price with the stall merchant until she heard her friend's cry. She caught a glimpse of the bard starting a chase so she shoved all the items into the merchant's hands. "I'll be right back." She ran after Gabrielle, who was moving quickly through the people.

Gabrielle broke through the crowd and spotted her target going down a street. She sucked in a quick breath and continued chasing after the other woman. She started a full run now that there were less people, but she realized how her staff was a problem. She wasn't fearful the woman would attack her so she glanced back at the market. She spotted Xena coming through the people too.

The warrior followed her friend's trail and saw Gabrielle way ahead of her down the street. She ran at her top speed until she spotted Gabrielle's staff propped against a torch post. She stretched out her hand and snared the staff. She knew Gabrielle was determined to go after whoever it was they were chasing.

The Amazon Queen was far faster now that she ditched her staff. She sprinted down the next street when the woman made a sharp turn for it. Gabrielle was breathing hard, but she was barely worn out after all the years of walking and traveling. She was well trained, and it helped her catch up to the green woman.

The woman looked back a few times at her pursuer. She became frantic to get away so she darted into the middle of the street that had a lot of traffic.

Gabrielle didn't lose her target and weaved through the carts, horses, and wagons. She came up behind a slow moving wagon so she jumped up onto it and briefly had a clear view of the other woman. She jumped off it and poured all her strength into a faster run.

The green woman sensed that the girl was nearly upon her. She jumped back up onto the sidewalk and started for an alleyway that would get her back to the market where the mass of people may hide her again. She made it around the corner until she was harshly slammed into the left building's side.

Gabrielle tumbled to the ground with the tall, green woman. But she got her hands on the woman, who struggled to get away. Gabrielle was outmatched in strength, yet she quickly evened the odds when she grabbed the dagger from her boot's sheath.

"Do not!" the woman pleaded when the blade came to her neck.

Gabrielle was on top of the woman and kept the blade under the green chin. "I don't want to hurt you." She was gasping for air like the other woman. She withdrew the blade from the emerald skin but kept it out for good measure.

"Gabrielle," Xena called when she came into the alley. She was about to ask what was wrong, but she was caught off guard when she saw the woman under the bard. She lowered the staff's end to the ground and continued staring at the unusual woman.

Gabrielle held the taller woman down and demanded, "You're the gargo-"

"No," the green woman cut off. "I am not." She glanced over at the warrior that stood a few paces behind Gabrielle. She now couldn't take her eyes off the warrior.

Gabrielle realized this after a beat and decided to get up. She held out her hand in offer.

But the green woman didn't accept it and got up carefully. She wearily eyed the two foreigners.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle demanded.

The woman was studying the dark warrior near the bard. She finally shook her head and looked at Gabrielle. "I wish to be left alone."

Gabrielle was sure the woman was the gargoyle that'd saved her last night from hitting the earth. She lowered the dagger to her side but came closer until the woman backed up. "What's your name?"

The woman shook her head again and refused to answer the questions.

The bard was becoming agitated until a strong hand clasped her shoulder. She peered up at her partner, who hadn't spoken yet.

Xena tried appealing to the other woman's good graces. "We just need some help… anything at all." She wasn't going to argue whether or not this woman was the gargoyle that'd saved Gabrielle last night. They all knew it was true.

Gabrielle continued assessing the green skinned beauty in front of them. She could pick out distinct features about the woman that made her the gargoyle last night. Then slowly Gabrielle realized that some of the woman's features and characteristics were quite similar to Xena's own.

"I am sorry… I cannot help you." The woman took another step back.

Gabrielle felt desperate and almost spoke until Xena squeezed her shoulder in silent plea. She bit her tongue and allowed Xena another try.

"We just want to know where a clan is located," Xena quietly informed. She sensed that the woman was about to run off. "Please," She softly added.

The woman's earthy brown eyes darted between the warrior and Gabrielle. When she finally replied, her voice held a similar timber to Xena's tone. "Continue north-east… but south of Londinium along the coastline." She took a step back.

"Wait," Gabrielle tempted. She felt guilty about earlier now that they'd indirectly confirmed that the green-skinned woman was indeed the mysterious gargoyle. "Thank you…for saving me last night."

The woman licked her dry lips but nodded at the bard. She then met the warrior's gaze and offered, "I did not know you had a human with you." She took another step back. "I am sorry for that." She finally turned on her feet and jogged down the alleyway.

Gabrielle watched her go then only faced her partner after the woman was gone. She sighed and shook her head. "Well… that could have gone better."

"Or worse," Xena murmured. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gabrielle promised. She knelt and quickly sheathed her dagger. Once she was up again, she retrieved her staff from her friend. "So…" She tapped her staff once then declared, "North-east then." She nodded and stepped around the warrior.

Xena slightly frowned at the bard's backside, but she took three wide steps and was at the bard's side. She silently waited for Gabrielle to speak to her.

"She could have been a bit more receptive," the Amazon Queen finally chewed out. She was annoyed that the woman hadn't been more helpful.

The warrior smirked and teased, "She's not quite a gem huh?"

Gabrielle tried staying agitated, but Xena's joke made her crack a smile. "Funny, funny." She wanted to say more, much more. However, Gabrielle was wise about it because they were out in public. They couldn't be sure who would overhear them talking about gargoyles, especially if somebody in the crowd was a hunter. Gabrielle suspected the green woman, Emerald, was most likely trying to stay in hiding. But their second encounter with Emerald left a lot unknown.

Xena scanned the locals but suggested, "Let's go back to our room so we can decide where to go next." She wanted to look at her maps of Britannia too.

Gabrielle nodded. She knew that meant they'd discuss their new found friend, who wanted to remain a mystery to them. She inwardly sighed because nothing could be simple for them.

"By the way," Xena commented, "nice chase too."

Gabrielle beamed a proud smile at her partner. "You like that skill huh?" She took two fast steps in demonstration. "They use to call me Slick Gabby back at home."

Xena's mind went to another place than running, and she doubled over in laughter. She grabbed the bard's shoulder and barely managed, "So… I found out… this morning."

Gabrielle went wide eye and blushed brighter than a sunset. "Xena!" She quickly shoved her lover away. She was shooting invisible daggers at the warrior for the dirty remark. Yet she couldn't come up with any good retort thanks to her embarrassment.

Xena was still laughing and had to shake it off a few times. She sucked in a deep breath after getting over it. She acted calm despite she was still chuckling on the inside. She slipped her arm across her partner's shoulders and gave Gabrielle a nudge.

Gabrielle huffed but didn't brush off Xena's warm touch. She cleared her throat once and attempted changing the topic. "Leave at noon, you think?"

"Yes, but first I need to get our supplies from the market." Xena recalled she'd left the merchant with the items they needed for their continued trip.

"Did you talk him down?"

The warrior merely grinned.

Gabrielle gave a dramatic sigh because she knew the answer. "I'll handle him."

Xena chuckled and squeezed her partner's opposite shoulder. "Thanks… Slick Gabby."

"Xena," the bard fairly warned. She rolled her eyes at seeing the warrior's continued amusement.

Xena took a deep breath as if enjoying the beautiful day. "Doesn't it pay to open your mouth?"

Now Gabrielle's eyes sparkled in mere reply, but she whispered, "Oh it sure can." She and Xena exchanged a wicked chuckle.

The friends returned to the busy market where they collected their supplies. Xena was obviously in a hurry because she wanted to get on the road again. It would take them a good candlemark or more to get situated on a plan. And Xena knew the bard would have plenty to say about Emerald after this morning. But once they were on the northern road, Xena felt well on their way to possibly getting a few answers, and it actually scared Xena.

 

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

**Chapter 13**

"But that doesn't explain why Emerald is human too," Gabrielle debated with her partner.

Xena gave a low sigh and looked down the road.

"I mean if she changes to human during the day, like you," Gabrielle emphasized, "Then we should be talking to her." She noted Xena's long silence so she reminded, "Cyane said gargoyles turn to stone during the day."

The warrior ran her long fingers through her bangs, which fell back onto her forehead. "I know." She raised an eyebrow at the bard. "But she's not going to cooperate with us, Gabrielle."

"Maybe if you put the pinch on her…" Gabrielle let her unfinished sentence hang in the air.

Xena clicked her tongue at the bard's idea. "You're picking my solutions lately."

"They seem to work," Gabrielle pointed out. She caught her friend's dark grin. She then went back to the original topic. "Why you think she was green?" But Xena's simple headshake was the only response. Gabrielle had no ideas. "It's not like your skin is black when you're human."

The warrior glanced at the bard then murmured, "Just my heart for a long time."

Gabrielle shot a glare at her partner. "I heard that." She then recalled Emerald's facial features and commented, "You two looked similar." She puckered her lips some. "Maybe all female gargoyles are similar."

The warrior didn't have a sure answer so left the suggestion hanging between them. She instead shifted the discussion to what their plans would be when they neared Londinium. She wanted to take two days to get there despite they could do it in one. Xena just felt they were already at a fast pace and would make it to a village south of the major city.

Gabrielle sensed her lover's hesitation about going to the coast near Londinium. It wasn't just the possible clan, but they were also getting extremely close to where Boadicea fought her battles against Caesar about a year ago. Those lands were not fond memories for Gabrielle or Xena.

"Maybe we should search the coastline during the day?" But Gabrielle felt doubtful about her own idea.

"Too difficult," Xena replied. "It'll have to be done at night."

"But we could run the risk of getting into a fight with the clan," Gabrielle argued.

The warrior had already thought about that part. "I'll have to do it alone."

"Oh no." Gabrielle grabbed her friend's arm and made them abruptly stop on the road. "We're getting this close to finding them, and I don't think we're going to separate now."

Xena gave a heavy sigh and stepped closer to her lover. "It'll be difficult to fly around the shoreline and cliffs with you in my arms, Gabrielle." She thought back to last night's accident.

"Then we'll search from above along the cliff side," the bard argued.

The warrior shook her head and explained, "The rookery won't be accessible by foot."

Gabrielle understood that the gargoyles wouldn't want humans to gain access to the rookery. But she didn't like waiting alone while Xena sought the gargoyles, who would either be friendly or volatile.

 Xena watched all the thoughts going through Gabrielle. She hastily halted them by softly gripping the bard's shoulder. "Let's just decide once we get there and see what it's like."

Gabrielle bowed her head and finally relented with a gentle nod. She felt the tension dissipate between them.

"Come on." The warrior continued the trek northeast towards Londinium.

Gabrielle tapped her staff once on the cobblestones that were a part of the main road to Londinium. She'd been remotely surprised her partner wanted to travel on the road since most likely Roman soldiers would be using it. They weren't exactly on Rome's favorite list lately, especially Caesar's list.

Xena needed to lighten the mood further and opted for the bard's favorite game. She was grateful that some of their old traditions still carried on today after everything they'd struggled through in recent moons.

It wasn't until a candlemark before sunset that they decided to make camp. They had enough supplies for one night on the road and the warmer weather was a help. Gabrielle made dinner while her partner busied with sharpening her sword before the transformation. Once dinner was ready, Xena had changed to her other form and was certainly famished. Gabrielle secretly grinned at her partner's increased appetite that started to match hers.

Xena stretched out her muscular legs after Gabrielle took her dirty plate. She lifted her gaze to the stars and admired them.

Gabrielle reclaimed her seat on the fur next to her lover. "Are you going to fly for awhile?" She saw the longing on Xena's sculpted features.

The gargoyle seriously considered it then finally shook her head. She didn't want to leave Gabrielle alone, not here and so close to their former Tartarus.

Gabrielle canted her head and hit the nail on the head. "I'll be fine, Xena." She didn't want the gargoyle to be overly concerned about their location. However, Xena's headshake made her frown slightly. "Xena..." She let it go after her partner glanced at her with worry. She instead reached over and touched the gargoyle's muscular thigh.

Xena collected the small hand into hers and held it. She went back to studying the stars.

Gabrielle couldn't recall that last time they'd really enjoyed the blanket of stars above them. She eventually reclined and was grateful when Xena did the same. The grass was softer here than in Greece, or so it seemed to Gabrielle. But she kept warm by curling up against Xena. She idly ran circles across Xena's exposed stomach, which she rather liked since the normally impeding leathers were gone.

Xena only occasionally spoke after Gabrielle had said something first. However, she was mostly lost in her thoughts about Britannia. The past still burned at her nearly healed wound. She eventually heard Gabrielle's heavy breathes under her ear. Her worn thoughts made her turn on her side and collect the bard into her arms.

Gabrielle groaned at being shifted around, but she settled back into her lover's body. She became warmer when the gargoyle's wings enveloped her. She slipped back into her dreams and was not stirred until sunrise, and the warmth was gone. Gabrielle groggily shifted about and managed to get the furs for them while Xena stripped out of her armor. They went under the furs for a couple of candlemarks before Xena stirred Gabrielle awake. They needed to keep traveling, and Xena disliked staying in the same location for too long in Britannia.

"Another candlemark," Gabrielle complained.

Xena softly sighed and ran her hand over her lover's stomach. "We'll stop early today... sleep in a bed."

Gabrielle grumbled but lifted her head. "You're just teasing me." She twisted around and covered Xena's hand with her own.

Xena sadly smiled and whispered, "I promise."

The bard nodded and slowly sat up. "I'll make breakfast." She grabbed her boots after wiping some of the sleep from her face.

Xena leaned over and kissed her partner on the temple. "Thank you." She stood up with her weapons in hand. "I'm going to wash up."

"Take your time." Gabrielle was on slow speed anyway. She hoped when they returned to Greece that they could take a vacation, whether Xena was still a gargoyle or not. The constant trips were more taxing in the winter, which was approaching them. At least Britannia was warmer than the mainland.

Xena returned shortly and hastily packed up the small camp. She sat down and ate breakfast with Gabrielle beside the fire. Gabrielle took the dirty flatware and went to the creek. She had her personal supplies and cleaned up quickly. She rejoined Xena, and they continued on the main road towards Londinium. Their trek was rather quiet, even for Xena. She replayed Emerald's brief conversation with them. What concerned Xena the most was that Emerald was alone.

"Why is she human too?" Xena asked aloud after going over it several times in her head.

Gabrielle blinked and looked up at her partner. "What?"

"Emerald." The warrior met the bard's gaze. "Why is she human too?"

Gabrielle grumbled, "I'm telling you. We should have put the pinch on her."

"Gaaabrielle," Xena drew out.

The bard rolled her eyes and argued, "It works, doesn't it?" She switched the staff to her left hand. "What are the chances two gargoyles transform to human by day?"

"Pretty slim," Xena muttered.

Gabrielle shook a finger in the air. "If I meet her again, I'm going to chain her until she gives me what I want."

Xena smirked. "Save that for the bedroom." She enjoyed the heat that spread brightly across Gabrielle's cheeks. "Slick Gabby." She jumped and grabbed her sword hilt after an unexpected smack to the side. "Gabrielle," she hissed.

"I shouldn't have told you that old nickname." Gabrielle ignored her partner's annoyance about the smack. She reconsidered Emerald's situation and offered, "That's probably why she's alone." She looked at her partner. "Because she turns human by day."

"An outcast," Xena agreed.

Gabrielle shook her head. "And they don't trust her." Her eyes locked with Xena's blue ones. "She is human, and the Gods offer that reward for dead gargoyles."

"The Gods would want her dead just as much," Xena argued.

Gabrielle recalled how Xena was able to hurt Ares. Most likely Emerald was capable of it too. "There's no place she can go," she whispered.

Xena silently conceded. She was fortunate that Gabrielle was at her side. Otherwise, she would face the challenge completely alone.

Gabrielle sensed the warrior's dismal mood. "You always have Slick Gabby at your side."

Xena smirked and brought her arm across her lover's shoulders. "I couldn't ask for better." She chuckled and evilly added, "Or slicker."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes yet still had a smile. She was thankful that she and Xena were okay after everything. She continued the quiet walk north towards the major city. When they approached a village on the outskirts of the city, the sun was low in west sky.

"I think we have enough time for dinner."

The bard studied the sun. "About two candlemarks."

"Do you mind an early dinner?" Xena looked at her partner and chuckled.

"Oh don't make me," Gabrielle joked.

Xena steered the bard into the village. "Time for some fine dining."

"You do spoil me," the bard teased. She followed the warrior into the busy streets. They beelined to the market area and found plenty of taverns. Xena picked a quieter one and found a spot in a corner. She took her usual seat while Gabrielle sat to the left.

"So what's the plan?" Gabrielle noted the barmaid coming towards them.

Xena held off on a response and instead placed their order with the barmaid. Once the barmaid was gone, she focused on her partner.

"Are we going to explore tonight?"

Xena scratched her nose and shook her head. "I think we're better off resting tonight." She leaned closer to Gabrielle. "Emerald said they're located on the coast, south of here."

Gabrielle nodded. "So head that way tomorrow?" After Xena's nod, she checked, "We'll have to wait for nightfall to find the rookery though."

"Most likely." Xena suspected the main access to the rookery could only be approached by air. If there was a land route then it was secret.

"Do you think they'll be out at night... flying and... doing whatever else they do?"

The warrior considered this and gave a low nod. "Hunting most likely."

Gabrielle bit her lower lip. She debated how to approach what was on her mind. She shifted her attention to the barmaid, who brought their food and drinks. She took the wood spoon and inspected the food. The smells made her stomach rumble, and she tried the mashed potatoes first. "Wow," she whispered.

Xena grinned to herself.

"Xena..." Gabrielle looked up from the plate. She noted the warrior's curious glance. "The likely hood they'll be so... receptive is going to be slim, isn't it?"

Xena toyed with the food for a beat then set the spoon down. "I'm not planning to join their clan."

Gabrielle opened her mouth, but the words escaped her. She sighed when Xena touched her forearm.

"I already have my clan."

Gabrielle's worried features broke with a smile. Yet, she was still concerned and pressed, "They are... your kind."

"Not really," Xena argued. She squeezed the bard's arm before she returned to her food. "I just want to get answers and move on."

Gabrielle mulled it over for several minutes while she ate dinner. She held her spoon up in the air and started, "What if-"

"Gabrielle," Xena cut off. "Let it go." She held green eyes with her hard stare. "I don't even have to meet them to know they'll banish me." She saw the confusion on the bard's face. "I'm more human than anything, in their eyes."

Gabrielle sighed and nodded once. She relented because Xena had a valid point. Some part of her felt that Xena should be able to be with other gargoyles. However, it was obvious that Xena had no desire to associate with them.

"How's your dinner?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Really good." She loved the potatoes the best and the lamb reminded her of home. "Do you want my last chop?" She caught Xena's suspicious look. "I'm not going to eat it."

"Are you sure?" Xena received the lamb chop anyway. She was thankful because she was hungry tonight. After the meal, she made sure to order dessert, which was a treat for them.

Gabrielle was very full after dinner. She patted her firm belly and slid out of the chair after they paid for everything. The barmaid gave them a recommendation for an inn, and she followed Xena out of the tavern.

The orange sun was close to the horizon and would soon set. Xena hefted the rucksack and picked up the pace. She refused to be seen transforming into a gargoyle in such a public location. She and Gabrielle hurried into the inn and paid for a room.

Gabrielle sensed her partner's stress. She worked the door's lock hastily and shoved her way into the room. She shut it after Xena entered in time.

The warrior was removing the rucksack, which slipped from her hands. She hastened to remove the sword and chakram in mid transformation. Xena dropped the weapons as the pain put her on her knees.

Gabrielle came to her lover's aid and softly urged, "Don't fight it." She shifted out of the way when wings sprouted near her. She gave Xena the necessary room.

Xena had her head down and eyes shut. She let go of her internal struggle against the gargoyle. She welcomed its power and beauty. Her reshaped hands clawed against the floor, and she raised her head up. She barred her razor teeth and swallowed the roar that came forth.

Gabrielle watched in awe. Her heart raced when she saw Xena's reopen eyes blazed bright. She loved watching the transformation and knew her creative mind could never truly capture it.

Xena inhaled deeply after her body finished changing to a gargoyle. She slowly stood up and brought her outstretched wings into her body. Slowly her eyes faded to normal.

Gabrielle tilted her head back to compensate for Xena's added height. She cleared her throat and wondered if there was a flush on her face.

The gargoyle approached her partner. "I think you enjoy this more than me."

Gabrielle looked away and knew she was indeed blushing now. But, Xena hooked her chin and drew her attention back up.

The gargoyle lowered her head until her brow ridge met Gabrielle's forehead. "Thank you for being here for me."

A shiver travelled down Gabrielle's back thanks to the gargoyle's low rumble. She inwardly sighed at herself. "You'd be there for me too if I turned into a gurgle." She hoped the tease would lighten the mood. However, an unexpected growl made Gabrielle jump a step back.

Xena smirked at the bard's reaction. "Gargoyle," she corrected.

The bard waved off her lover. "Gargoyle... gurgle... all the same." She escaped her partner and started lighting candles before it grew any darker. She turned from the nightstand only to find Xena right behind her. "Hades!"

Xena gave a dark smile and grabbed the bard's hips. She lifted Gabrielle onto the bed. "I think I am hungry for some bard."

Gabrielle crawled backwards on the bed. "I'm tough and chewy."

"I do not recall it that way this morning." Xena loved the bard's renewed blush. She climbed onto the bed, testing its support. Once she was over Gabrielle, she was hit hard by Gabrielle's excited scent. Sharply a heavy rumble rolled up her chest.

Gabrielle sensed the difference, and it reminded her of their last night of training. She tensed and gripped the bed sheets. She tried not giving off her alarm yet knew Xena would feel it.

"I scare you." The gargoyle's voice was heavy and sensual. She lowered her face closer and still read the defiance that was Gabrielle. It stirred a low growl in her throat.

Gabrielle held her spot and stated, "It's the unknown that scares me." Her breath hitched at the dark smile and all the fangs.

"Humans are not meant for gargoyles," the black gargoyle explained. "Your kind is fragile." She watched a fire rise in Gabrielle that challenged her.

"Is that why I excite you?" Gabrielle fought. Her heart jumped into her throat when blue eyes set ablaze. She clenched the sheets tight and realized her mistake. A growl started again and grew dangerously deep.

Gabrielle battled the fear in her heart and hastily thought it out better. She was dealing with a creature that was honor bound yet still so primal. It reminded her of pack animals like wolves. If she was part of the clan then she was challenging the gargoyle's authority. Right now was the time to be submissive so she turned her head away from the gargoyle. She held her breath and waited to see if it paid off.

The gargoyle's continued growl slowly quieted until only Gabrielle's low breath filled the silence. After a tense minute, the gargoyle achingly withdrew and left the human on the bed. She exhaled heavily once she was standing beside the bed. She then went to the open window, careful not to be in the candlelight. The night sky was very appealing after what happened between her and Gabrielle.

On the bed, the bard let out a shaky breath and mentally gathered herself. She felt her entire body tremble from head to toe. She tried wrapping her mind around it. How did it go from teasing to a dangerous challenge? Gabrielle had to better understand it later so she was more careful. She had played with the same fire twice and was fortunate not to be burned both times. She suspected if it were any other gargoyle then she would be hurt.

The gargoyle listened to the human's quiet movements after several minutes. She crossed her arms under the wings. She narrowed her eyes and stated, "I said this is my clan." Her words were thunder. "It was not a metaphor."

Gabrielle ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at the tense gargoyle. "I guess... I didn't completely understand it." Her voice was low with a hint of uncertainty. She refused to press it further right now. She wanted to let it go and think it over later. She cautiously neared the gargoyle.

Xena continued studying the beautiful three-quarter moon. She longed to feel the winds under her wings.

"It's a gorgeous night," Gabrielle commented. She crossed her arms over her chest. Blue eyes finally met her.

The gargoyle sensed that the human was still shaken by earlier. She inwardly sighed and wanted to go back to earlier, before the incident.

Gabrielle briefly stiffened when the gargoyle's tail snaked around her waist. She followed the hidden signal and moved closer to Xena. She swallowed hard and peered up at the gargoyle's stoic features.

Xena opened her right wing and drew Gabrielle into her body. She closed her wing over both of them. Her tail remained around the bard's petite waist.

After a moment, Gabrielle rested her head against the gargoyle's muscular arm. She shut her eyes and completely relaxed now that Xena was okay again. She sadly smiled at the gentle squeeze. "It's a good night for a flight."

The gargoyle gazed down at her partner. "It is."

Gabrielle met Xena's stare and offered, "We should go." She crinkled her nose. "Just for a little bit." A new rumble came from Xena, but it was rather different from the earlier one. "I don't have to go if you..."

Xena showed a toothy smile. "I do not think so." She quickly moved and blew out the candles closest to the window. She hid in the darkness better. "We can take off from the inn's roof."

"How we get there?" Gabrielle made out Xena's outline in the faint light from the town.

The gargoyle turned her back to Gabrielle, knelt down low, and instructed, "Climb onto my back."

Gabrielle blew out a low breath but gathered her courage. She wrapped her arms and legs around Xena then was lifted up. At first, she hid her face in Xena's warm neck as the world swung under her. After a beat, Gabrielle looked out and tilted her head backwards. She and Xena were climbing the side of the inn to the roof.

The gargoyle came over the ledge and popped onto the roof. She stayed low so that they were less than obvious. "Can you climb off?"

Gabrielle gingerly did so and nearly lost her footing until Xena had her.

Xena held onto Gabrielle's left arm. Her right hand and feet dug into the roof. Her tail twisted in the air, testing the wind's direction. "Come here." She carefully guided the bard closer.

Gabrielle knelt beside her partner and latched onto a firm shoulder. "So now what?"

"Checking the winds," the gargoyle softly explained. She inhaled deeply and smelled the various scents of the town.

"Think we can do it?" Gabrielle whispered. She received a wolfish smile that made her blood heat up. "I mean take off." Now her cheeks flushed when Xena's laugh rumbled in her ears.

"We should find out." Xena scooped up the bard, who bit back a yelp. She felt a secure arm go around her neck so she took that as the go-signal. Xena stayed as low as possible and ran down the roof. She launched off at the end and popped open her wings.

Gabrielle contained her scream because they would be spotted right away. She exhaled loudly once they climbed into the night sky.

The gargoyle hastily ascended so they were out of sight. She banked to the left and flew away from the village.

"Gods... it's so beautiful." Gabrielle loved how the moon light glowed across the rolling lands. "We're not far from the coast, you know."

Xena knew her partner wanted to find the clan east of Londinium. Just slightly north, the city's glow spotted the lands, but it was dangerous to go to the city or to the coast. "We will try tomorrow."

The bard silently conceded to her partner. She instead focused on the beautiful flight. "We haven't seen any hunters, thankfully."

"My human form saves us from them."

Gabrielle considered the gargoyle hunters like the ones in Cyane's family. "Do you think they only track at night and kill during the day?"

"Most likely," Xena agreed.

"You would think a clan would still need a human to watch over them during the day," Gabrielle debated. "Gods only know they're not a hundred percent safe."

Xena had also considered the same, but she was unconcerned about it. She was not a clan member or a part of the politics of it. Xena simply wanted answers so she could have her peace.

Gabrielle looked at the gargoyle, who was lost in thought. She noticed the typical lines across her lover's brow that meant deep thoughts. Whether human or gargoyle, Xena was consistent about her tells. Gabrielle smiled and nearly touched Xena's ridge.

The gargoyle sensed it, and her blue eyes focused on the bard. "What is it?"

"Your ridge... you notice how it looks a bit like a crown?" Gabrielle felt Xena's disapproving rumble, but she ignored it. "A circlet crown." She nearly wanted to trace the spiked ridges that protruded past Xena's brow.

"You are a bard," Xena teased.

Gabrielle shrugged and instead rested her head against the gargoyle's shoulder. She turned her admiration to the world. "I could get use to this."

"I think you already have," Xena concluded.

Gabrielle chuckled and smiled.

The gargoyle decided to have more fun with the flight. She started climbing and descending at different times. She did so carefully and learned Gabrielle's limits. Xena could tell that Gabrielle had grown more comfortable with it over time. However, Gabrielle's shiver made Xena concerned, and she realized how long they had been flying in the cool air.

"We will head back." Xena banked to the left and turned north towards the village.

Gabrielle resisted a yawn, but it overpowered her. "I don't know how you're not tired."

"Actually," the gargoyle argued, "I feel it tonight."

"Amazing." Gabrielle spotted the village. "Can you land on the roof safely?"

Xena previously landed on several roofs, but Gabrielle's extra weight made it tricky. She slowed as much as possible and gently glided lower until she lined up with the center of the roof. She brought her legs down as the lift faded out from under her arched wings. Xena ran a few steps until she could stop safely.

Gabrielle was impressed and grinned at Xena. "You're getting really good at this." She slid out of Xena's arms and instead climbed onto her back again. This time, she kept her eyes closed the whole time as Xena returned them to their room.

The gargoyle noted the room was rather dark. She first put the matt over the window then took care of the unlit candles.

Gabrielle was grateful to be indoors. She then started preparing for bed, her yawns louder each time. Once she crawled into bed, she was happy that Xena climbed in behind her. She could tell Xena was testing the bed's strength before fully settling into it.

"Thank you," Gabrielle whispered. She felt Xena's tail snake around her left ankle. She shifted the bed fur over her body and looked over her shoulder. "For the flight." She softened when her partner nuzzled her.

"Get some rest." Xena was only half under the fur because she would be too hot otherwise. However, she was able to put one arm around Gabrielle's waist. She inhaled Gabrielle's scent, which caused a pleased rumble.

The bard swallowed hard and withheld a moan. She waited until the tension calmed. "Goodnight, Xena."

"Sleep well." Xena closed her eyes and listened to the bard's breathing, which eventually evened and deepened from sleep. It took nearly a candlemark for Xena to join Gabrielle in a dreamscape. She would sleep soundly until dawn.

 

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Chapter 14**

Gabrielle patted her chest a few times, catching her breath. She turned her head to the left and listened to her partner in the washroom. Morning sex was unexpected, but it was nice after an uncertain night. Gabrielle enjoyed a few quiet moments under the blankets.

Xena shortly strolled out of the washroom in only her leathers. Her hair was damp from cleaning up. She took a seat on the side of the bed, next to her lover. She studied Gabrielle's still flushed cheeks. A tingle rushed through her stomach and down between her legs. Her eyes lingered on Gabrielle's nipples that were still hard in the cool air.

"We should eat then start the trek to the coast," the warrior suggested.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, not sure her voice would work otherwise. "Do we need more supplies?"

"I think on the way back through," Xena replied. She stood up before she crawled over the bard, again.

Gabrielle let out a low breath and gathered herself. She went to the washroom next.

Xena was seated at the table, but from the corner of her eye, she watched her nude lover. A sly grin caressed her lips as she continued lacing her boots up. In half a candlemark, she and Gabrielle were dressed and almost ready to leave the room.

Gabrielle went for the rucksack until Xena clasped her hand. She curiously peered up into soft blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night, Gabrielle."

The bard tangled her fingers around Xena's longer ones. She turned to her partner and stepped in closer. "It's alright."

Xena shook her head. "I... don't know what happened."

Gabrielle shook her head and replied, "I think I do." She knew it was about Xena's reaction to Gabrielle's defiance. "But..." She crinkled her nose in a cute manner. "If I get make up sex in the morning then I don't mind."

Xena laughed at the bard's joke. She appreciated Gabrielle's attempt to lighten the mood. "I have a lot to learn about this," she admitted.

Gabrielle nodded and squeezed her partner's hand. "So do I." She smiled tenderly. "We'll learn together."

Xena softened at Gabrielle's devotion. She leaned down for a kiss that stirred temptation again. She pulled back with a smile finally.

Gabrielle gathered the rucksack and then her staff. She followed her partner out of the room. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Xena chuckled and teased, "Stomach takes priority as usual."

"Apparently not," Gabrielle argued, "Since sex was first."

The warrior flashed a wicked grin and tormented, "Come on, Slick Gabby."

The bard reacted quickly and smacked the warrior's ass then jumped backwards before Xena grabbed her.

The warrior had stopped in the hallway and pointed a finger at the bard. "You better watch out after sunset." She revealed a wolfish smile.

Gabrielle tensed at a slight glow behind the warrior's eyes that reminded her of the gargoyle that lurked only skin deep. She was unsure what to say, for once.

Xena's laugh rumbled deep in her chest. She continued out of the inn and felt Gabrielle take her side.

Gabrielle glanced sideways at the warrior and wondered if the gargoyle was closer to the surface. She canted her head and asked, "How's your head been?"

Xena exited the inn first and held the door open. "I haven't had one lately."

"I'm glad," Gabrielle murmured. She had been overly concerned by the strength of the most recent stint. She hoped it stayed away for good. "How long do you think it'll take to get to the coast?"

"Maybe half a day." Xena was looking for a decent tavern. "Possibly less if we keep a fast pace."

Gabrielle nodded. She considered her last memories of Londinium, which was just slightly north to them. "It's nearly been a year."

Xena swallowed hard after the bard mentioned their past with Dahak or at least the start of it. She despised Britannia for it. Once she learned what she could about being a gargoyle then she wanted to return to the mainland.

"It was for nothing," Gabrielle muttered. She and Xena had heard what happened to Boadicea. "He defeated her anyway."

Xena flexed her jaw a few times. She indicated the tavern ahead. "How about this one?"

Gabrielle nodded and went inside with Xena. She immediately felt all eyes turn on them, and it was normal. Lately it unnerved Gabrielle, and she figured it was because they were back in Britannia.

The warrior took a spot against the wall and sat in a good viewing seat. She looked at Gabrielle while they waited for a barmaid. "He crucified her." She kept her voice down. "But he spread lies that she committed suicide."

Gabrielle looked from the full tavern to her friend. "So he wouldn't make her a martyr. People don't look up to heroes that commit suicide," she muttered. She eyed the barmaid coming towards them. "His turn will come one day."

Xena agreed with the bard. She looked at the barmaid and spoke the local tongue so they could get a quick meal.

Gabrielle rested in the chair. She looked over at her partner after scanning the faces in the crowd. "You notice that group in the left corner that is checking us out?"

"Yup," the warrior muttered. She leaned heavily against the table, her eyes steely.

Gabrielle looked at Xena and asked, "What's that strange weapon the big ugly guy has in his lap?"

Xena bit her bottom lip then softly replied, "Gastraphetes."

The bard bit the inside of her mouth. "Some kind of long range bow huh?"

"Basically." Xena leaned back in the chair. "It's a composite bow." She studied the wood weapon across the brute's lap. "You load a bolt down the slider mechanism."

"It looks like you hold it against your stomach," Gabrielle guessed.

"Mmmhmmm." Xena looked at butt end that was curved to press against a belly.

"What's the advantage to it than a bow?" The bard returned her attention to Xena. "It puts more power behind the arrow?"

Xena nodded. "A lot more." She looked at the bard. "The shooting mechanism has a lot more energy contained in it than a person's arm."

Gabrielle considered it for a moment then stated, "It looks like it can do serious damage."

"Yes," Xena softly agreed. She noted the barmaid returned to them.

Gabrielle hummed at the food's smell. She first drank then started on her food, but she continued talking about the six men. "They look like mercenary."

"Possibly." Xena knew they were trouble either way. Most likely they were just as curious about her and Gabrielle. She hoped they left them alone.

After breakfast, they left the busy tavern and headed east from the village. There was no Roman road that led east, but Xena only needed the sun to know her way. She felt better once they left the area and were in the open landscape. Gabrielle sympathized and enjoyed the beautiful lands.

"So do we have a plan?"

Xena shrugged.

"There's always a plan," Gabrielle stated.

The warrior smirked at her partner. "You think of it then."

"Fine." Gabrielle was silent for too long.

"Those kind of plans are not good, Gabrielle."

"What?" The bard glared at her friend. "I'm thinking."

"Exactly," the warrior muttered. This time she was prepared and caught the oncoming hand near her stomach. She came to a fast stop and jerked Gabrielle into her body.

The bard yelped and nearly lost her staff. She weakly smiled at Xena. "Hi."

The warrior smirked and lowered her head closer. "Did you figure out the plan yet?"

Gabrielle showed all her teeth in a fake smile. "I'm still working on it." She chuckled and added, "But it'll be a good one."

Xena raised a perfect eyebrow. "I bet." She released the bard and slid past.

Gabrielle blew out a low breath. She felt weak in the knees but gathered herself after a deep breath. "Do you think the clan might attack us?"

The warrior had weighed the possibility, and she sighed that it was brought up. "It's not impossible," she admitted. "It'll depend on their leader."

"We're not staying long, are we?" Gabrielle could tell already.

Xena looked at her friend. "Is there a reason why we should?"

Gabrielle frowned.

"We're not part of them, Gabrielle."

"I know, but I think it would be good for you."

Xena shook her head. "You're not being realistic about this."

The bard's frown deepened, and she fought, "I'm being optimistic."

"I'm human in their eyes, Gabrielle."

"That's if they figure it out," Gabrielle argued.

Xena rolled her eyes and stated, "They'll know."

"How?"

Xena sighed and tried explaining, "They'll be able to sense it." She shook her head. "Even if I was a regular gargoyle, they would be very leery about me." She saw Gabrielle's confusion. "Loner gargoyles is not normal... especially if I have you with me."

"You're just hoping they'll be civil enough to give you information before they shoo us away."

Xena nodded.

"What if they don't chase us off?" Gabrielle was hopeful.

"We're not moving here, Gabrielle."

The bard sighed, loudly. "I didn't say that." She hooked her partner's wrist. "I'm just trying to figure out different plans of attack."

"We're just winging it," Xena confessed.

"No pun intended," Gabrielle joked. She grinned when Xena rolled her eyes. She went serious and tapped her staff hard against the ground. "Fine... we'll just see how it plays out."

Xena was glad too. She reached up and took Gabrielle's hand into hers. "Do you want me to carry the pack?"

"I'm okay." Gabrielle liked the extra weight, which earned her more exercise. She stayed quiet until they took a break for an early but small lunch. "You think we'll see the rookery?" she asked after she took a seat beside Xena on a large rock.

The warrior was enjoying her wrap that Gabrielle had put together. She had a cloth in her other hand, under the wrap, to catch any food. "Maybe."

"That would be something." Gabrielle took her first bite.

Xena shrugged and waited until after she swallowed her first mouthful. "I don't think they're anything special." She saw her words did nothing to change the bard's mind. She sighed and reminded, "You need to keep your guard up."

The bard set the wrap down in her linen cloth. "I know." She tapped her boot against Xena's foot. "You trained me how to protect myself from one."

"You think you can really do it?" Xena tempted.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip then nodded. "If I have to." She peered up at the partner. "I hope I don't."

"Me too." Xena finished off her wrap then took a drink from the water skin. "That was good."

"It was." Gabrielle had a small mouthful. She had water too then mentioned, "We are low on supplies though."

"How many days worth?"

"Maybe a day and half... two if we hunt," Gabrielle estimated.

Xena nodded. "It should be enough." She studied the eastern horizon and smelled salt very faintly. She knew the coast was maybe a candlemark or two from them. "We're not far."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can smell the salty air."

Gabrielle furrowed her brow and looked at the warrior. "You can smell the seas?" She shook her head. "All I smell is... moss."

Xena grinned at the bard's doubt. "I have a better nose."

The bard rolled her eyes. She started repacking and announced she was ready to go.

Xena slowly stood up and stretched as she did so.

"Come on, Warrior Gurgle," Gabrielle teased. She was walking backwards, staff in hand, and rucksack on her back.

The warrior gave a low growl and glared at the bard.

Gabrielle laughed and silently thanked Aphrodite for the good nickname. "Xena the Warrior Gargoyle." She spun on the balls of her feet. "It has a good ring to it."

Xena rolled her eyes and took wide steps until she was at Gabrielle's side. "I prefer Warrior Princess."

"What if you're stuck with Warrior Gargoyle?"

Xena considered it and looked at the bard. "I'll learn to live with it."

Gabrielle smiled at the positive news. It was a good start to the real problem, in her opinion.

"You want a gargoyle for a lover?" Xena teased.

Gabrielle pointed at her partner. "I don't, remember?" She lowered her hand and added, "But I wouldn't mind."

Xena was startled by the bard's honesty. She recalled last night's upset in the bed. She was uneasy and kept quiet.

"Not that it has to be figured out right now." Gabrielle took Xena's hand into hers. "I'm perfectly happy." She squeezed her lover's hand.

Xena softly smiled and whispered, "So am I." She and Gabrielle went quiet for a while before they chatted about less important things.

After two candlemarks, Xena saw the coast on the horizon. The bard had grown excited, but Xena was nervous. She hid it well though. She and Gabrielle approached the cliffs and were greeted by the seas far down. Gabrielle watched the waves hit the small shores along the coastline.

Xena had no idea where to begin other than flying around after the sunset. She would either find the rookery or find other gargoyles in the air. She just hoped it would turn out okay.

Gabrielle suggested an early dinner so that they were ready by sunset. Xena readily agreed and offered to hunt for food. Gabrielle made a small camp and started a warm fire. She prepared a skewer for whatever meat Xena brought her. She was excited when it was two rabbits. Gabrielle had the right herbs for the occasion.

Xena took the time to sharpen her weapons while the food cooked over the fire. She was pleased when Gabrielle worked on her one scroll that she had tucked into the rucksack. Xena imagined it was about their journey so far.

Dinner had been perfect, and they both were filled afterwards. Gabrielle decided she wanted to nap before the long night started for them. It was hard to say when they would sleep again since gargoyles were nocturnal creatures.

Xena moved away from the camp and performed drills. Her nervous energy was barely burned off before she returned to camp and roused Gabrielle. She took a seat by the dying fire.

Gabrielle worked the sleep from her face and looked at the western sky. She suspected the sun would be gone in quarter of a candlemark.

"You have your dagger?"

Gabrielle shifted her eyes to the warrior. "I do." She extracted the weapon from the sheath on her right boot.

"Toss it here." Xena neatly caught it after the gentle toss. She retrieved the whetstone and sharpened the blade.

Gabrielle rolled up the bed and retied it to the rucksack. She went over and sat beside the warrior. "Are you ready for this?" she worriedly asked.

Xena focused on her task. "Not really," she quietly admitted.

"Well... like you said..." Gabrielle bumped her shoulder against Xena's plated one. "We're not joining the clan."

Xena nodded. She wiped the blade down once then put the stone back in the cloth. She looked at the bard. "Promise me you'll stay close to me." After the bard's nod, she gently added, "And quiet too."

Gabrielle sighed but nodded. She understood her talkative nature could put them in an awkward situation. "And don't mention Emerald, right?"

"You got it." Xena grinned at the bard's thinking that matched hers. She stood up and put the stone in the pack. She then unclipped her chakram and set it down.

"What about your sword?" Gabrielle inquired.

Xena was staring at the sun on the horizon. "I can't use it." She shrugged and stepped around the rucksack.

Gabrielle glanced at the sun, which sunk below the horizon. Xena's brief whimper of pain drew her attention back to the sudden transformation.

Xena lowered to one knee, like last night. She clenched her hands at her side and tilted her head back as the heavy roar burst from her chest. Her eyes blazed like lightening. Every growing muscle coiled against her black skin. Her wings spread out their full, impressive span. Xena drew her wings in as she stood up. Her tail whipped in the air.

Gabrielle took her staff and got up from the ground. "What is it?" She sensed something wrong by the tension in the gargoyle's body.

Xena caped the wings around her body and looked at Gabrielle. "They are not far."

"How can you be sure?" Gabrielle tapped the staff.

"I can feel them." Xena was unaware earlier, but she was sure of it now.

"Do you know where?" Gabrielle approached her partner.

Xena narrowed her blue eyes and continued staring out at the lands. "North," she whispered.

"Alright... let's start heading that way." The bard picked up the pack first then rejoined the gargoyle.

Xena stayed close to the bard's side on their journey north. As they grew closer, she became edgier and breathed harder, as if searching the airs for a scent. Her tail continued snaking back and forth.

Gabrielle flexed her grip on the staff several times. Xena's tension washed over her and made Gabrielle just as tense. She licked her lips and peered up at the gargoyle's ridged features. "Do you want to fly?"

"I do not think it is a good idea." Xena inhaled extra deep, but nothing alarmed her, yet. "I do not wish to repeat the other night."

Gabrielle frowned at the memory of falling from Xena's arms. She clutched the rucksack's strap with her freehand. "How about by yourself?"

The gargoyle had considered it earlier. She looked at Gabrielle. "I will stay with you." Her own words about staying close rang in her ears.

Gabrielle nodded and continued watching her footing through the terrain. She scanned the skies, but she could hardly see anything since the moon was gone. Soon the minutes stretched out longer. Gabrielle was uneasy and unsure what to expect now. After half a candlemark, she noted that their pace had slowed greatly.

Xena came to a slow stop and looked towards the cliff on her right. She balled her hands up and tilted her head.

"What is it?" Gabrielle softly asked.

The gargoyle slotted her eyes and continued listening to the low cries that a human would miss. "They are hunting."

Gabrielle stiffened and wondered what a gargoyle would hunt. "For bards?" she joked. She earned a quick grin.

"Blond bards at that," Xena whispered. She indicated for her partner to follow her. They approached the cliffs, and Xena knelt down by the edge. She smelled the rookery not far below, most likely burrowed into the cliff side. It was a safe place that humans would have a hard time finding and accessing other than by air.

"They can't all be hunting," Gabrielle hypothesized.

"No," Xena agreed. She considered her options as she stood up. She gave a grin.

"What?" the bard asked. She knew that look, whether it was on Xena's human or gargoyle face.

"Let's see if I can get their attention."

"Since there's no doorbell," Gabrielle muttered. She traded the staff between her hands a few times, a nervous habit.

Xena inhaled until her chest was full then she released a roar that carried out into the seas.

Gabrielle flinched and shook her head after it went quiet again. It was the first time that Xena had truly exhibited such a roar. She blinked after the roar stopped ringing in her ears.

The gargoyle back stepped slowly until she was beside Gabrielle again. Her eyes were on the black sky.

Gabrielle put the staff into her right hand. She nearly grasped the gargoyle's arm and thought better of it.

"They are coming," Xena warned. "I see them."

"How many?"

"Three," the gargoyle revealed. "Two females and a male."

Gabrielle swallowed hard and struggled with her knotted stomach.

"Can you see them?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "Not yet."

"They are directly in front of us and descending," Xena explained.

The bard kept the staff close but refused to raise it in case it would upset the gargoyles. After several heartbeats, she finally saw the outline of the creatures coming towards them. She held her breath and stayed rooted.

Xena though stepped forward, taking her position. She opened her wings, in greeting. Her only weapon was the chakram.

The first to land was a male gargoyle, his skin a blood red and horns swept back over his black hair. He carried a sheathed sword at his side. He wore a black cloth with a gold belt and leather bracers. His hand rested on the hilt. Behind him, two females landed on either side.

Gabrielle was fascinated with them, especially by the two females. She suspected the two females were twins. Their features were identical; however, one was silver skinned with deep golden hair and the other had fiery orange skin with indigo hair. Gabrielle cut her attention to the red male gargoyle when he spoke first. As he talked, she realized the female gargoyles were assessing her and the staff.

"Who are you and from what clan?" he bellowed. Then he looked at the female human. "You travel with a human...?" His dark eyes shifted back to the stranger.

"My name is Xena." There was a long pause, but Xena gathered herself and added, "I do not have a clan." She wanted to correct that Gabrielle was her clan, but she knew better.

"I am Garson," the male introduced. He indicated the silver female. "Luna." He then pointed at the orange female. "And Sol."

Xena motioned for Gabrielle to join her. "This is Gabrielle." She ignored crude look from the male gargoyle.

"What do you want?" Garson asked.

"Information," Xena simply replied. She then canted her head. "Who is the leader of this clan?" She sensed it was not Garson.

"How is that your business, outsider?"

"Garson," Luna cut in. She moved around his wing and flashed him a displeased look. She looked at Xena. "Our leader is Garrison."

Gabrielle huffed and realized that Garson meant the "Son of Garrison". She looked from Xena to Garson then back to Luna. She nearly spoke but bit her tongue.

Garson frowned at Luna, but he stopped from intervening Luna.

"What kind of information do you seek?" Luna posed.

Xena was hesitant, but she decided hiding the truth was pointless. "I need help finding out my history."

Like the other gargoyles, Luna was confused and was about to ask why, but Xena read her.

"I only recently started turning into a gargoyle."

Luna's brow had deep ridges, and she looked at Garson for help.

Sol moved around Garson and joined the conversation. "How could you not know?"

Xena clenched her hand, but she silenced her fears. It was of no consequence if the clan rejected her true nature. Yet, it still drove fear into her chest. "I have been human most of my life."

"Then you are not a gargoyle," Garson stated. "Not a true one." He had a disgusted look.

Xena turned her eyes on him, a slightly white glow started on the rims of her eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Gabrielle's internal alarms were set off, and she jumped in front of Xena. Her left hand was and stretched out towards Garson. "I'm sorry for butting into this." She saw Garson halted so she lowered her hand. She glanced at Xena, who was reining in on her anger.

Sol and Luna were both tense and unsure how to handle the strange situation.

"But we just need some help then we'll be gone," Gabrielle explained, gently. "We're not here to butt heads or anything." She was quiet and noticed the two females were calmer than Garson. "We've traveled a long way from Greece to find a clan."

"Greece?" Luna echoed. She placed her hands on her hips, next to the matching war axes. "That is a long distance. My sister and I were from Rome."

Garson glowered at Luna, opposing her talkative nature.

Sol turned to Garson and gently offered, "I think this requires your father."

Garson looked between the twins then sighed heavily. He stared hard at the outsider and human, not liking their presence so near the rookery. "Very well." He turned to Sol and ordered, "Return to the rookery to let Magnus and Redguard know we are safe." He took a step back and looked at Luna. "Watch them until I return."

Luna dipped her head. She watched the pair head off. She waited until they were gone from earshot. "What is Rome like?"

Gabrielle took the opening, still sensing Xena's frustration. "Rome has changed a great deal."

"They have taken over these lands like a plague." Luna was discouraged by the changes. "We fled Rome after much of our clan was killed by hunters." She folded her arms.

"Do you have problems with hunters here?" Gabrielle was curious.

"We did not use to," Luna explained. "But now we are because Rome condones them." She looked from the human to the black gargoyle. "Garson is Garrison's son. He is suspicious of any gargoyle outside of our clan."

"A little more than suspicious," Xena retorted.

Luna bowed her head in understanding, but she said nothing else. She turned her head sidelong and spotted Garson returning with his father.

Gabrielle spotted them too, and she noticed two new gargoyles. She could only guess how many were in the clan. She shifted on her feet as the four gargoyles came in and landed on their feet. She suspected the one beside Garson was the father, who was magnificent and large. She was reminded of Emerald, and her beautiful green skin.

Garrison led the way and the clan members spread out behind him.

Gabrielle swallowed hard, the intimidation thick in the air. She hid it well though otherwise the gargoyles would sense it.

"I am Garrison, the leader of the clan." Garrison approached Xena, his arm extended.

Xena took the opening and accepted his arm in a strong grip. Garrison stepped directly into her space and held her eyes. His grip increased, and Xena easily matched it.

Gabrielle held her breath at the exchange. She slowly let it out after Garrison released Xena.

"You come from Greece?" Garrison took a step back. He folded his green wings around his muscular body.

"We do."

Gabrielle shifted her hand on the staff and noticed how the clan leader ignored her. She nearly rolled her eyes at the gargoyle's attitude. At least the females tended to be more open-minded.

Garrison reached back for a white male, who was older and moved with a limp. "This is my second... Njord."

Njord slightly inclined his head to Xena. He remained at the leader's side.

"And this beauty is my daughter Rowan."

Rowan was indeed a beautiful crimson red gargoyle with her father's white hair. She had a pronounced ridge that swept over her head like a shield. On her left temple, a dated scar was left behind from an old battle. A great sword's hilt protruded past her head.

"Hello, Xena." Rowan then looked at the small human and bowed her head in silent welcome.

Garrison seemed to notice Gabrielle for the first time after his daughter's acknowledgement. He looked from Gabrielle to Xena. "My son says you seek answers to your past."

"I do." Xena faltered due to Garrison's heavy assessment of her. He was friendlier than Garson, but Xena disliked how he studied every inch of her. "As I explained to your son, I have only recently been turning into a gargoyle at night."

"By day you are human?" Garrison checked.

"I am." Xena folded her arms under her wings, which caused her chakram to become exposed to the clan. She noted Garrison looked at it. "I thought perhaps it was a spell casted upon me by the gods."

"I suspect not." Garrison sighed and explained, "The gods would not wish that upon themselves."

Xena dipped her head in agreement. She hesitated but decided it was worth sharing her experience with Yakut. "I visited a shaman, who took me to the land of the dead. She wished to see if my spirit would remain a gargoyle."

"And did it?"

Xena nodded at the clan leader. "The shaman suspects that my true nature may be a gargoyle."

"Gargoyles turn to stone by day," Garson objected. "It is unnatural for us to be human." Again, he tensed when Xena's white eyes lit up at him. He held back a grin.

Gabrielle furrowed her brow at Garrison's brief concern that he hid as soon as Xena looked at him.

"Does your son speak for you?"

Garrison sighed and gave his son a warning look. He noted Xena calmed down so he explained, "I am afraid we cannot offer you much, Xena."

Again, Gabrielle watched the other gargoyles' faces. She considered Rowan's displeased look. She then peered up at Xena, who was rather annoyed about the encounter.

"Perhaps your answers lie with another clan," Garrison offered.

Xena tilted her head and argued, "Just how many clans even exist now?" She pointed her chin at the gargoyles behind him. "This is a mixed clan." She fixed her stare at the clan leader. "White gargoyles only come from the Norse lands."

Garrison slotted his eyes but refused the bait. His voice picked up thunder in his response. "You seem to be more knowledgeable than you claim." He held Xena's stare for a moment then added, "I wish we could help you, but we cannot offer any new information."

Gabrielle opened her mouth.

"It is alright." Xena touched the bard's shoulder. She enjoyed how the male gargoyles bristled at the contact. Xena squeezed Gabrielle then let go. "We will not waste our time further." She dipped her head to Garrison. "Thank you for your time."

Garrison also bowed forward. He straightened up and amazingly watched Xena pick up the human.

Gabrielle was briefly startled before she settled into Xena's arms. She knew her partner was doing it on purpose for the clan.

Xena turned her back on the clan and walked towards the cliff. Behind her, she heard Rowan argue with her father. However, Xena ignored them and softly instructed, "Hold on tight."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Xena's neck. She felt a brief fall after Xena jumped off the cliff. Then suddenly the winds were against her cheeks. Gabrielle sighed and opened her eyes.

"That went... incredibly well," Gabrielle loudly stated.

A low rumble vibrated in Xena's chest. She gently banked and turned around so they were westbound. "We will return to the village for tonight."

"Then what?"

Xena shook her head, not sure. "We can decide in the morning."

Gabrielle was disheartened that it went poorly, but it could have gone worse too. They had gone so far not to finish empty handed. "What about Emerald?"

Xena's full lips pulled into a frown. "Perhaps."

"It's our best lead... especially since gargoyles don't turn to humans," Gabrielle mocked.

Xena smirked at the bard's joke.

"Those males acted like I was invisible."

"You were, to them."

"Well the females seemed to notice me," Gabrielle debated. "No wonder the species is going extinct."

Xena softly laughed. "Gabrielle," she warned.

The bard grinned anyway. "How long will it take to fly back?"

"Maybe two candlemarks or three if the winds slow us."

Gabrielle leaned her head against her lover's shoulder. "I wish I could sleep." She was weary but not enough to fall asleep in midair. She closed her eyes and listened to the world around her. She heard Xena's breathing occasionally.

Nearly half a candlemark since they took off, Gabrielle felt her partner tense up. She lifted her head and focused on her partner's worried features. "Is somebody following us?" She hit the nail on the head.

"Yes." Xena arched up and banked to her right. It gave her a better view, and she spotted the crimson gargoyle that was tailing them.

"That's Rowan," Gabrielle guessed. She was surprised.

"We are going to land," Xena informed. She had learned her previous lesson with Emerald. She did a full circle in hidden signal to Rowan. She continued in a slow, downward spiral until she touched down on the open lands.

Rowan turned and started on a controlled descent. She landed nearby the other gargoyle and human. "I do not have much time to speak." She hurried towards the pair.

Xena slid Gabrielle out of her arms. She kept her wings behind her back. "Why did you follow us then?"

Rowan slowed in front of them. She took a deep breath then explained, "There are things you must understand that my father would not wish for you to hear."

"Like what?" Gabrielle posed.

Rowan looked at the human. "About Xena's past... about the clan's past." She shifted her attention to Xena again. "But I do not have time now." She placed her hands on her hips. "Tomorrow night I am on patrol with Luna, and we can meet you south of here."

"What time?" Xena posed.

"Two candlemarks after sunset," Rowan promised. She took a step back. "I must return to the hunt." She faltered and smiled at the bard. "What is your name?"

"I'm Gabrielle," the bard introduced.

Rowan nodded. "I will see you both then." She made her way towards a few trees nearby and used them to gain height.

Gabrielle watched the gargoyle leave then she turned to Xena. "Well..."

Xena kept her eyes on the red gargoyle until she was too far. "That was good."

"And a lot of traveling." Gabrielle groaned once she realized they would have to come back to the coast.

"At least you can sleep more tonight than you thought." Xena had a grin, her spirits lifted by Rowan's offer.

Gabrielle chuckled and moved closer to her partner. She softened when Xena drew her in close. "At least I don't have to walk back."

"Yes," Xena's voice rumbled, "You have flight services now." She picked up the bard.

Gabrielle grinned and adjusted the staff down her body.

Xena used the same trees as Rowan and took flight again. On the journey back, she considered Rowan's offer and hoped it would give her a chance to find out more. Whatever Garrison was hiding from her, she needed to know before she could return to Greece.

 

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

**Chapter 15**

Xena followed closely behind her partner. The market place was exceedingly busy, and she was determined to stay at Gabrielle's side. Moreover, Xena was better at the local tongue than Gabrielle.

"You think we should get any dry meats?"

Xena nodded.

Gabrielle led the way to the butcher's stand. "You're quiet." She briefly studied the warrior's face. "You can't stop thinking about tonight?"

Xena sighed and placed an arm across the bard's shoulders. She steered them through the crowd. "I'm anxious."

"So am I," Gabrielle admitted. She moved in front of her lover as the crowd tightened then opened again. "I hope this goes better than last night."

Xena silently conceded with her partner. She followed Gabrielle to the butcher's stand straight ahead. Together, they picked out their dried meats and paid for them after a minute of bartering. By the time they were done in the market, Gabrielle had to pull out the second rucksack and fill both. On the way to the inn, Xena started rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Is your headache back?"

"No." Xena lowered her hand. "Some kind of pressure is behind my eyes."

Gabrielle frowned. "Like when you get a cold?"

"Similar," Xena agreed. She blinked a few times, but her eyes ached further.

Gabrielle bumped her shoulder against Xena. "You're just getting old."

Xena weakly smiled at the joke. "Maybe so."

The bard entered the quiet inn first and went to their room. She was glad to put the rucksacks down. "Maybe we should rest before dinner."

The warrior agreed with her friend. She hoped she was simply tired from last night. She and Gabrielle slept for two candlemarks before they had an early dinner. Afterwards, they started on their trek towards the gargoyle's home along the white cliffs. Several times, Xena checked their surroundings. She was unnerved and felt somebody behind them even though the path was clear.

Gabrielle was rather quiet and hoped tonight would go better than last night. She considered what Rowan had to offer them. It would be more useful than what Garrison had given them. A glance at the sun told Gabrielle it was more than half a candlemark before sunset. Most likely, Xena would want to fly the rest of way so it was quicker. She was about to ask until Xena gripped her shoulder.

"What is it?" Gabrielle murmured.

"We've been followed," the warrior explained.

Gabrielle was confused and looked behind them. The rolling lands were clear, as far as she could tell. "Are you sure?" She received a raised eyebrow. She sighed dramatically and asked, "So what we do?"

"I'm going to double back. You just keep going," Xena explained.

The bard worriedly peered up at the warrior. "Alright." She was least keen on separating. She watched Xena go then she continued the journey east. She remained more alert than before and considered when the fight would start. Her answer came shortly after her partner's war cry rang out.

Xena had sneaked behind the three warriors that had tailed them. She was impressed by their ability to hide and follow. However, they were not good enough. She took on all three until her partner arrived for support.

Gabrielle sprinted towards the fight. She recognized the men from the tavern yesterday morning. She prepared for a battle and picked her target. She readied her staff, but one of the warriors broke from the fight. Gabrielle cursed and raised her staff when his sword came at her head. She jumped back at his stab.

The ugly warrior's face, under the helmet, was familiar. He had been the warrior holding the unusual gastraphetes weapon. It was strapped across his back, along with the bolts.

Gabrielle quickly assessed her opponent's power. He was just as strong as he was ugly. She caught a whiff of his dirty scent. She tried not choking during the fight.

The ugly warrior deflected an attack, but he missed the next one. His chin was smacked hard by the end of the staff. He stumbled one step and became mad. He hacked away at her, hoping to wear her down.

Gabrielle was use to it after candlemarks with Xena. She broke his spell by cracking the staff across his right knee. After he went down, she spun around him and slammed the butt end of the staff into the back of his head, just under the helmet. It was a perfect execution.

The ugly warrior groaned and tumbled face first into the grass.

Gabrielle smiled, proudly. She then looked at her partner, who was still dealing with both warriors. She would have thought one would be down by now. She grew concerned and started towards them until a distant whistle caught her ear. Gabrielle faced the sound and reacted on trained instinct. Her staff came up diagonally in front of her face. Xena's warning rang in her ears.

The Warrior Princess nearly took a strike thanks to her own amazement. Her partner had caught the arrow with her staff. She refocused and parried two blows from her opponents. "Archer to the west, Gabrielle! On horseback!"

Gabrielle spotted him on a small ridge. He released another arrow at her. "Hades!" She lifted her staff and listened for the arrow. She adjusted her staff in time. The arrow struck her staff below her hand, missing her stomach. Gabrielle silently thanked Xena for all the training that was saving her life now.

The archer was frustrated, and he gave a cry. He hit the horse's sides and slung his bow on his back. He urged his horse harder and extracted a sword. He pointed it at Gabrielle.

The bard held her breath. She glanced at Xena, who was still busy.

The archer started another cry as he neared his target.

Gabrielle heard Xena's holler, but the words fell short in her mind. She hefted her staff and turned to run. Fear gripped her chest as the horse hoofs grew louder.

Xena gave another yell. She watched the horse fly past. "No!" she screamed. She dove into one of her opponents and slammed him in the face, knocking him down. Xena ducked under her other opponent's swipe and took off at an incredible sprint.

Gabrielle ran as fast as possible. Her mind was numb to handle the situation. She looked over her shoulder and terror flared in her stomach at the archer's bloodlust.

Xena watched as the archer gained on her lover. She glanced at the sun, which was still above the horizon. There was no way she could catch the horse, and her chakram was a slim chance. Rage poured through her, and a roar escaped her lips. Xena launched into a long jump, her hands in front of her. The earlier ache behind her eyes flared up as her body went black and her hands transformed into talons.

Ahead the archer readied his sword and laughed wildly as he neared his target. He could smell her fear. Behind him, he missed the black creature that sprinted on all fours at an alarming rate.

Gabrielle gave a last cry and looked over her shoulder as the horse's breathes came to her ear. Then a black streak came over the archer and ripped him off the saddle. Gabrielle knew it was a black gargoyle.

The horse reared up in fright and tumbled to one side, legs in the air. He clipped Gabrielle with his head. After he rolled, he whined loudly and climbed to his hoofs before he galloped off. The winged creature had frightened him greatly.

Gabrielle stumbled several steps and fell onto her hands. She gasped twice then shook her head. Her right hand hurt the most from the staff. Yet, she slowly stood up. Gasping for breath, Gabrielle looked over at the gargoyle that had the archer.

The gargoyle was on her feet, covered in dirt and furious. She held up the archer by his throat. Her bright white eyes burned at him.

The archer hopelessly grappled with the creature's hand.

Xena reached up and clutched the archer's head with her freehand. She savored his fears as she prepared to rip his head off. Her talons tightened around his head.

Gabrielle stared in amazement after she noted that the sun had only begun to set. She was confused until a sharp whistle caught her ear. "Xena!" Gabrielle caught the gargoyle jerk her hand off the archer's head.

The gargoyle had been too preoccupied with her catch to hear the trouble. Xena painfully cried out after the bolt tore through her left arm like parchment. She dropped the unconscious archer and clutched her bleeding arm. She turned her glowing eyes towards the ugly warrior that was reloading the gastraphetes. She showed her teeth in a low snarl.

Gabrielle raced for Xena, her staff at the ready. She would catch the bolt with her staff just like she had with the arrows.

"Hurry up!" the warrior barked at his comrade. "Before she recovers." He stole a glance at their third comrade, who was still unconscious from Xena's earlier hit. He huffed in annoyance.

The ugly warrior raised the gastraphetes after reloading a new bolt, using his belly. He took aim but lost his focus after a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," a woman cut in.

The ugly warrior turned to his left and received a solid punch to the face. He dropped the weapon and fell on his back. He groaned heavily.

The other warrior faced the newcomer, a green woman. He stared at her unusual skin.

It was a perfect opening, and she kicked the sword from his hand. She landed another kick to his stomach and a final one to his face. She grabbed his sword and drove it into his stomach.

By then, the ugly warrior was almost to his feet. He reached for his sword and faced his opponent. He went still after he realized his own weapon was pointed at him.

The green woman smirked and lined the gastraphetes's sight on the ugly warrior. "I hate hunters," she muttered and pulled the trigger. She hit him perfectly in the chest. Tossing the gastraphetes aside, she reclaimed the bloody sword and strolled over to the last hunter that was unconscious.

The green woman spun the sword then drove it into his chest, killing him instantly. She turned and looked towards the gargoyle and female human.

Gabrielle exhaled loudly and muttered, "Wow." She shook off her revere and turned to her partner. "Xena..."

The gargoyle moved closer to her partner. "Are you okay?"

"I am... but you're not." Gabrielle reached for Xena's bleeding arm.

Xena hissed and fisted her hand. "At least it went through." She lowered her injured arm and used her good hand to touch Gabrielle.

The bard read the worry on the gargoyle's face. "I'm okay, really."

Xena pulled Gabrielle into her body. She pressed her brow against the bard's head.

"I guess we have a new training topic when we get Argo back," Gabrielle weakly joked. She heard Xena's low rumble.

Xena lifted her head when she heard the newcomer approach them. She looked at the woman that they had nicknamed Emerald.

"Are you both okay?" Emerald inquired.

"We're okay," Gabrielle replied. She swallowed and indicated Xena's wound. "I need to bandage her arm."

Emerald nodded and reached for her cloak. "Here." She easily tore a nice long piece to use.

"Thank you." Gabrielle took it and hastily wrapped Xena's wound with it after she dropped her staff.

Emerald ran her fingers through her midnight hair. "Those damn hunters have been following you two since my village."

Gabrielle shook her head in annoyance. She looked at Emerald as she finished with Xena's arm. "Thank you for your help."

Emerald gave a low nod.

"What is your name?" Xena asked. She gave a low hiss after Gabrielle's last knot briefly tightened against her wound. She lowered her arm and softly thanked her partner.

"I am Devlin," the green woman finally revealed. She wanted to say more, but she looked at the sun. "Here. Wear this for me." She handed her cloak to the other human.

Gabrielle swung it on and noticed it was sunset. She studied Devlin, who stepped back a few times.

Similar to Xena, Devlin gave a powerful roar. She spread out her arms in welcome. However, unlike Xena, her green skin peeled off into the air and revealed a gargoyle's leathery texture hidden under it. She grew taller and her tail whipped in the air. Her clothes were nearly shreds. Slowly, her bright red eyes faded to a soft green.

Xena assessed the green gargoyle and noted how her ridge came to a point over her head.

Devlin removed the torn clothing and revealed her regular attire underneath. A gold arm bracelet accented her white loincloth and white top. She had rather simple clothes.

"You..." Gabrielle pointed a finger at Devlin, not sure about what she saw earlier. "You changed differently." She lowered her hand.

Devlin huffed and looked at Xena. "And I was going to ask how you changed before sunset."

Gabrielle opened and closed her mouth a few times. Devlin had a good point. She looked at her partner and turned her staff. She grabbed an arrow and ripped it out.

"I do not know," Xena admitted aloud. She only recalled the gargoyle coming forward within her.

"This is getting more complicated each day," Gabrielle muttered. She ripped the second arrow off.

"You followed us," Xena stated to Devlin.

"Technically," Devlin started, "I followed the hunters that were following you." She frowned. "They were most likely trying to find the rookery."

A low groan drew everybody's attention to the archer, who was getting to his feet. He only lived for a short moment before the green gargoyle had him. His scream was cut short after she snapped his neck.

Gabrielle turned away from the scene and let out a low breath. She shut her eyes. Even though the archer would have no remorse in killing her or Xena, it was still difficult.

Xena grasped the bard's shoulder.

"Hunters are excellent fighters," Devlin remarked. She rejoined the pair. "They are dangerous and unrelenting when it comes to killing our kind."

Gabrielle turned her head sideways. "I didn't think Xena was your kind."

Devlin considered the bard's words then summarized, "You have spoken to Garrison already." She tilted her head. "Then why have you returned to the rookery?"

Xena narrowed her eyes. "You know this clan."

"I was a part of this clan," Devlin revealed.

Xena gave a low nod and finally answered Devlin's question. "Two of them promised to speak to us." She looked to the sunset. "We will be late though if we do not hurry."

Gabrielle studied her partner's injured arm. "You can't carry me."

The black gargoyle lifted her arm, which pulsed with pain.

Devlin shifted on her feet and hesitantly offered, "I can carry your human."

The bard turned to Devlin. "Gabrielle." She placed her freehand on her hip. "My name is Gabrielle." She indicated her partner. "And this is Xena."

"I know your names." Devlin had a weary look. "You defeated Khrafstar."

Gabrielle stared in amazement at Devlin. She had blocked Khrafstar from her memories, but his features and voice bombarded her. "You know him?"

"Knew," Devlin corrected. She had a disgusted look and explained, "He was a corrupt gargoyle." She sighed, heavily. "We can discuss it later." She then held out her hand to Gabrielle.

The bard faltered and peered up at her partner for approval.

Xena nodded and allowed her partner to go with Devlin.

Devlin easily lifted the human after she bent her knees. Like Xena, she sought out a nearby tree and used it for advantage to glide.

Gabrielle adjusted the staff so it was out of the way. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm still getting use to this."

"So am I," Devlin admitted. She caught the soft blush on the human's cheeks.

"Thank you for your help with the hunters."

"Your mate is rather distracted," Devlin commented.

Gabrielle's flush returned after Devlin called Xena her mate. "She's not herself," she admitted. She gazed ahead at Xena, who was leading the way.

"Perhaps she is more herself now." Devlin tightened her arms around the human when the winds briefly went turbulent.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Gabrielle wanted to ask why Devlin decided to help them. Before, Devlin seemed against helping her and Xena. She held back her questions though and waited until it was a better time.

The flight took over a candlemark before Xena landed not far from the coastline. They were much further south than the rookery's location. It was safer and more remote. Xena approached rather large stones that protruded from the ground.

Gabrielle slid out of Devlin's arms and stretched her legs. She spun her staff once and neared her partner. "How's your arm?"

"Very sore," Xena admitted. She flexed her hand, and the pain ran up her arm.

Devlin studied the wound. "It may be healed by tomorrow night."

Xena considered the green gargoyle, who indeed had similar features as Gabrielle pointed out days ago. Their body shapes and height were also close. However, Devlin had larger ears and emerald green skin. Devlin's eyes were anything but blue.

"Why did you decide to help us?" Gabrielle probed.

Devlin frowned and looked at the human. "I did not wish to get involved, until I saw the hunters." She had a concerned expression. "I knew they would follow you to the rookery." She centered her attention on Xena. "I have been in hiding for so long that I forgot what it is to be in a community."

Xena sympathized with the gargoyle. She needed to ask more and learn more. However, she and Devlin both simultaneously turned their heads to the north.

Gabrielle suspected it was the two gargoyles Rowan and Luna. After a bit, she saw them emerge under the moon's light.

Rowan landed first with Luna behind her. She took in the unexpected guest with Xena and Gabrielle. Rowan brightened in absolute delight. "Devlin!"

Devlin was just as excited and took a few wide steps. She scooped up the younger gargoyle in a furious hug.

Devlin laughed and spun the green gargoyle in a circle. "It is so good to see you, sister."

Luna watched on with a sad smile. After the sisters released each other, she received a warm hug from Devlin too.

"What are you doing here?" Rowan questioned.

Devlin nodded at Xena and Gabrielle. "I am keeping these two out of trouble."

Rowan chuckled and guessed, "Hunters." She appreciated Devlin's protection despite the past.

Xena was agitated that she had missed the hunters.

"It takes time to understand their methods," Rowan mentioned to Xena. She read the black gargoyle's frustration. She, Luna, and Devlin joined Xena and Gabrielle by the rocks.

"Thank you for coming out here," Gabrielle mentioned.

Rowan nodded and suggested, "We should sit for this." Like the others, she took a seat in a small circle. "I am unsure where to begin."

"At the start," the bard prompted.

Rowan turned a toothy smile onto the only human. "We do not have that much time." She lost her smile. "But perhaps that is best." She focused on Xena and asked, "Do you know how gargoyles began?"

"No," Xena admitted.

"Are you truly going to feed her the legend?" Luna complained.

Rowan rolled her eyes and glowered at Luna. "It is our history."

"It is a story."

Rowan ignored Luna and instead looked at her sister.

Devlin held up her hands and refused to pick a side.

Rowan shook her head then turned back to Xena. "It is our history... even if some gargoyles are thick headed about it." She sighed briefly. "Have you ever heard of dragons?"

"Yes," Xena replied.

"They're from the land of Chin," Gabrielle offered.

Rowan smiled at the bard. "It is not that they are from the land of Chin. It is simply that the last dragon lived there." She leaned forward and rested her arms against her legs. "In a time that humans have forgotten, there use to be hundreds of dragons. Then they were hunted to extinction by humans." She saw the disbelief on the bard's face. "This was during the age of Titans, before your gods."

Gabrielle tried fathoming how long ago. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"There were no seas between the lands," Luna spoke up. "There were other species besides humans, and it was the glory of magic in that era."

Rowan nodded and continued explaining the past. "There were dragon hunters like there are gargoyle hunters today. The dragon's patronage god saw the decline of his precious creatures so he endeavored to settle the war between the dragons and humans. He bound a dragon's soul with that of a human's body."

"They were called Dragonborn," Devlin cut in. "They had the unique ability to consume a dragon's soul and absorb that dragon's special gift." She looked at Rowan.

Rowan mentally pictured the Dragonborn in her mind. She sadly smile and looked away from Devlin. "A Dragonborn was destined to rule the world. Like a dragon, they were proud, noble, and consumed by the desire to be powerful. Over the centuries, different Dragonborns ruled the empire."

"But the war between the dragons and the humans never truly ceased," Luna interrupted. "Many were still hunted down for various reasons... mostly out fear."

"In the last era of dragons, the last Dragonborn ruled the empire," Rowan told, "And she fell in love with a dragon."

"Some say it was the dragon god, Drakon, that fated it," Luna revealed. "A final attempt to save his dragons." She was saddened by it and looked at Rowan to finish the tale.

"The last Dragonborn was the most powerful." Rowan grew excited as she continued the story. "She excelled as a mage and a warrior. She was so madly in love with Tasonth that she wished to bear a child with him."

"Slight compatibility issue," Gabrielle joked.

Luna chuckled and replied, "The Dragonborn was a great mage. She used her powers to make him human long enough so they could mate on the Breeder's Moon."

"And that was the first gargoyle." The bard grinned and leaned against her partner.

"Yes." Rowan was proud of the history. "The first of four gargoyles that the Dragonborn barred Tasonth." She paused and added, "Some of us like to forget that we are part human."

"What happened to Tasonth and the Dragonborn?" Gabrielle questioned.

Devlin shook her head. "The Dragonborn died of old age. But Tasonth... some say he was murdered after the Dragonborn died. Others believe he fled east after the Dragonborn died."

"I heard that the humans and gargoyles allied against the gods," Xena spoke after being quiet for so long.

"Yes." Rowan nodded. "It was after the gods overthrew the Titans. The gods could be cruel to the humans. As gargoyles, we have the ability to hurt them."

"What about kill them?"

Rowan looked at the human. "It is not impossible... difficult but not impossible."

"The pact between the humans and gargoyles fell apart," Luna helped. "The gods promised to make immortals out of those that brought them a head of a gargoyle." She frowned and added, "But there are those hunters that do it for pure sport."

Gabrielle heard a low rumble from Xena. She peered up and read the bitterness in Xena's profile.

"Since then, the gargoyles' numbers have dwindled over the ages," Rowan told. "Many clans have combined in hopes they can survive better."

"But we are still dying," Luna piped up. "In a few more hundred years, we will not exist anymore."

"Our clan is one of the largest," Rowan revealed. It was obvious that the clan's numbers displeased her. "We have lost many too and not just to the hunters." She looked at her sister, Devlin. "Some to clan politics."

Devlin huffed and argued, "More like egotistical small minds, sister."

Rowan sighed. "She means our father."

"Perhaps your brother as well," Xena supplied.

Rowan inclined her head. "Males are not known for being open-minded, I am afraid." She tapped her knee.

"Why were you banished?" Gabrielle directed at Devlin. "Because you turn human?"

"Yes." Devlin dug her hand into the stone, which chipped under her strength. "It is a spell casted upon me." She noted Xena's peaked interests.

"By who?" Gabrielle pressed.

Devlin looked at the human. "By my mother... Dominique." She sighed and glanced at Rowan before she spoke again. "She casted the spell upon me when I was a youngling. At the time, my mother was still learning magic. That is why my skin remains the same color whether I am human or gargoyle."

"Our father was disdained by it." Rowan glanced at Devlin. "He banished Dominique first and then later Devlin once she was of age. I was not yet born."

Xena's voice rumbled when she asked, "Then Dominique is not your mother?"

"No." Rowan shifted on the hard stone. "My mother was killed not long after I was born. Devlin and I are half sisters."

"What happened to Dominique?" Gabrielle looked between Rowan and Devlin.

"Nobody is exactly sure," Devlin replied. "She did leave the isle though."

"It was a long time ago," Rowan added.

"Garrison banished Dominique because she was a mage?" Xena checked.

Rowan shook her head. "That was the smaller reason." She was clearly uneasy. "In a clan, it is most common for a male to be the leader. At rare times, a female will be the leader."

"Mother was fated to be a leader," Devlin explained. "Generally a leader is naturally born to be." She tilted her head. "A gargoyle born with a ridge shaped like a crown and has the white glow is meant to be a leader."

Slowly, Gabrielle turned her eyes up to her partner. She stared at the prominent ridge that Xena wore like a crown.

Xena sighed and gave the bard a warning look.

"Dominique had these features." Rowan carefully studied Xena. "It was in her nature to be leader, and it was too for my father. They attempted leading together, but it was Dominique that had other ideas than my father."

"The clan turned on her as whole," Devlin told Xena. She then stood up and walked over to Xena. She knelt down in front of the black gargoyle. "You appear nearly identical to her as I remember her."

Xena barred her teeth and growled, "My mother is Cyrene of Amphipolis."

Devlin bowed her head to the gargoyle. She swallowed the rebuke that almost came from her lips. She took a step back before she stood up and returned to her sister's side.

Gabrielle caught the white glow around the rim of Xena's eyes. She blew out a low breath and decided to steer the conversation into a different direction. "Devlin, I noticed you changed forms differently than Xena." She read Devlin's confusion too. "When Xena changes forms, she kind of transforms and shifts into a gargoyle." She held out her hand at Devlin. "But you did it differently... it was like you came out of a human shell."

Devlin's curiosity was peaked by the news. "It must be different spells." She stole a glance at Xena, who was calm again. "I have some knowledge about magic, but I am by no means a mage." She looked hopefully. "There may be a way to discern what has been casted upon you."

"Rowan, we should return to patrol before we are missed," Luna suggested.

Rowan gave a low sigh. "You are right." She turned to Devlin. "It was good to see you, sister." She and Devlin stood and shared a long hug.

Xena climbed to her feet with Gabrielle at her side.

Rowan approached Xena while Luna and Devlin hugged goodbye. She came in close and spoke softly. "I admire Dominique greatly." She held the black gargoyle's sky blue eyes. "She believed there was a way the gargoyles could live again rather than surviving."

Xena clenched her jaw, not sure how to respond.

"It's a lot to take in," Gabrielle intervened. She peered up at her partner.

"It is," Xena slowly agreed. "Thank you for your help, Rowan."

Rowan lowered her head briefly. "I may have confused the situation more than helped it."

"You helped a lot," Gabrielle assured her.

"Be safe in your journey." Rowan excused herself and rejoined Luna. She said goodbye to her sister one last time before she and Luna left them.

Devlin kept her eyes on them until they were gone in the night sky. She sadly sighed.

"Are you staying outside of Londinium?"

Devlin drew her attention to Gabrielle. "Yes." She approached the pair. "I will join you both on the flight back." Her next words fell on Xena. "If that is acceptable?"

Gabrielle parted her lips, but she was silent. It was apparent that Devlin defaulted to Xena's command even though it was not a clan.

"Yes, of course." Xena glanced at her partner, who would have to fly with Devlin again. "Where were you staying?"

"I had not selected an inn," Devlin replied.

"That's perfect. She can stay at the same inn." Gabrielle gave her partner a hopeful look.

"That would be the best," Xena agreed. She studied the moon and estimated at least a candlemark had passed since Rowan and Luna's arrival. "We should go."

Gabrielle agreed so she went to Devlin, who picked her up carefully. She adjusted the staff as usual and enjoyed the extra warmth the green gargoyle provided her.

Xena led the way to the nearest trees and started the flight back to the inn. She was quiet and distant on the flight. Occasionally she heard Gabrielle's talk with Devlin, but her mind was somewhere else.

"It must be difficult for her," Devlin replied.

"She has spent her life being human." Gabrielle brushed a few stray strands from her face. She considered what she had learned tonight. "Is Xena really your sister?" She studied the tension in Devlin's features, and it indeed reminded her of Xena's own tells.

"It is highly possible that we have the same mother."

Gabrielle shook her head. "She didn't know her father well." She recalled one tale that Xena told her about her father. It was some time ago when Ares posed as Atrius.

"My mother was an excellent mage when I was a youngling," Devlin explained. "Her spell may have not been complete when she casted it upon me. But it was far more advanced than anything our clan had seen in ages."

"Do you think she somehow managed to mate with a male human and had Xena?"

Devlin was quiet for a long moment and stole a glance at the human in her arms. "It is not impossible."

Gabrielle released a low breath. It was hard to believe and yet it explained a lot too. "If that was true then that would make Xena a hybrid."

"Much like the Dragonborn and Tasonth," Devlin replied.

Gabrielle was quiet and considered how she would talk to Xena about it. "Do you think it would explain why she was able to change forms before sunset?"

"Yes, it is possible." Devlin weighed it, but she would have to see the spell upon Xena first. "I may know more after I see the spell."

Gabrielle nodded once then stifled a yawn. She was worn out from traveling and late nights. She looked forward to a quiet night. Not realizing it, Gabrielle had dropped her head against Devlin's shoulder. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It does not bother me." Devlin gave a side-glance at the human. She considered the unusual human, who remained at Xena's side. Devlin only saw such loyalty in gargoyles.

"The moon is so beautiful." Gabrielle loved nights like tonight when the stars shined and the moon was bright.

"It is." Devlin admired the nearly full moon. Then a thought dawned on her, and she asked, "Are you aware of tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Devlin bit her lower lip and debated how to approach such a tender topic with a human. She cleared her throat first. "Tomorrow night is a full moon."

"Yes, the first full moon after the fall equinox." Gabrielle titled her head so she could see Devlin's features better. She was unsure whether she saw a red hue under Devlin's emerald skin.

"It is also the Breeder's Moon."

Gabrielle stared hard at the gargoyle's profile. She then stuttered, "B-b-breader's Moon?" She cut her eyes to the moon that sat in the western sky.

"It is when a gargoyle must breed with his or her mate." Devlin stated it factually, but a longing was hidden in her eyes. "It happens a moon after every tenth equinox."

"You said... must breed," Gabrielle checked.

Devlin's voice had lowered an octave as she continued speaking about the Breeder's Moon. "A female goes into heat and has the overwhelming urge to breed with her partner." She felt uneasy explaining her species' culture and traditions to a human. "If we do not breed then we will suffer through the night."

"Like in pain?"

"Yes." Devlin glanced at the human.

"By the gods," the bard whispered. She pressed her freehand against her forehead. "I doubt Xena has any idea."

"She must be forewarned." Devlin had suffered two Breeder's Moons alone and tomorrow night would be the third. She learned how to cope with the pain. She suspected Xena could manage the pain, if she were alone. However, Devlin smelled the human's scent all over Xena. She was unsure if Xena and Gabrielle had mated when Xena was a gargoyle, but Devlin knew under the Breeder's Moon it was different.

"I will discuss it with her tonight," Devlin promised.

Gabrielle was relieved but worried too. Tomorrow night could mean various things for their relationship. Numerous scenarios played out in Gabrielle's head. Her worst nightmare was that Xena sought out a male gargoyle for a partner. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against Devlin's shoulder. She prayed that the Breeder's Moon did not damage their healed relationship.

 

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

**Chapter 16**

Gabrielle entered the inn room and pulled the matt off the window. She stepped away and shortly two tall gargoyles entered into the dark room.

"Thank you, Gabrielle." Devlin appreciated that the bard purchased her a room for the night. She suspected it was close to Xena and Gabrielle's room.

"You're welcome." Gabrielle started lighting the candles after Xena returned the matt. "Did you bring anything?"

"Nothing but my coin purse," Devlin replied. "I was in a hurry."

Gabrielle considered this and promised, "I can purchase some new clothes for you at the market."

Devlin bowed her head in appreciation.

Gabrielle turned to her partner, who joined them.

"Are you tired?" Xena gently grasped her friend's shoulder.

"I'll be okay for a bit." The bard wanted to hear more from Devlin tonight.

Xena gave a low nod then looked at Devlin. "What has to be done so you can see the spell casted upon me?"

Devlin crossed her arms under her closed wings. "It is rather easy to see them, but it is more difficult to alter or remove them."

"It's worth taking a look at them at least," Gabrielle concluded.

"Yes." Devlin looked at the human. "I cannot promise that you will be able to join us." She read Gabrielle's concern. "Magic can work differently on other species." She sadly sighed. "I am merely a beginner where magic is concerned."

"Alright," the bard softly agreed. "Let's try it at least."

Devlin nodded. She went to the nearby table. "It is best we sit on the floor together." She pushed the table and chairs to a corner.

Gabrielle and Xena positioned in the center of the room. They sat down in a circle with Devlin.

The emerald gargoyle took Xena's hand into her right one. The human's petite hand was nearly hidden in Devlin's other hand. "I am going to begin a spell, which will turn into a chant and repeat. You must start to repeat the chant with me." She received two nods so she started the incantation.

Gabrielle closed her eyes like the gargoyles. She inhaled deeply, calming her concerned heart. She listened to Devlin, who spoke in an unusual tongue.

"Ofan dii drem, kah, mulaag. Tinvaak fin vahzah, staadnua. Fin vonun ahrk vomindok alok. Us kul zu'u fein dii sil, dii drog. Ful ji'en dii sil wah fin vonun. Us kul zu'u fein dii sil, dii drog. Ful ji'en dii sil wah fin vonun. Us kul zu'u fein dii sil, dii drog. Ful ji'en dii sil wah fin vonun."

Gabrielle was reminded of the ancient Dorian rhythms that she had once studied and used to free the Titans. She brought forth her old skills and started chanting, "Us kul zu'u fein dii sil, dii drog. Ful ji'en dii sil wah fin vonun."

Devlin developed a thin smile because of the human's unforeseen skill. Next Xena's deeper voice echoed the chant. "Us kul zu'u fein dii sil, dii drog. Ful ji'en dii sil wah fin vonun."

Together, the two gargoyles and human repeated the beautiful chant in an ancient tongue. A warm haze drifted over their heads and seeped through the bodies. The world faded to black until a soft light gave way to a beautiful day on a rolling hill of green grass. Soft winds brushed across the tall grasses and stirred the females' hair.

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes and smiled at their success. She squeezed Xena's large, black hand.

Xena, a black gargoyle, stood out against the contrasting world.

Devlin smiled too after she looked upon the new world. She released hands then pointed her right palm at Xena. "Kos nun!" A bright energy launched from her hand and hit Xena's chest.

Gabrielle tensed up at Xena's low growl.

The black gargoyle recoiled then slowly lifted her head to reveal white eyes. She barred her teeth until she saw the apologetic look on Devlin's face.

"By the gods," Gabrielle whispered. "What... is that?"

Devlin lowered her hand and replied, "That is the spell upon Xena."

Xena was confused by their concern until she gazed down at her own body. All around her was golden coil that glowed bright, even in the sunlight. She raised her arms and opened her wings. The golden coil wrapped all over her body, down her arms, and across her wings.

Gabrielle approached her friend and reached for a coil until a large hand snared her. She looked at Devlin.

The emerald gargoyle held onto the human's hand. "You must not touch it unless you understand magic." She freed Gabrielle's hand. "It is very dangerous and can kill you."

Gabrielle nodded and sadly studied her partner, who was trapped in the spell's coil. "Where are we?"

"Mahfaeraak," Devlin answered. She approached Xena and started visually assessing the spell. "It means 'Forever' in human tongue."

"Mahfaeraak," Gabrielle whispered.

Devlin glanced at the human before she knelt and gazed upon the lower coils. "You speak our tongue well for a human."

"What tongue is it?" Xena prompted after being quiet for so long.

"Drakaina." Devlin stood up and clarified, "Dragon tongue." She went grim and explained, "The spell is extremely complex, but I will be able to read it." She mentally prepared for what it would require her to do. Devlin started whispering a low chant then she reached for a coil at Xena's chest. She continued the soft chant as her hands traveled along the coil.

Gabrielle curiously watched Devlin. She peered up at Xena, who was hiding her distraught about the situation. However, Gabrielle could see the stress lines across the black gargoyle's ridge. She hoped that Devlin could provide answers after reading the spell.

Devlin gradually stood up as her hands traveled higher up, over Xena's shoulder, and followed the coil out to Xena's wing. She gave a low gasp and sharply withdrew her touch. She blinked a few times and took a step back.

"That didn't sound good," the bard murmured.

"It is not what I thought," Devlin explained. She swallowed hard and looked at Xena. "It is not a spell to change you into a gargoyle."

"Then what is it?" Xena demanded, her voice thundered.

"It is a spell to keep you from changing into a gargoyle."

Gabrielle grew wide eye once she realized the truth.

Xena gritted her razor teeth and clenched her hands.

"It is meant to keep you in human form," Devlin revealed. She raked her talons through her hair, rather dumbfounded by the truth. "Whoever casted this spell upon you is a great mage." She lowered her hand to her side.

"Then why is she changing into one now?" Gabrielle hotly cut in. Her own fears trembled in her words.

"It must be damaged," Devlin answered. She swallowed at the rage lighting up Xena's eyes.

Gabrielle caught her partner's anger, and she steadied herself rather than add to the madness. Gabrielle took a deep breath before she diverted the eruption. "Can you find out why it's broken?"

Devlin clenched her hands at her side, uneasy about nearing the angry gargoyle. "Perhaps."

The bard realized that Xena's raw rage had put Devlin on edge too. She looked at her partner and tempted, "Xena?" She found white eyes on her, and Gabrielle suppressed a shiver. She cautiously moved into the black gargoyle's space. Between the coils, she touched her partner's side. "It's okay."

The black gargoyle gazed upon the human, who tenderly smiled at her. Slowly the anger receded from Xena's chest, and she breathed in deep. Xena reached up and grazed her talons along Gabrielle's cheek. Gabrielle loved her so completely, gargoyle or human.

Gabrielle's smile went crooked as her partner came back to her. She squeezed Xena's side and whispered, "Can you let Devlin find the damage?"

Xena moved her head in agreement. She turned an apologetic look to Devlin, who had been helping them.

Devlin understood the signal. "At times the damage is rather obvious." She cautiously walked around the black gargoyle and stopped directly behind Xena. "It is here."

Xena turned her head side long, but it was impossible to see.

Gabrielle joined Devlin and stared at the frayed coil that was nearly split in half. "What does that mean? How can that happen?"

"It is hard to understand the damage." Devlin repeated the earlier chant and grasped the coil's ruined location. "But the damage has allowed Xena to become a gargoyle at night."

"Can the spell be broken then?" Gabrielle posed.

"Nothing can break the spell but the caster." Devlin withdrew her hand.

Xena faced the other two. "Not even another mage?"

Devlin frowned. "It must take an extremely skilled mage, like the one that casted it upon you." She shook her head. "Such a mage may not even live anymore." She then held up a talon. "If I can find the start of the coil then I will find the signature."

"Signature?"

Devlin looked at the bard and answered, "Who casted it. I have studied signatures of great mages and am familiar with many." She and Gabrielle started carefully looking for the origin point of the spell.

"It enters here." Gabrielle pointed at Xena's chest.

Devlin was pleased and glanced at the black gargoyle for approval first. After Xena's nod, she grasped the coil's origin point over Xena's heart. She chanted as she read the spell's signature sealed into it so long ago.

Gabrielle jumped aside after Devlin stumbled a step backwards. "What is it?"

Devlin stared in awe at Xena. "Mother casted it." She shook her head and whispered, "I know her signature... it is upon me too."

"Dominique," Gabrielle whispered in shock. She cut her eyes from Devlin to Xena, who sharply turned away from them.

Xena stormed off. Her rage broke from her chest and exploded from her lips. Her wings spread out. She clawed at the coils wrapped around her chest and arms. Her roar carried into the blue sky.

Gabrielle covered her ears, slammed her eyes shut, and felt the Earth quake under her feet. She gave a low cry until finally silence fell upon them. She lowered her hands and looked over at Xena.

The black gargoyle had fallen to one knee and clung to the coil, which did not give under the gargoyle's power. Instead, it seemed to tighten and clutched against her heart. Xena rasped for air and felt her life crumble before her.

Gabrielle hurried over and touched a bare spot on Xena's muscular arm. "It'll be okay, Xena."

The black gargoyle gazed painfully upon the human. Her heart ached to be simply human again, like Gabrielle.

"Everything has changed, Gabrielle... everything," Xena whispered.

Coldness rushed through Gabrielle at the words that echoed in her ears. She hastily cupped the gargoyle's cheeks and harshly stated, "For the better." She held Xena's intense gaze. "Can't you see that?" She read the confusion in her partner's blue eyes. "We've been traveling this Earth for so long... looking for something you've lost." She shook her head and argued, "It stopped being about redemption and the Greater Good a long time ago, didn't it?"

Xena shut her eyes and clutched the bard's wrist.

"Didn't it?" Gabrielle uttered. Xena's blue eyes appeared again.

"Yes." Xena started trembling even though she was a powerful gargoyle. "But this scares me, Gabrielle."

"It doesn't scare me," Gabrielle hastily declared. "And it shouldn't scare you."

Gabrielle's devotion gave Xena pause. She stared into the depths of Gabrielle's soul that held unseen strength. Gabrielle believed in her, and it gave way to Xena's fears.

Carefully, Gabrielle leaned in and captured full lips with her own. Her left hand slid to the back of Xena's neck, narrowly missing a coil. She slightly tilted her head and parted her lips. A large tongue snaked into Gabrielle's warm mouth. Gabrielle moaned against the pleasing sensation of the gargoyle's lightly coarse tongue.

Xena achingly ended the beautiful kiss. She leaned her ridge against the human's forehead.

Gabrielle kept her eyes closed and ran her hand across the gargoyle's flush cheek. Several times her lips brushed across Xena's black lips.

"I love you, Xena."

For a heartbeat, Xena felt each word before she softly echoed, "I love you." When Gabrielle leaned away, she had to mirror Gabrielle's smile. Whether she was human, gargoyle, or something in between, Gabrielle was at her side. Together they stood up again, and a calm had settled on Xena's shoulders.

Devlin was also calmer now that the black gargoyle had let go of the rage. She felt intrusive during their moment and only approached them once they were up. "We should return. Time here is much slower."

Gabrielle held onto her partner's hand. "Can anything be done to the spell?"

"I am afraid not, Gabrielle." Devlin was truly bothered by the spell and her mother's purpose behind it. "I am sorry."

Xena shook her head. "Thank you for what you have done, Devlin." She was sincere and smiled at the emerald gargoyle. "We are much further than earlier."

Devlin was uneasy and reminded, "We should go." She held out her hands to them.

Gabrielle took two large hands into hers.

Devlin held strong to the hands in hers. She recited the chant in a strong voice as the light vanished as if somebody blew out the sun.

Gabrielle inhaled sharply after familiar weight loaded on her shoulders. She bent forward and breathed hard a few times. The fog slowly receded from her head.

Xena brushed her talons through her hair a few times. She regained control over her dizzy mind.

"It gets easier each time," Devlin promised the two.

Gabrielle clutched her stomach. "I hope I'm not sick."

"Just take deep breaths," Devlin instructed.

Gabrielle took slow, long breathes until her stomach calmed down. She felt like she had been on a boat for several candlemarks.

Xena glanced at her partner and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm... good." Gabrielle still held Xena's hand. She blew out a breath as her stomach started to calm.

The black gargoyle stretched out her legs. "How long were we gone for?"

Devlin studied a nearby candle and guessed, "Perhaps two candlemarks."

Xena stood up but knelt down in front of Gabrielle. "Is it any better?"

"A little."

"Can you stand?" The black gargoyle held the bard's hands.

Gabrielle slowly attempted it. She was weak in the knees.

Devlin was beside them. "Crossing over to Mahfaeraak is more taxing on humans than gargoyles." She held Gabrielle's side.

"I feel like I was hit by a speeding, loaded cart."

Xena was concerned and knelt enough so that she could pick up the bard. "I will take you to our room."

Gabrielle silently agreed. She was exhausted after tonight's excitement and only a few candlemarks of sleep from last night.

The black gargoyle opened the door and carefully inspected the empty hallway. She hurried into their room on the opposite side.

Gabrielle groaned as her back sunk into the comfortable bed.

"Do you need help changing?"

Gabrielle bit back a yawn. "I'll get up in a few minutes and change." She held onto the gargoyle's hand. "Are you going to spend more time with Devlin?" She silently hoped so because Devlin needed to talk to Xena about the Breeder's Moon.

"Yes. Is that alright?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Of course." She squeezed the warm hand. "Be sure to ask her about Khrafstar...?"

"I will." Xena kissed the bard's forehead. "I will not be long." She started to the door.

"And don't forget my staff, please."

Xena flashed a small grin and promised, "See you soon."

"See you." Gabrielle listened to the door shut. She sighed heavily and placed her hand over her stomach. She turned on her side, testing her strength. "Not so bad now." She considered all the new information and wondered where it would take them next. Only the Fates seemed to know what was in store for them.

Across the hallway, Xena joined Devlin on the floor, on a fur, next to the fire that Devlin had started during Xena's brief absence. The black gargoyle sat with one leg propped up, her wings cascading over her body. However, Devlin sat cross-legged and studied the fire while she listened to Xena's story.

Devlin slowly trailed her eyes over to the black gargoyle after Xena went quiet. "You have been through much to find your answers."

"We both have."

Devlin knew that Xena meant the human too. It reminded her about the Breeder's Moon, but she was uneasy to bring it up yet. Instead, she focused on the current topic. "I believe your next step should be to find a mage."

Xena weighed the idea. There were few options in front of her. "Can the damage to the spell be fixed?"

Devlin was startled by the unexpected question. She had thought Xena would want the spell removed altogether. "Yes... of course." She frowned at the black gargoyle. "Do you wish to remain only human?"

Xena sighed and now stared at the fire. She tapped a talon against the fur. "I am unsure."

Devlin frowned deeper and was saddened by the news. "You should be proud." She shook her head. "We are a special race, especially in our god's eyes."

Xena smirked at the emerald gargoyle. "And humans?"

"Many are petty and greedy," Devlin bitterly replied. "There are very few like yourself or Gabrielle."

"Humans are not totally hopeless."

Devlin huffed and argued, "The humans' own gods constantly punish and trick them." She met Xena's stare. "It is no wonder the humans can be just as cruel."

Xena remained quiet. Most likely Devlin had several difficult and ugly run-ins with humans, both as a gargoyle and in human form. People would be unkind to somebody with emerald skin.

After a heavy sigh, Devlin gave an apologetic look. "I am sorry." She shook her head. "You are human too and have many human friends."

For once, Xena remained calm because she understood Devlin's opinion. She had once been a greedy and cruel human herself. "It is understandable."

Devlin bowed her head in appreciation.

Xena shifted the discussion and asked, "What about Khrafstar?"

Devlin gave a low hiss before she glared at the fire. "He became a follower of Dahak." She recalled his features and blue skin. "He was a part of the clan." Devlin finally looked at Xena. "But he wanted more... to be awake during the day, to be clan leader, and to learn magic."

"Everything that Garrison loathes," Xena summarized. "He was banished then?"

"No," Devlin replied. "Not until he left the clan for Dahak." She shifted and faced the black gargoyle more. "Dahak promised him everything, and Khrafstar pledged his soul to him."

The black gargoyle recalled Khrafstar and the cult that followed Dahak. She developed a line across her ridge. "Khrafstar was human, but he changed forms when I fought him."

"Yes that was part of his powers after joining Dahak." Devlin had heard what had become of Khrafstar. "Dahak gave him the ability to be either human or gargoyle." She then revealed a grin. "But Khrafstar lost his wings... punishment from Drakon."

Xena recalled that Khrafstar was wingless and also rather ugly, for a gargoyle or otherwise.

"He was corrupted by Dahak's powers." Devlin had a red glow behind her eyes. Her voice had deepened with disdain. "His death was a blessing." Her eyes calmed back to normal. She leaned closer to Xena and explained, "There are two kinds of magic in this world... dark and white magic. Those that use dark magic, draw their strength from those around them. White magic comes from within the mage." Devlin straightened up and added, "It takes much longer to learn white magic but it is a much stronger magic than dark magic."

"Why do some choose dark?" Xena tempted.

"It is much faster to learn," Devlin replied. "A dark mage can learn ten times as much as a white mage within a year." She sighed and further explained, "But dark magic corrupts and can drive the mage insane. White magic comes through our soul and our link to Drakon."

Xena considered why the dragon god, Drakon, had such a link to magic. "Who is Drakon?"

Devlin sadly smiled at the black gargoyle. "He is lein."

"Lein?" Xena echoed.

"It is dragon tongue for 'the universe' or 'everything'. If not for him, Gaia would not exist and our Earth never created by her." Devlin read Xena's fascination about Drakon. She understood it too because she still felt that way today. "He is everywhere. He is me, he is you, he is Gabrielle, he is Zeus... he is the wolf that roams at night or the bird that flies under the sun."

"This is his world," Xena gathered.

"It is." Devlin had a proud aurora about her. "We are his children."

"Then why have the humans forgotten him?"

Devlin chuckled and explained, "He does not require worship to exist... not like your Olympian gods." She tilted her head. "Drakon is not about power or greatness. He is a god of balance."

Xena moved on the fur, finding a different position.

"To have balance, is to find yourself closer to Drakon." Devlin trailed her eyes over to the fire. "That is why there is a positive for each negative in our world." She met Xena's curious gaze. "As creatures of Drakon, we are born with a natural amount of darkness and light in us. If we do not strive for the light then we will be damned to Vokul... the evil and darkness."

Xena lowered her head and considered her days as a warlord. She remembered her punishment after she died years ago, before Gabrielle brought her back.

Devlin studied the other gargoyle and gently questioned, "Have you seen Vokul?"

"I have been to Vokul." Xena lifted her blue eyes to Devlin. "I followed the darkness for many years."

"Some of us are more susceptible to it than others," Devlin revealed. "Khrafstar was a prime example." She smiled at Xena. "But as I said, there is a positive to every negative... otherwise we would not exist."

Xena studied her talons in her lap and murmured, "Gabrielle." She understood why Drakon had created Gabrielle.

Devlin absorbed the fact that Xena viewed Gabrielle as her balance. Then a knot formed in Devlin's stomach. Tomorrow was the Breeder's Moon, and it meant Drakon had chosen Gabrielle for Xena's mate. Such a fate seemed peculiar to Devlin. A human and gargoyle were not compatible in many ways, especially two females. However, Drakon had obviously deemed it so, for some mysterious reason.

"Xena..." Devlin gathered her courage after steel blue eyes cut to her. "Tomorrow night is a special night for us."

The black gargoyle smelled the anxious air between them. It caused her leathery skin to prickle all over. "How so?"

"The first full moon after the fall equinox is the Breeder's Moon." Devlin hesitated and gathered her words. "Tomorrow night, we must breed... or suffer."

Xena parted her lips, lost by what Devlin told her.

Devlin ran her talons through her mane of black hair. "It is the rare chance we have to breed, Xena. It only happens every ten years." She saw the worry on Xena's face. "If we do not breed then we will be in pain."

"What kind of pain?"

"It varies," Devlin replied. "It is dependent on a few factors for females." She propped up both legs and leaned against them. "If we are in our prime, as we are, then the pain is greater. If we have our dravoh and deny breeding then it will also be very painful. Another factor is if we mate with somebody who is not our dravoh then it can still be painful, but less."

Xena bowed her head and absorbed the news about tomorrow night. She clenched her jaw several times and finally whispered, "You are warning me because of Gabrielle."

"It is most likely she is your dravoh," Devlin agreed. She lowered her legs, stretching them out. "You perhaps call her a soulmate in human tongue."

"Gargoyle and humans are not meant to mate," Xena whispered. She peered across to Devlin with hooded eyes.

"It is not an agreeable arrangement." Devlin had a frown. "As a human, Gabrielle cannot handle it." She sighed heavily. "Humans are fragile by nature."

Xena shut her eyes and struggled with the issue. She recalled her earlier question. "Exactly how bad is the pain?" She suspected Devlin had dealt with it in the past.

"I only know the pain of not breeding without knowledge of my dravoh." Devlin looked away for an instant. "The pain reminds me of the time a hunter drove his sword through my back and out my stomach." She shoved the ugly memory away. "I was only a youngling at the time."

Xena shook her head and stared at the wound in her arm that was still tightly wrapped in cloth.

"For a gargoyle, who has their dravoh and refuses to mate...." Devlin gazed in sympathy at the black gargoyle. "I cannot begin to measure the level of anguish and suffering one would succumb to."

Xena was breathing harder and unknowingly gripped the fur, nearly tearing it. She let go of it and focused on Devlin. "How do you handle it?"

"I find a desolate location and suffer alone," Devlin answered. "As the night wears on, it gets easier." She held her chin higher. "I refuse to mate with one that is not my dravoh." She sighed and toyed with the fur, unsure about Xena's mood.

"Do gargoyles mate at other times?"

"Yes." Devlin peered across at the black gargoyle. "But this is our only time that we are... in heat." A slightly red hue colored her green cheeks.

Xena briefly grinned at Devlin's flushed features, but it slipped under her worries about tomorrow.

"Xena..." Devlin found concerned eyes on her again. "I do not recommend attempting to breed with Gabrielle." She knew that Xena understood the dangers. "And it would be very unwise to remain in her presence during the Breeder's Moon." Devlin swallowed and carefully revealed, "Once you are in heat, your need to mate with your dravoh will be far stronger than your self-control. Do not test it or yourself."

Xena stared hard at the emerald gargoyle.

"I imagine you have been through battle lust," Devlin guessed. "It will be ten times worse than that."

Xena fisted her hands in her lap.

"This will be my third Breeder's Moon alone." Devlin sadly stared into the fire. "Perhaps I am destined not to meet my dravoh."

Xena opened her hands and stared at her talons, which were anything but delicate compared to her human hands. Yet, it was her human hands that had so much blood on them from her past. She considered Devlin's last words, and she calculated that Devlin was at least in her thirties if not older.

Devlin was recalling her agonizing nights alone during the Breeder's Moon. She disdained it and struggled to understand why Drakon willed it so badly. Perhaps it was her creator's way of pressing upon gargoyles to breed and not let the species fade away.

"How long do gargoyles live?"

Devlin's dark thoughts broke after Xena's words rumbled in the silence. She looked over at the other gargoyle. "Usually the males live for two hundred years. Females can live for two hundred fifty years... sometimes even three hundred years if in good health." She nearly discussed Xena's situation but stopped herself because she was uneasy about Xena's reaction. It was a mystery whether Xena was truly a hybrid or it was something else.

Xena inhaled deeply and lifted her left leg. She felt mentally drained after tonight, and her arm throbbed badly.

Devlin read the weariness plainly on the black gargoyle's features. She touched Xena's lower leg and suggested, "You should go rest."

Xena huffed. "I am unsure I can sleep."

"You should at least go lie down and rest." Devlin could tell Xena needed it. "And also properly clean your wound."

Xena silently agreed with Devlin.

"I will see you in the morning," Devlin hinted.

Xena flashed a small grin. "Am I getting kicked out?"

Devlin chuckled yet bowed her head. "You may stay as long as you wish."

A low rumble shook in Xena's chest. She sensed Devlin's willingness to submit to her without argument. "I have the markings, do I not?"

"It is not just your markings." Devlin watched Xena's eyes narrow, darkly. "It is your color too." She leaned slightly closer to Xena, as if preparing to tell a secret. "The greatest gargoyle legends are always about black or white gargoyles."

"They are rare," Xena summarized.

"Not just rare, but they are great."

Xena gave a displeased rumble. She believed it was a mistake, especially since she had been human all her life until now. "There was a white gargoyle in the clan."

Devlin considered it then softly chuckled after she realized whom Xena had seen the other night. "Njord." She tilted her head and asked, "Did you not see his backside?" She shook her head. "He is not pure white... nor does he have the leader markings."

Xena huffed, again. She disbelieved Devlin's assessment about her markings. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

"I am undecided." Devlin planned to take it candlemark by candlemark tomorrow. She first would need new clothes since she was unprepared for the sudden journey. "It may be based upon your decisions."

Xena nodded. "We can discuss it in the morning."

Devlin readily agreed. It was too late to figure out anything.

"I should rest," Xena finally agreed. She slowly stood up and took Gabrielle's staff from the wall. Devlin followed her to the door. "Thank you for your help tonight," Xena said.

"You are welcome."

Xena saw the concern in Devlin's rich brown eyes. "I hope you will be able to rest too."

"I am worn," Devlin admitted. She had not rested since she left home. "Goodnight, Xena.

"Goodnight." Xena slipped out after ducking through the door. She hurried into her room and silently closed the door. The only light came from the fireplace that Gabrielle had most likely lit candlemarks ago. She frowned at the thought of the weakened human dealing with the heavy wood. Xena berated herself for not doing it before visiting Devlin.

The gargoyle went to the rucksacks on the table. She almost grabbed one, needing the healing supplies, until she saw the items on the table. Gabrielle had left them out for her. Xena sadly smiled and silently thanked her partner. She took a seat and carefully tended to her wound. After she was done, she left the items on the table.

For a while, Xena remained in the seat and thought about what she had learned tonight. The Breeder's Moon left an intense worry in her stomach. There was no easy solution especially one that would soften it for Gabrielle. She felt that dull ache behind her eyes and tried massaging it, with no luck. Xena was so lost in her thoughts that Gabrielle had unexpectedly approached her.

Gabrielle stiffened at the charged white eyes on her, but she calmed after Xena realized it was her. She wore an apologetic look and touched a tense shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I am okay." Xena closed her eyes when Gabrielle's forehead leaned against her head. She enjoyed the contact and struggled with the urge to draw Gabrielle into her lap.

"It's been a hard night," Gabrielle whispered into a pointed ear. She cupped Xena's opposite cheek. "Come lay down with me."

Xena loved Gabrielle's scent that mixed with the nightshift's lavender smell from being recently cleaned. She nodded and stood up. She let her partner guide her to the bed. Soon, she was sinking into the comfortable bed with Gabrielle in her arms. They rested on top of the sheets because Xena was rather warm, and her wings acted as a blanket for Gabrielle.

Shortly, Gabrielle started to doze off. Briefly, she stirred after Xena's tail snaked up her ankle. She had grown rather use to it and liked it. She clutched Xena's arm and murmured, "I love you."

The gargoyle nuzzled her partner and softly returned the words. She heard Gabrielle's low enduring hum before she fell asleep. Xena remained awake for only a brief moment before she followed the bard to Morpheus's lands. Tomorrow's difficulties could wait. All that mattered to Xena was Gabrielle secure in her arms and hidden in her wings. Gabrielle was her best friend, partner, and soulmate.

Gabrielle was her dravoh.

 

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

**Chapter 17**

Gabrielle took her staff and checked that she had enough coin for breakfast. She stole a last glance at Xena, who was sleeping heavily. Gabrielle silently promised to return after breakfast for her partner.

Beyond the inn, Gabrielle entered the tavern portion and counted at least eight tables already taken by locals and strangers. She found a small table in a corner. She set a coin on the table and shortly the barmaid took the payment for a meal. Gabrielle studied the people in the tavern, but her mind was on Xena. She was anxious to learn what Devlin had to say. Her thoughts were cut off by a soft tingle behind her neck.

The tavern's front door opened and stirred everybody's attention. Gabrielle followed the patrons' stares and realized why the new customer was so eye-catching. Gabrielle went slack jaw, her gaze fixed on the tall, blond that sashayed into the tavern.

Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, was in the finest mortal attire. She wore the pink dress beautifully. Her soft white blouse hugged her curves. As she strolled past the tables, she received countless gawks from men of all ages. Aphrodite made her way directly over to Gabrielle.

"Is this seat taken?"

Gabrielle shook her head once then pointed at the empty chair. "I saved it for you."

"I love being in cog'knito," Aphrodite joked. She beamed a smile at the bard.

"Incognito," Gabrielle corrected.

The goddess waved her hand at the human. "That's what I said, Gabs." She attempted to get comfortable in the hard seat. "How do you mortals do this?" She glared at the offending chair.

Gabrielle smirked and replied, "We travel with our throw cushions."

"Badass idea, Gabs." Aphrodite lifted her hand, about to snap her fingers, but Gabrielle stopped her.

"Ah ah aaaah." Gabrielle tisked twice. "Incognito, remember?"

Aphrodite sighed, dramatically and lowered her hand to the table. "Fine." She sat back in the chair, pretending it was comfortable. "How are you and the warrior babe doing?"

"It's... getting better... I think." Gabrielle was undecided whether or not Xena viewed their situation as better, or worse.

"So what's the verdict?" Aphrodite tilted her head. "Is she all warrior babe or all warrior gurgle?"

"I'm not sure yet." Gabrielle puckered her lips. "But we think both."

"Oh wow." Aphrodite considered it and stated, "Warrior gurgle babe."

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head. She went serious and asked, "Why the unexpected visit?" She was surprised to find Aphrodite coming to Britannia to see her. It was out of the Olympian gods' realm.

"I've been worried," Aphrodite softly admitted. She then leaned forward and added, "Plus somebody had to warn you both."

Gabrielle opened her mouth, yet she faltered because the barmaid arrived with her plate.

The barmaid turned to the newcomer and inquired, "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh no." The goddess waved a hand at the barmaid. "I only eat once a week but thanks."

The barmaid stared oddly at the blond beauty but then turned and left.

"So what's going on?" Gabrielle prompted. She started on her food, rather famished too.

Aphrodite had a worried look, which was unusual. "It's Dahak.

The evil one-god's name made Gabrielle put her fork down. "What about him?"

"We can't stop him," Aphrodite revealed. "Zeus has attempted to get the Britani gods to help, but they ignore the situation."

Gabrielle knew it was serious by Aphrodite's tone. She stilled her own fears and continued with her meal. "He's here... again?"

"Yes." Aphrodite chewed on her lower lip. "Zeus asked me to find you, but I..."

Gabrielle peered across to the goddess.

"He wants you and Xena to kill him," Aphrodite whispered.

Gabrielle huffed, shook her head, and continued eating the delicious food while it was hot.

Aphrodite lifted her chin and proudly declared, "I told him to shove his lightning bolt where Apollo doesn't shine the sun."

Gabrielle choked on her mouthful and started coughing.

Aphrodite sat up. "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle shook her head and continued choking on the food. "Wat... wate..."

"Water?" Aphrodite checked. She flicked her hand at the bard. "Oh that's easy." She snapped her fingers and a mug of water appeared in front of the bard.

Gabrielle drank quickly until her throat was soothed again. She cleared her throat and sighed. "Thanks." She swallowed a bit more. "Why does he think we can kill Dahak?" Gabrielle continued with her meal, but more carefully.

Aphrodite sighed and fell back into the chair. She started wrapping long strands around her index finger. "Xena can kill him. He knows she's a gurgle."

Gabrielle hesitated and asked, "How?"

"Ares," Aphrodite supplied.

"Great." Gabrielle shook her head.

Aphrodite sighed. "I guess it's my fault... I did tell Ares." She frowned further. "You and Xena should return to Greece."

Gabrielle read the obvious worry from Aphrodite. It was unexpected and warmed the bard, deeply. "What about Dahak?"

"Let the gods deal with him."

Gabrielle played with her fork and stared at her food.

"Gabs, you and Xena lost... things to him." The goddess had learned exactly what had happened between the heroes and Dahak.

Gabrielle sat quiet, shaken by the news. She shoved her fears down and ate the last of the breakfast. "Do you know anything about Dahak?"

Aphrodite sighed loudly. "Day'dweeb." She released a blond lock. "He is a god from another plane."

"Wait... what?" Gabrielle pushed her empty plate to the side.

"He is a god from Oblivion." Aphrodite crossed her legs. "Like I did some digging into this... whole weirdo thing." She lifted an eyebrow at the bard. "Did ya know there's another god bigger than Zeus?" She bit her lip and jogged her memory. "Dra... Draper... Drainage... Draaaa-"

"Drakon," Gabrielle finished.

Aphrodite beamed and snapped her finger. "Drakon." She waved her hand in the air while she spoke. "He's like half human... half snake or lizard."

"Dragon," Gabrielle helped. She chuckled at Aphrodite's attempt.

"Whatever." The goddess sighed and looked down at her hands, checking her nails. "So like Day'dweeb is trying to cross planes and takeover our realm." She met Gabrielle's curious gaze. "His followers here are trying to open the gate."

Gabrielle leaned against the table. "How did you find all this out?" She recalled that Cyane had warned Xena that the young gods had no knowledge about the gargoyle race.

"I asked around... and around." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Everybody thought I was a hydra with two heads." She then started bobbing her head. "Then I got to thinkin'... a gurgle looks a lot like a herpe."

"Harpy," Gabrielle corrected. She then pointed a finger at the goddess. "And don't tell Xena you think they're alike."

"A herpe is way grodier too." Aphrodite shivered. "So like, I went and talked to Uncle Hades. He had all the juicy gossip. He totally knew that gargoyles came from dragons and humans mating together." She crinkled her nose. "Can you imagine how that works?" She laughed.

Gabrielle was bemused and instead put the goddess back on topic. "Did he say anything about Dahak?"

"Basically, he said Day'dweeb will make Tartarus look like paradise."

Gabrielle shook her head and slouched in the chair. "Why can't the gods stop him?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Some mumble jumble about the planes... and crossing over... dark magic too." She placed a hand on her forehead. "It was super confusing." She returned her hand to her lap and noticed the bard's worry. "Gabs, don't even think about it."

Gabrielle bit her lip and weighed the goddess's words. "But if we don't do something..."

Aphrodite reached over and took Gabrielle's hand into hers. "I came here to warn you." She squeezed the mortal's hand. "Not send you both to your death." She stared at Gabrielle.

"What else can he take from us?"

Aphrodite feared for the bard's wellbeing. "Your souls." She placed her other hand over top of their linked ones. "Please come back home."

Gabrielle lowered her head. "I'll talk to Xena."

Aphrodite squeezed the mortal's hand tighter. "Like talk to her on the walk south."

Gabrielle nodded. She did not make a promise. She patted Aphrodite's hand and ended the contact. "Thank you for coming to warn us."

The goddess nodded. "I should return to Olympus." She stood up.

"I'll walk you out." Gabrielle grabbed her staff and followed the goddess out of the tavern.

"How is the warrior babe?" Aphrodite asked. She turned left on the street.

Gabrielle weighed her response. "Better, I think." She looked at Aphrodite. "Her headache is gone now."

The goddess brightened at the news. "Then her complexion must be improving."

Gabrielle laughed and swatted the goddess. "You are so vein."

Aphrodite beamed. "Have you seen what other gurgles look like?" She gasped and hurriedly added, "Their skin is all different colors. Like how totally bizarro."

"They're beautiful," Gabrielle argued.

Aphrodite laughed and patted the bard on the back. "You got it bad, girl." She crinkled her nose. "And I didn't even have to use a love spell on you two."

"What?" Gabrielle stopped and grabbed the goddess's arm.

"Oh please... come on, Gabs." Aphrodite pulled her arm free. "Like get a clue." She waved her hand in the space between them. "You two are a perfect fit." She and Gabrielle continued towards the city's edge. She grew excited and her words tumbled out quickly. "It was like some great creation in the making when you and Xena were born... the stars aligned."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "And I'm the bard."

Aphrodite stopped beside the meager walls of the town. "Just when in doubt, don't leave her side." She placed her hands on her hips. "Whether Xena is human or gargoyle, she is only whole with you."

Gabrielle softened and blushed. "Thanks, Dity."

The goddess chuckled and held out her arms. "My favorite mortal." She moved in for a hug. "I'll see ya soon, I hope." She tightly hugged Gabrielle and lowered her lips close to a soft ear. "Call me if you need my help."

Gabrielle felt that renewed tingle, and it warmed her. She released Aphrodite, who still held her shoulders.

"I chose you for a reason." Aphrodite cupped the bard's cheeks and leaned in closer.

Gabrielle's heart hammered against her chest. Nothing could halt the goddess. Gabrielle sharply inhaled once Aphrodite's full lips sealed across hers. For an instant, love and passion raced through her entire body and weakened her knees. However, Aphrodite held her steadily until finally the tender kiss ended.

The goddess still had one hand against the bard's cheek. "I will choose you every time," Aphrodite breathed. She finally released Gabrielle and separated their bodies. "Be careful, Gabs."

Gabrielle leaned against her staff for support. She turned her head and watched Aphrodite leave past the gates. She inhaled deep a few times until her knees strengthened again. Aphrodite faded away and vanished before her eyes.

After a shaky sigh, Gabrielle touched her lips and wondered how long the burn would last. Then her hand lowered to her chest where a comforting warmth had settled rather deeply in her. She inhaled until her lungs were full then slowly released it. Gabrielle shook her head and glanced at Aphrodite's last spot.

On the short journey to the inn, Gabrielle considered the warnings about Dahak. Indeed every part of her wished to flee to Greece. Nevertheless, even in Greece, Dahak could attack them. There was no place safe from his hand. Whatever gate Aphrodite had mentioned, it could be open at any time and location.

Gabrielle entered the inn's door into the tavern, and she went still once she felt her partner's burning gaze across the room. She shifted her grip on the staff and her heart was bare to Xena. She struggled not to race over to her partner and plead that they hide from Dahak. Gabrielle had to be strong.

Xena crossed the distance first and withheld from any contact even though she needed to touch Gabrielle. She read the distress in Gabrielle's eyes.

The bard flexed her jaw a few times then whispered, "We need to talk alone."

Xena nodded and led the way to their room. She took a seat at the table and faced the bard, who sat down after putting the staff against the wall. Xena waited for what was so wrong.

"It's Dahak." Gabrielle took Xena's hands into hers. "Aphrodite came to warn us."

The warrior darkened and was instantly lost into her anger. "He is back." She shook her head. "When the Hades will this end?" she growled. She popped up from her seat and went to the window.

"We can make it end," Gabrielle answered. She fisted her hands. "You can kill him, Xena."

The warrior stared coldly out of the window. She thought about the bard's suggestion, but she started shaking her head. "I won't risk it." She looked over at Gabrielle. "I won't risk our lives... not again."

Gabrielle approached her partner. "I want to leave here so much, Xena. To just go home and block this out." She stood in front of the window, next to the warrior. "But I think it's going to follow us home." She peered up at the warrior. "Then it'll be our families in it again... Lila, mother, father, Cyrene... and Toris."

Xena closed her eyes and hated that Gabrielle had a valid point. Already Hope had attempted using Gabrielle's family as leverage.

"We said earlier that we would assess it then go from there," Gabrielle reminded. "Maybe that's where we are right now."

Xena swallowed hard and finally looked at Gabrielle. "You can't let the Greater Good go, can you?"

Gabrielle turned to Xena. "Can you?" She crossed her arms. "It hurts us every time." She swallowed hard and whispered, "But maybe we were made for this... we can take it." She stared out the window.

"I'm not sure how much more I can," Xena whispered. She felt worried eyes on her. "I want to grow old with you, Gabrielle." She rested her arm on the windowsill. "Not end this tragically."

Gabrielle moved over to her partner and rested a hand at the small of Xena's back. "We will never end."

The warrior sadly smiled at her partner's poetic heart. She drew Gabrielle in front of her and held her close. "I will do some scouting today." She considered her mental map of the area. She recalled the temple's location. However, she would need a horse for the ride, which could wait until tomorrow. Today she could at least look for any clergy and followers of Dahak.

"I can stay with Devlin," Gabrielle promised.

Xena rested her cheek against the bard's head. "She does need some clothes."

The bard chuckled and leaned into her partner. She lowered her head and curiously checked the warrior's arm. She discovered a nearly healed wound where the bolt had torn through Xena. "It's almost healed."

Xena raised her injured arm. "It healed quickly."

"You've always healed fast." Gabrielle gently touched the wound, amazed by how good it looked in less than a day. "It'll probably be gone tomorrow or the next day."

Xena flexed her hand, and no pain bothered her. "Most likely." She returned her arm to Gabrielle's waist.

"How was last night?" The bard felt a low rumble vibrate between them. She wondered when such a sound had become normal for Xena.

"Overwhelming," Xena admitted. She repeated what she had learned from Devlin last night. She could tell that Gabrielle was just as overwhelmed by it all.

Gabrielle took a deep breath and leaned her head against her lover's shoulder, which was padded by the armor. "So..." She chewed on her bottom lip, debating on the first topic. "Aphrodite mentioned something about dark magic. Dahak must know dark magic."

"It's a reasonable assumption," Xena agreed. Like Gabrielle, she stored the information in the back of her mind.

"It explains what happened to Khrafstar," Gabrielle murmured.

"Mmmm." Xena nuzzled her partner. "We need to decide where to go from here."

Gabrielle ran her nails gently along Xena's arm, past the gauntlet. "It sounds like we should return to Amphipolis... to see your mother." She twisted her head around. "She's our next best source."

"Possibly."

Gabrielle patted her lover's arm. "It could have gone a few different ways... your birth, I mean." She lifted her right hand and held out a finger. "Cyrene is your birth mother after mating with a male gargoyle. Dominique put the spell on you to protect you." She then held out another finger. "Or Dominique had you after mating with a male human and gave you to Cyrene." She pointed a third finger. "Or neither Dominique nor Cyrene is your birth mother, and it's completely different parents that we don't know."

"But regardless mother should know something about my birth," Xena granted.

Gabrielle rested her hand on Xena's arms. "I think she's our best lead now." She sighed and admitted, "It's not impossible that Cyrene knows nothing about your gargoyle heritage."

The warrior leaned her head against Gabrielle's as she thought back on her mother's stories about her father. "None of it seemed like a lie." She closed her eyes and whispered, "She talked so fondly about my father."

"You said you remember him riding on horseback and scooping you up in the fields."

Xena sadly smiled at the clear memory. "I loved it."

"What happened to him?"

Xena lost her smile and lifted her head. "I don't really know." A dark memory fell over her. "He just vanished."

"You mean left?"

"I don't know." Xena stared out the window. "He was there one day... gone the next." She glared darkly. "I remember him and mother having an ugly fight one night. My father was a drunk." She swallowed hard. "Toris raced into the room that Ly and I were sharing. Mother had told him to keep us in the room together and lock the door. "

Gabrielle looked sidelong at her partner. "What was the fight?"

"I couldn't make it out from the bedroom. They were fighting in the stable." Xena licked her lips. "Their voices were loud then... it just stopped." She shook her head and whispered, "Father's mare was gone the next morning."

"So he left," Gabrielle summarized.

Another low rumble shook in Xena's chest. "But without his things?" she contested. "Including his sword."

"You never asked Cyrene all this time?"

Xena let out a low breath. "I'm not sure I wish to know."

Gabrielle shivered at Xena's unspoken meaning about her father. She decided to leave it alone for now. It could resurface after they saw Cyrene again. "What about the Breeder's Moon?" Instantly the air tensed around them.

"Can this wait 'til later?" Xena turned the bard around and held onto Gabrielle's hips. "I need time to think about it while I search for any clues about Dahak."

Gabrielle understood the warrior's desire for mental space. It was a lot for Gabrielle too. She nodded but still pressed, "You promise?"

"I do." Xena then nodded toward the door. "Devlin will need your help today."

Gabrielle agreed and reached up. She cupped Xena's cheek and checked, "You'll be back well before nightfall?"

"Yes." Xena leaned down and kissed Gabrielle. Her emotions passed through the kiss and caused a moan from the bard. She withdrew with her teeth pulling at Gabrielle's bottom lip. "But I'd rather stay here with you... in bed."

The bard held onto Xena's shoulder and grinned. "Get to know Slick Gabby better?"

Xena laughed and leaned her forehead against Gabrielle's brow. "Until you're not slick anymore." She enjoyed the bright flush over the bard's cheeks.

Gabrielle cleared her throat and admitted, "I'm not sure that's possible around you." She patted her lover's chest then drew away. "If you come back sooner rather than later, then maybe there's enough time to..."

"Fool around?" Xena finished. She chuckled and grabbed her partner's wrist. She pulled Gabrielle against her body again. "Be careful while I'm gone."

"I will." Gabrielle squeezed the warrior's bicep. "I'll stay with Devlin," she promised. She hugged Xena tightly. "You be careful too."

Xena held Gabrielle close then slowly withdrew. Together, they left the room and parted ways in the hallway. Gabrielle entered Devlin's room after she was told to come into it.

Devlin was seated on the fur beside the fire. She wore a white shift. She twisted around and smiled at the bard.

Gabrielle came over and sat next to Devlin, who was now in human form. She admired Devlin's beautiful emerald skin that glowed under the firelight. "Is that..." She chuckled at Xena's nightshift on Devlin.

"She said it was better than nothing," Devlin joked.

The bard softly laughed. "I guess she's right." She tilted her head. "Are you hungry?"

"Bare more than famished." Devlin traded a knowing grin with Gabrielle.

"Alright." Gabrielle decided how best to handle the situation. "We can go to the market first and purchase new attire then eat."

Devlin gave a nod.

"I still have your cloak," Gabrielle promised. She gingerly touched the other woman's knee. "How is your local tongue?"

Devlin laughed. "Excellent." She stood alongside Gabrielle, and they left the room with a full purse. Gabrielle retrieved the cloak from her room and gave it to Devlin. She understood Devlin's need to hide more, especially with only a nightshift.

Devlin followed the bard out of the inn and into the streets. She nearly pulled the hood over, but she forwent it.

Gabrielle guided the way to the market, rather familiar with it now. "What you do for a living?"

"Farming, mainly." Devlin stayed close to the bard. "But I would like to get into horse breeding."

Gabrielle smiled. Most likely Xena would do the same if they settled down. "Do you ride?"

"I have just begun to learn."

Gabrielle shook her head and confessed, "I don't do horses. I hate heights."

Devlin tilted her head, curiously. "Yet you fly with Xena."

The bard smirked. "It's a little different."

"Absolutely," Devlin teased. She moved behind the bard when the crowd grew thick.

Gabrielle chuckled and enjoyed Devlin's playful side. "Xena rides. We left our horse stabled in Itius Portus."

"I have not left Britannia." Devlin was born and raised on the isle. More recently, she had picked up the local dialect and accent that had grown noticeable in her Latin. "What is Greece like?"

"Beautiful." Gabrielle smiled at Devlin, who was at her side again. "We have the best wine and olives."

Devlin chuckled, but another question came to mind. "Is Greek only spoken there?"

"Mostly Latin anymore." Gabrielle slowed when they approached the merchants' tables and stands. "So it seems Xena's clothes can fit you, and I know what she wears so that'll make this easy." She and Devlin started browsing for the right attire, including a few extra items like a rucksack.

Devlin handled some of the conversation. However, Gabrielle dove in when the number of dinars were being discussed for the items. Devlin was impressed by Gabrielle's bartering tongue. On the walk back to the inn, they chatted further about Devlin's life since leaving the clan. Gabrielle learned that Devlin had settled into a regular routine that was half human and half gargoyle. It was obvious that Devlin preferred life as a gargoyle but grown accustom to the human side.

Once back at the inn, Devlin returned to her room so she could leave her things there. She was already in her new attire. Back in the tavern, Gabrielle took a seat and waited until Devlin joined her. In the meantime, the barmaid delivered two mugs of wine for them.

Devlin sat across from the bard. She glanced out the window a few tables from them. Sunset was at least three or four candlemarks away. "How long did she say she would be?" Her brown eyes traveled back to Gabrielle.

"I'm not sure, but she promised to be back a couple of hours before sunset."

Devlin clenched her jaw at the reminder of sunset. If she dreaded tonight then she could not fathom what Xena thought about it. She let out a low sigh and took the mug. "Has she spoken to you about tonight?"

Gabrielle shifted in the seat and softly admitted, "No." She toyed with her mug. "I'm worried though." She gazed across to Devlin. "What exactly will happen?"

Devlin fidgeted for a moment. "It is up to Xena."

Gabrielle frowned and struggled to remain calm. "You said she'll be in pain if she doesn't mate." She looked up from the mug. "How bad?"

Devlin recalled her comparison that she had told Xena last night. She repeated it to Gabrielle, who was clearly displeased by it. "However, it will be worse for Xena than it has been for me."

"Why?"

Devlin swallowed hard and stared at the table before she met Gabrielle's intense gaze. "You are her dravoh. If we have bonded with our dravoh but refuse to mate with them then the pain intensifies."

"Dravoh?" Gabrielle repeated.

Devlin turned the mug a few times. "It is similar to a soulmate."

Gabrielle stared distantly while her mind worked through the information. She shook her head and focused on Devlin. "Is there no other way to stop the pain?"

"Nothing short of killing ourselves," Devlin replied, grimly.

Gabrielle slotted her eyes after such a cryptic answer. "Some females have done that, haven't they?"

Devlin closed her eyes and slumped in the seat. "I have heard it happens." She looked at Gabrielle. "They have bonded with their dravoh, who gets killed by a hunter. The female suffers so badly during the Breeder's Moon that she cannot handle both the physical pain and mental anguish."

"By the gods," Gabrielle gasped. Her heart ached for the female gargoyles, who faced such horror. "Do the males face such pain if they do not mate?"

"They do not," Devlin replied. "But an unclaimed female in heat does drive them mad."

Gabrielle cringed, especially if Devlin had ever contended with such an issue. She hoped not.

"Gabrielle," Devlin started, "I do not suggest you breed with Xena tonight." She read the objection on the bard's face. "Humans are fragile compared to gargoyles."

Gabrielle was irritated and about to blast Devlin until she was cut off.

"I do not mean to insult you." Devlin leaned forward and explained, "But your skin is not like leather. Your bones thinner than ours. Your muscles less. And you do not fly." She tilted her head. "You may have the heart of one, but your body is not." Devlin sighed, sadly. "There have been previous attempts between a human and gargoyle. Often the human is accidently killed during it."

Gabrielle sat shaken by the news. She expected many things except death.

"Some parts of the mating ritual are done in the air," Devlin explained. "And when we are in heat, we are not clear minded... some of us are more primal than others. That part of our brain is all that is active." Devlin hooked her hand around the mug's handle. "Many humans that have attempted it... fell to their death by accident. Their gargoyle mate has to live with that for however long afterwards."

Gabrielle slouched in the seat, taken aback by everything. She was at a loss. Her mind returned to the present when the barmaid arrived with their food.

Devlin felt guilty for what she had told Gabrielle. However, it was better than the human dying at her mate's hands by attempting the impossible. Devlin silently questioned why Drakon fated Xena and Gabrielle together. Perhaps it was only so they could mate as two humans. Too much danger was involved between a human and gargoyle.

After a bit, Gabrielle took her fork and attempted to eat even though she had lost her appetite.

Devlin inwardly grumbled at the bad air between them. She only wished for Gabrielle's safety because she had grown fond of the small human.

Gabrielle finished first and pushed the plate aside. She drank the last of her wine. "Thank you... for telling me everything."

Devlin dipped her head. "I am sorry it is upsetting."

The bard kept quiet and instead pulled out coin for the meal. However, Devlin paid for it because Gabrielle had purchased the room last night. Together, they went back to the rooms and briefly spoke in the hallway before they parted ways. Gabrielle promised to wake Devlin from her nap before sunset.

Once in the bedroom, Gabrielle rested on the bed and thought hard about what she had learned about the Breeder's Moon. She knew that her discussion with Xena would be open and closed in heartbeats. Xena would never risk Gabrielle's life under the Breeder's Moon. It was difficult enough for them to kiss when Xena was a gargoyle. What Devlin had told Gabrielle also stirred a certain amount of fear in Gabrielle. She was unprepared for such a dangerous ritual.

Gabrielle rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She remained awake, too many thoughts in her head. The door opened, and she sensed it was Xena. Metal softly clanked several times before Xena slipped into the bed behind her lover.

Gabrielle molded into Xena's larger frame. She clutched Xena's arm that went across her breasts. "How'd it go?" She smelled the outdoors on the warrior.

Xena had spent several candlemarks scouting the local area for Dahak followers or news about them. She had sadly succeeded. "They are forming again."

Gabrielle tightened her grip on Xena's arm. "What did you find out?"

"They have bought supplies to rebuild the fallen temple." Xena nuzzled the bard's hair. "And weapons to protect it."

"An army?"

"Small militia," the warrior replied.

Gabrielle rolled on her back and looked at partner. "What we do?"

"They haven't started on the temple," Xena explained. "They're gathering everything first then taking it out there." She drew Gabrielle in closer and rested her hand on the bard's flat stomach. "I'd like to ride out there and see for myself."

"I can go with you," the bard insisted.

Xena sighed and leaned her forehead against the bard's temple. "I rather you stay here." She hated the damn memories that the place brought to them. She could bare it alone though.

Gabrielle shut her eyes. Xena was trying to protect her from their past. She was grateful for it too. She normally would argue about being left behind. For once, she was okay with it. "Only if you promise to be as quick as possible."

"I will." Xena silently thanked whatever god that Gabrielle had agreed to her idea. She had expected a fight about it. Yet, Gabrielle's agreement made Xena realize how their past was still raw.

Gabrielle remained next to her partner, eyes closed, and her mind skipping between Dahak and the Breeder's Moon. Right now, tonight was the most pressing and forced Gabrielle to face it. She peered up at her partner. "What are your thoughts about tonight?"

Xena hooked the bard's leather belt and nuzzled the bard again. "I think it's best if I do this alone."

"There has to be a better way," Gabrielle whispered. She hated Xena suffering through it alone.

"It's the only way." Xena lifted her head and propped her arm up so she could hold her head above Gabrielle. "I've hurt you enough, Gabrielle."

"All of it by accident," Gabrielle fought.

Xena's eyes fluttered shut as dark memories resurfaced. She drove them down and huskily stated, "I killed you in Illusia." She opened her eyes to Gabrielle's distraught features. "That was no accident." She took responsibility for her actions.

"I killed your son," Gabrielle reminded. "I would have killed me too."

Xena growled and leaned closer to her partner. A fierce look was over her face. "Do not speak like that."

Gabrielle held her breath at the soft glow behind the warrior's eyes. She heard the gargoyle's thunder behind Xena's lips.

Xena was shaken by her own anger. She sat up with her legs swung over the bed. She leaned forward and gathered her wits.

Gabrielle inhaled a calming breath then got up too. She moved behind the warrior, her legs on either side of Xena. She snaked her arms around the warrior's waist. "It's behind us." Gabrielle leaned her head against her partner's shoulder. "We lost our trust back then." She closed her eyes. "We lost each other."

Xena had a hand over her lips and held in her words. She lowered her hand to her lap. "Never again," she swore.

Gabrielle brushed her lips across the warrior's warm skin. She silently promised the same.

Xena reached behind and hooked the back of Gabrielle's neck. Their cheeks leaned together. "I don't think being together tonight is the best choice." She closed her eyes. "There's..." She faltered but confessed, "There's a part of me that wants to ignore the danger and have you."

Gabrielle ignored her increased heartbeat. She hoped her voice stayed calm though. "I know." She gathered her thoughts even though her body started to burn everywhere. "Thank you for protecting me." She had to admit that the Breeder's Moon did scare her. "Devlin told me more about it. I'm not sure I..."

Xena turned some and reached for the bard. "Come here." She now had Gabrielle in her lap, and they faced each other. Gabrielle hooked her legs around her partner's waist. She returned Xena's hug and hid her face in Xena's neck.

Some time passed before Gabrielle noticed how late in the afternoon it had become already. She lifted her head and whispered, "Sunset is probably a candlemark and half away." She looked towards the door. "I should wake Devlin." She turned her attention to Xena. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not hungry." Xena pushed a few stray blond locks from Gabrielle's face.

"You haven't eaten today."

The warrior had lost her appetite today, which was strange too. Her meals had increased in size lately. However, today was different, and Xena assumed it was the Breeder's Moon.

"Will you take something with you to eat?"

"I'll grab something from the tavern," Xena promised. She could tell that helped the bard.

"I'll go wake Devlin." Gabrielle slid out of the warrior's lap. She grabbed her staff on the way out.

Xena decided to leave her armor in the room and only take her chakram and sword. If there was trouble before sunset, she needed some protection. She retrieved the leather strap from within the sheath, hooked it in place, and brought the sheathed weapon over her back. The strap settled across her chest.

Gabrielle reentered with Devlin at her side. "I'll walk you both to the gates." She suspected the pair wanted to get away from the village as much as possible.

On their way out, Xena retrieved bread and fruit for both her and Devlin. She handed a linen of food to Devlin. Gabrielle quietly walked between the pair. She was uneasy and unsure about tonight. They slowed beside the gates.

Devlin looked at the bard. "We will be fine." She glanced at Xena but continued talking to Gabrielle. "If for some reason there is trouble tonight, I will be to the north... Xena to the south." However, she hoped that Gabrielle would seek her out first rather than Xena. Devlin had no idea what state Xena would be under the Breeder's Moon, but she imagined rather more primal than her.

Gabrielle nodded.

Devlin had a worried look, but she squeezed the bard's shoulder before she left the pair alone. She waited beyond the gates.

Gabrielle quickly went in for a hug, her staff forgotten on the ground.

Xena fiercely held her partner. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle squeezed the back of Xena's neck in silent reassurance. She withdrew slowly and revealed her damp cheeks. "It's okay." She smiled sadly at her partner, but she broke again. "I'm sorry I'll cause you this pain."

Xena wiped the tears from her lover's face. She blinked away the sting in her own eyes. "It's not your fault." She leaned down for a kiss that made her blood burn. She then touched their foreheads together, and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabrielle caressed her partner's cheek, which was in fact damp from unseen tears. She quickly kissed Xena one last time before she took her staff and left her partner.

The Warrior Princess stood rooted in place, food still in her other hand. She stared at Gabrielle's receding figure.

Gabrielle paused and looked back at her lover. She tapped her staff hard against the ground then continued to the inn. She sensed that Xena drew further away. Gabrielle struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Her mind was in a daze, but she somehow made it to the inn.

The room was quiet, and the bronze armor reminded Gabrielle of her lover. She stood in front of the closed door and stared coldly at the armor on the table. Her breathing grew heavier each heartbeat. She suddenly yelled and threw her staff across the room. It hit the opposite wall and clanked against the floor.

Gabrielle knelt to the floor and sat down, her back against the door. She cradled her face in her hands as she hollered a few more times. It had been moons since she had felt such anger and pain in her chest. Whatever warmth Aphrodite had given her this morning had turned into an ugly bitterness.

At the thought of the gods, Gabrielle started to curse Drakon, who had given her and Xena a bond that was untouchable when Xena was in her gargoyle form. Now every ten years Xena and Gabrielle would share a night wrought with hurt and forced separation. If Devlin thought it could get easier then Gabrielle believed it was a joke.

Eventually Gabrielle propped her legs up and leaned against her knees. She rocked herself and allowed the tears until enough hurt had drained from her heart. It was nearly dark when she lifted her head and noticed the world around her. Gabrielle breathed deeply several times then finally got up.

Her legs trembled a few steps until she mentally gathered herself. Gabrielle lit several candles in the room and picked up her staff. She placed it against the wall, next to the door. As she turned, she stared hard at the bronze armor. She imagined Xena changing forms any moment. How Gabrielle loved the transformation at sunset.

The bard touched the bronze armor, her fingertips following a swirl. She remembered Aphrodite's last words to her before they parted ways. She felt so much doubt earlier. There were a few times that Xena's gargoyle side had frightened her. Gabrielle was never scared off, but she had been shaken at times. Then the idea of flying during the mating ritual made Gabrielle skin turn cold.

Gabrielle dropped her hand and tilted her head back, eyes closed tight. She breathed in until her chest was full. She slowly let it out as she turned around and leaned against the table. She gripped the table's edge and opened her eyes. Gabrielle stared at the empty bed.

Slowly, the bard's attention was drawn directly to the furs of the bed. She crossed the short distance and pulled the furs back until only the sheets were left. Gabrielle clutched the top sheet and looked over at the rucksack.

Hastily, Gabrielle rushed to the rucksack and opened it. She took out everything except her nightshift. She returned to the bed and pushed the furs to the foot of the bed. Once she had the top sheet free, she used the rucksack with it and put the sheet inside of it. She left a small part of the sheet sticking out under the flap.

"If Xena's flying parchment idea can work..." Gabrielle clutched the sheet and blew out a breath. "Maybe this can." She doubted it though. Nevertheless, it was a mental step to feel more secure about her night.

Moments later, Gabrielle went to the door with her staff and rucksack on her back. She left two candles burning in case she came back sooner than later. When Xena wanted to be alone, it was hard to find her.

Gabrielle hurried down the hallway. She paused at the end and checked she had the dagger in her boot. She swallowed and hoped it was not necessary tonight. She left through the busy tavern and entered the streets. Gabrielle hurried across the town until she exited through the same gates to the east.

If Xena indeed went south then she was at least a candlemark ahead of Gabrielle. However, some part of Gabrielle wondered if Xena would pick up on her at some point. It was risky, especially if Gabrielle determined it was too dangerous. Yet still, Gabrielle had to make an attempt or else she would damn herself for the next ten years.

The journey through the hilly lands was like previous nights. The air was warm, damp, and well lit by the moon. There was no doubt that it was a full moon. After half a candlemark, Gabrielle took a break upon finding a decent fallen tree. She stretched her legs and enjoyed the break. The quietness was cut apart by a fierce cry far in the distance.

Gabrielle jerked her head up and went still. She listened for it again, but all she heard was her pounding heart. She moved to stand and the cry came from the south. Gabrielle shivered and started to shake from fear. She remembered the night Xena had been every bit the primal creature that was a gargoyle. In the end, Xena had still protected Gabrielle from danger, like Ares.

For awhile, Gabrielle stood there and struggled with her fears. A sharp lump in her throat made it hard to swallow. Her eyes burned with upset. A third scream caused another tremble to slide down Gabrielle's back. Her choice was to go forward or return to the village. Once she approached Xena's area, her scent would most likely alert Xena. There could possibly be no reasoning with Xena at that point.

The bard wiped the burn from her eyes and made her decision. She continued south towards the sounds of rage. Gabrielle tried accepting what could become of her tonight, whether she saw the dawn or not. What she was heading for was unknown, especially because she was meeting a gargoyle with leader markings. If it was one thing that enraged a leader, it was denial.

Gabrielle paused beside a grouping of trees and noticed one tree in particular. She neared the tree and nervously touched the damage done to the trunk. Her fingers followed down the deep claw marks made by Xena's talons. She blew out a shaky breath and lowered her hand. The next tree was far worse and a thick branch on the ground.

Gabrielle reached up and tightened both straps of the rucksack under her arms. "Gods," she whispered. She moved past the trees and continued south. A sudden roar vibrated across the lands, and Gabrielle dropped to her knee. Her entire body ached from the intensity of pain carried in the roar. Gabrielle inhaled sharply and forced herself to get up. She switched the staff to her left hand.

The staff helped her walk further in Xena's direction. Gabrielle knew they were near each other, and it scared her. But, it did not scare her enough. She traveled further until the hairs stood on the back of her neck. She stopped and twisted her head sidelong. Something caught the corner of her eye, and she turned around to find the black gargoyle standing there. Gabrielle never even heard Xena land behind her.

The black gargoyle stood in front of the moon, her skin glowed a mercury color. Her eyes were as bright as the moon. She kept her wings spread wide, making her far more intimidating.

Gabrielle's heart jumped into her throat. She placed both hands on the staff. Every bit of her skin burned with attraction. However, Gabrielle felt the terror build in the pit of her stomach. It was obvious that Xena would keep her tonight.

The gargoyle's dravoh was now hers for the Breeder's Moon.

 

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

**Chapter 18**

Gabrielle stared at the black gargoyle, who was assessing every part of her. She was breathing hard and gripping the staff. She feared her heart would break through her chest.

The gargoyle gave off a low growl. She took a step towards the human.

"Xena... I'm sorry." Gabrielle instinctively lifted the staff because she felt a threat. She forced herself to lower it or else make the situation worse. She hoped she could communicate somehow with her partner. "We can't do this alone." She freed her left hand from the staff. "I can't let you do this alone."

The gargoyle stalked closer but paused and looked towards the sky.

Gabrielle looked up but saw nothing until an emerald gargoyle landed in front of her. She was surprised by Devlin's arrival.

Devlin faced Xena and kept between the pair. "Do not, Xena." She glanced back at the human.

Gabrielle stiffened at the emerald gargoyle's blazing red eyes.

"You should have not come out here," Devlin hissed. "You are foolish to think you can help her." She groaned in pain, bent forward now.

Gabrielle shook her head and looked to the black gargoyle.

"Go back to the village," Devlin coldly ordered. She grabbed the bard's arm, but the black gargoyle's nasty growl made her look towards Xena.

Gabrielle tensed too and saw Xena bare her teeth. "I don't think you should touch me." She was freed, but Xena was still angry.

Devlin had to face the black gargoyle's anger. "Go back!" she snapped at Gabrielle before she faced Xena. She bent forward, one hand at the ready, while the other hand clutched her stomach. She was unsure how long she could hold off Xena.

The two gargoyles started growling and preparing for a fight. Devlin saw the pain cross Xena's face from the curse of the Breeder's Moon. She hoped it would give her an edge over Xena.

Gabrielle shook her head as the gargoyles circled each other. She had not planned for them to battle each other over her. Just as the gargoyles prepared to attack, Gabrielle yelled, "Noooo!" Her voice carried a power behind it that stunned the gargoyles.

Devlin blinked a few times as the pain in her body calmed for a few heartbeats.

Xena fell to her knee and the hungry fog in her head receded as she realized the other gargoyle that challenged her was Devlin. She lifted her head when she sensed her dravoh coming to her side.

"I'm not foolish, Devlin." Gabrielle felt Xena rise behind her. "I am her dravoh." A black tale snaked around her ankle. "And Xena needs me."

Devlin clutched her stomach as the pain hit her again. She whimpered and rasped for air. She painfully whispered, "You could die."

"I could," Gabrielle granted. "But I won't... not by my dravoh's hands."

Devlin looked up and watched as the black gargoyle picked up the human. She received a low snarl of warning from Xena not to interfere again. Xena would certainly kill her if she interrupted their breeding ritual. She listened to Xena take Gabrielle away, and she whispered, "Drakon, please protect her." Devlin whimpered as another wave of pain forced her on her hands.

Gabrielle held firmly to the gargoyle as they flew through the night sky. It was a beautiful night and the full moon offered a silvery light on the world below.

The gargoyle only traveled for a quarter of a candlemark before she began a rapid descent. She neatly landed beside a group of trees that clung to a ledge. She put Gabrielle on her feet and snared the staff that was a hindrance. She tossed it to the ground and reached for the rucksack next.

Gabrielle gripped the strap before Xena could grab it. "I need it with me."

The black gargoyle lowered her hand. Her eyes glowed a bright white and reflected the moon's silver. She lowered her head and captured Gabrielle's lips.

Gabrielle moaned at the instant burn. She stepped in closer and pressed her body into the gargoyle. Her tongue finally brushed against Xena's coarser tongue. Suddenly a firm hand gripped her ass under her skirt. Gabrielle broke the kiss and yelped in surprise. Xena lifted Gabrielle's weight in silent order.

Not sure what else to do, Gabrielle wrapped her legs around Xena's waist. Her arms hooked across Xena's shoulders, just above the joint between Xena's wings and back.

The gargoyle kept a strong arm under the human's ass. She took two wide steps then launched into the tree. She climbed up then jumped into the air, her wings wide open.

Gabrielle sucked in her next breath as she became airborne somewhat upside down. She wrapped herself tighter against Xena, her nails dug into leathery skin.

A pleasing moan escaped the gargoyle, and passion ignited deeper in her. She smelled the human's fear and excitement. Yet first, the need to court her dravoh pulled at every fiber in her body and soul. She ascended into the night sky and crept closer to the moon. The gargoyle arched then started a roll through the sky.

Gabrielle nearly gave a terrified scream that she barely swallowed down. However, her nails clawed deeper into leathery flesh, never able to tear anything. How the Hades she hated heights, and she would indeed get herself killed by pure stupidity. She berated herself for being foolish, like Devlin warned her.

The black gargoyle glided upward again and regained the altitude. Just as she peaked, she spread her wings out wide and rolled backwards so that the human now rested on top.

Gabrielle was upright and realized they were in a controlled fall towards the earth at a slow rate. They were so high up that it would be awhile before they would near the ground. She realized that altitude and time were on their side. Bravely, she raised her head from Xena's chest and gazed upon the night sky.

"By the gods," the bard whispered in awe. It was stunning to glide this way, under the moonlight. The Earth below was painted in colorful silver hues. Slowly, her attention shifted to the black gargoyle's curious features.

Gabrielle realized that Xena had never done this during previous flights. Their gliding tonight was extremely different than past ones. Devlin had mentioned it was a ritual, and it now made sense to Gabrielle. It was a courting ritual between the gargoyles. Xena, who held the alpha role between them, was courting Gabrielle. The courtship was dependent on Gabrielle's response to Xena's display. After a beat, Gabrielle exhaled deeply and accepted what she had to do as Xena's dravoh. It scared her to death.

The gargoyle felt the human squeeze her in hidden signal. She understood it and tucked her wings in before she rolled again. She popped open her wings after she became upright again. Her wings cupped the winds, and they cut off the descent. A slight tilt to the right, and she started ascending upwards. The sensitive membrane that made up her wings detected the updrafts and downdrafts in the air. At the right moment, the gargoyle caught an updraft that vaulted them.

Gabrielle gazed out this time. She gave a low cry of excitement as their speed bled off, and they hung in the air for barely a heartbeat. Then they lost lift and started a rapid descent. Gabrielle yelled briefly until Xena's wings snared the air again. They shifted into a wide, descending spiral then leveled out, gliding above the lands.

"Gods," the bard breathed. Her body burned with excitement from the flight. She looked out past Xena's shoulder and realized how high up they were from the ground. Gabrielle was thankful her legs and arms were so strong or else tonight would be impossible. She was also unsure how long she could handle it. Even though the rush gave her extra strength, it would fade off soon.

The gargoyle seemed to sense it. She caught another updraft that launched them.

"How high can we go?" Gabrielle demanded. She felt the thermal updraft take them further than the last one. She was able to look up at the moon, and she stretched out her hand towards it. Her fingertips almost seemed to graze the moon's surface.

The gargoyle used her sensitive wings to utilize every bit of the updraft. She growled low as the lift started to bleed off. Much to her surprise, her dravoh had released from her body. Gargoyle and human weightlessly hung in the sky before gravity snared them.

The moon, much like the gargoyles, had entranced Gabrielle. Once her body regained weight, she descended past Xena. Her heart thundered against her chest as she fell towards the earth. She had no wings, but she had faith in her dravoh. She had been caught once before in midair.

The gargoyle closed her wings and sailed towards the ground. She stretched out her arms and grabbed the human. Her wings loudly popped, and they both were jerked up by the winds. Not missing a beat, the gargoyle glided at a level attitude then caught the edge of an updraft that took them up briefly. She arched her back and flipped around.

"Xena!" Gabrielle hollered as her world went upside down for an instant. She gave another excited scream as they descended back to where they started earlier. It had been a perfect loop through the sky.

"That was amazing!" Gabrielle held fast to her partner's broad shoulder. Then gravity started to grip them as Xena climbed up using another thermal.

The gargoyle turned out of the thermal and flew straight for a moment. Then sharply she began a looping descent. The human's excited cry made the gargoyle go faster downward before they arced up and looped back to the start.

"Can we go back up," Gabrielle insisted to her partner.

The gargoyle responded by banking to the right and found another thermal. She ascended in a spiral, using the thermal to go higher than last time. She sensed that her dravoh wanted to fly solo again. It was a risk each time, but it thrilled the gargoyle too. Just as they reached their peak, she helped Gabrielle take-off from her arms.

Gabrielle's cry rang out. She soared through the air, somersaulted, and spread out her arms with her legs together. Then she started into a dive back to Earth. Her heart pounded wildly as the winds rushed past her. Now she completely understood why the gargoyles loved to fly so much. Her fear of heights was forgotten.

Under the moon's beautiful light, the black gargoyle cut through the air and perfectly timed her arrival. She jerked downward after the human landed on her back, but the gargoyle balanced herself.

Gabrielle blew out a breath and clenched the leathery skin under her hands. How Xena managed to time it so well was beyond her. Slowly, she lifted her head and smiled at the fact she had landed on Xena's back this time. She tightened her legs across the gargoyle's waist.

The gargoyle found a downdraft and started a spiraling descent towards the ground. She sensed Gabrielle had leaned forward for both safety and better aerodynamics. Nails dug into the gargoyle's skin and scent excited charges through her. As they neared the ground, the gargoyle broke the spiral and leveled off just slightly above the ground.

Gabrielle carefully straightened up and dazzled at the fact they could glide so close. The ground blurred under them as they flew as fast as a horse galloped, if not slightly faster. Then straight ahead, Gabrielle spotted a cliff side. "Oh my gods!" She ducked down again because she knew what her partner had in mind.

The gargoyle roared when they went over the cliff. She tucked her wings in at the right heartbeat, and they dove towards the seas far down.

"Xenaaaa!" Gabrielle called out. She clawed the leathery skin under her fingers. Suddenly, Xena's wings reopened, and they launched skyward before they hit the water. Gabrielle yelled from the thrill and laughed.

Slowly, the gargoyle descended again and leveled out several hand lengths from the water. Thankfully, the moon provided clear visibility over the treacherous seas.

Gabrielle was amazed. She was tempted to touch the water, but she decided it was dangerous to toy with Xena's balance in the air. She instead admired the moon's reflection on the water.

After awhile, the gargoyle performed a gentle bank and sought out a thermal that could get them away from the water. She narrowly missed a downdraft by banking right. The gargoyle came around and noticed the movement's of the water. She grinned and flew over to the thermal that took them back up into the sky.

Gabrielle leaned forward. "This is amazing and beautiful," she told her partner.

The gargoyle gave a pleased rumble before she did a half roll, headed inland.

Gabrielle held tight as they turned at a high angle. She wondered how Xena could handle the pressure of the turns.

Once over land, the gargoyle was visually scanning the area for a marker. Her sharp eyes pinpointed the human's staff beside the gigantic rock that jutted from the ground. She mentally prepared to land.

Gabrielle detected it and tightened her legs. She gripped her partner's shoulders for extra support.

Xena tilted upright and neatly landed on her feet, her talons digging into the ground.

The bard waited until they were stopped before she let go. It was a slight drop, and she bent down to the ground after she dropped from Xena's back. She distrusted her legs, which were weak from the exhilarating flight. The rucksack felt heavier somehow, and she quickly took it off.

The black gargoyle turned to her dravoh. Her eyes still glowed white from the power of the Breeder's Moon. Her wings were open behind her. She knelt down in front of the human and reached for her.

Gabrielle gave a low gasp when her partner picked her up. She was lifted, and she instinctively encircled Xena's waist with her legs. This time, Xena held her up with one hand under her ass.

The gargoyle carried her dravoh around the huge rock until they were in front of the face of it.

Gabrielle squirmed when the cold rock pressed against her back. Then Xena's low growl made her tense up. She held her breath and waited for what came next.

For a long moment, the gargoyle seemed motionless other than her deep breaths. The muscles under her skin started to coil up from tension. She lifted the human higher up against the stone, a firm ass still cupped in her hand.

Gabrielle stayed still for Xena. Her heartbeat increased as Xena blatantly started sniffing her. She shut her eyes and waited it. She suspected it was another piece to the ritual. Then a warm talon grazed her inner thigh and startled her. Gabrielle sucked in her breath and stared wide eye at the gargoyle. She received a razor sharp smile from the gargoyle.

The gargoyle withdrew her hand and reached up to the green halter-top.

Before Gabrielle could protest, her top was ripped open. A talon had scratched her skin and left a thin red line across her right breast. Her torn halter-top was gone and casted aside on the ground. Gabrielle was stimulated by both fear and passion.

Xena clawed at the skirt next, destroying the belt first. She ripped the skirt off and threw it aside. Her low growl resumed as she dealt with the boots in the same fashion.

Gabrielle gasped and clung hard to Xena. Her nude body was fully exposed, and her nipples hard against the evening air. However, the gargoyle's warmer body pressed into her. She gave a low, painful whimper when talons dug into her ass cheeks, but Gabrielle bared it.

The gargoyle drove her freehand into the rock, which crumbled under her strength. She dug her feet's talons into the stone next. Her ferocity grew as smelled more of Gabrielle's scent. She clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to sink her teeth into soft skin. Xena clawed deeper into the stone face as their bodies rubbed together.

"Oh gods," Gabrielle moaned. She trusted Xena, wholly through the rest of the mating ritual. Gabrielle jumped and yelped when Xena's tail slid between her legs. She twisted her nails deeper into Xena's skin, yet she did not tear anything. Achingly, the tail slithered higher up her leg until the tip played with her clit.

Xena growled low. She first coated her tail before she slid it inside the human.

Gabrielle was initially tense, and she suddenly wrapped her legs around Xena's waist. She tightened her legs as the tail went deeper in her. Using her arms, she pulled forward and bit Xena on the shoulder to hold down her scream. She shut her eyes when the tail drew out, paused, and pushed back inside her. Broken stone started to fall and crack further.

After a few slow pushes, the gargoyle went slightly faster. She savored her dravoh's raised passion. Xena felt her own need to dominate and please her dravoh drive her nearly mad.

Gabrielle gripped Xena's muscular shoulders, her face resting against Xena's neck. Her pants grew louder, and her body started to move with the driving motions. Each heartbeat the intensity heightened. Gabrielle dragged her nails across leathery skin, loving how it felt under her hands.

Xena's growls continued and grew deeper. When Gabrielle reopened her legs, she could barely handle the excitement. Her left arm muscles bulged from tension, and she tore chunks of rock out.

Gabrielle brought her lips near Xena's ear. She nipped at the sharp tip, which caused Xena to snarl. She pressed her body against Xena's and loved her soft skin against the leathery feel, but the top was in the way. Gabrielle desperately reached for it.

The gargoyle sensed the human's difficult with the white top. She too grabbed it and tore it free. She slammed her hand back into the stone. Xena gave a low howl when her breasts press into Gabrielle's chest. She increased her tail's speed.

A scream jumped from Gabrielle's lips. She clung hard to Xena, her left hand tangled in a black mane. She pressed her cheek against Xena's, her lips close to Xena's ear again. She whimpered and gasped from the buildup.

Sensing Gabrielle's tension, Xena carefully added pressure towards Gabrielle's stomach as she drove her tail in and out. Her tail hit the sensitive spot inside Gabrielle with each pass.

Gabrielle gave her own growl and pulled on Xena's hair. She started to scream with each drive. Her stomach tightened up as her inner muscles started to clench around Xena's tail. She had to have it now. She yelled and clawed Xena's shoulder and down her arm. She used her other hand to pull Xena's head in for a fast but passionate kiss. She barely noticed Xena's razor fangs that nicked her tongue.

The gargoyle knew the signs well as her dravoh reached the peak of passion. All of Xena's talons tore into the stone as Gabrielle's inner muscles locked around her tail. The gargoyle let out a conquering roar as Gabrielle screamed and held onto her. Yet, Xena drew her tail out slowly and drove it in fast three more times.

Gabrielle's orgasm was pushed into a second one that made her muscles spasm hard. She burned all over and could barely breathe from intensity. Her emotions spilled over it, and she wrapped her arms across Xena's shoulders. She started shaking against Xena as the wave passed through her body.

Gently, the gargoyle retracted her tail and stepped off the stone face. She pulled Gabrielle off next and now cradled her against her body. Xena moved away from the stonewall and went to a soft patch of grass. She knelt down and lowered the human onto the mossy grass. Next, she lay down behind Gabrielle and pulled her into her body. She used her wings to blanket Gabrielle.

Gabrielle gripped the leading edge of Xena's wing. She placed her other arm flat against Xena's own arm. She still had labored breathing, her mind lost to her body.

After a bit, Xena rolled onto her back and brought Gabrielle with her. The human's back started to stick against Xena's hot skin. Xena could freely move her hands along the human's soft yet muscular body.

Gabrielle had her head on her partner's chest, and she turned her head to one side. She knew they were far from over because the night was still young. She only needed another moment before she could go again. Xena's soft touches were perfect.

Xena lifted her head and gently nipped at Gabrielle's shoulder. She brought her hands to full, soft breasts, and she used the tip of her talons to tease rosy nipples.

A soft moan came from Gabrielle as her clit started to pulse again. Her breaths became quick and loud. A few times Xena cautiously ran a talon finger between her moist folds. Gabrielle whimpered each time. She lifted her right leg and placed her foot against Xena's knee, just behind the knee talon.

Slowly, the gargoyle opened her wings and rested them flat against the ground. Xena brought her tail up and pressed it against Gabrielle's inner thigh.

Gabrielle groaned and turned her head the other way. She placed her hands over Xena's wrists, which were over her chest. She started grinding her hips in a wanting desire.

It was the only encouragement that the gargoyle needed from her dravoh. She moved her tail further up and again toyed with the swollen clit. Gabrielle's moans were beautiful. Xena was well aware of her partner's favorite things in bed as she was learning them recently.

Gabrielle softly pleaded for Xena to go inside her. Instead, Xena took Gabrielle's hands and brought them down to her own clit. Gabrielle's left hand though was moved to the tail, and Xena closed Gabrielle's hand around the tail. Instantly Gabrielle's heart jumped into her throat at the silent command from the gargoyle. Xena wanted her to do it herself.

A low rumble shook in Xena's chest. She wanted it right now. Xena placed her hands against Gabrielle's now motionless hips.

Closing her eyes, Gabrielle gathered her courage because she refused to disappoint her dominant lover.  She inhaled deeply and first touched her own clit. She was very moist even if she was shaken by the change of events. Gabrielle moved Xena's tail closer, and she grinded her clit against it. The tail became slick in her hand.

Xena growled and struggled not to dig her talons into the human's hips. She also fought not to take control of the situation as Gabrielle played with her tail. Her right foot moved and dug into the ground.

Again and again, Gabrielle grinded against the tail's side and enjoyed how good it felt on her clit. She needed more though and finally slid the tail's tip between her folds. She groaned and arched her back for a moment. She slowly pulled the tail in and out, testing her own depths.

The gargoyle snarled and helped by pushing and pulling Gabrielle's hips. She loved the feel of Gabrielle's strong grip around her tail as she used it. Each of Gabrielle's moans made Xena lose a bit more control.

Gabrielle increased the tempo and drove the tail harder. She opened her legs wider by moving her right leg. She gripped Xena's arm with her freehand and clawed Xena hard.

Again, Xena snarled deeper and took Gabrielle's right hand. She returned it in hidden command.

Gabrielle groaned and turned her head the other way. Her cheeks were rosy with passion and embarrassment. Yet, she started rubbing her clit anyway as she controlled Xena's tail. Several curse words tumbled from her lips as she continued pleasing herself.

Xena gave a low cry after the first orgasm started and clenched her tail. She dragged her talons along Gabrielle's thigh but carefully.

Gabrielle screamed each time the passion rippled through her body. She released Xena's tail and softly pleaded for Xena to take control. However, Gabrielle continued rubbing her clit at a pace that matched Xena's drives. She used her freehand to spread open her folds and expose her clit further.

The gargoyle drove the first orgasm further and curled her tail upward. She would push Gabrielle further this time and make her scream louder.

A second wave of passion started building in Gabrielle, and she rubbed the very tip of her clit that was so swollen. Her whole body clenched as the passion pitched over and made her scream alongside Xena's low roar. Yet Xena's tail continued pushing her further. A third orgasm that burned differently started deeper in Gabrielle's belly.

After several thrusts, Gabrielle arched her back higher and yelled. Her body jerked some. She rubbed her sensitive clit and forced the same orgasm to ride longer. She struggled for her next breaths, her throat taut. Her eyes burned.

Xena used her tail to carry Gabrielle further in the orgasm. She could feel how the muscles still needed just a bit more. She rammed her tail in once then a second time. The gargoyle moved her right hand to Gabrielle's shoulder. Her talons clawed through tender skin and pulled Gabrielle's whole body down onto her tail.

Gabrielle screamed so hard her throat became raw. Pain and passion mixed throughout her body. Xena's next roar hurt her ears. Gabrielle moved her hand from her clit and grabbed Xena's arm that was still near her side. She held in desperate need to feel grounded. She fought for her breaths as her body shook from passion.

After a moment, the gargoyle retracted her tail from the taut muscles. She brought both arms across Gabrielle's chest and stomach. Again, she drew her wings in and hid them from the world. But, Gabrielle's weakened movements made her open her arms. She helped Gabrielle turnover.

The bard curled against her lover's larger, muscular body. She hid her face in Xena's neck, her golden hair standing out against Xena's blackness.

Warm tears against Xena's neck made her tighten her wings around her dravoh. She detected the faint iron scent in the air from the wound on Gabrielle's shoulder. There was still warm blood on the tips of Xena's talons. Nothing could remedy it right now though.

Gabrielle whimpered a few times until her emotions calmed down. She finally noticed the painful burn to her left shoulder. She could care less though. Her mind was focused on how close she felt to Xena as a gargoyle. Every part of her belonged with Xena, and Gabrielle accepted it now. It was both beautiful and scary.

It took longer for Gabrielle to recover the second time. However, Xena was patient and also went slower the third time together. What pain the Breeder's Moon had caused the gargoyle before Gabrielle's arrival had long vanished in her. Xena's desperate need to mate with her dravoh was starting to curb and gradually fade as they mated more.

A candlemark before dawn, Gabrielle was exhausted and only recalled a few other times being so worn out. All previous times had been bad memories, unlike tonight. She could tell Xena was finally sated, and the effects from the Breeder's Moon were nearly gone. Gabrielle whimpered from pained wounds, worn muscles, and bruises from the long night. But she sat up as her lover brought her the nightshift from the rucksack.

Xena carefully pulled the nightshift over her human's body. She peered into the rucksack again and noted the bed sheet. She realized its intent and admired Gabrielle's backup idea. She remained knelt and turned to Gabrielle. She had to return them to the inn before the sun rose over the horizon, and they were stuck.

The bard stayed in the same spot and listened to the gargoyle's movements. She saw Xena had put her torn clothes into the rucksack. "I can carry it." She took the rucksack and ignored the pain the strap caused on her wounded shoulder.

The gargoyle had a frown but let it go. She handed the human the staff and then picked up the human.

Gabrielle leaned her head against her lover's shoulder. She looked forward to their bed. She briefly considered Xena's fully nude body. It was no surprise to her that Xena was nonchalant about it.

Going around the ruined stoneface, Xena approached one of the few trees. She climbed it then opened her wings. She took flight and headed towards the city. She considered whether or not Devlin would be back at the inn.

On the flight back, the bard nearly fell asleep from pure exhaustion. She stirred when they were on the roof of the inn.

Carefully, Xena scaled the side of the inn and slipped into their room. She placed Gabrielle on the bed then sealed up the window with the matt.

The bard went to the bathroom quickly, almost not caring to do it. She returned and collapsed into the cool bed. She curled up under the furs.

The gargoyle took Gabrielle's rucksack and placed it near the other one. She then went through the second one until she found the few medical supplies. Xena approached the bard, who had her back to her.

Gabrielle turned over and saw the salve jar. "It's okay." She took the jar from Xena and placed it on the small nightstand. "Just lay down with me." She hoped the shoulder wound would scar over.

Xena slotted her eyes but climbed into the bed behind her lover. She rested on her side and slowly her skin started to lighten. Then her body shrunk, and her talons receded into her body. Her dark hair remained the same, but her eyes faded from white to a soft blue. The last of the pressure from the Breeder's Moon died off.

The bard felt Xena's leathers and skin against her bare back. She knew Xena was back to human form.

"I don't want it to scar over," the warrior whispered.

Gabrielle sighed and softly replied, "I want it to." She rubbed her hand along Xena's arm. "You marked your dravoh." She grinned to herself. "And I want a reminder about tonight."

Xena grumbled, but she let it go, for now. She would try again later. She instead climbed out of bed and stripped out of her leathers, boots and put her weapons near the bed. Her nightshift was with Devlin, and she was fine with it. She slipped naked under the furs and curled up against her lover.

"Do you feel tired at all?" Gabrielle muttered. She could barely stay awake.

"Exhausted," Xena replied. She bit back a yawn.

Gabrielle chuckled and joked, "I could go again."

"I'm sure." Xena smiled to herself and kissed her partner's shoulder, near the wound. "Sleep well, Gabrielle."

"You too." Gabrielle pressed their bodies closer before she instantly passed out.

Xena adjusted the furs then fell asleep. She knew Gabrielle would sleep as long as her this time. They were both spent from the Breeder's Moon. It was a night they would remember for the rest of their lives. They would not have such another night for ten years, but it was worth the wait, and wild passion to them.

 

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

**Chapter 19**

Gabrielle let out a low groan. She slumped against the furs after a warm bath with her partner.

Xena sat on the bedside after putting on her leathers. Her hair was damp yet clean.

"I'm so sore," Gabrielle admitted. She was naked except for the towel that covered certain areas. Her damp hair was swept back.

Xena had a grin, but it slipped into a thin frown. She had seen the bruises, scratches, and wounds left from the mating ritual last night. Wordlessly, she stood and searched for the salve that had mysteriously been returned to its home. Xena suspected Gabrielle had put it away this morning.

The bard let out a huge breath that felt good. She sensed her lover's return so she opened her eyes and spotted the salve jar.

"Sit up," the warrior ordered.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and ignored the request.

"Gabrielle," Xena fairly warned.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip then sat up after she opened her eyes. She covered her hand over the open jar and said, "You can get mad if you want to but... I'm not putting that stuff on it." She pushed Xena's hand down and climbed out of bed. Xena was quickly in front of her.

"At least just once," Xena pressed.

The bard weighed it, but she disliked the wound healing without a scar. She was proud of the fact she went through the ritual last night. "You'll accept it." She sidestepped her partner and went to the rucksacks. Behind her, she heard the warrior's low, displeased rumble but that was it, thankfully.

"We need to go to the market."

Gabrielle was putting on her night shift, her bare back exposed to Xena and towel on the floor. "I need a new outfit," she joked.

Xena smirked and tossed the salve jar in her hand a few times. "And boots too?"

"I did love those boots." Gabrielle huffed and grumbled a few times. She grabbed her duster and wiggled it on as she faced Xena. "Time for a new look, right?"

Xena raised an eyebrow. She kept silent and instead put on the rest of her attire. Gabrielle helped her with the armor. "Breakfast first?"

Gabrielle shrugged and replied, "Breakfast while in my nightshift... I like that idea." She traded a smirk with Xena. They then left the room and roused Devlin, who waited for them.

"You survived," Devlin commented to the bard.

Gabrielle rolled her shoulders in a partial shrug. "Nothing to it." She held in a groan from the soreness as they walked towards the tavern.

Devlin grasped the human's injured shoulder that was hidden by the duster. "You do have a heart of a gargoyle."

Gabrielle bit down a hiss from the accidental pain. However, it was quickly relieved thanks to Xena taking Devlin's hand away.

The Warrior Princess kept a firm grip around Devlin's wrist after she removed Devlin's hand from Gabrielle's injured shoulder. Her eyes met Devlin's concerned look.

Devlin nearly gave an apology, still mindful of last night. She realized Xena was calm and not agitated at all.

Xena released Devlin and mentioned, "We have to go to the market after breakfast."

Devlin nodded and followed the pair to a table.

Gabrielle sat last after she propped her staff on the wall. She looked over at her lover and asked, "You plan to ride out to the temple?"

"Dahak's temple?" Devlin softly checked.

Xena nodded at the pair. "It's probably one or two candlemarks out there."

"You remember the way?"

Xena sighed at the bard's question. "Unfortunately."

Gabrielle knew her partner had an excellent sense of direction. "That place was just ruins last."

Devlin listened to the couple.

"How you think they open a gateway to Oblivion?" Gabrielle asked. She looked between both women, but she suspected Devlin had a better idea.

"Magic," Devlin answered. "Most likely a priest knows enough dark magic to be dangerous."

"Dahak must keep opening these gates," Gabrielle hypothesized. "Maybe there's a way to stop him from doing that?"

"I am not sure." Devlin held only basic understanding about the existence of Oblivion.

"If he's dead it won't matter," Xena stated.

Gabrielle read her partner's dark mindset because of the topic. She considered whether Xena's statement meant they would face off against Dahak. It sent a chill down her spine.

"It might still matter," Devlin debated. She turned her attention to the Warrior Princess. "The Planes of Oblivion can hold more than one god."

"There could more than one god like Dahak?"

Devlin looked at the bard. "Yes." She leaned forward, her voice low. "There can be an infinite number of planes. Scholars from the dragon era barely had a grasp on it."

"Great," Xena muttered.

Gabrielle touched her forehead, trying to understand it. She heard Xena order their breakfast, but Gabrielle was too busy thinking about Oblivion. She leaned forward and concluded, "So we need to kill Dahak and close the gate... permanently."

Xena cut her eyes from Devlin to Gabrielle. "I think that's easier said than done, Gabrielle."

The bard looked at her partner. "When has it been easy for us?" She sighed.

"It would be incredibly dangerous," Devlin replied. She could see the pair were plotting something. "If you cross into Oblivion, you may not return." A worried expression covered her features. "They call it Oblivion for a good reason." Devlin shook her head and explained, "You may be better bringing Dahak to our plane and killing him here."

"But that would mean the gate would be open here." Gabrielle tapped the table once. "And what if we can't close it from here?"

"It is a risk," Devlin replied.

"We don't know if we can close it here or even on the other side," Xena reminded her partner.

The bard ran her fingers through her hair.

"Once a Gate of Oblivion is opened then anything may come through it." Devlin looked between them. "We are talking creatures only suited for your Tartarus."

"He's going to keep coming back," Gabrielle argued. She held Devlin's stare. "We have fought him several times already."

Devlin leaned closer to the human. "You have not fought him once." She saw how her words troubled the human. "You have only battled his influence on your world." She sighed and studied both of them. "It is dangerous... but I will try to help you." She had some knowledge about magic, even if it was only white magic. Nothing worried her more than dark magic that could consume people.

Xena noted the barmaid was coming with their food. "We can talk about this later after I come back from the temple."

Gabrielle sensed her partner needed the break. She did too because it was difficult to think about facing off against Dahak, again.

Devlin gave a low nod. She grew hungry when the plate of food was set down. She had barely eaten yesterday.

Xena was also famished and quietly ate like the others. After breakfast, they left the tavern together and went directly to the market. It was obvious that Gabrielle knew the market very well now. It also seemed that Gabrielle had an idea what she wanted for new attire. Xena remained outside a small changing tent and waited, patiently.

Devlin browsed a table nearby. She eyed several pieces of jewelry. The tent flap's movement made her pause and look over at the human.

Gabrielle came out with her arms spread. "How's this look?"

Devlin's eyes widen. "Wow," she stated in surprise. It was an improvement over the green halter top and brown skirt.

Xena glanced over at Devlin, a glower on her face. However, she returned to her admiration of Gabrielle in a new color.

The bard bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow at Xena. Now she waited patiently.

Xena approached her partner and started a slow walk around Gabrielle. "Red huh?"

"Black boots too." Gabrielle indicated them on her feet. She refused to let Xena forget the boots, similar to when they battled the Persian Army.

Xena came to the front again, lips puckered. She folded her arms and rocked on her boots.

"Also silver." Gabrielle pointed at her new leather belt that adorned silver decorations.

Devlin shook her head and grabbed two items from the table. "You need these." She approached the human and held out two bracelets.

"Oh... I like those." Gabrielle accepted the silver cuffs that would completely cover her wrists. She slipped them on and smiled.

"This too." Devlin was beside the table and scooped up an arm bracelet. She tossed it to the human.

Gabrielle caught it in midair and easily slipped it on her right arm, above her shaped bicep. She squeezed it into place then held out her arms again. "Now how's this look?" She waited for Xena's verdict.

For several moments, Xena simply admired her partner in a soft red skirt and matching top that had black leather to match the boots. Xena checked off a rear molar with her tongue before she shifted her weight to another foot. "Is the skirt shorter?"

Gabrielle looked down at the skirt before she smirked at Xena. "I believe it is."

The warrior mirrored the smirk and tilted her head. Somehow, the new attire made Gabrielle both older and intimidating. It stirred the gargoyle awake in Xena, and her voice rumbled as she stated, "You look amazing."

Gabrielle's stomach knotted in excitement, but she kept calm. She sashayed up to her partner and grabbed one of Xena's leather skirt straps. "So does that mean you're paying?" She leaned in closer and whispered, "I'll... repay you later."

Xena turned on her boots and hollered, "Merchant!"

In a heartbeat, the merchant materialized in all his glory. Xena retrieved her coin purse, and Gabrielle helped her get the price down. Devlin remained near them and enjoyed how they worked well together. She could only hope to find such a relationship in her dravoh.

The Warrior Princess led the way towards a stable where they rented horses. "I hope to only be a few candlemarks."

"No more than four?" Gabrielle checked. She was toying with her arm bracelet after she put her staff in her left hand.

Xena nodded. "I hope to check on the cult too." She stopped beside the stable.

"Be careful," the bard insisted. She touched Xena's arm.

"Always," Xena promised. She took a reverse step towards the stable. "I'll be right back." She entered the stable and spoke to the owner. She rejoined Gabrielle and Devlin while the stable owner organized a horse for her.

"I can still go," Gabrielle softly offered.

Xena shook her head. "It'll be okay." She sensed the bard's concern, but Xena was confident it would be quick and easy. What would be difficult would be the cult itself. Dahak would be absolutely ugly.

Gabrielle hoped to get more rest, if she could lie down. Otherwise, she would try to work on a scroll until Xena's return. She suspected Devlin would sleep too.

Xena drew Gabrielle in for a hug. Again, she promised to be safe and return quickly. She shared a tender kiss before they parted ways.

The bard stayed close to Devlin on the walk back to the inn. She peered over her shoulder after Xena rode off. She sighed and prayed that it went okay.

The Warrior Princess spurred the gelding into a gallop once outside of the village. She was headed west towards the temple. First stop was to see the cult, which was on the way out to the temple. She recalled from her mental map that the cult was about halfway towards the temple.

In the foothills of a valley, the cult of Dahak was busy organizing their supplies, which included mostly building material. Along with it were cattle and sheep for both food and sacrifice. Several tents peppered the camp. Next to the followers were armed men that swore to protect the cult.

From hidden view, Xena assessed that the cult had gathered even more supplies. Most likely, there was enough or almost enough, and the cult would soon leave the valley for the temple. In the next day or two, the cult would pick up where the former cult left off nearly a year ago. It sent an angry chill through Xena, and the gargoyle clawed against its restraints.

Xena inched away from her viewing spot and returned to the horse. She jumped into the saddle. The ride to the temple was short, but quickly became difficult. Every muscle in Xena's body was tense. Her gelding also was unhappy and nearly out of control. Xena forced him away from the temple, a safe distance. She hitched him to a tree branch then walked the rest of the way.

Why she felt she had to see the fallen temple was nearly crazy. Some part of her had hoped the Earth swallowed the stones whole. Yet each major stone pillar stood in a perfect circle. A few stone beams still rested across the pillars.

Immediately, Xena's attention centered on the spot where her world fell apart, unknowingly at first. It was the nook where she had cradled Gabrielle for at least a candlemark. Slowly, Xena approached the ruins until she came beside a pillar. Her features darkened once she saw the sacrifice table still located in the center, in front of the dark pit. It was cracked in pieces, spread out on the floor, and stained by weather. To Xena, it was fresh in her memories. The blood on Gabrielle's hands still hit Xena hard today. She growled low.

Xena was drawn to the ruined altar table. Each time her boots scraped against the stone floor, her inner gargoyle beat harder against her and made her eyes ache. Xena placed her hand on one piece of the altar table, and she remembered Meridian's dead body still upon it. Then there was the sacrificial knife that had taken Gabrielle's blood innocence for Dahak. This was where Gabrielle's life was forever changed by Xena's neglect.

The gargoyle fought harder and created a strong pressure in Xena's chest. A soft blue glow started in Xena's eyes as she turned away from the altar. She needed to leave before her rage took complete control. One step after another, Xena forced herself away from the altar. However, her next step became impossible and then her feet went out from under her. Xena slammed face first into the stone floor.

After a heavy groan, Xena put her hands under her body and started to get up. Her right leg was held down though. The warrior slotted her eyes and twisted her head around to check her feet. To her amazement and fear, a thin tendril of flame had wrapped around her ankle.

"By the gods," Xena whispered. She went for her sword after she saw another tendril headed for her. She slashed at the one around her ankle, but the blade went through the flaming tendril without doing any harm to it. "Hades," she hissed and quickly tried to get up.

The second tendril slithered down in haste and snared the rising warrior's other leg. Both tendrils of fire jerked on Xena, who fell on her back this time. Her sword was forgotten on the floor. Suddenly flames exploded from the pit that had once been dormant for too long.

"Nooo!" Xena yelled. She rolled onto her stomach and continued being dragged across the stone, closer to the pit. Her boot heels hit the crumbling steps. Panic and desperation overwhelmed Xena for the first time since Gabrielle's death. She cried out again, and it was much deeper than last time. Inside, the gargoyle roared and fought for dominance before it was too late.

Xena swung her right arm, which had turned black from her elbow to her hand. Her fingers extended into talons and dug into the stone floor. Yet the flaming tendrils continued pulling her to the pit. Her next cry was a roar from deep in her chest. Slowly, her boots were pulled up the steps and near the pit's edge.

 Xena gained traction as her talons and increased strength brought her down the steps, for only a heartbeat. Another tendril hooked her around the waist. Within an instant, Xena was lifted off the floor and taken over the pit by the tendrils. Her arms remained in gargoyle form while the rest of her body was stuck as a human. Her lips parted, revealing formed fangs, and freed an Earth shattering roar. The flames from the pit matched Xena's howl and engulfed her completely.

Xena's world went bright with fire. Her mouth was forced open, and the flames rushed down her throat. Suddenly, her racing heart burned so hotly that it seared against her chest. Slowly, the blackness at her hands crept across her body, and she transformed into a gargoyle bit by bit. The black gargoyle hung in the flames of Dahak with no consciousness.

Sharply, the tendrils took her from pit and tossed her to the stone floor. All three tendrils snaked back into the pit while Xena remained motionless on the floor. Gradually the flames receded in the pit until it was dark again.

Xena groaned and put her hands under her body. As she rose up, her wings stretched out and smoke briefly passed from her lips. The gargoyle took one step, and her right foot transformed back into a boot. Her left foot lifted and morphed into human too. Gradually, Xena returned to human form as she walked away from the pit. She knelt beside her sword, and her talons turned into fingers as she picked up the sword. Xena resheathed the weapon and left the temple without a glance back at the altar or pit.

The gelding reared up when the human returned to him. He danced on his hoofs, ready to go. Once the human was seated on him, he was happy to gallop off. Any place was better than from the dangers he sensed all around the stone structure.

The Warrior Princess returned to the village after a candlemark ride. She went directly to the stable and returned the horse. After thanking the owner, she headed to the busy inn where she hoped Gabrielle and Devlin waited for her. Once in the room, she discovered the bard at the table with a scroll.

Gabrielle lowered the quill beside the inkwell. She smiled at her partner, who was obviously tired from the ride. "How'd it go?"

"They're preparing to go to the temple," Xena replied. She approached her partner and sat down beside her.

The bard frowned and considered what they should do next. She stared at the open scroll on the table. "Should we stop them?" She shook her head. "Or let them go through with it so we can fight Dahak?" She peered up at her silent partner.

After a long moment, Xena mentioned, "I think you're right." She recalled Gabrielle's earlier thoughts at breakfast. "He's just going to keep coming back."

Gabrielle sighed and slumped in the seat. "By the gods, I hope this is the last time." She hated Dahak more than anything.

"Third time is the charm," Xena suggested, weakly.

Gabrielle shook her head and folded her arms. "How should we go about this? I mean do we just wait around until they open the Gates of Oblivion?"

"We should follow them." The warrior crossed her ankles and relaxed in the seat. Her mind worked out a plan. "Then attack them just as they prepare to open the gate."

"How big is the militia?"

Xena considered the makeshift militia. "I'd say no bigger than the last one they had in Greece."

Gabrielle recalled the small militia and guessed, "So around thirty." She disliked the odds. "We should ask the clan for help."

The warrior had a displeased look and shook her head. "They won't help us."

"It's worth asking," Gabrielle argued.

"We don't have time." Xena sat up and leaned towards her partner. "We need to organize supplies this afternoon. We should trek out that way this afternoon."

"You think they'll break camp tomorrow?"

"It's quite possible." Xena touched her partner's knee. "If we get the right supplies, we can handle the militia."

Gabrielle took her lover's hand into hers. She silently agreed that they had handled more men than the rough bunch of Dahak militia. However, she still disliked the rough plans. She trusted Xena though and gave a low nod.

"What was the temple like?" Gabrielle prompted. She tightened her grip around Xena's hand.

"It's still abandoned... for now." The warrior bowed her head, obviously thinking about the plans.

Gabrielle stayed quiet and patiently waited. She saw the sly grin pull at Xena's lips. "What is it?"

Xena tapped a fist against her knee cap. "Devlin said the priest will open the Gates of Oblivion."

The bard bit her lower lip. "The last priest they called the Priest of the Blood."

"And the Priest of the Flesh," Xena reminded.

"Hope killed him." Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened to Werfner?" She had no memory of the Priest of the Blood after she threw herself and Hope into the pit.

The warrior thought hard about it and shook her head. "I don't know."

The bard clenched her jaw and slotted her eyes. "I bet he's here, Xena." She grew dark. "Who else would restart the cult so fast?"

Xena freed her hand from Gabrielle and stood up. She considered the possibility that Werfner, the Priest of the Blood, was here in Britannia. "I should have killed him when I had the chance," she whispered. She paced the room but paused and looked at her partner. "But we need him... to get to Dahak."

Gabrielle was thinking about the priest's role. She had learned that the Priest of the Flesh's life had helped Hope return to the living. However, Gabrielle was uncertain about the Priest of the Blood's purpose.

"I think our best option is to attack the cult now." Xena approached the bard and knelt in front of her. "Take them by surprise." She grinned and added, "Capture Werfner or whoever the priest is."

"Then bring Dahak to us," Gabrielle summarized.

Xena revealed a wolfish smile. "If we open the Gates of Oblivion after sunset..."

Gabrielle swallowed hard and realized her partner had every intent to battle and kill Dahak, as a gargoyle. "So much could go wrong, Xena."

The dark smile slipped from Xena's face. "It's our best chance."

Gabrielle lowered her head and weighed the risks.

"We can go home," Xena softly offered. She studied the hesitation in the bard's eyes.

"But that's just it," Gabrielle argued. "We won't have a home." She sighed and whispered, "None of us will if he comes here." She was torn by her fear and her commitment to fight.

The Warrior Princess squeezed her partner's hand tightly. "If it's too much then we'll turn away."

Gabrielle peered up and read the promise in her lover's eyes. She knew it was true. "Alright," she murmured.

Xena gave a low nod. "We should get Devlin and go to the market." She stood up with Gabrielle and shared a tender kiss.

The bard withdrew from her partner and started packing their few things.

Xena decided to rouse Devlin and explain the plans. She hoped Devlin would join them. Much to her surprise, Devlin agreed without question and mentioned her skill with a bow and arrow. Gabrielle suspected as much because Devlin had used the gastraphetes on the hunters.

Devlin followed the humans out of the tavern and into the cool afternoon. It appeared that they still had four candlemarks until sunset.

At the market, the trio picked up necessary supplies, arrows in a quiver, and a bow. They quickly organized their items in the three rucksacks. Each person took a rucksack, and Xena took the heaviest one. On the trek out of the village, Gabrielle grew anxious from the worry in her stomach. Dahak's presence seemed all around her.

The journey to the cult's location took over three candlemarks. The sun hung low in the western sky and shined in the valley that held the cult. Busy sounds carried up the valley's hillside and echoed in the neighboring forest. From a hidden location along the small forest's edge, the three women observed the busy cult.

Gabrielle remained knelt beside her lover. On her right, Devlin had retrieved her bow for safety. Gabrielle leaned in towards Xena and whispered, "You sure about this plan?" They had discussed it heavily during the three candlemark walk.

The Warrior Princess had a dark look, eyes trained on the movements in the valley. She was assessing each individual in the camp, their movements, their weapons, and overall purpose. "Yes."

The bard blew out a low breath and tapped her staff that was clenched in her right hand. The knot in her stomach tightened further, and she bit her lower lip.

"Just use your good throwing arm," Xena whispered. She turned a grin onto her partner. "I'll keep them busy." She glanced past Gabrielle. "And Devlin will protect our backs." She turned her attention to the cult. "All we need is the priest alive."

"Alright," Gabrielle softly agreed. She looked west and silently thanked that the sun was low. If anything, Xena and Devlin's gargoyle forms would be a blessing to their plans.

Xena took off her rucksack and fished out the flint stones. She undid the torch that was lashed to the outside of the pack. She cracked the flint stones over the torch until sparks jumped onto the cloth over the torch's top. "Time to start Hades down there." She handed the torch to Gabrielle.

Hastily, the three women prepared their attack that would only take heartbeats. Xena unsheathed her sword after Gabrielle rammed the burning torch into the ground at the crest of the hill.

Devlin knocked the first arrow and aimed towards the camp, ready to fire. She kept a mental count on her arrow inventory.

Gabrielle had placed her staff on the ground, nearby in case the fight came to her. In her right hand, she lowered a small clay jug that was filled with a special oil. She placed the wick into the torch's flame and waited a moment.

Xena spun her sword and casually strolled down the hill at a snail's pace. She heard the first fire bomb go over her head, and she gave out a fierce warcry.

Devlin lined her sights on the first cult warrior that raced towards the Warrior Princess. She released the arrow and smiled when it landed perfectly in his chest.

Gabrielle continued lighting and throwing the fire bombs into the camp. She aimed for tents and carts, especially the wood supplies. Metal striking metal rang in her ears followed by the whistles from Devlin's shots.

Xena's heavy laugh echoed through the valley. She fought three warriors at once and killed one instantly. She kicked another aside and disarmed the third. Xena fought fast and hard, not toying with them.

Devlin noted Gabrielle's reach was limited so she placed her next arrow in the fire. She then lined the flaming arrow with the far tent on the opposite side of the valley. Devlin considered who was in it and smirked.

Gabrielle pivoted on her foot and counted eight fire bombs left, beside the one in her hand. She suspected it would be plenty, just as Xena planned it. As she faced the valley, Gabrielle noticed the priest running out of the tent that Devlin had set on fire.

"There's Werfner," Gabrielle hollered to Xena. She recognized him anywhere. Silently, she agreed with her partner that scum always surfaced to the top.

The Warrior Princess caught a brief glimpse of the Priest of the Blood's tall hat. It made her fight harder and take out two more warriors. She heard another enemy fall after taking an arrow to the head. Xena silently thanked Devlin for the backup.

"I hate visitors!" Werfner hollered. He was angry this time, not worried or scared by the Warrior Princess's arrival. He adjusted his hat and barked out orders to put out certain fires. He then hurried towards the battle between his warriors and Xena.

Gabrielle hefted the last fire bomb and put all her strength behind it. She threw it to the center location. "I'm going to help Xena." She scooped up her staff.

"I'll cover you both," Devlin promised. She retrieved another arrow.

The bard stole a glance at the low sun, but it was still at least half a candlemark before sunset. "Come on," she growled and ran down the hill. She raised her staff and barreled into an unsuspecting warrior.

Werfner was on the outskirts of the ensuing fight. He brightened when he spotted Gabrielle. "The dovahkiin," he excitedly whispered. He frowned though at his warriors' losing so badly to Xena. He glared and moved in closer until he was in earshot of everybody.

"Chaaaa ya!" Xena yelled. She performed a powerful scissor kick that sent a warrior into three others, who all fell on their backs. "Gabrielle, spin!" She threw her sword into the ground, hilt upwards.

The bard understood the move and raced over to her partner. She raised the staff horizontally and tightened her grip. As much as she first hated the move, she now loved how effective it was in their battles.

Xena grabbed the staff with both hands next to Gabrielle's hands. She cried out and proceeded to spin in a circle. Another excited battle cry rang out as she lifted Gabrielle off the ground.

The bard gave her own warcry as she kicked at the warriors' faces and sent them on their backs. She and Xena had cleared the area in one solid move. Gabrielle felt Xena release after slowing enough, and she popped onto her feet. Her body mildly complained about the spin move coupled with the soreness from last night. Gabrielle raised her staff and smirked at Werfner, who was standing outside the circle of fallen warriors.

Werfner seethed and sharply raised his hands into the air. "Dahak, hear my demands!" He pointed his arms at Xena and Gabrielle. "Dii drog, ofan weh ek kopraan. Ofan weh ek hadrim. Ofan weh ek sil, dii drog!"

"No!" Devlin hollered from above. She knocked another arrow and fired at Werfner, who ducked in time. She grabbed another arrow, but faltered because she was too late.

Gabrielle stumbled away from Xena, who was suddenly set ablaze. "Xena!" She took a step closer, only to be nearly burned by the fire. Gabrielle was forced away and screamed in fear.

Xena cried out, as she went down on one knee. She raised her hand and watched her skin burn off to reveal black skin. All her skin and armor melted away under the raging fire until she was half human and half gargoyle. Sharply the flames raced into her open mouth and filled her insides in a rush.

Gabrielle watched as Xena finished transforming into a gargoyle, well before sunset. She nearly dropped her staff as the gargoyle's roar thundered in her ears.

The black gargoyle's roar carried throughout the valley. Her magnificent wings were spread out in an amazing display. A blue fire raged brightly in her eyes and spoke of power and danger. She drew in her wings after the transformation wore off. Her attention was set on Werfner.

"Gabrielle!" Devlin hollered down. She kept hollering and took steps down the hill. She had an arrow knocked but pointed at the ground.

However, the bard was in a daze and stared at her partner in gargoyle form. She then noted the warriors were getting to their feet. She trembled with worry from Xena's inactions.

"Capture her," Werfner ordered. He then pointed at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle's boot scraped against the ground as she took a reverse step. She tensed when Xena turned to her. "Xena..." Her heart jumped into her throat at the blue blaze in Xena's eyes.

The black gargoyle snarled low and muscles coiled under her skin.

Gabrielle knew her partner's next move so she ran for it, up the hill. She heard Xena jump for her and missed, barely. Gabrielle's heart pounded and fear pumped through her veins.

Devlin took two more steps and raised the bow. She aimed for the black gargoyle that chased after Gabrielle. "I am sorry, Xena," she whispered and released the arrow. She flinched at the gargoyle's pained roar. "Hurry, Gabrielle!"

The bard had achingly paused after hearing her partner's pain, an arrow protruded from Xena's shoulder. However, Gabrielle hastened up the hill because Xena was still after her. Whatever Werfner had done to Xena, it was out of her hands.

Devlin turned on her heels too and raced up but pulled another arrow free. She stood at the crest of the hill and knocked another arrow. She pointed it at Xena, who went on all fours to pick up speed.

"Hades!" Gabrielle growled and charged harder. Panic set in as she realized trying to escape Xena might be impossible. "By the gods!" she yelled.

Devlin fired on the black gargoyle, who jumped out of the way this time. She knocked another arrow and shot again. She missed a second time. Devlin was still pleased because it was slowing Xena down at least.

The bard was panting as she jumped over the hill and continued running from her predator. She wondered when Devlin would do the same instead of being so foolish.

Devlin noted the black gargoyle had no care about her presence and was too focused on Gabrielle. She fired an arrow.

The black gargoyle raced up the last bit of the hill and leaped high in the air, escaping the arrow. She popped open her wings and caught the breeze, which took her further towards her prey. Her roar exploded as she opened her talons, prepared to grab the bard.

Gabrielle yelled and pressed her worn legs to go even harder. She was prepared to fight at the last heartbeat too. Her staff tight in her hand.

Devlin slotted her eyes as her line of sight centered on the gliding gargoyle. She aimed for a soft spot that she knew well on any gargoyle. "Drakon, be with us," she whispered. Devlin mentally counted down until she needed to release the arrow.

From the west, a great burst of wind rolled across the lands and carried a sole voice. The thunderous voice struck the black gargoyle in midair. Suddenly, the gargoyle's beautiful wings vanished and sent the gargoyle tumbling to the earth.

Devlin lowered her bow and strung arrow. She let out a gasp and stared in amazement. "And he plucked her wings from the sky."

Gabrielle had stopped and turned around, gasping for air. She gaped at the wingless, black gargoyle that had struck the ground. "By the... gods." She choked on several gulps of air.

Devlin shook away her awe after the dazed gargoyle got up. She raced over to Gabrielle and put the arrow into her quiver. "We have to go!"

The bard swallowed more air before she had to run again. She thanked the fact she had strong legs and solid endurance from her countless days of walking beside Argo.

"Run!" Devlin ordered. She caught up to Gabrielle, who was running again.

Gabrielle stole a glance over her shoulder and saw Xena barely on her feet. She noted that Werfner had come over the hill top.

The black gargoyle howled, a mix of rage and pain. How could her wings be taken from her? She snarled darkly in the two humans' direction and started to move until Werfner called to her.

"Let her go." The priest approached the gargoyle. "She will come to us." He smiled, darkly. "She will come to you." Behind him, a few warriors followed him too. "She is your dravoh after all." He folded his arms and watched Gabrielle vanish into the woods.

The black gargoyle growled low, reached up, and tore the protruding arrow from her shoulder. She snapped the shaft into several pieces then tossed it onto the ground. She bared her teeth, showing off her fangs.

"Let us finish preparing for Dahak's arrival," Werfner ordered. He turned and directed everybody back to the camp. He still planned to leave tomorrow at first light, even with damaged supplies.

Dahak's will would be done.

**To be continued.**

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

**Chapter 20**

Gabrielle panted hard and leaned against an old tree that had been warped by wind. She tore off her rucksack and dropped it to the ground. She swore several times and threw her staff.

Devlin was bent forward, gasping for air. She looked at the sun, which hugged the horizon.

"What the Hades happened back there!?" Gabrielle pushed off the tree and walked around as her body came off its high. "What happened to Xena?" She placed her hand against her forehead, her stomach trembled in worry. She went to her staff and collected it.

Devlin removed her rucksack and put it on the ground. She took off the quiver and tossed it by the pack along with the bow. "Dahak has control of her." She hastily removed her top before the sun went any lower.

"But how?" The bard was pacing while her heart calmed down. "Werfner casted a spell on her."

Devlin had removed her clothes and revealed her loose ones underneath her regular attire. "He did not cast a spell upon her." She was about to explain more until the initial pain flared up in her chest. Devlin grounded her razor sharp teeth as her body grew in mass.

Gabrielle stopped pacing and watched the transformation that was rather different than Xena's own experience. She felt slightly safer now that Devlin was in gargoyle form if Xena had followed them. However, Gabrielle doubted that was the case. A shiver traveled down her spine when Devlin's bright red eyes centered on her.

Devlin inhaled deeply, which calmed her eyes to normal. She sensed her body was still wired from the sprint to safety. "He asked Dahak for control over her... body, mind, and soul."

"What?" The bard was baffled by the news and came over to Devlin. "How could Dahak have control over her?"

"I am not sure," Devlin sadly admitted.

Gabrielle paced a few more times then went to the tree. She sat down in front of the trunk and leaned forward after she set her staff on the ground. Gabrielle covered her face with her hands and tried slowing her mind down.

The emerald gargoyle approached the human and knelt down. She placed her hand around the human's leg. "That priest wants you."

"I know," Gabrielle whispered. She lifted her head.

"Why?" Devlin worriedly asked. She knew there was history between the humans and Dahak.

Gabrielle started shaking her head, again and again. "I don't know." She hoarsely whispered, "He has taken everything from me already." She bowed her head and painfully added, "And now my dravoh." Thoughts raced through her head.

Slowly, Gabrielle lifted her head and met Devlin's concerned features. "Something happened to Xena at the temple." She gritted her teeth as anger bubbled up. "It's the only damn thing that makes sense."

"Would she have not told you?"

Gabrielle shook her head. She held her head in her hands. Her emotions were rising to the surface, but a deep breath put a temporary cap on them. "We need a plan," she hoarsely whispered.

"We need help," Devlin insisted. She stood up and considered how far it was to the rookery.

"Will they really help us?" Gabrielle debated. She stood up and combed a hand through her hair. She felt her body cooling off finally.

Devlin faced the human. "I do not know," she softly replied. She was uneasy. "But we should try." She approached Gabrielle and explained, "Xena is a leader gargoyle and that makes her stronger than most of us."

"And if the clan refuses to help what then?" Gabrielle disliked having their plans hinge on the clan's response. Like Xena, she sensed that the clan would be unreceptive.

Devlin shook her head and stayed silent. She still tried grasping how Dahak and the priest took control of Xena. The original plans were nearly useless without Xena.

"How can we free Xena?" The bard was standing next to the tree and looked at Devlin.

After a long silence, Devlin huskily replied, "Kill Dahak." She sadly met Gabrielle's worried gaze. "I cannot reverse what has been done." She grew angry, a red hue in her eyes. "I do not know magic."

"You have to know something," Gabrielle insisted. She neared the emerald gargoyle.

"I understand spells and whether they are white or dark." Devlin was breathing heavy due to her temper. "But a mage must teach me how to cast spells and enchantments."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and sensed her emotions multiply. They beat hard against her hold, but Gabrielle kept them locked down. She blew out a low, long breath and calmly suggested, "We should talk to the clan first."

"Perhaps they will assist," Devlin agreed. "It is possible to kill Dahak and free Xena with the clan's help."

"Will it take long to get to the rookery?"

The emerald gargoyle shook her head. "It is best we leave now though." She reclaimed the rucksack and adjusted the straps to be longer.

Gabrielle grabbed her pack and last was her staff. She approached Devlin and took the quiver and bow. After a moment, she had the quiver and bow tied to back of Devlin's rucksack. Gabrielle then was scooped up into strong arms. Whenever she was this close to Devlin, she was reminded of Xena's sculpted features.

Devlin held the human close. Gabrielle's fall from many nights ago was still fresh in her mind. Using the tree, Devlin gained height and launched into the air with her wings popping open. She caught the soft winds and located an updraft that took them higher.

Once in the air, Gabrielle relaxed more and leaned her head against Devlin's broad shoulder.

"You must be exhausted," Devlin noted aloud.

The bard had only slept a few hours this morning, she was sore, bruised, and she was now scared about the future. Gabrielle stayed in control though, just as Xena taught her. If it was years ago, she would have no idea how to handle such a situation. Gabrielle silently thanked her partner for teaching her so much.

"It's been a long day," Gabrielle admitted.

Devlin was quiet for a bit. She seemed focused on the moon, stars, and the landscape under them. She gained the correct bearing towards the rookery. Finally, she stated, "I noticed the wound on your shoulder after you bought the new clothes."

A soft blush spread over the bard's cheeks.

Devlin withheld further conversation after she understood it was from the Breeder's Moon. "Hopefully the flight will only take a few candlemarks."

Gabrielle was grateful for the change of topic. She refocused on the problem at hand. "Do you think Garrison will help us?"

For a long moment, Devlin considered her father's stance and perspective on human life and events. Like many gargoyles, Garrison turned his back on the humans' woes and hid in the shadows. It was safer for the clan.

Gabrielle let out a sigh and looked at the emerald gargoyle's profile. "I guess not."

"It is highly unlikely," Devlin agreed. "However, we should attempt it."

"I don't know what to do otherwise," the human weakly admitted. Gabrielle was at a loss. Xena was key to defeating Dahak, but she was now under his control. Gabrielle had never faced such a situation, and dark magic was beyond her knowledge.

"We will find a way," Devlin promised the human. Like Gabrielle, she was worried about their plans. Yet, Devlin was committed to helping the pair even if it meant fighting Xena and also Dahak herself. She was born a common gargoyle, but she was a gargoyle that could harm the gods too.

Gabrielle rested her head against Devlin's shoulder. Her racing mind wore her out, and she fell asleep after some time. A soft descent caused her to wake up and realize they were near the coastline.

"I must find one from the clan," Devlin explained. She was searching the skies and used her keen senses to locate any clansmen on patrol. She knew their routine, which rarely changed overtime. Devlin banked to the right and descended further.

Gabrielle held tighter to the gargoyle. "What time do you think it is?"

"Perhaps another six candlemarks before dawn," Devlin guessed.

The bard adjusted her staff just before Devlin made a hard left. She yelped and dug her nails into Devlin's leathery skin, over her shoulder.

"Sorry," Devlin offered. She felt Gabrielle relax again. "I see two gargoyles coming from the north."

Gabrielle shook her head because she saw nothing. She considered Devlin's plan.

The emerald gargoyle was headed directly for the two gargoyles, who were on patrol. Devlin waited until they were close before she performed a right descending loop to the ground. It was a hidden signal of communication.

Once on the ground, Gabrielle nearly tumbled out of Devlin's arms after the earlier maneuver. She remained on her feet and used her staff for support until her knees strengthened again. She waited beside Devlin.

The emerald gargoyle already recognized the two clansmen before they landed in front of her. She dipped her head in greeting and offered, "Magnus and Redguard."

"Devlin, it's been some time." The female gargoyle, Redguard, approached the emerald gargoyle but her features hardened on the human. "Why do you carry a human?"

"My name is Gabrielle," the human interrupted. She took a step in front of Devlin and gripped her staff harder. She was always mindful of the dagger hidden in her boot if a fight started up. Gabrielle tensed when Redguard bared her teeth.

Devlin hastily acted and moved protectively in front of Gabrielle. A soft red hue filled her eyes in silent warning to Redguard.

Redguard dropped her low snarl and stared oddly at Devlin's silent protection. It told her how important the human was to Devlin. "You see her as clan?" She was amused and started to laugh at the ridiculous idea.

However, Devlin ignored the jab and remained in front of Gabrielle, holding her ground.

Redguard became serious and lost her smirk.

Finally Magnus approached the group and shot Redguard a displeased look. He was old fashion and still believed that any gargoyle was welcomed into a clan, even one like Devlin. He focused on Devlin and asked, "Why have you come to us?"

Gabrielle admired Magnus, who was an older gargoyle including grey skin but his white hair and tan horns set him apart. She considered his age.

"We need your help," Devlin explained.

This time, Gabrielle remained quiet while Devlin handled the situation.

"Dahak's followers have returned, and he has plans to cross the planes of Oblivion."

Magnus worriedly listened to Devlin's warnings.

"That is the humans' problem," Redguard declared.

"It's everybody's problem," Gabrielle spoke up again. She ignored Redguard's glare and focused on Magnus, who seemed more open minded. "If Dahak comes to our plane then we face a serious threat."

Magnus folded his arms and cut his eyes from the human to Devlin. "What do you expect the clan to do?"

"If we work together, we can destroy the cult and kill Dahak." Devlin clenched her hands into fists. "We can finally end this."

Magnus gave a low sigh and considered what Devlin was asking of the clan. "I will seek out Garrison." He looked at Redguard. "You stay with them."

Redguard gave a low nod. From the corner of her eye, she watched Magnus take flight in search of Garrison. Slowly, her attention trailed over to the bold human.

Gabrielle held her resolve but stayed close to Devlin for security.

"You have been with the humans for too long," Redguard stated.

Devlin slotted her eyes and coldly jabbed, "Not by choice."

Redguard huffed. "You can thank your mother for your life." She smirked at the red glow in Devlin's eyes.

Carefully, the bard touched Devlin's arm, which was tense.

Devlin swallowed several nasty replies that would only bring on a fight. Right now, she and Gabrielle needed the clan's help. Slowly her eyes calmed to normal.

Gabrielle made a mental note to ask Devlin more about her life as a part-time human. Like Devlin, she kept her sharp comments to herself and quietly waited for Garrison. She was glad to see him shortly. She noted three gargoyles landing behind him, which included Magnus.

Garrison's children, Rowan and Garson, were in tow and joined the group.

"Hello, father," Devlin greeted him.

Garrison acted indifferent to his first child. He folded his arms and started into the topic. "You have brought word that Dahak's cult has returned."

"Yes, and he continues his plans to cross the planes."

Garrison quietly considered it, his tail moving in the air.

"We need the clan's help," Gabrielle interjected. "Please," she softly added. She silently prayed that the clan would join them.

Garrison gave a low rumble of displeasure.

The bard initially thought it was because of her request, and Garrison spoke just as she open her mouth again.

"Does this human speak for you, Devlin?"

Redguard gave an amused snort.

"No," Devlin sharply replied. "I consider her a friend. She speaks with me."

Garrison still had an irritated look.

"Look," Gabrielle cut in, her temper flaring to life. "Dahak is trying to enter our plane, which is a serious threat to all of us." She tapped her staff hard against the ground. "Whether you hate or love humans, Dahak hates all of us and will exterminate both our species." She registered Garrison's mild shock from her outspoken approach. "I think it's in our best interest to work together to stop him... before it's too late."

Garrison's chest rose and fell, rapidly. He remained silent, and the air grew thick. Behind him, his daughter, Rowan, was keenly interested in the dynamics between Gabrielle and Devlin.

After a deep inhale, Garrison asked, "You say he plans to crossover?" He took Devlin's nod as confirmation. "For us to fight him that would involve crossing into Oblivion, which is dangerous in itself. Or else he crosses to our plane, and he will bring countless minions that will outnumber us quickly."

Gabrielle bit her lower lip as a sinking feeling set into her belly. She gripped her staff harder.

"Our clan has lost many already, especially to hunters." Garrison shook his head. "I cannot risk the clan to such dangerous odds."

"So you rather hide in your rookery and wait for Dahak to attack you?" Gabrielle fire off. She ignored the chill that nearly started down her back when Garrison's eyes glowed a bright white. Gabrielle had faced Xena many times when she was angry.

"We are survivors and will weather this too," Garrison snarled at the human.

Gabrielle took a step closer until Devlin grabbed her shoulder. She bit her tongue and instead walked away from the heated discussion. She could only think about what would happen to Xena now if they had no support to carry out their weakened plans. "Oh gods," she murmured and placed her hand against her forehead.

"I suggest you do the same, Devlin," Garrison forewarned his daughter. "But if you are anything like your mother..." He left his unfinished words hanging between them.

"You mean that I have my mother's honor." Devlin tensed at her father's sudden anger.

Garrison struggled not to attack after such an insult. He snapped, "We are done here." He noted the human rejoining Devlin. "Do not return so close to the rookery or else I will consider it an attack." Garrison knew that Devlin understood his final word. He then turned and walked away with the others following him.

The clansmen filed out, except for one. Just before the clansmen took off, Garrison turned and realized his daughter, Rowan, was still standing in front of Devlin.

"You should go," Devlin softly advised Rowan.

"Rowan," Garrison commanded her.

Rowan turned but remained in the same spot. "I will not be returning with you, father."

Garson stared in amazement at his sister. He then saw his father's ire.

Garrison took wide steps until he was upon his youngest. "I did not give you an option."

"I do not care." Rowan held her position. "I agree that we must stop Dahak before there is nothing left."

"It is the humans' crisis... not ours." Garrison's voice carried a low rumble.

"But we are the species that can stop him." Rowan lifted her chin. "By Drakon's design, we can harm and even kill the gods."

"We were not given such a gift so we could help the humans but to protect our kind," Garrison hotly reminded.

Rowan shook her head. "If it were not for humans, we would not exist."

Garrison's growl returned. "There is no truth in the old stories." He knew his daughter greatly favored the tale about the first gargoyle's birth.

"I believe otherwise."

Garrison's eyes had a soft glow of rage. "You will return to patrol."

Rowan ignored the command and instead turned her back on her father. She approached Devlin and Gabrielle. "We should go, sister."

Devlin understood the wise choice and quickly grabbed Gabrielle before a fight started between anybody.

Gabrielle tightly clutched the gargoyle and hoped everything would be okay.

Rowan hastily moved with Devlin at her side. She was tense and ready to draw her sword if the clan came for them. However, they safely took flight and left the clan. Rowan never looked back and instead followed Devlin to the west.

Devlin relaxed once some distance was between them and the clan. She still was shocked that Rowan left the clan to help them. She was very grateful because she knew what it meant for Rowan's future.

Rowan caught up to Devlin and flew alongside the pair. She canted her head and hollered, "It is just us now, sister."

"Don't I count too?" Gabrielle countered.

"You are a human," Rowan reminded. Her tone was neutral. Yet, she considered how Gabrielle stood against Garrison, toe to toe. There were very few gargoyles that would do such a thing. She hummed low and amended, "However, you may have the spirit of a gargoyle."

Gabrielle almost replied except Devlin's chuckle caught her ear.

"Dare I ask what has happened to Xena?" Rowan posed.

The bard closed her eyes and recalled her partner's earlier change.

"We can discuss it when we land," Devlin replied.

Rowan frowned once she realized how serious the situation might be now. She was worried about the future.

The flight west took several candlemarks, and the gargoyles were relieved to land. Gabrielle was thrilled to be on her feet and stretched out her legs. Devlin stretched her arms while she walked away from the group. She came back in moments and reported they were close to a cave. Everybody followed Devlin to the location and were happy to have a safe haven. Shortly, a fire was started near the mouth and food was passed out.

"So where is Xena?" Rowan prompted again after a long silence around the campfire.

"She has been taken by Dahak," Devlin replied.

Rowan turned an apple through her fingers. She frowned at Devlin but looked at Gabrielle, who filled in the holes.

"Somehow Dahak is controlling her through dark magic. We're not really sure how to free her other than killing Dahak." The bard pushed the wood logs around in the fire using a stick. She stared at the flames that reminded her of Dahak.

"Well that makes things ten times more difficult," Rowan declared. She blew out a breath. "I wish I had known that before."

Devlin raised an eyebrow at her sister.

Gabrielle caught the emerald gargoyle's expression, which reminded her so greatly of Xena.

"Would it have changed your mind about joining us?"

Rowan considered her sister's question. "No." She had her sheathed great sword in front of her, and she stared at it. "I wish to help." She peered up and held the human's eyes.

Gabrielle softened. "Thank you," she sincerely offered.

Rowan nodded once and went to a different topic. "Is there a plan?" She tossed the apple to her other hand and started eating it.

"Nothing solid," Devlin admitted.

"We have been between attacking Dahak in our plane versus in Oblivion." Gabrielle grabbed the wineskin and drank from it before she offered it to Devlin.

"In either case, a gate will be open," Rowan concluded.

Gabrielle received the skin back and tucked it into the rucksack. "Is there a way to shut the gate?"

"Yes, on the side it is opened from... so within Oblivion."

Gabrielle frowned at Devlin's answer. "Even if we fight him here then we would still have to cross into Oblivion to close to the gate."

"Exactly." Devlin studied the human's features, which were telling about her mood. She knew Gabrielle was exhausted and probably close to collapsing any moment.

"Then we should cross into Oblivion." Gabrielle looked between the gargoyles. "It makes better sense because we can stop Dahak and close the gate."

"Tomorrow, we should do reconnaissance work," Devlin suggested to the bard. She looked at her sister. "Rowan will be stone by sunrise."

Gabrielle had forgotten that issue. Her lips turned down. "We will have to attack tomorrow night." There were only a few hours left before dawn.

"I am afraid so." Devlin read the human's worries and fears.

"You both should get some rest." Rowan looked between the pair. She assumed Devlin slept at nights more so now. "I will take watch until dawn."

Gabrielle nodded at the offer. She was exhausted and dozing in Devlin's arms had only encouraged her need to rest.

Devlin weighed tomorrow's plans and whether to leave Rowan alone, in stone form. Her stomach knotted tightly.

Gabrielle packed her rucksack and untied her bedroll. She glanced at the other rucksack that Devlin had carried for her. It had a few of Xena's items. Gabrielle swallowed hard and got up with the freed bedroll. She made her spot close to the fire, smoothing out the fur's lumps. However, Gabrielle paused after a tingle started at the back of her neck. She stared at the bedroll and considered the sensation that slowly faded away.

Devlin pulled out of her thoughts when the human stood with her staff. She peered across and saw the odd look on Gabrielle's face.

"I think I need a short walk before I lay down." Gabrielle tapped the staff against the ground.

"I will join you." Devlin started to rise until Gabrielle's words stopped her.

"I'll be okay." Gabrielle started to the cave's mouth. "I won't be long." She vanished outside and went around the cave.

Rowan looked at sister, who sat back down. "What was that, sister?"

"I am not sure." Devlin's tail whipped through the air, mirroring her worry.

"Shall you follow her?"

Devlin grumbled and tore her eyes off the cavern entrance. "No." She met Rowan's concern. "She is an apt fighter."

Rowan was impressed by such a statement, but she had yet to witness Gabrielle or even Xena in battle. She supposed soon she would see them do such, perhaps against each other. A slight chill went down her spine because they would face off against a leader gargoyle, and this leader gargoyle was also the famed Warrior Princess. She bowed her head and considered how possible it was for them to best the Warrior Princess and kill Dahak.

Beyond the cave, Gabrielle quietly moved through the night. The still nearly full moon provided all the light she needed in the dark. She smelled the extra dampness in the air and knew a lake was most likely nearby. Gabrielle started up a hill, her head briefly down. Just as she lifted her head, she spotted a single form standing at the top.

From the silhouette's shape, it was obviously a woman with long, curly hair. Her hip was pointed to one side so that her hand could rest there. A soft breeze ruffled her frilly dress. It was unquestionably Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love.

Gabrielle hurried up the hill and arrived several paces away from Aphrodite. She took wide steps, ending the distance, and she dropped her staff once she was close to the goddess.

Aphrodite was prepared and swept the mortal into a tight hug. Within heartbeats, she felt the tears against her bare shoulder. She moved her left hand to the back of Gabrielle's head and whispered, "Everything will be okay."

"They have her," Gabrielle revealed in a shaky voice.

"I know... I know." Aphrodite pulled Gabrielle in closer and wished she had tried harder to send the pair home to Greece. But like them, she understood that Dahak would follow them to Greece. It seemed as if Dahak had a personal vendetta against the Warrior Princess and her bard.

"I don't know what to do." Gabrielle withdrew enough so she could look up at the goddess. "He's controlling her with dark magic."

Aphrodite was shaken by the bard's very deep fears. "How did it happen?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." Gabrielle shook her head and wiped the tears off her face. "She went to Dahak's temple earlier today. I think something happened then." She ran her fingers through her hair. "But she seemed fine when she came back."

"Dark magic is powerful, Gabs." Aphrodite held her friend's shoulders.

"Is there anything you can do?"

The goddess weakened from the plea behind the bard's words. "There is nothing I have that you don't have already." She read the mortal's utter confusion. "My love spells are like flowers to swords when it comes to dark magic."

Gabrielle shook her head and moved out of Aphrodite's hold. "I don't know what to do," she repeated. She took a seat on the hill's side and studied the beautiful rolling, green hills of Britannia. In nearly inspired the bard in her, if it were not for her ugly past with Dahak and these lands.

Aphrodite took a seat beside her friend. "Do you have any plans?"

"Kill Dahak," Gabrielle weakly summarized in a nutshell.

"But how?"

The bard shook her head and stared at her lap. "We plan to cross into Oblivion and fight him." She looked at the goddess. "That's if we can get past Xena."

"If the Gates of Oblivion open then his minions can come through," Aphrodite reminded.

Gabrielle curiously peered up at her friend. She was surprised by Aphrodite's knowledge about Oblivion.

"Hey!" Aphrodite glared and explained, "Just cause I'm blond doesn't mean I'm dumb." She settled and softly added, "Like maybe a little ditzy at times." She received a faint grin from the bard, which was worth it.

"He picked here because he knows the Britani gods won't fight him," Gabrielle guessed. She looked at the goddess for confirmation.

"They will fight him... if he comes through."

It dawned on Gabrielle now. "They don't think he can do it." Aphrodite's nod confirmed it. "What a bunch of arrogant-"

"Tsk, tsk." Aphrodite wagged a finger at her friend. "Like we didn't do much better." She tilted her head and reminded, "Ares."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the mention of the God of War, who sided with Dahak and Hope. She was still pissed that he had done so instead of protecting Greece and even the known-world from Dahak's darkness. However, Ares was often a self-absorbed bastard, in Gabrielle's opinion.

"He is the God of War... like what can you expect?" Aphrodite had heard the bard's thoughts, rather loudly.

Gabrielle shook her head and stayed silent, except her thoughts went back to Xena. After a long moment, she hoarsely whispered, "I'm going to have to fight her." She peered up at the goddess. "As a gargoyle." She returned her stare to the silvery landscape. "I didn't think when she taught me how to fight a gargoyle that she would be the one I was going to fight."

Aphrodite touched the mortal's arm. "Maybe you won't have to."

"There's no way around it," Gabrielle argued. "Devlin and her sister have to fight Dahak, together. That leaves me to slow Xena down."

Aphrodite shook her head and squeezed the bard's arm. "There are things more powerful than dark magic."

"White magic," Gabrielle agreed.

The Goddess of Love sighed at her friend's dark thoughts.

Gabrielle swallowed hard and continued thinking about white magic that she had not witnessed yet. That made her mind jump to today's difficulties, and she remembered how Xena lost her wings. "Is Drakon real?" She gazed at Aphrodite. "Have you seen him before?"

"Sweet pea, I didn't know he existed until all of this started over a moon ago." Aphrodite tilted her head and asked, "Why?"

Gabrielle ran her fingers through her hair. "Xena turned into a gargoyle... before nightfall."

The goddess assumed it was after Dahak took control of Xena.

"She came after us..." Gabrielle hesitated but weakly added, "After me." She shook her head and stared off as the memories ran a chill down her back. "She jumped into the air, gliding, and ready to attack me." She licked her lips. "Then her wings were taken from her." She recalled Xena's fall from the sky. "It was like a god came and plucked her wings off her back."

Aphrodite was unnerved by the information. Many times the gods had altered or masked humans to be something else. However, it was impossible for a god or goddess to simply remove a creature's natural body piece, human or gargoyle.

Gabrielle leaned forward and cupped her chin in her hands. She repeated the scene several times in her head until she remembered the voice in the winds. She had been so bent on escaping Xena that she forgotten about the voice. "It was Drakon."

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around her propped up legs. Somehow she felt insecure by the possibility that Drakon was real. Such a display of power shook her very beliefs and teachings as a goddess.

Recognizing the silence, Gabrielle turned to her friend and felt guilty about how such information might affect the goddess. She touched Aphrodite's knee and found confused features on her. "He was punishing Xena."

Aphrodite shook her head and reminded, "It wasn't Xena's fault." She bit her lower lip and explained, "He was protecting you."

Gabrielle lowered her hand and tried absorbing Aphrodite's thoughts.

Aphrodite gazed over the hills of Britannia. Her mind was reeling from the news, and she closed her eyes. "That is my job... and I totally failed."

"What?" Gabrielle grasped her friend's arm, harsher than she meant. "It is not your fault, Aphrodite."

The goddess had a dark glare that was unnatural to her. She looked at Gabrielle and explained, "Sweet pea, you are my chosen so I totally failed to protect you." She clenched jaw. "I swore I would after happened the first time with Dahak."

Gabrielle sat dumbfounded, unsure how to handle the truth. She suspected a strange connection between her and Aphrodite ever since she could sense Aphrodite's presence. Yet, the confirmation sent her mind tumbling over itself, several times. She closed her eyes.

Aphrodite reached around the mortal and drew her in for a hug.

Gabrielle leaned against the goddess. A growing warmth comforted Gabrielle and calmed her increased fears.

Aphrodite rested her chin on top of Gabrielle's head. She considered the bard's plans to stop Dahak and what it meant, to the world. Aphrodite also knew it meant something to Drakon, who truly existed like herself and the other gods.

"How do I stop her?" Gabrielle murmured. Deep inside, she was terrified to battle a black gargoyle, especially Xena.

Aphrodite searched for the right words. There were countless thoughts in Aphrodite's head. She finally settled on something simple that she had told Gabrielle many times in the past. She softly advised, "Trust her... totally, utterly trust her."

Gabrielle shook her head and clenched her hands. She inhaled sharply before she peered up at the nightsky. She stared, coldly at the moon that was full only last night. Gabrielle deeply wished it was still last night because she was with her dravoh. Now her dravoh was forced to be her enemy with mortal lives caught in the middle.

"I have to go, Gabs... before I'm noticed." Aphrodite sadly stood up with Gabrielle at her side. "Don't freak out." She gripped the bard's bicep, which had thickened over the years. "The Fates will guide us."

"I thought you disdained the Fates?" Gabrielle gently teased.

The goddess was happy to see some sense of humor left in the bard. "Sometimes even I have to have faith in them." She took a step back. "By the way, hot outfit." She crinkled her nose and smiled brightly. "I totally love it. It's so you."

Gabrielle held out her arms and studied her new attire, which gave her a more mature look. She met Aphrodite's admiring gaze. "I like it too."

"Shorter skirt too. I'm sure the warrior babe loves it."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and swatted the goddess. She became serious. "Thank you for coming."

"I wish I was more help." Aphrodite pulled the mortal in for a warm hug.

Gabrielle easily returned it. She considered when and how her relationship with Aphrodite had changed so greatly. She use to be annoyed by Aphrodite, especially her blond, clueless act. Now Gabrielle enjoyed the goddess's company.

"It's not an act," Aphrodite declared after the hug. "And I'm not clueless." She smiled playfully at the bard and raised her right hand. Pink sprinkles fell from her fingertips and floated over her head. "See ya, bardie."

"Thank you for checking on me," Gabrielle repeated as the goddess faded away in pink. "Bye," she whispered to only herself. Alone again, Gabrielle inwardly sighed. She collected her staff then approached the edge of the hill.

She disliked Britannia. And she hated Dahak. However, now Gabrielle swore she would see to Dahak's death even if it meant hers too. This time, she would throw Dahak into his own pit of fire, just as she did to Hope.

The one-god, Dahak, would die tomorrow.

**To be continued.**


	21. Chapter 21

 

**Chapter 21**

The soft but distinct sound of stone cracking stirred Gabrielle from her sleep. She lifted her head, and the sun's first light pierced the corner of her eye. Yet, the crackling sound drew Gabrielle's attention to the back of the cave. Through the firelight, she watched as red stone crept up Rowan's body.

Rowan welcomed her stone sleep. She had her great sword drawn and was in a knelt position. Before her arms stoned over, Rowan gripped the weapon with both hands and held it in front of her face. It was a typical stance she took, but normally standing up right rather than hunched down. She decided it was safer to be smaller and hidden in the cave.

Gabrielle watched in awe as the red stone snaked up Rowan's neck and over her chin. Just before the stone went over her lips, Rowan grinned at Gabrielle.

"Rest well, sister," Devlin offered as the last bit of stone covered her sister's head. She had completed her own transformation to human form.

Gabrielle blinked and looked at Devlin. She missed Devlin's own transformation, so caught up in Rowan's stone sleep. "Have gargoyles always changed to stone by day?"

"Yes." Devlin was sifting through her bag for her regular clothes.

Curiously, the bard climbed to her bare feet and went to Rowan. She hesitantly touched Rowan's cheek, which was warm to the touch even though it was stone.

Devlin watched the human and mentioned, "She will turn back by sunset."

Gabrielle drew away from the stone gargoyle. She went back to her bedroll.

"You should rest longer." Devlin went over to Gabrielle. "I will take watch for a couple of candlemarks then we can trade... before the recon work."

The bard nodded and sat down. "Your bow and quiver are by my pack."

Devlin nodded and decided it was a good idea to hunt for food while Gabrielle slept more. She could get a rabbit or two for them. "Sleep well, Gabrielle."

"Be careful, Dev," Gabrielle muttered in a sleepy voice. She was snuggled under the still warm furs.

Devlin paused in the entranceway and stared oddly at the human. Had Gabrielle meant to call her Dev or was it from the sleepiness? She shrugged it off and left the cave. Devlin had no plans to go far and stood guard nearby but also hidden from sight. In awhile, she would hunt for food and cook it, knowing that would wake Gabrielle.

When the sun was at its highest in the sky, Gabrielle and Devlin had finished resting and eating after such a draining day yesterday. Gabrielle had hoped to feel somewhat refreshed, but her dreams were nightmares the entire time. She feared tonight and especially feared battling Xena as a gargoyle. It was her nightmare shortly to become a reality.

From Gabrielle's quietness, Devlin knew that Gabrielle was worried about tonight. There was a chance at defeating Dahak and closing the Gate to Oblivion. But, none of it would be easy and most likely end in death. Devlin believed in their fate to win, regardless of the odds.

"Will Rowan be safe, alone?" Gabrielle asked. She studied the stone gargoyle well hidden in an alcove of the cavern.

"I think so," Devlin replied. It was a risk to leave Rowan unprotected, but they would only be gone for two candlemarks, three at the most. She had insisted it was important they remove any traces of their stay in the cave. Otherwise it may draw any passerby's unnecessary attention. They were in a fairly remote area, but it was better to be safe.

"Alright," Gabrielle whispered. "We should be quick." Her words seem to be meant for Rowan, who only stared back with a grin. Leaving the cave, Gabrielle decided it was best to run a part of the way. She had solid endurance, but she was unsure if Devlin could manage it. After they left the cave, she posed the idea to Devlin, who readily agreed to keep up pace.

The bard hefted her staff and started an easy jog across the lands. She recalled the temple's location, a place she hated still.

Devlin was a decent runner, but she had some trouble staying at Gabrielle's side. She was impressed by the bard's strength as a runner. She suspected it was not always the case.

Gabrielle slowed to a fast walk once she started recognizing the area. She gripped her staff and considered the best way to get close. "I think there's a woods nearby. We can use that for cover."

"That... would help." Devlin inhaled deeply and calmed her heart. She took a small wineskin from her quiver and swallowed a mouthful. She handed it off to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle drank some but was careful. She recorked the skin and returned it. "We just need a quick look to figure out how they're setup in the temple." She looked at Devlin. "The place was in ruins when we left it a year ago."

"They would have not fixed it that fast." Devlin followed the bard into a forest. She was thankful for the shade that cooled her body.

Gabrielle was quiet and careful as she went through the woods. In the distance, she heard stone and metal beating each other. She swallowed in worry but kept going forward to the sounds.

Devlin stayed close to Gabrielle. She retrieved an arrow and nocked it, but the arrowhead was pointed at the ground.

The bard went slower and crouched some because the sounds were so close. She edged to a few trees that distinctly terminated several hundred paces from the temple.  She knelt down and held her staff close.

Devlin squatted beside the human and curiously studied the busy temple. "They are rebuilding it."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Even with their supplies... it's not enough." She recalled seeing the supplies yesterday, and they had put a dent in them with the fire arrows.

"It may be enough to welcome Dahak here," Devlin argued.

Gabrielle frowned at the truth. She focused on the fallen temple and watched the followers work like ants. What caught her attention the most was the altar table, which had been reassembled except for the ugly crack that ran across it from last time. Gabrielle trembled at the memory from seeing the table.

Devlin peered over at the bard and considered what bothered Gabrielle. She had little information about what went on between the humans and Dahak. However, Devlin suspected a lot happened at the temple for it to be left in ruins like it had been for a year.

"I see Werfner," Gabrielle whispered. His distinct features and tall black hat made him stand out in the crowd of followers.

Devlin slotted her eyes and scanned the temple, looking for one person. She shook her head and murmured, "I do not see Xena."

"That is because I am right here," the black gargoyle growled low.

Devlin spun around, arrow tight against the bowstring. However, a clawed hand lifted her off the ground and tossed her into a tree. She groaned and slumped down until she was limp against the ground.

Gabrielle was on her feet and sprinted out of the woods into the open lands before she was attacked by Xena in the tight confides of the trees. She spun on her heels and raised her staff as the black gargoyle followed her out of the woods. Gabrielle was startled by Xena's recent changes.

The gargoyle's black skin stood in contrast to green lands. She was decorated in bronze armor and leather similar to a hoplite. The sunlight reflected off the shined armor and made her glow. At her side, a large kopis remained sheathed and ready for a battle. At her back, the chakram was hooked to her waist, ready to fly.

It was obvious that Werfner had planned to have Xena in his control. The bronze armor was too well fitted for a gargoyle. An average kopis was much smaller, but Xena's kopis had been premade for her larger standards. However, Werfner had misjudged one detail when he had the armor commissioned for a gargoyle. He had miscalculated Drakon's intrusion because the two slits in the back of the bronze armor had no wings to fit through them. Werfner simply ignored Drakon's warning because Dahak was greater.

"Xena," Gabrielle attempted. She raised her staff.

The black gargoyle was barely concerned and continued advancing on the human.

Gabrielle back stepped several times, not at all ready to face her dravoh. Just as Xena neared her, Gabrielle took a shot at her. She was confident Xena would catch her staff, and she did latch onto it.

The gargoyle snarled and dug her talons into the staff.

"Xena, please." Gabrielle was so close to her dravoh, their breathes sharing the air. She saw no recognition in Xena's eyes. Her heart fell. Then her instincts took control. Gabrielle ripped her staff free, spun around Xena, and nailed a solid hit to the back of Xena's knee.

The gargoyle tumbled onto the knee. She growled and acted quickly.

Gabrielle jumped in time before the tail had her. She rolled away and bounced onto her feet. "I don't know what Dahak has done to you."

The gargoyle faced the human and revealed the blue flames in her eyes.

"But it's going to get us both killed," Gabrielle insisted. She took a step to the left, and Xena went to her right. Her body charged when Xena leaped for her.

The gargoyle sailed over the human, who had rolled underneath her and escaped again.

"Stop playing with her," Werfner demanded. He had a few soldiers with him. "Capture her."

Gabrielle cursed at being caught between a gargoyle and three soldiers. "Great," she muttered. Some part of her wanted to toss her staff and give up because of the odds. However, the warrior in her that Xena had trained so well, would not give up. Gabrielle used her senses that she had honed over the years.

The first attack came from a soldier's sword that Gabrielle parried. She kicked him and caught him in the stomach. She spun around and cautiously watched the soldiers. Xena was still in the corner of her eye. She found it strange that Xena was holding back.

Another soldier came at Gabrielle, but his attack was cut short by the gargoyle. He screamed when he was lifted into the air and thrown aside.

The gargoyle growled low at the two other soldiers, daring them. She reached for her sheathed kopis until Werfner's voice made her go still.

"Stand back," the priest ordered the soldiers. He noticed his order caused Xena to release her kopis. It was odd how the gargoyle reacted to the soldiers attacking Gabrielle. Even with Dahak's control, Xena was still protective over Gabrielle. "Now, capture her," he ordered Xena.

Gabrielle was breathing hard and rather confused by the change. "Xena," she called but received no response.

The gargoyle faced Gabrielle again and revealed a dark smile.

Gabrielle nearly ran, but she held her ground. She readied her staff and was mindful of her dagger. She refused to use it unless it was her only option. Perhaps it was even what Dahak wanted her to do. Gabrielle went stiff once the truth blindsided her. Only Xena's growl jarred her from her thoughts.

It was a game of cat and mouse as Gabrielle dodged Xena several times. A graceful game between a human and gargoyle that had dangerous consequences if the gargoyle captured the human. However, Gabrielle was agile and easily slid under or bounded over Xena at each turn. Her stamina was strong yet not quite endless. Every beat of her heart grew stronger, and her energy would die soon.

Not once had Gabrielle hurt Xena or received any pain. Gabrielle had tested the gargoyle several times to confirm her suspicion, and it was true. Xena would not harm her. Every growl, snarl, and roar was merely a scare tactic. Somehow Xena held minor control even though the spell made her an unwilling slave.

From the side, a soldier had slithered behind Xena and readied his blade. He gave a war cry and raised his sword during the charge for Gabrielle. But his sword hit another blade made from bronze. He peered up into feral blue eyes that blazed at him. He had made an awful mistake.

The black gargoyle withdrew her kopis then whirled around hard. Her tail whipped the soldier hard in the chest, sending him on his back. She sheathed her sword after she confirmed the soldier would stay down.

"I tire of this!" Werfner snapped.

Gabrielle looked to the priest, distracted by the changes. She barely registered Xena's fast movements. It was too late as a large hand wrapped around her throat. She swung her staff around, which was snared by Xena's other hand.

The gargoyle yanked the staff and tossed it. She dragged Gabrielle across the short distance between them and revealed a wolfish smile. Her white fangs showed brightly against her dark skin.

"Xena," Gabrielle pleaded. She gripped the thick wrist with both hands, but she had no control. She gasped for air, but suddenly Xena's grip loosened enough to allow air to her lungs.

"Let her go!"

Gabrielle forced her eyes open upon hearing Devlin. From a strained view, she saw Devlin with a nocked arrow pointed at Werfner.

Two soldiers started after Devlin until she fired the arrow.

The priest yelped when the arrow grazed his left cheek, leaving a bloody line across it. He was wide eye and held his cheek.

"Next shot will not miss," Devlin warned the soldiers. She kept her sights lined on the priest's heart.

The soldiers exchanged glances and looked to Werfner for orders. They lowered their swords and waited for the outcome.

"Order Xena to release Gabrielle," Devlin hotly demanded. Her tension was at its peak. "Now!"

The Priest of the Blood growled in frustration but looked at the gargoyle. "Let her go."

Xena stared coldly at Gabrielle, her grip neither loose or tight. She bowed her head closer to the human and seemed indifferent to Werfner's order.

Gabrielle stiffened and dug her heels into the ground. She could feel the gargoyle's breath against her skin. Then the fangs were so apparent in a low sneer before Xena released her suddenly. Gabrielle nearly tumbled but caught herself and back stepped a few times. She grabbed her staff and reversed more, her attention still on Xena. Her steps came to a slow stop when she was halfway to Devlin.

"Come on, Gabrielle!"

The bard swallowed hard as she considered their future plans. Just exactly how far would they get before Xena had them again? She saw little chance in truly escaping or possibly leading Xena to the cave where Rowan was still in stone form. Nothing about it seemed promising to her.

"Gabrielle!" Devlin glanced between Werfner and her friend.

Gabrielle licked her lips and turned to Devlin. "I... I'm sorry, Devlin." She looked at Xena and made her choice. She started towards the black gargoyle.

"Gabrielle," Devlin snapped. She looked between Werfner and Gabrielle, who continued back to Xena.

The black gargoyle had a slight tilt of her head as the human returned to her. She removed her hand from the sheathed kopis's handle.

Gabrielle stood in front of the black gargoyle. "I won't fight my dravoh," she whispered. She recalled Aphrodite's advise about trust and staying together. Gabrielle turned and called, "You should go, Devlin."

For the second time, Devlin was stunned by Gabrielle's actions, especially concerning Xena. She felt she understood dravohs, but she was wrong. Devlin caught the soldier's advances, and she backed up. She still was stunned that Gabrielle gave herself over freely to Dahak. Yet, as she looked at Gabrielle and Xena again, she realized Gabrielle was giving herself over to her dravoh, not Dahak.

After a low curse, Devlin loosened the arrow against the string and took off at a sprint. She only knew to escape, like Gabrielle suggested to her. She hoped the soldiers and Xena would not give chase.

"Leave her," the priest ordered the soldiers. "She can do nothing." He then suspiciously eyed Gabrielle so close to Xena. "Bring her to the temple." He motioned for the two soldiers to get the third one.

The bard handed her staff over to the gargoyle and was escorted down to the temple. She tensed at seeing the ruins, her pace much slower. She brushed against Xena's cool bronze armor.

The gargoyle placed a firm hand on the bard's shoulder, near the injury from the other night. She steered the human towards the temple.

Gabrielle bit back a hiss from the sting in her shoulder. It distracted her from the seeming death march to Dahak's temple. She unknowingly shifted closer to her dravoh. Once in front of the temple, she surveyed all the followers working so hard to restore the temple. She cringed at how little they truly understood about Dahak and his plans. They were fools to worship such an evil one-god.

"Lock her up," Werfner commanded the soldiers. He signaled the gargoyle to assist the soldiers.

Gabrielle was directed to an open area in the fallen temple. She was close to the altar.

One soldier ordered her to halt. He then knelt down and picked up a shackle, which he clamped around her ankle. After he set the lock, he stood up and smirked at her. "Welcome back to Dahak's teeth."

Gabrielle fisted her hands and slotted her eyes at him. She rammed down her own fears.

"You watch her," the same guard ordered his comrades. He then ordered the gargoyle to assist with the rebuild.

Gabrielle watched her dravoh go, and she grounded her teeth. She wished Xena was free of Dahak. For awhile, she closely watched the followers and soldiers work together. She noticed that a lot of focus was on the central location of the old temple. Stones and debris were being moved in every direction. Already the altar had been repaired, and the flames restored in the pit.

A loud boom echoed followed by several cheers. It drew Gabrielle's attention to the celebration of a single pillar being set into a deep hole in the ground.

Xena had helped maneuver the heavy stone pillar into the hole, her superior strength being an asset. She stepped aside as several followers hastily filled in the hole with the surrounding dirt that had been piled to one side.

Gabrielle took a few steps back until she was seated on a large stone. She slowly narrowed her eyes as she absorbed the formation the pillars created together. It was a perfect circle with each twin pillars holding a lintel across the top. The only exception was the single pillar in the center, like a beacon. A flood of fear rushed through her once she realized the gate had been built with the altar as the keyhole.

"By the gods," she whispered. Gabrielle gripped the stone under her and prayed that Devlin could still help them.

The distinct hits of stone and wood continued around the temple through the afternoon. Orders were hollered across to the workforce of followers and soldiers. Priest Werfner kept a careful eye on the progress and demanded the work be complete before sunset. The temple was perhaps only ruins of its former glory from a year ago. However, it had been transformed into something far different than a temple. The supplies that the followers had brought was not to rebuild the temple, but the turn it into a gateway between Earth and Oblivion. Soon Dahak, himself, would reach across the planes and enter the ripe grounds of the Earth.

Werfner jumped from the great roar in the firepit. He hastened to it, falling to his knees. "Yes," he agreed. "We can begin." He gazed westward and squinted at the low sun. "And begin we must." He murmured a prayer in a strange tongue before he stood up.

The priest turned as the followers started chanting behind him. Like Werfner, they knew it was time to start the ceremony and bring their one-god to their plane. Werfner commanded the followers to form an inner circle around the circle of stone pillars. He then barked at the soldiers to line up on either side of the rebuilt altar table.

The black gargoyle waited beside the single pillar near the altar table. She acknowledge Werfner when he came to her side.

"We shall begin," the priest spoke. He turned his dark smile to Gabrielle. "Now you will kill her for Dahak."

The gargoyle barred her teeth and started towards the chained human.

Gabrielle was on her feet, hands clenched hard. She wondered how her sacrifice would bring Dahak to Earth. She warily watched Xena, who reached for the chain and broke it with a simple pull.

The gargoyle reached for her kopis as she reversed several steps, close to the central pillar.

Gabrielle had given up her staff awhile ago. Amazingly she still had her dagger hidden in her boot. She nearly reached for it but paused and listened to Xena's kopis scrape against the sheath. She straightened up and gritted her teeth against the panic swelling in her chest.

"Kill her, quickly!" Werfner yelled through the ruins. His words caused the followers to begin chanting low.

Gabrielle darted out of the way after the first swing came at her head. She stared wide eye at the gargoyle's ferocity this time. However, Gabrielle read Xena's body language and anticipated the next move. She dropped and rolled to the left then popped onto her feet.

"Xena," Gabrielle pleaded. "Please stop this." She jumped in time before the curved blade caught her chest. She was nearly weaponless except for the dagger, which she knew how to use in the deadliest manner. She needed something else. The longer Gabrielle stalled the sacrifice the better chance Devlin and Rowan would come to her aid.

The gargoyle followed her prey, who neared the chains again. She readied her bronze kopis, about to strike again.

Gabrielle encouraged her dravoh's attack and drew the swing downwards. She rolled just as the blade almost had her shoulder. She grew hopeful when metal struck metal. A quick glance revealed that the chain had been cut by Xena's powerful swing. Hastily, she snared a few links nearby and yanked the chain to herself.

Xena snarled low and whipped her tail at Gabrielle, which caused the chain to be lost. The gargoyle stepped over the chain and revealed a dark smile, all sharp teeth bright.

The bard growled in frustration, not sure what to do next. She backed off a few steps and was further annoyed when Xena tossed the chain over to some of the followers in the circle.

The gargoyle suddenly lunged for the human. She brought the blade around and missed several times.

Gabrielle ducked and jumped then nearly stumbled from a protruding stone. Another swing came at her head, and she hastily rolled behind the single pillar that protected her from the blade. She gritted her teeth against the sound of metal against stone. Hastily, Gabrielle moved again before Xena had her, but she was hit by the long tail.

Xena smiled ruthlessly after the bard fell to the floor. Her talon feet dug into the stone as she approached the human.

Gabrielle rolled onto her back, knees propped up. Instinctively she reached for her dagger, sweaty hands tight against the warm handle. The chanting grew intense and rang in Gabrielle's ears.

Werfner's smile grew once Gabrielle revealed the hidden dagger. He was excited and called out to Dahak in dragon tongue.

The bard rolled to her left after the blade came at her. She jumped quickly once she sensed Xena's next swing, her feet passed just over the blade. Gabrielle took several running steps to gain distance and spun on her heel. She raised the dagger even though she trembled inwards.

Werfner glanced at the sun, which was nearly gone. Already torchlight started to glow around the gateway. He returned his dark smile to the ensuing fight that was almost complete.

Gabrielle took another step back, eyes on the gargoyle. She recalled every location on a gargoyle that could hurt and even kill them. Gabrielle clenched her teeth. She counted four deadly, exposed spots on the gargoyle that was not covered by the armor. Her eyes met Xena's bright ones, and Gabrielle's heart sunk because it was her dravoh she would kill. Taking a step to the right, Gabrielle's attention shifted to Werfner, and his gleeful expression cut her. Xena's sudden attack made her leap to the side. Again, Werfner's anticipation dug under Gabrielle's skin.

Werfner raised his fisted hands, excitement eating away inside of him. He could nearly taste the great sacrifice that would welcome Dahak to Earth.

Gabrielle stiffened when her dravoh sheathed her kopis. She considered whether Xena would use her chakram to end the game. To her worry, Xena knelt down and muscles coiled tightly. A third time, Gabrielle looked at Werfner and his smirk provoked her rage. He loved that a dravoh would kill her mate.

In smooth motion, Gabrielle reacted to her emotions and her beliefs. She flipped the dagger in her hands, holding it by the blade. She gave a harsh yell and took running steps towards her dravoh.

The gargoyle echoed the yell, hers much deeper. She sprung into a leap, talons extended for the kill.

Gabrielle retracted her arm and built power into her throw. Her arm swiftly went forward and followed her target. The blade slid from her fingertips, sailed through the air, and swept past the descending gargoyle. Repeatedly the dagger flipped handle over blade tip until it sliced into its mark, and a horrific scream followed it.

White flashed before Gabrielle's eyes, and the gargoyle's immense weight pressed onto her chest. Her back flared with pain after it hit the stone. As her vision cleared, she realized her dravoh's fangs were descending to her neck. Dread erupted in her belly, raced up her chest, and exploded through her lips.

"Xena!" Gabrielle's voice thundered into a mighty roar that omitted an energy.

The gargoyle was struck hard in the chest by an invisible force. She soared backwards through the air until she crashed into the central pillar. She weakly slumped and gasped for air, her mind fuzzy.

Gabrielle coughed repeatedly, hand over her aching chest. Her own mind and thoughts not quite her own. She rolled to her side, and her vision swam. Slowly she focused on Werfner, who was being held from behind by a follower.

Werfner's screams echoed through the ruins. Blood soaked into his black cloth where the dagger had struck him in the shoulder. A follower reached for the dagger's hilt, but Werfner shoved them away.

Gabrielle blinked a few times, clearing her vision better. Slowly she trailed her eyes over to the black gargoyle propped against the single pillar.

Xena remained motionless. Her eyes were half open, distant, and yet calm. Her muscles were no longer tense, and she seemed at peace. The bronze armor flickered the reflection of the fire pit, which had suddenly erupted in a grand display.

"Xena," Gabrielle softly called. She stretched her arm out to her dravoh. However, the sounds of cloth whipping against air filled her ears. Gabrielle sensed somebody behind her and considered whether it was a follower. She had no strength to fight right now.

Powerful, warm arms snaked around Gabrielle and lifted her off the cold stone. To her relief, she watched a familiar red gargoyle land between her and Xena. After a few more blinks, she focused on Devlin's concerned features and truly saw Xena's own expression.

"Are you alright?" Devlin held the human close and nearly enclosed Gabrielle with her wings.

"I just need... a beat," Gabrielle weakly admitted.

Devlin studied the bard's body, looking for signs of damage. She then peered up and saw Rowan hurry to Xena.

Rowan grasped the black gargoyle's padded shoulder. "Xena?" She received no response so she tilted Xena's head up. "Come on," she urged.

"I have to go to her," Gabrielle explained. She slipped from Devlin and nearly tumbled to her knees. Gabrielle gained her balance and closed the distance to Xena.

Devlin was on the human's heels. She took Rowan's side and watched the dravohs.

Gabrielle held black cheeks between her hands. She saw Dahak's fire still glowed distantly in her dravoh's eyes. She pressed her forehead against Xena's large ridge and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Come on, Xena... we need you." She held Xena's cheeks harder and uttered, "I need you." Gabrielle's chest tingled warmly and washed over the black gargoyle.

Devlin slotted her eyes after the priest yelled for the soldiers to attack. "We ran out of time, Gabrielle."

Rowan reached behind and unsheathed her great sword. She looked forward to the fight. She spun her sword and stepped around the dravohs. "How can they expect to fight us, sister?"

Devlin took steps to her right. She was ready to fight too. "They are merely delaying us."

Rowan wanted to ask why, but four soldiers engaged her at once.

Gabrielle continued soft whispers to call Xena back to her. She nearly jumped after large hand covered hers, over Xena's cheek. Gabrielle felt the black gargoyle stir under her and begin to rise. Together, they slowly stood up and never lost contact between her forehead and Xena's ridge.

After standing, Xena's eyes fluttered a few times, and she lifted her head as the last blue flames faded from her eyes. Her shoulders lowered from their tense position. Gabrielle's warm hands slid off her cheeks as she gazed at their surroundings. Memories resurfaced slowly and caused her features to darken into an aggressive sneer.

Gabrielle's heart rate jumped at the gargoyle's look, but suddenly she was snared by Xena. She cried out as their world spun and a man's war cry went past her ears. Back on her feet, Gabrielle realized the soldiers were attacking them next.

Xena extracted her great kopis and took a position between Gabrielle and the five soldiers. "Stay behind me," she ordered.

Gabrielle was truly weaponless and was tempted to take the chakram from Xena. However, she knew better than to grab it. Instead, she remained close to Xena's back and ready to defend herself if necessary. Briefly, her attention went to the Priest of the Blood, who was directing the followers to the pit. For an injured man, he was relentless and determined to bring Dahak to Earth.

Under Werfner's command, the robed followers hastened to the pit and encircled it. The great flames welcomed them and rose higher up. Their chanting restarted in earnest. They raised their hands to the skies and cried out in a begging tongue. Dahak's flames exploded from the pit and hundreds of tendrils snaked through the air and wrapped around the closest lintel poised on top of twin pillars. From lintel to lintel, the tendrils slithered around until they were linked together in an unbroken circle.

Werfner shook his hands violently at the fire pit. He yelled great words in ancient tongue. His demands were met when the tendrils' flames bloomed inwards until they met at the one, lone pillar in the center.

"By the gods," Gabrielle whispered in awe. She tilted her head back and gazed upon the bright flames that domed over their heads. She noticed everybody had stopped fighting to watch the amazing spectacle.

Xena kept her kopis at the ready and moved closer to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle reached for her dravoh, scared what would happen next.

Rowan was close to her sister, and she looked at the fire dome above her. "Welcome to Vokul"

"Not quite, sister... but close enough," Devlin agreed.

A scream grabbed Gabrielle's attention, and she looked towards the pit. To her surprise, she realized the followers were sacrificing themselves to Dahak. She watched another jump into the flames with a praise to Dahak on his lips.

Devlin and Rowan hurried to the dravohs and kept Gabrielle between them. All their attention was on the overhead dome, which pulsated brighter and brighter until a thick tendril formed over the central pillar. An eruption of light caused all of them to cover their faces, and the heat burned across their backs.

Gabrielle went down on one knee, in pain but cool bronze pressed into her back to protect her. She gripped Xena's arm and prayed it would end. Her ears ached from the fire's roar.

Werfner was the last follower by the pit. He completed the chant and sadly smiled at the flames. He saw Dahak's face shape within the fire. In old tongue, he called out, "For my failure, here is my body and soul. Bring your creatures to complete the great sacrifice." He opened his arms and winced from the dagger digging into his shoulder further. "Aal dii sil konfer kul!" Werfner took his first and last step to welcome Dahak.

Devlin forced her eyes skyward, and she stared in horror. The single tendril reached through the skies, stretched through the planes, and touched Oblivion. She hollered, "The Gate to Oblivion is open!"

Rowan twisted her head to the right and slotted her eyes when an odd creature fell through the gate and landed on the one pillar. The small creature hurried down the pillar just as another one came through the gate. "What in Drakon's name is that?"

Devlin turned and studied the creatures that were passing through the gate. "Do you not remember the minions from the stories, sister?"

Rowan went wide eye once she realized what her older sister meant about the creatures. "They cannot be scamps?" However, she knew it was true once she looked at the small creatures.

They were about Gabrielle's height and resembled a very ugly gargoyle without wings. They were completely hairless, slender fingers and toes with claws, and their ears were elongated but pointed, like their front fangs. Each scamp was the same color, a muddy brown.

Rowan raised her sword and decided, "They cannot be too dangerous."

On cue, a scamp took stock of the three gargoyles and several humans. They had no care for the soldiers and started attacking anything living around them. Two scamps came directly to Rowan and Devlin, but they stopped short from engaging them.

Devlin tensed when one scamp raised his hands and fire formed between his palms. "Rowan, move!"

Rowan yelled and jumped before the fireball hit her in the chest.

"Not too dangerous!" Devlin mocked her sister.

Rowan glowered and climbed onto her feet. She noticed that Xena and Gabrielle had to get out of the way of the fireball. "So they know a silly fire spell." She was far from deterred by the creatures. She prepared to battle them.

"Where is Dahak?" Gabrielle called to Devlin. "Can he crossover?"

Devlin dodged a fireball then replied, "I do not think so." She launched after the scamp and ripped its head off.

Gabrielle shook her head and concluded, "I think Werfner wanted me to kill Xena to welcome him here."

"A dravoh killing another is significant," Devlin agreed. She turned her head to the right and sighed at the three scamps that were lining up to shoot fireballs at her. She hissed and prepared to jump. "Watch out!"

Gabrielle tensed once she spotted two scamps nearing her and Xena now.

"Great," Xena muttered. She raised her kopis but reached behind for her chakram.

"We have to go to Oblivion," Gabrielle explained. She noted a dead soldier to her right. She knelt and carefully edged to him.

Xena gave a war cry, jumped over the fireball, and plucked her chakram free. Once her feet landed on the ground, she threw the chakram with excellent precision. She slit the two scamps' throats, struck another distant one, and the weapon bounced off a pillar before it returned to Xena.

Gabrielle extracted a bloody sword from the dead soldier's hand. She considered its weight until she sensed a scamp right in front of her. Gabrielle lifted her head and weakly smiled at the nasty creature.

The scamp sneered and leaped with his hands out.

Gabrielle hollered and spun away but brought the sword around with her. She clipped the scamp in the back.

The scamp merely stumbled before he attacked the human.

Gabrielle sliced through his fingers and ignored his wail. She went down on one knee then drove the blade through his stomach. Black blood oozed from his wound. She twisted it for good measure as she stood up and watched his life drain away. Gabrielle kicked him off and looked around the ruins.

Dead scamps and humans were strewn everywhere. Blood of both species coated the ruins' stone floor. Several body parts left Gabrielle feeling woozy.

Xena checked on Gabrielle first, before they rejoined Devlin and Rowan. She finally took command after the last bit of fog faded from her mind. "Gabrielle is right. We need to get to Oblivion and kill Dahak."

Rowan pointed the great sword at the mouth of the gate. "That is if we can get to it."

All eyes went to the central pillar where another wave of scamps crossed from Oblivion. The second wave was more than the last one.

Xena gritted her teeth but turned to her dravoh.

Gabrielle grabbed her partner's arm and swore, "I'm going with you." She held Xena's eyes and softly added, "Don't argue with me about this."

The black gargoyle sighed but gave a low nod. She looked at Devlin. "Can you both handle the scamps?"

"Are you not sane?" Devlin hotly demanded. "You will not return from Oblivion!"

"It's not about that," Gabrielle reminded the emerald gargoyle.

Rowan admired the dravohs for their dedication. She glanced at Devlin before she offered, "I will help you through the scamps to get to the gate."

Devlin growled but said nothing else.

"Fireball!" Rowan warned to the group. At once, she and the others spread out before the fireball nailed them. Rowan snarled and went after the scamps. She started cutting a path through them.

Devlin assisted the red gargoyle and sensed the dravohs right behind them.

Xena used her chakram to kill several of them. She kept a careful eye on Gabrielle, who was the most vulnerable of them.

Gabrielle ducked under a fireball and glared at the scamp that nearly singed her hair. "I hate these things."

Xena gave a low cry and flung her chakram at the scamp. Her chakram sliced it in the chest, bounced off, and returned to her. She sheathed her sword. "We are close enough." She picked up Gabrielle with one arm, turned, and took running steps towards Rowan.

Rowan's gargoyle senses made her glance at the black gargoyle. She sliced opened a scamp and then knelt down, her head bowed low.

Xena took another wide step before she climbed up Rowan's body like a rock and then launched into the air. She wished for her wings, but they were still gone. Instead, she stretched out her free arm as she soared over the scamps' heads.

Gabrielle clung hard to her partner. She felt the impact and heard Xena's muffled groan. She lifted her head and found themselves latched onto the stone pillar.

"Can you get onto my back?"

The bard took in a shaky breath then maneuvered herself around Xena's large body. The bronze armor provided good hand holds for her. Once on Xena's back, she wrapped her strong legs and arms around Xena, mostly. Once or twice, she nearly lost the sword but managed the handle between her fingers.

Xena breathed in then started climbing the pillar.

"This reminds me of when we were thrown in the well," Gabrielle commented. However, the scamps under them was a bit different than the black hole of the well.

"Your memory is not quite like mine," Xena argued. Her talons dug into the stone until they were on the top. She squatted low on the small surface of the pillar's top. She then tilted her head back and gazed upon the mouth of the gateway to Oblivion. "Are you ready?"

Gabrielle pressed her temple against Xena's pointed ear. "Yes." And she was ready to face Dahak. She no longer feared him like she did a year ago. She owed him in kind for what he brought to her and Xena.

Xena smiled wolfishly, sensing her dravoh's emotions. Her muscles wound tighter like a ballista about to release its siege weapon on its enemy. The distance between Xena and the gate was rather far, but Xena would make it.

Xena's roar thundered in the ruins, causing the scamps to gaze up in surprise. She launched from the pillar, straight up to the gate. Her great strength took her higher than any normal gargoyle could claim. Just as her lift bled off, the gate's own draw surrounded her and Gabrielle and pulled them through in great eager.

Gabrielle screamed as the heat engulfed her. She clung harder to Xena once everything erupted in flames and then went white. She lost consciousness and lost Xena as they passed into Oblivion.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

**Chapter 22**

Xena dragged her talons through the dirt, and it caked against her fingers. She let out a soft groan and brought her head up. She was flat on her stomach, the bronze armor pressed against her body. She blinked a few times, but it did nothing to take away the red hue around her. Slowly, she realized it was actually normal.

The black gargoyle inhaled and started coughing because of the rotten egg smell. She shook her head a few times. "Gabrielle," she weakly called. Only silence came back to her for a moment until a soft movement caught her attention. Xena turned her head to the left and slotted her eyes at the scamp dancing on his feet.

The scamp was rather far yet not far enough to conjure a fireball and use it. Already the flames shaped into a ball between his hands.

"Hades," Xena hissed. She had to get up or get burnt to a crisp. She drew up onto her feet just as the crackling of fire grew louder. Xena ducked out of the way and retrieved her chakram. She threw it at the scamp, who took it solid in the chest. Xena huffed once the scamp fall on his back, chakram stuck between his feeble rib cage.

The gargoyle's nose flared wider after Gabrielle's scent drifted to her. She turned and followed her nose to her dravoh. She discovered her dravoh hooked by the ankle, and a scamp dragging her unconscious form past a red lake.

The scamp was busy hauling his prize. He suspected his master would be pleased with him. But a big, ugly gargoyle stepped into his path. The scamp sneered at the tall creature dressed in bronze and leather armor.

Xena barred her own teeth and bent her knees. She was amused that the scamp attacked her. She wrapped her talons around his face in midair then slammed him into the ground. Xena picked him up and tossed him into the rotten water, which ate away at his skin.

The scamp screamed several times but lost the fight as the acidic water devoured him from the outside in. His head drifted under the red water, slowly followed by his pointy ears.

The gargoyle knelt beside her partner, who was covered in dust. She lifted Gabrielle's head. "Gabrielle," she gently called.

"Just another candlemark," Gabrielle pleaded.

Xena chuckled and promised, "Another time."

The bard grumbled but slowly opened her eyes. She focused on Xena first before she noticed the fiery sky above them. "We must be in Oblivion." Suddenly the rotting smell hit her and made her cough. "Oh gods!" She rolled to her side.

"You will get use to it." Xena remained knelt beside Gabrielle. She visually inspected for any injuries to the bard but saw nothing, thankfully.

"Gods... I hope not." Gabrielle rolled onto her knees, testing her body.

"Do you feel okay?"

Gabrielle cleared her throat and held out her arms, noticing the red dirt. "Never better." She noted the gargoyle's ridge raised up in question. She sighed and held out her hands to Xena. "Help me up."

The gargoyle conceded and lifted Gabrielle to her feet.

Gabrielle quickly brushed off most of the dirt before she looked for the sword. She went over and scooped it up. She turned in Xena's direction, but she studied the twin towers set on opposite sides of a large lake. She noticed a bridge connected between them. However, the tower closer to them was much taller.

Xena followed her dravoh's stare. She looked past the towers and noticed that the gate was open in the sky, between the towers. A thick tendril of fire rose from the taller tower to the edges of the gate, keeping it open.

"I think we should go to those towers," Gabrielle concluded. She approached her partner. "You think he saw us come through?"

The gargoyle considered whether Dahak would have seen them pass through the gate. She canted her head then pointed to their left. "Perhaps so."

Gabrielle went wide eye and saw a horde of scamps coming for them. "Hades!"

Xena gave a low, dark laugh and ordered, "Come on." She and Gabrielle raced in the opposite direction of the horde.  On her way, Xena snared her chakram from the dead scamp. She shook off the blood before she hooked it at her back.

Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder and realized the scamps were very fast. "I don't think we can... out... run them." The familiar fire crackle tingled in her ears. "Oh great."

"Head for the tower on the other side," Xena advised.

Gabrielle could tell her partner had an idea. "And our friends?" She heard a fireball coming for them so she ducked like Xena.

The gargoyle gave a low rumble. They would waste time if they faced the scamp horde. "Keep running," she ordered. Xena slowed a little and leaped forward onto all fours.

Gabrielle glanced behind and grinned at her dravoh's idea. She prepared for Xena's next move, knowing it was coming any beat. She braced herself once she felt the gargoyle's breath on her back. Gabrielle took two wide steps and jumped, the sword flipping backwards in her hand.

Xena increased her speed enough and timed it perfectly as her partner landed neatly on her back.

Gabrielle locked her legs around Xena's waist and hooked her arm across Xena's shoulder. She kept the sword blade parallel to the ground, blade tip pointed behind them.

"Mind the chakram," the gargoyle suggested. She bounded forward, her speed phenomenal now that she could move on all fours.

Gabrielle was impressed by her dravoh's speed. She remained low and close to Xena's back. After a moment, she looked sidelong at the horde, which had fallen behind them. She grinned to herself and chuckled at their amazing lead.

Xena raced around the red lake, her sights on the tower. She hoped there were no guards by the tower.

Gabrielle had a brief chance to take in the lands of Oblivion. Even though she was a bard, she lacked to find many words to describe the red wasteland. At first, Gabrielle had thought her vision was jarred by the crossing to Oblivion. However, the blood-orange glow to the world was normal. And the foul smell was ten times worse on the trip around the massive lake.

The black gargoyle huffed as she sprinted hard. She slowed only a little because the horde was so far behind them now. Xena smiled at the tower just ahead of them.

"What now?" Gabrielle asked. Her head was down close to Xena's ear.

"Hold on tight," Xena advised. She drove harder, her talons tearing through the dry ground and leaving red dust in her wake. She mentally estimated the remaining distance to the tower.

Gabrielle tightened her hold on Xena. She knew Xena never did anything conventional.

The gargoyle bounded across the short distance and noticed two unusual guards at the black door.

"What the Hades are they?" Gabrielle was aware of the fact they were not human yet humanoid like. One wore a helmet while the other did not, his face black, red, and horned. Gabrielle watched them both extract weapons, one a battle axe and the other a sword.

"We can stop and ask," Xena offered.

"Funny, funny." Gabrielle ignored the gargoyle's deep rumble of amusement.

Xena gauged the final distance between them, the tower, and the approaching guards. She revealed a dark smile just before she lifted up and launched into the air, mere steps in front of the guards. She and Gabrielle sailed over their heads, and  Xena latched her talons into the tower.

Gabrielle lost some air from her lungs after hitting Xena's armor. She inhaled deeply before she peered down at the yelling guards. She had no idea what they were saying to them, but their anger was funny to Gabrielle.

Xena lifted her head after studying the guards too. "If they have a brain, it is not very large." She started scaling the tower.

"Considering who they work for," Gabrielle reminded, "I agree." She tilted her head back and blew out a breath at the huge distance. "We have a long way to go, Xena."

"As long as you can hold on that long then we can make it," the gargoyle promised. She then felt Gabrielle pressed her face into her neck. "And do not look down."

"I'm good," the bard promised. She was mostly over her fear now that her partner was a flying gargoyle. She distracted herself by conversing about their plans. "So, we need to find Dahak and close the gate." Gabrielle rested her temple against Xena's head. "I don't think that's too difficult."

"Not at all," the gargoyle agreed.

Gabrielle sighed and whispered, "I hope to the gods you can kill him."

Xena revealed a toothy smile. "I am looking forward to it."

For once, Gabrielle found comfort in Xena's darker side. They both needed Xena's bloodlust to combat a one-god as evil as Dahak. After everything that had happened to them because of Dahak, it was a chance to redeem themselves and loved ones.

"How are you doing?" the gargoyle checked.

Gabrielle did a mental check and replied, "I'm alright." She gazed up and realized they were about halfway to the top. "I can make it the rest of the way."

Xena was pleased and already had confidence in Gabrielle's well-toned legs and arms. She was thankful Gabrielle walked and trained nearly every day in their travels.

"At least it stinks less up here," the bard commented.

The gargoyle chuckled and gave a low rumble of agreement.

Gabrielle had a bemused expression. She tilted her head. "I'm glad you're back."

Xena considered the bard's words as she scaled the tower, talons driving into the stone. "Me too," she softly agreed after a long pause.

Gabrielle considered asking what had happened when Xena was under Dahak's control. However, the conversation would be long and heavy so Gabrielle saved it for later when they returned home, if they made it back. She silently prayed they would return to Earth, but if not then she accepted their fate already.

"You went to the clan." Xena continued the small talk, knowing it helped her partner.

"I thought it was worth a try." Gabrielle peered up and estimated they had a third left. She struggled to keep her eyes upward, rather than down.

"Why did Rowan join you and Devlin?"

Gabrielle shook her head some. "I'm not exactly sure." She bit her lower lip. "She wished to helps us." She considered the fight between Rowan and Garrison. "She doesn't believe in what Garrison believes in... about humans."

"She will not be allowed to rejoin the clan," Xena mentioned.

Gabrielle frowned at the news. "Maybe her father will give her some leeway."

"Perhaps," the gargoyle whispered. She paused and studied their options above them. She decided on the best path and went directly to a window. "There will most likely be an enemy inside."

"A few," Gabrielle guessed. She adjusted her grip on the sword.

Quietly, the gargoyle approached the window and peered through it first. She slotted her eyes at a guard, similar to the one on the ground. He had his back to them and facing a round cage. In the center, the bloody cage dangled from the ceiling and held a prisoner. Xena sniffed the air and realized whatever was in the cage was not human but still something familiar to her nose.

Xena placed her talons against the stone sill and carefully started through the window. She expected metal to clank considering their weapons. However, to her amazement, they slipped through the window undetected, and the guard with his back still to them.

Gabrielle silently slid off to one side from Xena's back. She raised the blade and peered up at Xena for direction.

The gargoyle held her hand out to Gabrielle in silent order to stay behind her. This would be their first fight against such a creature, and Xena was unsure how they were as warriors. She wished to find out before Gabrielle fought one. Slowly she crept up to the guard, her hand on her kopis.

Gabrielle remained behind, but she went to the left, slowly and quietly. She eased closer to the steps that came from below. Gazing down, she crinkled her nose at the horns, bloody colors, and darkness of the tower's design.

Xena was hunched forward and ready to spring on the guard.

The guard kicked at the cage, which made it swing a little. He huffed at the prisoner before he turned on his boots. To his shock, an odd creature was right in front of him. He was motionless until yells came from down below.

Gabrielle heard the yells and running boots. She turned to Xena and called, "Those two guards are coming for us!"

The gargoyle roared and launched at the current guard, her kopis already unsheathed. She easily towered the ugly creature, and her kopis blade was bigger.

The guard hollered several things in his own tongue as he engaged the enemy. He was unusually strong compared to a human, but he was weaker than a gargoyle. He lost ground after he rounded the cage.

Xena flashed a dark smile now that she had the guard closer to the edge. She swung at him, planning to miss. She followed her swing with a hasty twist of her body, and her tail whipped with her.

The guard was unprepared and took the tail directly in the chest. He stumbled backwards until he stepped off the edge and went down.

Gabrielle hurried to the top of the steps after the two guards rounded the last turn of steps. "Xena," she hollered. She looked over her shoulder then back at the red and black faces of the guards.

Xena stole a glance at the prisoner, who watched the fight in awe. Or perhaps the prisoner was taken with Xena's form. At the moment, it was pointless because Gabrielle needed help. She hurried across the distance and wished for her wings to use in an attack.

The bard reversed a few steps and raised her sword as the two guards surged over the steps. She ducked under the battle axe swing then parried the sword.

Xena cut into the middle and faced the guard with the battle axe. She growled and brought her kopis against the battle axe. She noted this guard had slightly more skill, but Xena easily broke his defenses and cut him in half.

Gabrielle needed more time with her opponent. His height and strength was more than her. She used her agility to eventually get behind him and stabbed him in the back.

The gargoyle then snared the guard, hefted him, and launched him out of the nearest window with great ease. She huffed and went to the guard she had killed earlier. Xena pried the battle axe free.

Gabrielle realized just how small regular weapons were in the gargoyle's hands. She understood why Werfner designed a great kopis for Xena. She looked across the tower and stared at the prisoner.

"Xena..." The bard was confused and peered up at the gargoyle.

"I know." The gargoyle crossed the distance with her dravoh at her side. The battle axe and bronze kopis were still in her hands.

Gabrielle stood to one side of the cage and stared in amazement at the prisoner. "What is your name?" She had no idea if the prisoner spoke their tongue.

The prisoner was certainly male, but he was completely coated in black fur. His face was feline, and his tail remained down behind him. He was otherwise humanoid in structure, including hands and feet. He wore a heavy leather cuirass, heavy leather greaves, boots, and matching gauntlets. The armor was a perfect mixture of brown and green leathers that had been well-made by a leathersmith. The cuirass bore a unusual pattern that was distinct yet important to the prisoner.

Xena weighed whether to free the prisoner and decided it was in their best interest. With a fluent motion, she broke the lock with her kopis and pulled the door open for him.

The prisoner moved deeper into the cage, uneasy about the strangers. He hissed at the gargoyle, clearly uncomfortable with her. Briefly, he cut his eyes to the human then attempted speaking to her.

Gabrielle shook her head, not sure what he said to her. "We're here to help." She held out her hand to Xena. "I think he's scared of you."

The gargoyle gave a low rumble but understood and backed off from the cage. "We do not have time for this."

"He might be able to help us," Gabrielle argued. She silently asked for a chance with the prisoner. After Xena's nod, she went to the open door and held out her hand to him. "You can trust us."

The prisoner sniffed the air. He warily studied the human, but he approached her and even took her hand. He was helped out of the swinging cage, his boots hitting the metal grate under him.

Now Gabrielle had a chance to take in his scars, earrings, and unusual necklace. She attempted communicating again. "What's your name?"

The prisoner faced the human and shook his head at her question. "Where are you from?" he requested in his own tongue.

Gabrielle frowned at the communication barrier.

The prisoner looked up as his mind composed a few words. "I am Dro'marash." He looked at the human and hoped he still spoke the old language correctly.

The bard went wide eye once she understood him. "You speak ancient Dorian tongue."

"I speak Nord," Dro'marash argued. "You look like a Nord."

"A Nord?" Gabrielle shook her head and replied, "I'm Greek."

"What is... Greek?" Dro'marash shook his head and held up his hands. "You are from another plane?"

"Yes." Gabrielle realized Dro'marash understood planes. "We're in Oblivion, right?"

"Exactly." Dro'marash gazed around and added, "No place looks or smells this foul." He then looked over at the silent creature that had freed him. "What is she?"

"Uh... well..." Gabrielle realized it was complicated and decided to simply answer, "A gargoyle."

"Gargoyle," Dro'marash echoed. He had never heard of such a creature, but the gargoyle reminded him greatly of the dragons.

"She is my dravoh," Gabrielle explained.

Dro'marash became uneasy after the word. The word was unclear to him other than it was dragon tongue.

"It's okay. She's my friend," Gabrielle attempted in a more civil manner. She looked over at her partner and gave a low nod.

The gargoyle sheathed her kopis and kept the battle axe facing down as she slowly approached the pair. "You are speaking ancient Dorian to him?" She had little knowledge about the ancient Greek tongue, but she knew it was something Gabrielle had studied heavily in her youth.

"Yes." Gabrielle was pleased that Dro'marash stayed  beside her once Xena joined them. "His name is Dro'marash."

The gargoyle gave a low rumble then she held out her arm to Dro'marash.

"This is Xena," Gabrielle introduced in ancient tongue.

Dro'marash took the gargoyle's thick forearm and locked in a solid hold. He nodded once before he released arms.

"Where is he from, Gabrielle?"

The bard looked to Dro'marash and translated, "Where are you from? What plane?"

"I am from Tamriel." Dro'marash edged closer to the human. "I was taken by the daedric prince for some reason."

"Daedric prince?" Gabrielle checked.

"Mehrunes Dagon," Dro'marash replied. "He believes that Tamriel is his plane, but it is not." He was agitated already. "It is Drakon's plane."

Gabrielle brightened at hearing a familiar name. "Drakon... the half human, half dragon god?"

"Yes." Dro'marash smiled at the human's knowledge.

Gabrielle was about to ask more until Xena's rumble made her stop, and she shyly peered up at her partner. "Sorry," she offered. "I guess the small talk can wait, huh?" She received a raised ridge, and it prompted her to focus on the problem. "Dro'marash, do you know how to close the gate?"

"It is not easy." Dro'marash frowned, which brought his whiskers down too. "You have to capture the Sigil Stone." He canted his head. "It is what keeps the gate open."

"Okay." Gabrielle turned to her partner and translated to Xena. After they spoke a few times, she nodded and turned to Dro'marash. "Can you help us?"

"I am afraid I am a stranger to these lands as much as you." Dro'marash looked to the gargoyle and then nodded once at the human. "But I will help."

Gabrielle was thankful because they needed the extra support if they were going to defeat Dahak and obtain the Sigil Stone. She relayed the information to Xena.

"There is one problem," Dro'marash cut in. He pointed at the door behind the pair. "We must go through there to the other tower. The key was with the dremora that was guarding me."

Gabrielle sighed and looked at the partner. "That creature that fell off the side has the key for the door."

The gargoyle eyed the black metal door and argued, "I can perhaps break it open."

"It may give us access to other locked doors," Dro'marash intervened.

Gabrielle cringed and told Xena.

The gargoyle sighed and ordered, "Wait here." She then turned to Dro'marash and held out the battle axe's handle.

Carefully, Dro'marash took the weapon and turned his head when the gargoyle whipped around him. He was amazed when the dragon-like creature jumped from the ledge and landed on the steps. He turned to the human, who was just as dazzled by the display, but he sensed something else about it.

"Dravoh?" Dro'marash repeated.

Gabrielle crinkled her nose at the new ally. "Lover," she supplied.

"Your mate." Dro'marash easily understood, but he was baffled by how a gargoyle and human could mate together. He shook his head and started to the metal door. "Have you ever battled a daedric prince before?"

"Not lately," Gabrielle joked. She gently tapped the sword tip against the stone floor, black blood sliding off. "But I'm looking forward to it," she whispered.

Dro'marash's keen hearing did not miss a word. He held his tongue though.

The bard looked at the unusual ally and asked, "What species are you?" She had grown accustom to different types of humanoid, and not so humanoid, creatures.

"I am from the khajiit race."

"Khajiit," Gabrielle repeated. She rolled the letters along her tongue. She smiled after Dro'marash's nod. But Xena's return made her look to the right.

The gargoyle was bounding up the tower's inner walls, leaping from side to side and returning much faster than taking the steps. Yet, she landed on the last few and hurried to the pair. Xena went to the door and found the key fit perfect.

Gabrielle went to her dravoh's side and whispered, "Easier than breaking it down?"

Xena grumbled, said nothing, and opened the door. Instantly, she was hit by the foul odor from the lake.

Gabrielle coughed and patted her chest. "I hate this plane." She followed Xena out onto the bridge, but she made the mistake of looking down at the lake. "Oh gods." She backed up a step and nearly collided with Dro'marash.

Dro'marash placed a hand on the human's shoulder. "This is a sound bridge."

The bard rolled her eyes and lifted her head, knowing better than to look down. She saw Xena waved her on, not giving Gabrielle anymore chance to back out.

The gargoyle sensed Gabrielle following her so she turned and hurried across the bridge to the other tower.

The bard ran after her partner and knew Dro'marash was behind her. She hoped it was easy to obtain the Sigil Stone, but she was confident Dahak would be there too. She halted behind Xena when they were upon the locked door.

Dro'marash turned to the human and asked, "What is your name?" He held out his arm.

Gabrielle realized she had never told him. She lifted her free hand and locked arms with him. "Gabrielle."

Dro'marash had a thin smile. "Welcome to Oblivion then, Gabrielle."

The human shook her head and released arms. "Thanks, I think." She followed her dravoh into the tower. "We need to go up."

Xena frowned as she scanned the interior of the room that was simple, besides the eerie columns made from flesh. "We will go this way." She spotted a sealed door.

Gabrielle remained close and scanned their surroundings for trouble.

Dro'marash kept his weapon and wits ready for a battle. He spun the battle axe once and continued sniffing for trouble.

The gargoyle quietly edged the unlocked door open. She slipped in first and held it as the other two followed her.

"It is a maze," Dro'marash softly mentioned. "But the Sigil Keep holds the stone."

Gabrielle shook her head, and like Xena, started searching for the best route upwards to the keep. "We can try this door."

The gargoyle came to her partner's side. She wanted to go first, and she slipped through. She extracted her kopis despite it was a quiet hallway. She smelled something in the air.

Dro'marash was last, and he slotted his eyes. He noticed the scent too and realized what it was nearly too late. "Do not move!" His words seemed to stir a trap.

Xena growled low after a flame erupted from the left wall and cut in front of her. "Hades," she hissed. Even though she could not understand Dro'marash, she knew to halt. She warily eyed the rest of the hallway and noted all the fire spouts attached to the side of the walls.

"There are six of them," Gabrielle counted out.

"They are timed to go off," Dro'marash informed them.

The bard informed Xena, who frowned at the hallway.

"Alright." The gargoyle ordered  the pair to stand side by side to her. They had to go together and time it correctly.

Gabrielle was breathing hard and tense as they slowly went through the hallway. Sweat was rolling down her back and face from the heat of the flames. She was relieved once they were at the door on the other end. "By the gods." She glared at the hallway before she passed through the door with Xena.

"Duck!" The gargoyle snared her dravoh and went to the floor before a fireball hit them.

Dro'marash rolled behind the door in time then hastily came through with his battle axe in the air. He attacked the scamp and decapitated it easily. He straightened up and hissed at the three other scamps in the room.

Xena and Gabrielle had recovered and assisted Dro'marash with them. After the scamps were dead, they went to an open doorway that came to spiraling steps. Xena peered up and found that it was quiet. She lead the group, her kopis at the ready.

Gabrielle found the steps to be steep for her smaller stature, but she climbed them quickly behind the gargoyle. She slowed once Xena made it near the top.

Carefully, the gargoyle peered around and assessed the strange room that reminded her of the top floor at the other tower. However, this time another short flight of steps stopped at a strange landing where spikes protruded from a grate.

Dro'marash came up last after the two females. He sniffed the air and found nothing unusual. Like Xena, he considered the strange platform at the top of the steps.

Gabrielle tilted her head back and stared at the circular opening above them. She studied the horned platform next. "I think it's lift."

"To where," the gargoyle questioned. Her voice rumbled against the walls.

"Maybe to the top of the keep," Gabrielle hoped. She started to the stairs. "Let's find out."

Xena frowned but hastened to her partner's side.

Dro'marash followed them but kept looking behind in case of trouble. He stayed at the top of the steps, looking down at the mouth of the lower steps.

Gabrielle walked onto the lift and searched for the controls.

"Here." Xena noted the central horn could be moved, her talons nearly pushing on it, until an orange fireball nearly struck her. She growled and looked over the lift to see a robed dremora racing out from the lower steps.

"It's a mage," Dro'marash hollered to Gabrielle.

"A mage," Gabrielle repeated to her dravoh.

The dremora mage raised his hands again, at Dro'marash. He gave a yell and sent flames at the khajiit.

Dro'marash howled and moved down the steps, using the axe to deflect some of the flames. His amulet on his chest glowed bright and gave him more stamina as he ran down the steps.

Xena had run off the platform, jumped, and dived for the mage. Her roar caught his attention.

The mage backed up and casted a new spell, sending frost at the black creature coming at him.

Xena would have cared if she were in human form. But her leathery skin and bronze armor provided protection against the frost spell. She hit the mage head on and rolled on the ground with him.

Dro'marash came up from behind and swung the axe. He sliced through the dremora's back and killed him.

The gargoyle shoved the dead mage off after Dro'marash removed the axe. She climbed to her feet and exchanged a silent thanks with Dro'marash.

"Are you two done?" Gabrielle called to them.

Xena sighed and hurried up the steps with Dro'marash. They both stepped onto the platform and barely caught their balance before Gabrielle hit the control.

The lift rushed upwards and went through the tower to the next level. It lurched and then locked into place with another platform.

"We are close," Dro'marash whispered. He smelled an electric charge in the air.

Xena stepped off the lift and went to the spiraling steps first. She lifted her kopis as she started up the steps.

Gabrielle stayed close and felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She flexed her grip on the sword handle. Her heart was racing now.

The gargoyle came to the top and immediately her eyes rested on the glowing door straight in front of them. She scanned the small entryway, but it was quiet. "Come on," she ordered the pair.

Dro'marash turned in a circle as he followed the pair. He then looked at the words on the glowing door that were a nasty warning to all. "Oblivion awaits," he told Gabrielle.

The bard slotted her eyes at the door and peered up at her dravoh.

Xena placed her hand over the Oblivion symbol and pushed open the two doors. She was prepared for anything beyond the doors. She stepped aside to allow the others through.

Gabrielle stared at the red dome before them and the huge column of fire that rose from the center, out of the single hole above, and into the sky outside of the keep. Finally she noticed the orb sitting in the center of the flame.

"That's the Sigil Stone," Dro'marash informed. He then lifted his eyes to the upper grate above them. "And that is the Sigil Guardian." He pointed the battle axe upward at the dremora that shined in his bronze armor.

The Sigil Guardian, an apt dremora warrior, hurried down from the upper level. He stood on the red dome. He carried a great sword, black as night. His helmet glowed red like his chest. He was taller than most dremora and well built under his heavy armor.

"Great," Gabrielle muttered.

Xena was barely concerned and took a step towards the dremora until the crackling on the left caught her attention. She shielded her eyes after the light become overwhelming for her. Once it faded, Xena was staring at the waistline of another male dremora. She lifted her eyes until she took in the red, horned face of a daedric prince.

"That is Lord Mehrunes Dagon," Dro'marash declared.

"Hello, Xena and Gabrielle," Lord Dagon greeted the pair. He then gave a toothy smiled to the khajiit. "Dro'marash, you are free." He had easily switched languages. He held out all four arms at the three guests. "Welcome to my home." His laugh was low.

Xena snarled and gripped on the kopis. She hastily assessed him as a fighter and considered what dark magic he could use on them.

"You made it much simpler for me by crossing here," Lord Dagon revealed. "I will take Earth and Tamriel, which are rightfully mine."

Xena smiled wide at the prince. "Not until you get through us, Dahak."

Lord Dagon chuckled at the gargoyle's bolster. "I only need your dravoh, Xena."

Gabrielle tensed and wondered how she fit into the picture.

"She is the key to both worlds." Lord Dagon took a step back, his arms spread again. Slowly a great battle axe formed in his lower right hand. His upper left hand had spikes growing from his knuckles. And similar to the Destroyer, countless spikes grew out of his back, the thickest along his spine.

Xena's low growl grew in timber as she realized how badly Dahak wanted Gabrielle. "Get the Sigil Stone," she ordered the pair.

Slight panic entered Gabrielle's chest after she realized Xena planned to face Dahak alone. "Xena, don't-"

"Now!" Xena yelled. Her eyes were fiery white.

Gabrielle cursed under her breath but knew that the Sigil Guardian would be challenge enough for her and Dro'marash. "We have to get the Sigil Stone. Xena will handle Dahak," she translated to Dro'marash.

The khajiit frowned at the plan, but he nodded and joined Gabrielle in the fight against the Sigil Guardian. He raised the axe.

Gabrielle spun the sword and approached the heavily armored dremora. She stole a glance at Xena, who was drawing Dahak away from them. She promised to help her partner, no matter the cost. Gabrielle silently apologized to Dro'marash because his life could fall short of Xena's life at any heartbeat.

The air in the keep was electric and tense as enemies sized each other. In the center, the Sigil Stone hummed loudly in the thick tendril of fire. It hovered with great power and continued holding the gate open between the two worlds. Beyond the tower, scamps were casted through the gate and wreaking havoc on two gargoyles left to battle them. Gabrielle was paces from saving Earth, and Xena was lengths away from killing their greatest enemy, Dahak.

 

**To be continued.**


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

**Chapter 23**

Gabrielle tightened her grip on her blade. She sized her enemy, the Sigil Guardian. She was thankful for Dro'marash's help, but her fears rested with Xena. With a stolen glance, she realized Xena was also sizing up Dahak, who was as large as a Cyclops back at home. However, Dahak was a powerful god that would kill them.

Suddenly Dro'marash gave a cry. He launched at the Sigil Guardian. His axe connected with the dremora's great sword, which deflected the blow.

Gabrielle hastened and followed Dro'marash's attack with her own. Her first swipe was parried, but she followed it with a thrust.

The Sigil Guardian moved out range from the human's attack. He kicked at Dro'marash, who took the blow with a heavy grunt. The dremora continued battling his two opponents. His swings and thrusts were full of power. He finally landed a hard punch to the human's side.

Gabrielle stumbled back, bent forward, and clutched her side. She gasped for air, eyes closed tight. She muttered a swear before she opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of Xena battling Dahak.

Xena performed a roll just before a stream of fire engulfed her. She popped onto her feet and leaped onto the wall, her talons digging into the fleshy structure. She twisted her head.

Dahak laughed at the gargoyle and brought his battle axe at her.

Xena snarled low and launched off the wall. Her feet hit the shaft of the battle axe, and she sprung off it. She came directly at Dahak's exposed chest, her talons cutting into his skin.

Dahak was furious. He swiped with his spiked hand.

The gargoyle felt a spike hit her armor before she let go and landed on the ground. She leaped on all four after Dahak raised his foot. Xena missed being flatten, but she saw Dahak's injured chest slowly healed as if the attack never happened to him.

Dahak smirked and stated, "I am a god, Xena." He revealed all his sharp teeth in a dark smile. "And soon I'll be your Earth's only god."

"I do not think so," Xena swore. She enjoyed Dahak's irritation. His next attack was less planned, and Xena took it to her advantage. She jumped over his axe swing and unsheathed her kopis in midair. She went for his legs, driving the blade into his muscles several times. Xena disregarded the fact that he healed because she knew it still slowed him down. Distantly, she heard Dro'marash yell something in Dorian tongue.

"Gabrielle, get the stone," Dro'marash yelled. He was locked in combat with the dremora.

The Sigil Guardian snarled and drove the khajiit to his knees. His powerful stature bore down on Dro'marash. From the corner of his eye, he saw the human make a run for the Sigil Stone.

Dro'marash took a sharp blow to his stomach. He went down on his stomach and expected a sword blade through his back to his heart. Instead, he peered up and saw the dremora freeing a dagger.

Gabrielle skidded to a halt only paces from the Sigil Stone. She stared wide eye at the flames that protected the special stone. Then a sudden whistle caught her attention followed by Dro'marash's yell.

"Look out!"

Yet, it was too late as the dagger cut into Gabrielle's right shoulder. She cried out and dropped the sword. Instantly tears welded up, and she knelt down as painful heat radiated up and down her arm.

Dro'marash growled and dug his claws into the dremora then used all his strength to tear the creature down. Once the dremora fell, Dro'marash jumped onto his prey and attacked him. Furry rained behind every blow.

"Gabrielle!" Xena called out to her dravoh. She darted after her injured partner until Dahak captured her by the tail. Xena gave a cry as she was lifted into the air and thrown across the room.

Gabrielle fisted her right hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed the dagger's black hilt. She inhaled deeply as she mentally counted to three then sharply ripped the blade out from her right shoulder. Her cry echoed through the keep. Blood began trailing down her arm.

Slightly dazed, Gabrielle gazed at the dremora's dagger in her left hand. She stared at her glossy blood on the shining blade. Slowly, she lifted her head and set her sights on the Sigil Stone in the flames. It was so close to her.

Blinking once, Gabrielle twisted her head around and saw Dro'marash's continued attack on the Sigil Guardian. After another blink, she focused on her dravoh on the other side of the keep. Xena was slumped against the fleshy wall, her eyes half open and unaware of Dahak's next move.

Getting up to her feet with only the dagger, the bard was determined to protect her dravoh from their enemy. She had no care for the Sigil Stone or even Dro'marash. This was about her dravoh and what Dahak had taken from her and them. Gabrielle felt the rage build in her chest.

Slowly, Xena stirred and opened her eyes as Dahak towered over her. She barred her teeth as Dahak lifted his axe and held out his lower left hand. Flames built up in Dahak's palm, and Xena attempted to get up despite her disorientation.

Gabrielle raced across the distance. All her rage from the year of suffering under Dahak, Hope, and even Caesar caused the explosion to burst from her lips. Energy boomed across the air as a mighty force and struck Dahak from behind with great impact.

Dahak was completely unprepared and fell forward with a howl. His axe lost from his grip, and the flame from his hand spiraled out of control.

Xena jumped forward on all four then sprung up onto her feet. She tumbled out of the way and rolled a few paces before she climbed onto her feet. She glanced at the stunned god before she hurried over to Gabrielle.

The bard was pulled into strong arms, but she hissed from the returned pain in her shoulder. "It's not too bad," she insisted.

The gargoyle hissed at the injury. However, her attention was drawn to Dahak as he rose up. Her eyes brightened again. "My kopis…"

"I see it." Gabrielle flexed her grip on the dagger. "I'll get it." She pushed off Xena and went for the blade.

Xena raced after Dahak, who was rising up. She jumped, sailed through the air, and landed on his back. She used the spikes to scale him.

Gabrielle scooped up great kopis that was coated in black blood. She imagined Xena had used it several times on Dahak. She realized how heavy kopis truly was when her right shoulder screamed in pain. She switched the dagger and kopis between hands then looked over at Xena. But it was Dro'marash's feline hisses that caught her ear.

Dro'marash snarled after he was rolled onto his back. He grabbed the dremora's wrists after large hands went around his throat. Dro'marash attempted kneeing the dremora, but his armor was too thick.

The Sigil Guardian revealed a dark smile. He tightened his grip around the khajiit's throat. "Feline trash," he hissed in daedric tongue.

Dro'marash's lips curled up, his whiskers back. He buried his claws into the dremora's hands, but it was no use. Slowly, his vision started to swim, and his body weakened with less air. Just as his eyes started to roll up, air rushed back into his lungs as the dremora's grip weakened around his throat. Dro'marash focused his eyes again and was amazed by the headless dremora above him.

Standing over the former Sigil Guardian was Gabrielle with a kopis. She kicked the dremora's head away.

Dro'marash hissed as he threw the headless dremora off himself. He climbed to his feet after a vibration went through the keep. Dro'marash gazed at the gargoyle and Lord Mehrunes Dagon battling each other.

"I have to help her," Gabrielle explained to Dro'marash. She was about to go until the khajiit grabbed her left arm.

"You must retrieve the Sigil Stone." Dro'marash was about to promise to help Xena until he heard the keep's lift hitch and several scamps arrived.

"Xena-"

"Even if we manage to win," Dro'marash hissed, "The dremora will still go to Earth to ravage it." He glanced at the scamps that closed in on them. "You must save your plane." He released Gabrielle and promised, "I will protect you from the scamps." He hoped Gabrielle would listen. He grabbed the dead dremora's great sword and faced the scamps.

Gabrielle knew that Dro'marash was right. She could save Earth regardless of their battle's outcome. She raced over to the Sigil Stone, which still hovered in the flames. Gabrielle gritted her teeth as she decided what to do. She could only wager whether the flames would burn her or simply let her pass like Dahak's flames.

Carefully, Gabrielle approached the flames until the dagger in her right hand hummed loudly. She lifted it and realized the hum grew louder as the dagger came closer to the flames. Still unsure but willing to tempt fate, Gabrielle edged closer to the flames with the dagger extended out. To her amazement, the dagger started to draw in the flames into the blade, but the handle remained cool. Growing bolder, Gabrielle approached the flames, which were drawn into the dagger even faster. Soon the flames dispelled and the dagger remained with a soft, red glow to it.

"By the gods," Gabrielle whispered. She hooked the enchanted dagger to her side then reached for the floating stone. Once in her hands, Gabrielle held it close to her face. The glowing stone darkened until it was only black. Instantly a rumble sounded through Oblivion, and the single gate drew shut.

"No!" Dahak bellowed, and he shot a fireball at Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle!" Xena warned.

The bard jumped out of the way, losing Xena's kopis and barely kept the Sigil Stone. The movement put a strain on her injured shoulder, and Gabrielle heaved hard against the pain.

Dro'marash killed the last scamp and then went to Gabriele's aid. He took the Sigil Stone to relieve the pain from her shoulder. "Let me see it." He tore fabric from his tunic after wedging some out from under his leather cuirass. He wrapped the human's injured shoulder then tied a strong knot to put pressure against it. He hoped the bleeding would stop.

Gabrielle was relieved by the consisted pressure against her wound. She was starting to feel weak from it, but she had to help Xena. "Take the Sigil Stone," she told him.

Dro'marash nodded and scooped up the stone. He had a small satchel tied to his leather cuirass, which he freed and stowed the stone in it.

"More scamps," Gabrielle pointed out.

Dro'marash hissed at the creatures. "I'll deal with them." He helped Gabrielle stand up then he tied off the stone to his hip. "Help your dravoh."

Gabrielle nodded and took the kopis. She and Dro'marash separated, but Gabrielle grabbed Dro'marash's forgotten battle axe. She ignored how the axe pained her shoulder.

Xena freed her chakram and raised it as Dahak's spiked hand came at her. She cut through his spikes and slipped past his attack. She growled and rolled between his legs. Xena stood up then raced to Gabrielle, who had her kopis.

Gabrielle tossed the weapon to Xena then traded the battle axe to her left hand. She blew past Xena and raised the axe with both hands. Just as Dahak attempted to turn, Gabrielle drove the axe into Dahak's leg.

Dahak snarled in anger and reached for Gabrielle, but his hand was hit by Xena's kopis. He snarled and went for Xena with his other lower hand. "You both will die with your Earth!"

Xena's laugh echoed in response. She bounded out of the way and saw Gabrielle did the same. She was proud of her partner, who had learned to be a warrior over the years.

Gabrielle heard the flames crackle before they came at her. She maneuvered to safety. She noticed the flames turned into tendrils and chased her. "Hades!" She was reminded of her time over the pit when the tendrils took her.

The gargoyle growled and leapt for Dahak's upper right arm, which was extended out with the tendrils slithering from his palm. She drove her kopis into his wrist, all her strength in it. Her roar erupted after Dahak's hand was neatly severed at the wrist.

Gabrielle ducked behind a pillar and came out after the tendrils died off. She was panting but smirked at Dahak's pain. She gathered her breath then hurried back to the fight.

Dahak was enraged and opened his mouth, which was full of fire. The flames burst from his mouth and instantly engulfed the gargoyle.

Xena gave a low roar against the heat. She hastened out of it, but the flames followed her.

Gabrielle prepared the battle axe for another swing. She was so close until the flames turned on her suddenly. Gabrielle dropped her burning axe.

Dahak shut his mouth and quickly captured Gabrielle by her hair. He spun her by her long hair as he started to lift her up.

Gabrielle screamed and was taken off her feet.

Xena went wide eye, but she was too far. She instead grabbed her chakram and gave a deep war cry. Her chakram flew from her talons after she threw it with perfect accuracy.

The chakram gave off its distinct whistle and cut through the air until it sliced through blond strands before it bounced off the wall then returned to Xena.

Gabrielle tumbled and landed on her side, blond hair raining around her. She shot a brief glare at her partner for the maneuver, but it was better than the alternative. Gabrielle reached for the battle axe, her fingers on the charred handle. She noted that Dro'marash was holding his own against the scamps.

Xena rehooked the chakram and sent a silently apology to her dravoh. She noticed Gabrielle's slow movements, most likely still shaken by the fall. She gritted her teeth when Dahak took aim at her with his spikes. Xena dived around the spikes as she made her way to Gabrielle.

The bard stood up with the battle axe at her side. She was scooped up by Xena and taken away from Dahak. She shook off her momentary confusion.

"Can you distract him?" Xena breathed into her dravoh's ear.

"Yes," Gabrielle swore.

Xena heard the fire ball crackle that came behind them. She pushed them to their right, against the fleshy wall. "Time to finish this," she hissed.

Gabrielle peered up at her dravo and admired the white glow in Xena's eyes. "Finish him," she encouraged Xena.

The gargoyle gave a low, pleased rumble. She separated from Gabrielle and ripped her chakram free. She gave her famous cry before she threw the weapon at Dahak's spiked hand.

Gabrielle hefted the axe and approached Dahak. "We have the Sigil Stone, Dahak." She held the axe in front of her. "Your Gateway is closed."

"I will reopen it," Dahak swore. He glanced at Xena, who was to his left while Gabrielle stood in front of him. "You both will die."

"Not unless it's with you," Gabrielle replied.

Dahak laughed and reminded, "I am a god."

Gabrielle revealed a dark smile. "Even gods die." She enjoyed Dahak's rage. She ducked under his battle axe.

Xena growled and sheathed her kopis. All she needed were her talons that Drakon had given her. By design, gargoyles were god killers.

Gabrielle swung her axe at Dahak's legs. Despite his cuts healed up, she felt good to do it. Too wrapped up in her attack, she took a kick from his other foot. Gabrielle lost the axe and went sliding across the stone floor.

Xena snarled after she saw her partner go down. She launched at the wall, driving her talons into the flesh. She then sprung off the wall and came at Dahak's shoulder.

Dahak swiped at Xena with his opposite hand. Xena laughed at him.

Gabrielle climbed to her feet and shook off her confusion. She peered up at Xena climbing around Dahak, her talons obviously causing him pain. Gabrielle glanced at her right shoulder, which throbbed badly at her. She could feel her head lighter since the blood loss. However, she would stay on her feet until the end. She had to for Xena's sake.

A soft hum caught Gabrielle's ear, and she reached for the glowing dagger. She freed it from her belt and studied it for a heartbeat. It called to her as she turned it between her fingers. Gabrielle cut her eyes to Dahak and lowered the enchanted dagger to her side.

Xena grinded her teeth after a spike impaled her right leg. She had not expected Dahak to drive his back into the wall just to get her, but it had worked against her. Xena forced her leg out from the spike and made herself climb his back. The tips of his spikes cut into leather skin.

Gabrielle approached Dahak, who started fire tendrils from his three hands. She took the dagger by its handle into her right hand. She mentally blocked off the pain that her shoulder gave her. There was not time to be weak.

The gargoyle roared and jumped onto Dahak's shoulder then swung herself around to the back of his neck. She drove her hands' talons into his horned head. Her feet clawed into his shoulder blades.

Dahak howled in pain and reached behind as he knelt down. His lower hand went towards Gabrielle. He would crush somebody even if it cost him his chance to go to Earth.

Gabrielle barred her teeth and tightened her hold on the enchanted dagger as she flung her arm upwards. She plunged the blade into Dahak's outstretched hand.

Xena's roar grew in strength as all her muscles bulged against her black skin. Every drop of strength went to her hands and upper body as she twisted Dahak's head to the right with great force. Dahak's screaming fueled her savage rage to dominate him and win the battle.

Gabrielle watched in amazement as the enchanted dagger shot flames into Dahak's hand, up his arm, and filled his head. She held tightly to the handle and yelled at the evil one-god. She needed him to die and be casted beyond even Hades, forever. Gabrielle's past pains seeped into the enchanted dagger and attacked Dahak.

Even through the intense heat of Dahak's skin, Xena wrench harder to the right, and she heard the tearing of muscles, flesh, and finally bone. Her gargoyle roar filled the keep as her eyes remained ablaze. Xena ripped Dahak's head free from his shoulders, which opened the flames up to the ceiling of the keep. The flames broke through the ceiling and went into the red sky.

Dahak's head fell to the ground, his eyes now black, and his mouth left wide open. His body started to fall forward as his knees gave out.

Gabrielle yanked the dagger free and ran forward, between Dahak's knees. She felt the vibration when he hit the stone floor. She sensed Xena landing beside her, and she reached for Xena.

Xena blew out a low breath, relieved when Dahak stayed dead before them. But metal hitting stone nearby made her look at Gabrielle, who was falling next. "Gabrielle..." Xena scooped up her unconscious dravoh. She inspected the wound, which was still bleeding despite the temporary bandage. Looking across the keep, Xena noted that Dro'marash slicing down the last scamp.

Dro'marash sensed the gargoyle's eyes on him so he joined the pair. He gave a low whine at seeing the unconscious human in the gargoyle's arms. He peered up at the gargoyle, Xena, and was slightly uneasy. He had no means to communicate with her other than through Gabrielle. He considered his options after he stole a peek at the dead god. It was impossible but very real.

"We have to go home," Xena told the khajiit.

Dro'marash slowly narrowed his eyes, unsure what the creature said to him. His whiskers flicked in the air, but when he looked out one of the keep's windows and saw Oblivion, he understood what Xena needed to do. Dro'marash nodded at her and quickly reached to his side. He retrieved the Sigil Stone.

The gargoyle tilted her head at the black stone cupped in the khajiit's furry hand. "Can it get us home?" she pleaded. She disliked not being able to speak Dro'marah's tongue, which was unusual for her since she had learned many languages.

Dro'marash gazed around the keep, searching for something. He brightened when he located the enchanted dagger only a pace away from him. He traded the great sword for the enchanted dagger. Dro'marash raised both the dagger and Sigil Stone, close to each other. He revealed a cattish smile when the Sigil Stone came to life once it was close to the dagger. He knew it was the key to the Sigil Stone.

"I do not know if we will return to Earth or Tamriel," Dro'marash murmured. "But, we will return." He brought the stone and dagger together.

Xena parted her lips to ask a question that could not be answered. Before even a whisper left her lips, a bright light snapped before her eyes. She felt like she was falling, but she kept a hold of Gabrielle. Briefly Dro'marash passed her view until finally everything went dark and hot. A low crackle passed her ears before soft hum filled her ears. Xena cautiously opened her eyes to find the enchanted dagger in front of her nose. To her right, Gabrielle rested beside her.

Dro'marash groaned but the cool air raised his spirits. Slowly he heard the distinct sound of a scamp's fireball. "Damn things," he muttered before getting his hands under his body. He was half up when he noticed the Sigil Stone in front of him. He grabbed it and tucked it away as he rose up.

Xena stood too with her dravoh in her arms. She had already confiscated the enchanted dagger, hidden in her armor. "We are back."

Dro'marash scanned his surroundings, which reminded him of a temple or what was left of one. He slightly frowned because he suspected he was not home in Tamriel.

A low growl caught Xena's ear, and she knew it was Devlin. Suddenly a red gargoyle landed to her right.

"You are both back," Rowan declared, happily. However, her smile was lost upon seeing Gabrielle in Xena's arms. "Is she-"

"No," Xena cut off. "She is badly wounded."

Rowan was about to say more, but she realized that there was another presence among them. She was startled by the feline creature and raised her blade.

Xena hastily inserted herself.

Dro'marash's low hiss faded off, and he relaxed after the red gargoyle lowered her blade.

"He is a friend," Xena explained. "He helped us kill Dahak." She glanced at Dro'marash then back to Rowan. "His name is Dro'marash."

Rowan considered the feline humanoid and knew he was not from Earth or Oblivion. There were no stories about such creatures. She nearly spoke to the creature until Devlin landed beside her.

"You have returned," Devlin happily declared. Like Rowan, her concerns went to Gabrielle then onto the feline behind Xena.

Before questions could stir again, Xena cut to the chase. "Gabrielle has been injured, and I must get to her medical supplies."

Devlin looked from the feline to the gargoyle. "They are back at the cave."

"How far?"

"Half a candlemark… perhaps less." Rowan considered the issue that Xena had no wings. "We can fly her back faster than you can walk or run."

Xena's lip curled in frustration, but she stepped closer to Devlin. "Please take her." As she handed Gabrielle to Devlin, she ordered, "Rowan, you will guide me from above to the cave."

Rowan sheathed her blade. She nodded but cut her eyes to Dro'marash. "What of him?"

Xena had a slight frown, but she had an idea. "I will take care of Dro'marash."

Dro'marash shifted on his boots, unsure what was being said other than he was part of the discussion.

Xena touched Devlin. "Go ahead. We will be right behind you."

Devlin nodded and strode off so she could find a good take off spot.

Rowan looked from Dro'marash to Xena and promised, "I will stay close to you."

"Thank you." Xena watched Rowan go then she faced the khajiit. "I hope your claws are not too sharp." She had done this already with Gabrielle, but it was different to offer this to Dro'marash. She lowered onto all fours then onto her knees so she was down enough. She hoped that Dro'marash understood her offer.

For a heartbeat, Dro'marash stood still until Xena indicated her back. He blew out a breath then nodded and climbed onto the gargoyle's back. He had only ridden a horse in his life, nothing like a gargoyle or otherwise. However, he understood the urgency to help Gabrielle.

Once situated, Xena hurried out of the temple ruins. She easily bounded over fallen pillars and large slabs of marble. From above, she heard Rowan call to her. Hastily they traveled the rolling lands at speeds of a galloping horse.

Dro'marash did his best to hold on without digging his claws into Xena's thick skin. He was able to grip her bronze armor around her collar. He kept low as the winds whipped past his face. He rather enjoyed the ride.

After half a candlemark, Xena saw the entrance to the cave that had a soft glow. She assumed Devlin had started a fire for them. She bounded down the hill and rushed into the cave.

Dro'marash hastily dismounted because he knew Xena's urgency to help her dravoh.

"Here's the medical kit." Devlin knelt beside Xena, the kit open for Xena. "What can I do to help?"

Rowan remained at the mouth of the cave and kept guard. Occasionally she glanced at the khajiit that sat on the stone next to the fire.

Xena freed the soaked bandage from Gabrielle's shoulder. She visually inspected the wound then prodded it a few times. She needed to clean it and sew it shut. Most likely Gabrielle would suffer a fever.

"Hold this against her wound." Xena gave Devlin a clean cloth. "Keep a good amount of pressure on it."

Devlin did so and hoped she was doing it correctly.

Xena dug out the sea salt, which she gently started putting small quantities into the wound. She had to make sure the wound was clean, especially after such a fight in Oblivion.

Devlin kept the cloth away as Xena filled the wound.

"Is there any water?" Xena asked.

Devlin nodded and climbed up to get it quickly. She returned with the open waterskin.

Carefully, Xena poured the water over the wound and allowed the salt to melt into the wound. She was not startled when Gabrielle sharply woke up in pain. "Ssssh… it is okay."

Gabrielle was gripping Xena's forearm with her left hand. "What's h-h-happening?" She glanced at Devlin, confusingly then back at her dravoh.

"You are safe," Xena softly promised. "I promise."

"Are we… back?"

The black gargoyle sadly smiled and replied, "We made it back home."

Gabrielle slumped against the cave wall and muttered, "You are… my home." She passed out again.

Xena sighed and whispered, "And you are mine." She set the waterskin aside then cleaned out the cleaning salt. "Put the cloth back over."

Devlin reached in and held the cloth firmly against the wound.

Xena retrieved the needle and thread, but she was at a loss on how she could possibly thread it with her large talons. Then an idea came to her so she hastened over to Dro'marash. She held out the items to him.

Dro'marash's whiskers flickered as he accepted the silent request. He held the needle up so the firelight helped him see the eye. Carefully, he slipped the thread through it the first try thanks to his keen eyesight.

Xena silently thanked him with a thin smile before she hurried back to her dravoh. With a steady hand, she was able to sew the wound shut then she tied a clean bandage over it in hopes the added pressure would end the last of the bleeding. She thanked Devlin for her help.

Devlin nodded and cleaned up everything. She considered how much longer it was until dawn.

Rowan promised to continue guard duty until sunrise. She could tell Xena needed the break. She kept her concerns quiet about Xena's own condition considering the wounds and blood on Xena's body. Whatever fueled Xena to keep going was not something many warrior's carried in them.

Dro'marash continued watching the group of gargoyles, feeling rather uneasy. However, he had no other place to go other than to stay with them. He hoped Gabrielle made it through her pending fever. He suspected it would be hard on her.

"May the gods go gentle on you," Dro'marash whispered.

Devlin was repacking the medical kit. However, she paused and peered over her shoulder at the khajiit. "You speak Ancient Dorian?"

Dro'marash jerked out of his thoughts and looked at the emerald colored gargoyle. He had not meant to speak in the Nord tongue, but after doing so with Gabrielle, he still spoke it. "I am speaking Nord."

Rowan pivoted on her feet and furrowed her brow at Devlin speaking a strange tongue to the feline creature. "You can speak to him?"

Devlin cut her eyes to Rowan. "He can speak Ancient Dorian."

"As can you, apparently." Rowan was not aware that her sister could speak such an ancient tongue.

Devlin made no comment then looked at Dro'marash. "My name is Devlin and that is Rowan."

Dro'marash nodded and replied, "I am Dro'marash."

Xena had laid Gabrielle down in the bedrolls. She gazed over at the group and explained, "Dro'marash is from Tamriel."

"Another plane," Rowan concluded. She grew fascinated and curiously studied Dro'marash.

Devlin was curious too, but she remained careful too. She posed, "Are you injured at all?" She indicated the medical kit that she was about to put away.

"Nothing that will not heal on its own," Dro'marash replied. "But thank you."

Devlin nodded and put the kit in the rucksack.

"Now what happens?" Rowan posed to the group.

"We rest," Xena replied.

Rowan nodded in agreement. She was weary herself after the battle with the scamps. She had her own wounds, but soon her stone sleep would heal them. She wished it was that simple for Xena and Gabrielle, even Devlin.

Xena removed her armor, only keeping her red shift. She felt relief to have the weight off. Her kopis rested on top, near the bedroll. She lowered down and drew Gabrielle into her body.

Devlin took the waterskin and drank from it. She shared it with everybody else. She suspected after they rest then they would begin to clean up. Rowan would be the exception since she went through stone sleep. Devlin took a seat near the khajiit, but she looked over at Xena and Gabrielle who rested finally after so many ugly days. Briefly, Devlin considered Dro'marash's fate, but she had no answers for him. Right now, they were all rundown from the battle and even the win. However, it was the win that gave them peace tonight.

 

**To be continued.**


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

**Chapter 24**

Xena stood at the mouth of the cave, her leathers slightly damp and her features worn out. She studied the eastern sun and was thankful to have made it through the night. She had recently returned from the nearby stream after soaking Gabrielle in the cool water. Turning her head, Xena studied the bedroll that held her partner, who had broken her fever about a candlemark ago. It was a good sign.

Devlin stepped away from a gargoyle statue that was Rowan only candlemarks ago. She wished her sister sweet dreams before she approached Xena. "How is she?"

"Better," Xena murmured. She kept her voice low, not wanting to disturb Gabrielle or Dro'marash.

Devlin nodded and offered, "I can take watch. You should rest more."

The Warrior Princess was now in human form and only had her leathers. She needed to retrieve her armor, gauntlet, boots, and sword from the temple. However, it could wait just a bit longer. After a long silence, she nodded and looked at Devlin. "I'll be back in a moment." She turned her attention to the lands beyond the cave. "I need a short walk."

Devlin understood and promised to stay on guard.

Xena silently left. Her first few steps showed her limp from the healing wound in her leg. She returned to the stream and found a fallen tree that became a convenient seat. After a heavy sigh, Xena considered everything they had done and faced since Xena's consistent transformation into a gargoyle each night. They had defeated Dahak, yet they still lacked answers about Xena's gargoyle persona.

"Like maybe your answers are back home," a bubbly voice offered.

Xena canted her head as the Goddess of Love formed in a cloud of pink sprinkles on the log beside her. "I can only hope so."

Aphrodite shrugged and offered, "Did ya ever think to ask your dear old mom about it?" She expected Xena's raised eyebrow. "You'd kinda think she'd noticed if you turned into a winged creature at night."

Xena rolled her eyes but still entertained Aphrodite's suggestion about visiting her mom. "It can't hurt to ask." She then tilted her head, a side glance at the goddess. She knew what Aphrodite's real intent was by bringing up home. "I plan to return to Greece soon as Gabrielle is well enough." She caught Aphrodite's low sigh of relief.

"How is Gabs?"

Xena studied the stream, recalling how she had Gabrielle fully submersed in it earlier. "She's better. She broke her fever this morning."

Aphrodite had a thin smile. "She helped you kill Dahak."

Xena mirrored the smile. "Yup."

Aphrodite chuckled, somewhat darkly. "Good for her." She lost her smile. "I'm totally glad it's over."

The warrior hoped it was truly over, but something ugly still sat deep in her belly about Dahak.

Aphrodite stood up and mentioned, "Well if you gals would like a quick trip back to Greece…"

Xena chuckled and stood up too. "Thanks, Aphrodite, but we can handle it."

Aphrodite crinkled up her nose. "You mortal types like to do everything the hard way."

Xena revealed a toothy smile. "We are the image of our gods."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Please." She lifted her hand and pink sprinkles fell around her. "Nobody is as beautiful as me." She was gone.

Xena gave a low snort and shook her head. She headed back to the cave and realized how she was worn. She passed a few words with Devlin before she crawled into the bedroll with Gabrielle.

Devlin remained near the entrance of the cave. She considered everything that had happened to her since she had met Xena and Gabrielle. Most of it had been danger, but all of it was worth it to her. For a few days, Devlin spent time with others that accepted her both as a human and a gargoyle. Part of her frowned at the fact that soon Xena and Gabrielle would return to Greece. Most likely Rowan would attempt to reconcile with their father and rejoin the clan. Then there was Dro'marash, who was a stranger to Earth, but he most likely would follow Xena and Gabrielle. She considered what Dro'marash would do to return to Tamriel.

Thoughts about the khajiit must have stirred him awake because he rose from the bedroll. He sheathed his axe and quietly joined Devlin beside the cave's mouth. "You have not slept," he noted.

Devlin needed a moment to switch to the old Dorian tongue. "Not yet." She canted her head and studied the curious creature. "Thank you for helping Xena and Gabrielle."

Dro'marash dipped his head. "It was the least I could do after they freed me." He then tilted his head and asked, "How do you and Gabrielle know Nord if you are not from Tamriel?"

Devlin shook her head and leaned against the stone entrance. "It is Dorian tongue." She curiously studied the khajiit. "An ancient language from the Greeks."

Dro'marash shook his head. "I do not know what Greek is, but you're speaking Nord tongue." He then revealed a toothy smile. "However, you have a strange accent."

Devlin huffed and argued, "So do you."

Dro'marash chuckled because he understood Devlin's response. "Nevertheless, we can communicate."

Devlin nodded once. Her mind shifted to another topic. "How will you return to Tamriel?"

Dro'marash lost his upbeat expression and stared outside of the cave. He seemed to weigh his concerns and admitted, "I do not know." He shook his head and added, "Perhaps my home is now Earth."

"Do not give up so easily," Devlin insisted. "You may find a way back."

Dro'marash sighed and shook his head. "I will not blend in well here."

Devlin chuckled and patted the khajiit's shoulder. "Join the rest of us then."

Dro'marash curiously eyed Devlin, who was now a human. "I must admit all of you are a strange group."

Devlin smirked. "I have been called much worse."

Dro'marash shook his head then became serious. "I can stand guard if you wish to rest."

Devlin weighed the offer, especially because Dro'marash was new. However, she kept in mind the fact he helped Xena and Gabrielle defeat Dahak. After a moment, she nodded and pushed off the cave's entrance. "Thank you, Dro'marash."

The khajiit was pleased that Devlin took his offer. "Rest well." He watched her go then he took her spot. He planned to do a check of the surrounding area a bit later.

By late afternoon, everybody stirred with the exception of Rowan, who remained in stone form. Gabrielle regretted getting up, but she did her best to eat after Xena offered her food. Devlin took over guard duty again so that Dro'marash had a break. After Gabrielle ate, Xena helped Gabrielle get cleaned up down at the stream. The walk was longer than necessary thanks to Gabrielle's slow pace.

"You still have a low fever." Xena pulled her hand off Gabrielle's forehead.

"No surprise there." The bard eased herself down onto her knees in front of the water. With Xena's help, she cleaned up with the small bar of soap and cloth. Gabrielle felt much better to wipe down her wounds.

"You think we can travel tomorrow?"

Xena considered the idea. "I think so but not until nightfall."

Gabrielle was confused until it came to her. "Rowan." She sighed because they could only travel when Rowan was awake. "Where do we go from here?" She patted her skin dry with a fresh hand towel.

"To Devlin's home…?" Xena suggested. She also cleaned her arms, legs, and chest.

"Then to Greece," Gabrielle concluded. She smiled at the thought of going home. She peered over at her partner. "What about Dro'marash?"

Xena sighed and shook her head. "There must be a way to return him home."

"If there is, we don't have the answer right now." Gabrielle handed the drying towel to Xena. "He may be stuck with us for awhile." She moved to the nearby log and sat there.

The warrior patted her skin dry and sat on the log beside her dravoh. "He should blend in easily."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes then leaned forward so her upper weight was on her legs. She still felt rather weak, and if they traveled tomorrow night then she would need Xena's help. For once, she wished that she could ride Argo.

"Right now," Xena brought up, "You need to heal before we can do anything else." She had a worried look. "You've been through a lot lately."

"All of us have been," Gabrielle murmured. She played with her shortened hair. "Including my clothes and hair."

The warrior cringed at the reminder of the unplanned haircut. "I'm sorry."

Gabrielle shook her head and patted her dravoh's knee. "It's alright. It was better than the alternative." However, she was unsure about her haircut and planned to get it fixed at first chance. She squeezed Xena's knee.

The warrior took the smaller hand into hers after she wrapped the soap up in the cloth. She stood with Gabrielle, and together they returned to the cave. It was a slow walk, and Xena kept a close eye on her dravoh. It was obvious Gabrielle felt light headed and weak, but Xena allowed Gabrielle the chance to do it on her own.

The bard was grateful to see the bedroll again. She sat in it and shortly received a waterskin from Xena. She drank a fair bit then returned it to Xena with a soft thank you. Gabrielle received a gentle kiss that made her smile.

Xena withdrew and returned the waterskin to their things. She then went to Devlin, who was stoking the fire. She assisted while she spoke to Devlin. "I plan to go to the temple tonight."

Devlin gave a side glance at Xena before she returned to her chore. "Once of us should go with you."

Xena silently agreed and suggested, "Rowan will go." She leaned in closer and added, "You must watch over Gabrielle."

Devlin understood and softly promised, "I will." She put the last timber into the fire then turned to Xena. "Then what?"

"Tomorrow night we will leave." Xena studied her dravoh through the flames. "Gabrielle will be ready to travel."

Devlin gave a low nod. "Where do we travel to?" She was startled by Xena's sudden smile.

"Do you have space for four guests at your home?"

Devlin stared wide eye at the warrior. "I… um…"

Xena chuckled and patted Devlin on the back. "You can think about it." She left Devlin and returned to the bedroll. She wanted to rest until nightfall. Her leg was merely sore now and would probably be fine by tomorrow morning.

For most of the afternoon, everybody relaxed or slept in the cave. Their thoughts wondered about the future and what would happen next. Devlin was weighed by somber thoughts much like Dro'marash. Her gloomy mood weaned off once Rowan awoke and signaled the change of their forms. Like Xena, Devlin grew into a beautiful gargoyle that was meant to fly and battle.

Gabrielle had remained seated beside the fire and admired the transformations. From the corner of her eye, she caught Dro'marash's fascination too. A grin tugged at her lips.

Xena waited until the soft pain faded from her body. She retrieved her hoplite armor, kopis, and chakram. As she put on the armor, she spoke to Rowan.

Rowan readily agreed to accompany Xena to the temple. She suspected it would be a quick and easy trip.

Gabrielle climbed to her feet just as her dravoh and Rowan met near the cave's mouth. "Your wings," she noted aloud.

Xena frowned at the fact that her wings were still gone.

The bard touched her dravoh's thick arm and shook her head. "Why haven't they been returned to you?"

Devlin folded her wings around her body. She felt self conscious for Xena. "Perhaps we should pray to Drakon."

A soft glow filled Xena's eyes, and she snapped, "I do not pray to any god." A gentle squeeze to her arm took the edge away from her.

Devlin clenched her jaw then turned away but not without saying, "It is best you go."

Gabrielle softly sighed and peered up at her dravoh. "Be safe."

Xena bent forward until her brow touched Gabrielle's forehead. She remained motionless for a few beats before she kissed Gabrielle goodbye. "See you soon."

Rowan stepped out of the cave and waited until Xena was at her side. Together, they started their journey back to the temple.

Gabrielle watched them go then sought out Devlin, who was prepping food for later. She knelt beside Devlin and caught the emerald gargoyle's wrist.

Devlin lowered the rabbit to the makeshift plate. She curiously peered over at the human.

Gabrielle weakened at the hurt hidden in Devlin's brown eyes. "It had nothing to do with you."

Devlin sighed and ran her clean hand through her long, dark tresses. "I understand." She developed a sad look. "She was not raised with Drakon as part of her life." She shook her head. "She is less gargoyle than any of us."

Gabrielle opened her mouth, but she lost any argument. It was true that Xena was raised as a human and spent most of her life as a human until the last few moons.

Devlin shook her head, picked up the plate, and whispered, "Excuse me." She was quickly gone and headed out of the cave.

Dro'marash was beside the fire, and he watched Gabrielle hurry after the emerald gargoyle. He sensed something in the air, but he remained out of it.

"Devlin…" Gabrielle caught the gargoyle by the tail and slowed Devlin to a stop. "What is it?"

Devlin faced the human. Her features gave nothing away, at first.

Gabrielle realized how much Devlin mirrored Xena in many ways. However, she was not quite ready for Devlin's next words.

"You both have disrupted my life, greatly."

The bard faltered on a response and felt rather guilty. She and Xena had somewhat dragged Devlin into their war against Dahak.

"In a matter of days you managed to do so." Devlin's jaw was set hard in hopes to control her emotions. "And in a few more days, you both will vanish south for Greece." She then glanced at the cave and back to Gabrielle. "Rowan will rejoin the clan." She paused and added, "Dro'marash will most likely follow you."

Gabrielle was confused by Devlin's point, until the larger picture came to her.

"I will remain at my home… like none of this happened to me." Devlin stared longing at Gabrielle, who soon would vanish from her life.

"Devlin…" Gabrielle took the gargoyle's much larger hand into hers and squeezed hard. "You don't have to stay in Durovernum." She read Devlin's hesitation. "Come with us to Greece."

Devlin bit her lower lip then shook her head. "I cannot."

"Can't or won't?" Gabrielle challenged.

Devlin shook her head and explained, "You do not understand the dynamics of a clan." She saw the bard's confusion. "Xena is the leader. I cannot merely invite myself to join."

Gabrielle frowned at her friend. "You ask," she replied.

"I do not ask… I do not plead or beg." Devlin shook her head. "I can only hope I am asked to join." She started to release Gabrielle's hand until their grip increased more thanks to Gabrielle. "Xena must offer it to me." Devlin understood the human's despair. She softly added, "You do not understand our culture."

"And neither does Xena." Gabrielle stepped in closer and reminded, "You said it, she's less gargoyle than anybody else. She doesn't understand clan culture either."

Devlin looked away from the bard. It was hard for her to accept the truth about the situation.

"Put your gargoyle pride aside and ask her," Gabrielle gently suggested. She gave a final squeezed before she let Devlin go. "Human to human," she finally suggested before leaving Devlin's side. She hoped that her friend would ask Xena. After a sigh, Gabrielle's thoughts went out to her dravoh, who was headed out to the former Dahak temple. She prayed that it was any easy trip for Xena and Rowan.

Several Roman miles away, Xena and Rowan studied the ruins hidden in the shadows of the moonlight. Everything was quiet and no movement from the temple. There was nothing peculiar in the air that alerted the pair. However, Xena still unsheathed her kopis and started down the hill with Rowan at her side.

"It reeks of death," Rowan commented. She drew out her sword.

The black gargoyle inhaled the various scents of the dead scamps and humans around the ruins. "We should hurry." Her skin crawled even though Dahak had been banished in Oblivion.

"Any idea where your weapons were taken?"

Xena had a guess. "I believe still with the supplies." She crossed through the ruins to the other side until she located the supply wagons. "Over here."

Rowan had turned in a circle, but everything was quiet.

The black gargoyle jumped onto one wagon and rummaged through it, but she was out of luck. She hurried to the next one.

Rowan remained nearby and scanned the area for trouble. Like Xena, her skin crawled for whatever reason. She was use to seeing death, but she loathed the ruins. She stole a glance in Xena's direction.

Xena broke open a lock with her kopis and lifted a box's lid. She was pleased to find her armor, sword, and even Gabrielle's staff.

Rowan patiently waited for the black gargoyle. She then suggested, "Perhaps we should look for any supplies we can take."

Xena considered it and nodded. "My hands are full, but you can gather a few things." She nodded at Rowan. "I will wait here."

"I will hurry," Rowan promised. Hastily, she went to the three wagons and filled a satchel with various items. She returned to Xena's side with the bulging satchel in her right hand.

Xena started back through the ruins. Once away from the temple, she looked to Rowan. "Thank you for accompanying me." She hesitated and added, "Also for helping Gabrielle and I."

Rowan gave a smile. "I must confess you both fascinate me." Her smile pulled into a wicked grin. "My father would banish me for such words."

Xena canted her head and asked, "Will he not now?"

Rowan shrugged and replied, "I do not believe so." She considered the future. "However, I am unsure if I wish to return to the clan."

Xena was curious now. "What else will you do?"

"Stay with Devlin." The red gargoyle had a sad look and explained, "She has been alone for far too long." She shook her head and frowned at thoughts of her father and sister. "He should have not punished her… should not have banished her."

"Simply because she turns to human by day?"

Rowan nodded. "Nor was it her fault. Dominique placed the spell upon her as a youngling."

Xena was quiet for awhile and seemed to study the landscape as they travelled back to the cave. She finally spoke again. "What happened to Dominique?" She knew from Devlin, but she wanted to hear what Rowan told her.

Rowan shrugged. "Nobody is sure other than she was band from the clan because of her sorcery." She gave a low sigh. "It was shortly after she enchanted Devlin." She glanced at Xena. "My father forced her out of the clan after what Dominique did to Devlin. He hoped the spell would wear off from Devlin, but it never stopped."

Xena clenched her teeth. "So he banded her?"

Rowan felt a chill chase down her back from the deeper rumble in Xena's voice. "To my father, Devlin posed a risk because she was human by day. She did not wish to remain in the rookery at daytime. She would go out, and father feared it would only bring attention to the rookery."

Xena huffed because she felt it was terrible reasoning for pushing Devlin out of the clan. She thought more about it until the area became familiar to her. She slowed and recognized they had climbed the hill where she fought Gabrielle and Devlin. Xena had lost her wings here.

"What is it?" Rowan asked.

Xena shook her head and hefty the armor in her hand.

Rowan was uneasy about Xena's sudden tension. She held her silence and continued the trek to the cave. Sharp winds rose up and blew Rowan's dark hair all around her face. She cleared her face and looked at Xena, who was facing into the wind. "What is that?"

The black gargoyle barred her teeth when a man's voice carried in the winds. She scanned around for him but saw nothing, only landscape.

"I hear him," Rowan confirmed. His words in another tongue, just a low whisper. But Xena's painful gasp caught her attention. She dropped the sack and rushed to Xena's aid.

Xena had lost the armor and Gabrielle's staff, forgotten in the grass. She wrapped her arms around her clad stomach. However, it was her back that burned so hotly.

"What is wrong?" Rowan hollered over the winds' roar.

Xena had her eyes closed, tightly. She lowered one hand to the ground, her claws digging through dirt and grass. Rowan's words never made her ears. She only heard the man's voice that chanted in a foreign tongue that was similar to ancient Dorian. Slowly the pain at Xena's back seemed to extend outwards.

Rowan noticed the shadow grow over them, and she gazed over her shoulder. She stared in awe as Xena's wings reformed in thin air. "Drakon," she whispered.

Xena collapsed to both hands, begging for air. Sharply the winds cut off, and the world was silent. Xena worked through the pain as she sensed the returned weight behind her.

"You have them back," Rowan happily declared. She touched the other gargoyle's wings, which had been taken days ago.

Xena sat up on her knees and inhaled deeply. The pain was gone. She felt whole again. She peered over her shoulder and visually took in her wings. Xena realized how much she had missed them. Once they enveloped her, she let out a relieved sigh.

Rowan was smiling still. "Do you prefer to fly back now?" Her smile twisted into a grin. She chuckled when Xena mirrored her grin.

Together, the gargoyles gathered their things and quickly found their way into the night sky. Their return to the cave was much quicker and far more pleasant by air rather than land. Gargoyles were meant to fly, and it brought happiness back to Xena.

At the cave, Devlin was startled by the unexpected landing from Rowan and Xena. She was stunned to see Xena had her wings back. She stepped aside from the cave's entrance and stated, "I see you recovered more than just your armor."

Xena presence seemed to fill the cave even more, thanks to her open wings. Immediately her attention went to Gabrielle, who was seated by the fire.

The bard stared in fascination at seeing her dravoh whole once again. She was thankful and silently sent her appreciation to Drakon. Once on her feet, she went around the fire to her dravoh.

"They found me," Xena informed Devlin. But, she continued to study her approaching partner. She held out the staff in silent offer.

Gabrielle took the weapon and smiled softly at her dravoh. "Thank you." She cut her eyes to Rowan, who stood to Xena's side. "You brought more supplies."

Rowan held out the bag. "I thought you would need them."

"Thank you." Gabrielle collected them.

From the corner of her eye, Xena noted that Dro'marash was staring at her too. She barely hid her smirk. "You should rest."

"I will, after I combine the supplies." Gabrielle rocked onto her toes, and Xena met her halfway for a soft kiss. Gabrielle then went to the other supplies and went through everything.

"I'm going to relieve Devlin of duty," Rowan decided. She left Xena's side.

"Thank you, Rowan," the black gargoyle offered. She then went to Dro'marash, who sat quietly beside the fire. She caped her wings over her shoulders before she knelt down beside the khajiit. "What are your plans, Dro'marash?" She sighed when he was unable to reply. Xena gazed across to Gabrielle for help.

The bard wiped her hands clean and came over with the staff in hand. She sat beside Dro'marash. "Xena wants to know what you plan to do?" she translated.

Dro'marash looked from Gabrielle to Xena and then back to Gabrielle. He shook his head. "I must find a way to return home." He frowned, which caused his whiskers to drop. "Is there a way?"

Gabrielle's features fell. "I… don't know," she whispered. She looked at Xena and explained Dro'marash's response.

"Perhaps we can find some way," Xena promised. "Does he wish to travel with us?"

Gabrielle nodded and translated to Dro'marash. She smiled at the khajiit's response but faltered at a particular point he made to her. She sighed and translated back to Xena. "He wishes to, but he's concerned about how humans will treat him."

The black gargoyle frowned at the truth. She shook her head. "We will find a way."

Gabrielle agreed and explained it to Dro'marash. If it was one thing Xena was good at, it was finding solutions. She then canted her head and posed, "How are you at learning new languages?"

Dro'marash revealed a toothy smile. "That is another exceptional quality about a khajiit. We are merchants by nature and learn new cultures and languages quickly."

Gabrielle smiled back. "Great." She had plans to teach him Latin so that everybody could communicate. She worried that if they were in another bind that translating plans and orders could hurt them.

Xena was pleased and patted Dro'marash's knee before she stood up. She went outside to find Rowan and Devlin.

Gabrielle watched her dravoh go then focused on Dro'marash again. "Do you wish to start now?"

Dro'marash canted his head. "I do not have other plans at the moment."

Gabrielle chuckled and decided to start with the basics.

Outside of the cave, Rowan and Devlin went quiet when Xena joined them. They welcomed the larger, black gargoyle that had peeked their interests from the start. Both Rowan and Devlin could sense that Xena was only beginning to fill her predetermined role as a leader gargoyle. However, it was obvious that Xena had always held a leadership role as a human, most likely and unknowingly driven by her gargoyle persona.

"Devlin, I did not mean to impose all of us upon you," Xena started.

Devlin instantly was uneasy. She shifted on her feet.

"Gabrielle and I can continue our travels south." Xena sensed the emerald gargoyle's discomfort. "I apologize."

Devlin subconsciously started swinging her tail behind her. An apology from a leader gargoyle was not done in their culture. She was unsure what to do with it. Rowan's gentle touch on her shoulder calmed her.

"I do not believe you have imposed yourself upon Devlin," Rowan spoke up for her sister. She caught Devlin's agreement.

Finally gathering her courage, Devlin offered, "I insist you stay for a night or two." She hoped to extend her time with the dravohs, even Rowan.

Xena smiled and thanked Devlin for her support. She then told Rowan she would take watch at dawn and to find her.

Rowan nodded and waited until Xena left them. She faced Devlin and showed her worry. "What is it, sister?"

Devlin blew out a breath. "I did not expect that."

Rowan chuckled but gave an apologetic look. She reminded, "She is not our father."

"So is not like any leader."

Rowan shrugged and reminded, "She was raised as a human." She tilted her head and added, "She is half human." She patted Devlin's shoulder. "Go get some rest, sister. You have not slept much these past nights."

"No, I have not," Devlin admitted.

"Go eat and rest." Rowan pushed her sister away.

"Thank you." Devlin received a warm smile. She went into the cave and found that Gabrielle was indeed making a rabbit soup while she taught Dro'marash some Latin. She considered whether Rowan had smelled the food earlier. She was happy to eat later and also rest.

When the moon was high, everybody was resting in the cave, except for Rowan. Before dawn, Rowan returned to the cave and stirred Xena, who was sleeping with Gabrielle. Rowan returned to the same location as last time and knelt down with her sword at the ready. Slowly the sun poked through the cave and put Rowan into a stone sleep.

As the day past, Gabrielle found her strength had mostly returned to her. She felt ready to travel, and she could tell everybody else looked forward to the travels. By late afternoon, everything was organized in the two packs, the fire put out, and the wait started for sunset. Devlin and Xena prepared for their change while the stone around Rowan started to form cracks.

Dro'marash looked between Rowan's awakening and other women's transformation. He considered why they were so different despite all three turned into gargoyles by night. He made a mental note to ask Gabrielle later.

"So, by land or air?" Gabrielle posed to the group. She received three sly, toothy smiles. "Air it is," she deduced aloud. She shook her head and started out of the cave. She wore her duster, carried a pack, and walked with her staff.

Xena joined her partner outside of the cave. "Although we may not fly for too long." She caught her dravoh's curious glance. "I smell rain."

Gabrielle grumbled because she hated travelling in the rain. "Does it ever stop raining in Britannia?"

"Not really," Devlin answered on her way out of the cave.

"We should fly while we can," Xena suggested to the group. She picked up Gabrielle.

Devlin opted to take Dro'marash because they could talk. She took the khajiit into her arms and realized she would only be able to carry him for so long. He weighed far more than Gabrielle. She followed Xena and Rowan to the best take off spot. Once in the air, they were able to go south back towards Devlin's home. She doubted they would make it all the way before the rain started. The misty air made it difficult enough.

After a couple of candlemarks, Xena announced, "We will land." She could tell the rain was light now, but it would be far worse soon. She scanned the ground below, finding it hard to locate any roads.

"Over there," Rowan suggested. She pointed to the traveling torches on a road.

Xena banked to her right and glided above the snaking road that went north and south. She followed it south a ways to that they were ahead of the travelers.

Gabrielle tightened her grip around Xena's neck. "I guess we don't have a choice about traveling on the road."

"No," Xena replied. She agreed that three gargoyles, one human, and one khajiit on the road was not the safest. But they had no choice. Thankfully it was night time. "Hold on." After the warning, Xena descended to the ground. Behind her, the other gargoyles did the same.

One by one, the gargoyles landed behind each other on the road. Gabrielle and Dro'marash both slipped free and stretched their legs.

Devlin stretched her arms. She was relieved too.

"Do you know how much further from here?" Xena posed to Devlin.

"No more than two candlemarks."

"By air or land?" Rowan countered. She wiped her damp hair from her face. She loathed the getting wet even though she was raised in Britannia.

"Land."

Xena nodded and caped her wings over her body. "Let us go." She continued the trip. Like the others, she was starting to get damp from the rain. It was a light rain that did enough to damp their clothes, hair, and set a chill over them.

However, Dro'marash felt the weight of it more than most. His fur was damp, and his mood reflected it too. He was quiet and tried being patient about the wet conditions. "Is it far?" he asked the two that could speak to him.

"Two candlemarks," Devlin replied. She could tell by how Dro'marash's ears fell that he was displeased by the news. "But we will have a warm fire and nice beds."

"I look forward to it," Dro'marash stated.

The trip was quiet as everybody's mood damped with the weather. Gabrielle was close to her dravoh and tried to stay pace. She was glad she was able to fly for most of the journey. Otherwise her weakened body would have slowed them further.

"We are not far," Devlin announced to the group. She was starting to recognize the area. "Another half candlemark perhaps."

"Thank the gods," Gabrielle murmured. But Xena's slowed pace made her worry. "What is it?" She knew the look on Xena's face, even in gargoyle form. "Trouble."

"Yes." Xena noticed that Devlin and Rowan sensed it too. "Lots of it."

"It sounds like soldiers," Rowan concluded from the metal clanking against metal, distantly.

"Romans," Devlin suggested.

Gabrielle softly explained the situation to Dro'marash. She then turned to Xena. "What you want to do?"

Xena burned with the desire to fight them. "Let us get off the road and go around them." She despised the Romans.

"It would be an easy fight," Rowan argued.

"An unnecessary one." Devlin poked her sister's side.

Rowan rolled her eyes. "It is not as if anybody would believe them that three gargoyles and a feline attacked them."

"A khajiit," Gabrielle corrected the red gargoyle.

Dro'marash's ears popped up at the mention of his race.

"A khajiit," Rowan repeated.

"Come on," Xena ordered the chatty group. She gazed towards the road and saw the small group of soldiers traveling on the road. She suspected they were headed north to the borders for the constant fight between the Romans and the Damnonii. Once the Roman soldiers were far enough, the group returned to the road and hoped that Durovernum was close. Like the others, she looked forward to getting warm and dry by the fire.

 

**To be continued.**


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

**Chapter 25**

Gabrielle had stripped of her damp clothes and had to forego a nightshift since their rucksacks were long gone. She could careless because she was so exhausted, and she knew Xena would keep her warm tonight. Their night had been long after traveling through the chilly, damp night. Most of it had been on foot since there was a lot of mist. A warm bed was a blessing tonight.

The black gargoyle entered the bedroom after she had a brief discussion with Devlin. She raised her brow ridge at Gabrielle's nude form. Thankfully her large stature hid any gazes from seeing her nude dravoh. She quickly closed the door.

Gabrielle climbed into the cool bed and mentioned, "I left the fireplace for you to do." She had little interest in starting the fireplace. "I figured you could breathe fire into it."

Xena rolled her eyes and started over to the dark fireplace. "Roar," she joked. She easily prepared the fireplace and used flint stones to spark the kindle.

The bard was on her side and curiously watched her partner, who was barely visible in the soft candlelight. "This bed is amazing." She enjoyed the gargoyle's deep chuckle.

"I hope to find out soon… if there is no other duties to perform." Xena straightened up after the wood started to catch on fire next.

"Well," Gabrielle started. She let her voice fade off and grinned at the gargoyle. "Perhaps just keeping me warm would be next."

Xena chuckled and decided to do so. She copied Gabrielle's earlier actions by stripping of her attire. She quickly washed up before she joined Gabrielle in the bed. "Mmmm." Her pleasure rumbled in her throat. She was amazed by the soft bed.

The bard was pulled onto her dravoh's warm, leathery skin and nestled into a perfect spot. "I think it's filled with wool."

"It is nice." The gargoyle adjusted her head on the pillow, her back sunk into the soft bed, and Gabrielle on top of her. She worked her wings around them after an awkward moment then adjusted the blankets next.

Gabrielle lifted her head and stole a quick kiss. "Sleep well." Once she rested her head again, talon fingers tangled in her blond locks. "I'm getting a haircut tomorrow," she muttered. She enjoyed the laugh that rumbled in Xena's chest.

"Go to sleep," the gargoyle ordered.

The bard heeded the command and quickly dozed off. She slept soundly until morning when Xena transformed to human. For a moment, she and Xena adjusted in the bed until Gabrielle was able to hold Xena from behind. They were comfortable again and slept a few more candlemarks before they decided to face the day. For once, they were greeted by warm morning sunlight.

Gabrielle put on her clothes, which had dried in front of the fireplace last night. She noted Xena slipped on her leathers and boots only. Together, they entered the main room where they found Dro'marash seated by a lit fireplace. He had a mug between his hands and seemed content. Gabrielle smiled at him first.

"Hello," Dro'marash greeted in Latin.

Xena ran her fingers through her hair after she heard his Latin. She recalled that Gabrielle had started working with him. "Good morning." She tempted the conversation further. "How are you?"

Dro'marash seemed to take a beat then smiled again. "Good. You?"

Xena decided to keep it simple and answered, "Good too." She mirrored Dro'marash's smile.

Gabrielle was pleased that the language barrier between Xena and Dro'marash was starting to break down. "Have you seen Devlin?" she asked in Dorian tongue.

Dro'marash nodded and pointed at the door to the left. "She is in the kitchen." He canted his head. "You look well rested."

"You do too," Gabrielle offered to the khajiit. She then looked at her partner. "Devlin is in here." She guided them into the kitchen.

Xena's eyebrows hiked up upon seeing Devlin in a mad rush in the kitchen. "Are you winning?"

Devlin glanced over her shoulder at the pair and sighed. "Great timing. Breakfast is almost ready."

Gabrielle hastily moved forward. "Let me help you." She ignored Devlin's refusal. She then glanced over at Xena and suggested, "Maybe you can teach Dro'marash a few more Latin words." It was her way of getting Xena out of the kitchen.

The Warrior Princess smirked and teased, "I'd be happy to help cook."

The bard gave a weak laugh and came over to her partner. "You're too kind." She grabbed Xena's hips and pushed her to the door. "I think we have it under control."

The warrior gave a low chuckle and quietly left. "Just call me if you need any help."

Gabrielle was returning to her cutting and smartly replied, "Don't worry, we won't." She heard Devlin's low snicker.

"She does not cook, I take it?"

Gabrielle paused and replied, "She burns."

Devlin shook her head and hurried to the hearth. "Not all warriors can wield a knife in the kitchen too." She traded a grin with Gabrielle.

For a moment, Gabrielle admired Devlin's striking features and actually enjoyed the green hue to her skin. She thought it was becoming of Devlin, in human or gargoyle form. She refocused on her work and shortly they were in the living room with plates of food.

Everybody sat around the fireplace and ate together. Xena and Dro'marash were in chairs while Devlin and Gabrielle sat on a fur beside the fireplace. Different conversations started and ended during the meal. Everybody was happy to be away from the ruined temple and have Dahak behind them. Gabrielle quickly realized that she had a perfect opportunity too. She noted that Devlin and Xena chatted about Devlin's life on the small farm and how Devlin earned a living.

"Thankfully I have built a relationship with many of the locals, and they do not scorn me for my green skin," Devlin explained to Xena.

"You've made a comfortable life here," Gabrielle summarized for Devlin.

Devlin looked at Gabrielle and nodded. Some glint in Gabrielle's eyes made Devlin worry.

"Are you happy here?" Gabrielle posed. She caught Devlin's uneasiness, but Gabrielle pushed the topic anyway. "I mean, you're not with a clan."

"I make do," Devlin replied.

Gabrielle's eyes flickered up to her dravoh before she focused on Devlin. "But if you had a choice to stay here or join a clan, what would you do?" She had certainly made Devlin uncomfortable. She hoped that Xena understood her barely subtle hint.

Devlin had finished her meal awhile ago, but she toyed with her Roman fork for a moment. She parted her lips and looked at Gabrielle. She faltered and completely lost her reply when a strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"You don't have to remain here if you wish to travel with us," Xena offered. She squeezed Devlin's shoulder. She studied Devlin's uneasy profile. Quickly her eyes cut to Gabrielle once she realized her partner's plan.

"I am…" Devlin shook her head and argued, "I cannot stray far from Rowan."

Gabrielle reached over and touched Devlin's knee. "Perhaps she will wish to join us too." She pulled her hand away but noticed that Xena still held onto Devlin.

Xena smiled at Devlin and offered, "We can discuss it with Rowan tonight."

Devlin was relieved to have a temporary out so she could think about it. She nodded and replied, "I would like that."

Xena drew her hand off Devlin and decided it was a good start. She hardly realized that Devlin or Rowan would want to join them. They seemed established in Britannia, yet they lost their ties with their original clan.

Gabrielle looked over at Dro'marash and explained, "We may have two more companions."

Dro'marash smiled at this news. "That would be excellent. A khajiit prefers a larger pack."

Gabrielle chuckled and softly stated, "So do gargoyles." She met Xena's gaze and smiled. She was glad that Xena recognized the issue. She looked at Devlin and asked, "Do you know if there's anybody in town that could fix my hair?" She indicated its strange length.

Devlin laughed and was glad for the funny conversation.

Xena sighed dramatically and slouched in the chair. "We don't have much coin left."

Gabrielle pointed at her partner. "Enough to fix my hair though." She ignored Xena's grumble because it was just play.

"We can travel to town," Devlin agreed.

"What you say?" Gabrielle looked hopeful at her dravoh.

Xena shifted in the chair and sighed. "I will get my armor." Shortly, Xena was traveling with her dravoh and Devlin to the town. They had left Dro'marash at Devlin's home so that Rowan was safe during her stone sleep. Thankfully Dro'marash was happy to stay at the house.

Once in the town, Devlin guided the duo to the best cureus and patiently waited outside for them. She considered whether to go to the forum, but she remained seated outside on a step. It gave her time to think about Xena's offer to join her, Gabrielle, and Dro'marash. Perhaps Rowan would be open to the idea. Normally a clan stayed tied to one area, but Devlin was curious about places like Greece and Rome. Her thoughts were broken by Gabrielle and Xena's return. She stood up and faced the pair.

"By Drakon," Devlin breathed out.

Gabrielle hopped off the last step. She held out her arms and asked, "What you think?"

Xena stood to the side and considered her partner, who had given up her green halter top and brown skirt for the red and black attire days ago. Gabrielle looked older then, but Xena swore another year or two was added due to Gabrielle's short hair style.

Devlin approached Gabrielle, reached up, and played with the short blond strands. She brushed a few bangs off Gabrielle's brow and grinned when they fell back into place. "I love it." She shook her head and argued, "You look older, somehow."

Gabrielle crinkled her nose, which seemed to shave off a few years. "That's what Xena said too."

Devlin gazed over at the Warrior Princess, who was leaning against Gabrielle's staff. "What you think?"

Xena straightened up and spun the staff once before she handed it to Gabrielle. "Not bad." She strolled off after Gabrielle took it.

Devlin's eyes were trained on Xena's distant form.

Gabrielle took Devlin's side. "She loves it too." She shrugged and softly added, "We'll try to keep it down tonight."

"Gabrielle!" Devlin hissed. She stared wide eye at the human.

Gabrielle smirked and followed after Xena. "Come on, Devy."

Devlin huffed at the infrequent nickname. She caught up to Gabrielle, and they met up with Xena on the outskirts of the market. "I do not need much." She then eyed Xena and mentioned, "And I thought perhaps you had the wicked streak."

Xena smirked and playfully looked at her dravoh. "We rub off on each other."

"A lot," Gabrielle hastily chimed in with a devilish tone.

Devlin groaned and parted from the two. After a candlemark, they were headed down the road to Devlin's home. It was a quiet but pleasant walk. The day had been beautiful compared to yesterday's mucky weather. It was late afternoon by the time they returned home, and they found Dro'marash sleeping on a fur near the fire. The three women decided it was a good idea and separated so they could do the same.

Gabrielle was grateful to lay down. Her body still hurt from the fight with Dahak. Once Xena was in bed, she snuggled up to her.

"How's your shoulder?" Xena inspected the irritated wound.

"Still tender," Gabrielle admitted.

The warrior nodded and drew the covers over them. "Get some rest." She gently moved her hands up and down her dravoh's back. She was mindful of the nearly healed claw wound from their recent bonding several nights ago. Like Gabrielle, she was still exhausted from the fights. She was happy to doze off for awhile.

By nightfall, the gargoyles' transformations stirred everybody in the home. It was a quiet night besides Gabrielle's time in the kitchen. She rejoined the group after there was food ready, and she had large stomachs to feed too. The chatter among the group was lighthearted until after the meals were done. Rowan was the first to prompt Xena and Gabrielle to relay the battle against Dahak. Gabrielle took her cue and easily fell into bard mode.

Dro'marash could barely follow the story since it was all in Latin. However, he had been there, and he could tell some pieces thanks to Gabrielle's dramatic motions. He hoped later he could fully understand Latin so he could listen to Gabrielle's stories. It was obvious she was an excellent bard by how the gargoyles looked on with held breaths.

After the story, Xena brought up the earlier discussion about the future. She sensed that Devlin became uncomfortable for some strange reason. She hoped to ease it.

Rowan perked up and smiled at the news. After Xena's offer, she looked at Devlin. "What do you think?"

Devlin sighed after she saw Rowan's excitement. She was seated cross legged between Gabrielle and Rowan. Her tail twitched against the floor a few times. "I am unsure."

Rowan canted her head and argued, "You wish to remain here?" She indicated the small home.

Devlin frowned but reminded, "We will leave Britannia… for many moons, sister."

Rowan chuckled. "That is the idea."

Devlin's features darkened slightly more.

"What is it?" Rowan poked her sister. "What is holding you back?" She became serious "It is certainly not our father."

"You both don't have to decide tonight," Gabrielle cut into the conversation.

Rowan shook her head and looked from the human to her sister. "We should decide tonight."

"We will be far from our clan," Devlin reminded her sister.

Rowan grew wide eye and was amazed by Devlin's continued devotion to a clan that banned her years ago. "They are not your clan… and not mine anymore."

"Sister, what about Garson?"

Rowan huffed at the mention of her brother. "He has father." She was hardly close to Garson even though they had grown up together and had the same father. However, she felt closer to Devlin in the few years they grew up before Garrison banished Devlin.

"What about travel?" Devlin debated. She now looked at the rest of the group. "It is not as if we can travel during the day." She then indicated the khajiit. "And Dro'marash will be spotted a league away by humans."

"It will not be easy," Xena agreed. Lately, she and Gabrielle often traveled at night once she was cloaked in darkness.

"Even by day, I am green skinned," Devlin reminded the group. She shook her head and stood up. She collected more firewood and put it into the dying fire. "Perhaps it is not feasible."

Gabrielle watched Devlin as her mind worked out the issue. "Then we travel at night."

Devlin faced everybody in the small circle. Her tail whipped through the air. "At dawn, we sit and wait for Rowan to awake?" She pointed at her sister. "We cannot lift her and take her with us when she is in her stone sleep."

Xena bowed her head and rubbed her brow. Devlin had a valid point.

Gabrielle refused to give up on the idea of forming a clan, not matter how complex. She nearly spoke until her attention was drawn off Devlin and to the front door across the room.

Xena sensed a shift in her dravoh. She gazed over at the bard. "What is it?"

Gabrielle seemed deaf to Xena's question and instead stood up. She went to the front door.

Xena popped up and followed her dravoh halfway to the door. "What is wrong?"

Gabrielle stood in front of the sealed door. Her dazed expression cut off, and she glanced back at Xena. Suddenly a sharp knock made her look at the door.

The black gargoyle hastily hurried to the bard's side.

Gabrielle had already opened the door, and a huge smile pulled at her lips. "Aphrodite," she warmly greeted the goddess.

"Gabs!" The giddy Goddess of Love rushed forward and collected her friend for a hug.

Xena folded her arms and watched the pair exchange greetings. She quickly realized Gabrielle had developed a sixth sense for the goddess. She was unsure what to make of it.

Aphrodite withdrew but held onto the bard's hips. "Bitchin' haircut. I totally love it!"

Gabrielle laughed and played with her short hair. " Thanks."

The goddess shifted her attention the black gargoyle. "How's it going, warrior babe?" She then waved her hand in the gargoyle's direction. "I mean warrior gargoyle."

Xena sighed and simply replied, "Bitchin'."

Aphrodite laughed and decided to scoot into the house. "So, I'm totally sorry I'm late to the party."

Gabrielle had closed the door. She noticed Devlin, Rowan, and Dro'marash watched on in absolute confusion and curiosity. She drew Aphrodite closer to the group. "Everybody, this is Aphrodite. She's the Greek Goddess of Love."

"A god?" Rowan checked.

Aphrodite smiled brightly. "The Goddess of Love and Slayer of Virginity everywhere."

Gabrielle gave a low snort, but she quickly continued the introductions. "Aphrodite, this is Rowan and Devlin." She indicated the sisters by name. She then held on her hand to the khajiit. "And this is Dro'marash." She looked at the goddess. "He speaks Dorian but is learning Latin."

"Oh okay!" Aphrodite smiled at the strange creature she had never seen until now. "I'm Aphrodite," she introduced in perfect Dorian.

Gabrielle blinked in amazement and studied Aphrodite in surprise. "You know Dorian?"

"Duh!" Aphrodite playfully huffed at Gabrielle before she approached the feline creature. "So what handsome race are you from?"

Dro'marash was taken aback by the goddess's Dorian tongue. He would have flushed, if possible. "I am a khajiit."

Aphrodite gave a dramatic shiver and stated, "I love how that rolls of your tongue." She edged closer and tempted, "May I?" She held out her hand near him.

Dro'marash shrugged and gave his arm to the goddess.

Aphrodite petted his soft fur and was dazzled by it. "It must take candlemarks to keep your fur so shiny and soft."

Dro'marash was unsure how to reply and gave a small smile.

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle interrupted.

"Hmmm?" Aphrodite released the khajiit and looked at the mortal human. "Yes?" She had to tear her eyes off Dro'marash.

"What brought you here?" Gabrielle tempted.

Xena had taken Gabrielle's side. She wondered the same thing.

"Well, I sorta was passing through the area," Aphrodite started. "I wanted to check on you." She cleared her throat once then admitted, "Then I kinda heard your convo about travel logistics."

Gabrielle considered where Aphrodite learned such a fancy word. She folded her arms and waited for the rest.

"So like, I thought it was a good time for me to pop in." Aphrodite looked from Devlin and Rowan back to Xena and Gabrielle. "I totally got the perfect solution."

Xena shook her head and argued, "If it is one of your spells…" She sighed when Gabrielle touched her side.

"Give her a chance," the bard quietly requested her dravoh.

Aphrodite beamed at the opportunity and grew excited after her frown vanished in a blink. She looked between everybody as she spoke her idea. "I think I can create a spell that can shrink Rowan's stone form to a smaller size." She smiled and offered, "To pocket size."

"Is that really possible?" Gabrielle prompted.

"I think so." Aphrodite was clearly excited. "The spell would enlarge her just before sunset."

Rowan carefully listened to the idea. "Then the clan could travel during the day."

Gabrielle brightened and looked at her dravoh. "I think it is worth a try."

"It could also be dangerous," Devlin cut in.

Xena was leaning with Devlin's thoughts, especially because she knew Aphrodite.

"I also think I have a spell that will cloak Dro'marash's looks so mortals see him as human." Aphrodite was clearly excited to help them.

Gabrielle peered up at her dravoh, who had a deep frown. "I think it's worth a try at least," she repeated again.

Devlin worried for her sister's safety. "What happens if the spell doesn't work? Could it hurt my sister?"

Aphrodite looked to the pair and realized they did have a few similar features. She hesitated and weakly admitted, "She could remain small after the transformation."

"Could you undo it?" Gabrielle checked.

The goddess nodded and explained, "Only after she returns to stone form."

"What about Dro'marash?" Gabrielle shifted her attention to him. "How would the spell work?"

"I can make it safer," Aphrodite replied. She noted a necklace around the khajiit's throat. "I could cast the spell on his necklace so that it only works if he's wearing it."

Gabrielle liked the idea better. She canted her head and asked, "Can you do that for Rowan too?"

The goddess shook her head and frowned. "It can't work like that." She sighed. "Rowan has to be in stone form already."

"And you can't attach anything to her by that point," Gabrielle realized aloud. After Aphrodite's nod, Gabrielle considered also Devlin's trouble with remaining emerald colored by day. "Can you change Devlin's skin color?" She indicated the gargoyle.

"During the day, Devlin changes into a human," Rowan explained to the goddess, "But she is still green skinned."

"It is some kind of error in my mother's spell," Devlin softly added.

Aphrodite had carefully listened to the explanation, and she frowned after the last tidbit. "I could… buuuut, it's probably a bad idea." She looked from the gargoyles to Gabrielle's hopeful features. "Magic on top of magic is never a good idea." She sighed and looked at Devlin. "Besides, your mother's magic is obviously far beyond my skills. I can do simple things but to have the skill to alter somebody's body is totally mind blowing."

Rowan touched her sister's arm in silent apology.

"Sorry, Gabs." Aphrodite gave a pout but went back to her original offer. "What about the other two spells?

Gabrielle gazed up at her dravoh. "We should give it a shot, at least for Dro'marash."

Xena had listened carefully and was still somewhat skeptical. She sensed everybody's attention on her and knew that each person gazed upon her as the leader. Somehow they had unofficially formed a clan, and she was deemed the leader by birth right. Xena inwardly sighed and dropped her folded arms. "Rowan, what do you wish to do?"

Rowan blinked and realized the choice was given to her. She shifted on her feet. "I…" She bit her lip and glanced at her sister, who was obviously concerned about the spell. "I wish to try it."

Xena nodded and looked at Gabrielle. "Can you ask Dro'marash?"

Gabrielle took a step closer to the khajiit and explained the goddess's offer to him. She was pleased when he agreed to it. She nodded at Xena in confirmation.

"Very well." Xena gave her permission.

"Bitchin." Aphrodite was pleased and smiled at Dro'marash. "May I barrow your necklace?" She shortly received the item from the khajiit. "First though, I'm gonna research this shrink spell." Pink sparkles started to fall around her. "I'll be back shortly. Toodles." She was gone.

Gabrielle shook her head then focused on the rest of the group. "Well… where were we?"

Xena grinned and placed a hand against the small of Gabrielle's back. "Let us sit down again." She and Gabrielle returned to their earlier spots.

As a group, they continued to talk about their plans. Xena explained that she wished to return to Amphipolis first. After that point, she wanted to find out if there was a way to return Dro'marash. Gabrielle was the first to bring up the Sigil Stone. She asked Dro'marash if he knew more about it. Dro'marash only shook his head. Xena suggested that seek out somebody that may know more about it. However, Devlin was skeptical since the stone was from another plane.

Aphrodite soon returned in a display of pink sparkles. She was clearly thrilled with her results. In haste, she explained what she had figured out about the spell for Rowan. She then returned Dro'marash's necklace, which was already enchanted by the spell.

Once Dro'marash put it on, he looked expectantly at the women.

"Apparently it does not work," Rowan pointed out first.

The goddess sighed dramatically and explained, "All of you will see him as he truly is." She had her hands on her hips. "But other mortals will not." Then an idea occurred to her so she held out her hand. In a beat, a small mirror shaped in her palm, and she gave it to Dro'marash.

The khajiit took it and curiously studied his altered reflection. "By the Nine," he whispered. "It has worked."

Gabrielle came over and gazed at his reflection. She admired his handsome features, rich brown eyes, and soft looking skin. She smiled at Aphrodite. "Thank you."

Dro'marash returned the mirror and repeated Gabrielle's earlier words but in ancient Dorian.

"Nothin' to it." Aphrodite enjoyed the praise. She then turned to the red gargoyle. "So like, we won't know if your spell works until sunrise."

"And also sunset," Devlin reminded. She prayed that her sister did not transform from a miniature statue into a miniature gargoyle.

Aphrodite pouted at Devlin's pessimistic attitude. "Like chill… it'll work."

"It better," Devlin stated. She folded her arms under her cloaked wings.

The Goddess of Love blinked and then looked at Xena. "Are you two related or something?"

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle cut in, "Can you perform the spell?"

"Alright." Aphrodite pretended to push up invisible sleeves on her arms. "Let's get started." She approached Rowan. She held out her right hand, palm up, and a small bottle materialized before her. She freed the cap, which had a glass insert attached to it. The insert held the magical elixir, and Aphrodite gently blew it off.

The elixir formed into blue bubbles that crossed the distance and connected with Rowan's face. All the bubbles connected into one then surprisingly grew until it fully covered Rowan's entire body. Finally the bubble popped and soaked into Rowan's leathery skin.

Aphrodite let out a low breath because that was all normal. She put the cap on again. "Let's hope that works on gargoyles as well as it does on humans."

"Aaaaphrodite," Gabrielle warned.

The goddess bashfully smiled at the mortal human. "Sorry, Gabs… but it's not always a sure fire thing when it comes to magic."

Devlin grumbled because she knew the goddess was right.

"You can reverse it if it does not work?" Xena checked. There was a dangerous rumble in her voice.

Aphrodite even felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She gave her best smile to Xena. "Don't worry, warrior gargoyle." However, Xena's raised ridge brow indicated otherwise. Aphrodite cleared her throat and allowed the bottle to vanish from her hand. "I'll pop by in the morning."

Gabrielle touched the goddess's arm. "Thanks, Dity."

"Anything for you, Gabs." Aphrodite winked at the bard then hastily disappeared before Xena could even growl at her.

"What was that?" Xena's voice nearly shook the walls.

Gabrielle quickly latched onto her dravoh's arm. "I'm ready for bed." She smiled at the black gargoyle. "Take me to bed." She pushed Xena towards their small bedroom.

Rowan let out a few snickers. She looked to her sister. "How about a flight?"

Devlin seconded it and hurried out with her sister.

Dro'marash was left bewildered after everything and looked from the closed bedroom to the front door that swung shut. He shook his head before he decided he needed fresh air and maybe a walk.

Back in the second bedroom, the black gargoyle cornered the human at the foot of the bed. Gabrielle had a shy smile and held onto the gargoyle's armor clad hips.

"So what was that?" Xena tempted again.

Gabrielle shrugged and tried acting casual about Aphrodite's parting words. She noted Xena's slotted eyes and slight pull against her lips. She easily read the gargoyle's emotions. "It's nothing to be jealous about." She cringed at the low growl.

"Your words encourage my jealousy," the black gargoyle argued. A white glow highlighted the blue of her eyes.

The bard sensed she was indeed treading serious ground that would hardly be normal if Xena were human. She mentally took her next step carefully. "I recently found out I'm her chosen."

Xena huffed and stated, "That is hardly a surprise."

Gabrielle nodded and moved closer to Xena. "I'm sorry about earlier." She hoped her next words came out correctly. "I understand, trust me." She hooked Xena's thick forearm with her hand. "I can better understand the dynamics between you and Ares that I've always gotten jealous about." She was thankful when the white hue faded from Xena's eyes.

"Perhaps you are her chosen, but you are mine," the black gargoyle stated.

Warmth spread down into Gabrielle's stomach and weakened her knees. Xena's deceleration reminded her how territorial a gargoyle could be, especially about their mates. Gabrielle unknowingly gripped Xena's arm harder. "I am," she softly agreed. She slightly stiffened when Xena bent forward closer to her. Her breathing grew heavy as Xena seemed to assess her. She closed her eyes when long talons went through her hair. She felt Xena's head close to hers.

"Take your clothes off before I destroy them again," the black gargoyle ordered. She felt Gabrielle's nails dig into her forearm. "Then come over to the fireplace."

Gabrielle could barely nod. She let out a shaky breath after the gargoyle left her. She decided to sit on the bed and start with her boots. She was dazed for a beat until the wood going into the fireplace jarred her.

Xena started the fire and built it up. After she was done, she unhooked her great kopis from her waist and freed her chakram from her back. She hooked the chakram through the kopis's crossguard then leaned the weapons against the hearth. Xena tore her eyes off the fire when her naked dravoh came to her.

Gabrielle had removed everything except a silver armband. Her bare feet warmed against the fur next to the fireplace. She was drawn into Xena's body, which was still plated by the bronze hoplite armor. Her nipples hardened against the cool bronze.

"We are bonded," Xena started, her words rumbled in her chest. "You can never be with anybody else."

Gabrielle shook her head. "There is nobody else for me." She loved the sensation of Xena's warm hand traveling across her ass cheeks then up her back. "Ever," she softly added.

"You know as time goes on, my two forms will meld together," Xena informed the human.

Gabrielle reached up and caressed Xena's high cheekbones. "I know."

"That does not frighten you?" the gargoyle tested.

Gabrielle let out a low chuckle and replied, "Hardly." She felt Xena's right hand graze across her nearly healed shoulder wound from the Breeder's Moon.

Xena knew they would be driven apart years ago by all the changes in their relationship if they were merely an average human. However, they were both fiercely loyal to the other and bound by something they had yet to completely understand right now.  She doubted any of Aphrodite's love spells were remotely this powerful.

Gabrielle continued touching Xena's chiseled features. She felt Xena's tail wrap around her right thigh.

"You are my dravoh," Xena whispered. Her urge to mate with her dravoh increased each heartbeat. She suddenly gripped Gabrielle's ass cheeks and lifted her.

Gabrielle bit back a yelp and latched onto the gargoyle's bronze shoulders. She soon found herself flat on her back on the fur beside the fireplace. She wished Xena's armor was gone, but she suspected it was out of her hands, for now. Gabrielle tilted her head back when black lips claimed hers. She felt Xena's tail loose from her thigh and travel up until the tip toyed with her clit. Gabrielle whimpered between the kisses and heard Xena's talons cut into the wood floor above her head.

Their night grew long and drained Gabrielle by the end. She kept pace even though her recent injury attempted to slow her. Eventually she worked the armor and tunic off Xena. The feel of her skin against the black leather of Xena's skin was amazing to her. She then encouraged Xena to remain standing, spread leg, and bent forward with the hearth offering support. Gabrielle remained on her knees, hands on Xena's ass or thighs, and she had her mouth around the gargoyle's sensitive clit.

Their lovemaking offered much more learning for both of them. The differences between human and gargoyle intrigued both of them. Gabrielle found Xena's stamina as a human to be long and even longer as a gargoyle. They also discovered certain positions worked better when Xena's body was larger as a gargoyle. Nothing beat Xena on her back with Gabrielle resting on top of Xena with her back into Xena's front body. Xena's entire body could envelope Gabrielle, including her wings.

Once their mating ended, Gabrielle was curled up against Xena's warm body in the bed. She slept soundly, like Xena. By first light, they hardly moved once Xena changed into a human. It was only a bit later that it occurred to Xena that Rowan would be stone. She encouraged Gabrielle to get up. Groggily, the bard changed into her clothes then followed Xena out of the room. Much to her amazement, she and Xena found Rowan in the palm of Devlin's hand. Aphrodite's spell had worked, at least so far. It gave all of them hope for the future.

 

**To be continued.**


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

**Chapter 26**

The Warrior Princess was astride her golden mare, and she halted Argo in front of the gates to Amphipolis. The marble statue, the Lion of Amphipolis, greeted any travelers at the gates. She felt a sure grip just above her boot so she looked down at Gabrielle.

The bard gave an assuring smile to her partner. "I'm sure Cyrene will be happy to see you."

Xena shifted in the saddle and gave a low nod. Her stomach was a knot at seeing her mother again. She swung her boots out of the stirrups then dismounted the horse. After she took the reins over Argo's head, she looked back at their two other companions.

Devlin had recently drawn a hood over her head. Beside her, Dro'marash was his usual khajiit self with leather armor and a sword at his side. However, all the other humans saw him merely as a handsome man in his late twenties. Aphrodite's spell on Dro'marash's necklace worked perfectly.

As Xena lowered her gaze to Gabrielle, she reached forward and lifted the small gargoyle charm of Gabrielle's necklace. Aphrodite's shrink spell also worked on Rowan. Now Gabrielle had a gargoyle necklace by day. At first, Devlin carried Rowan until they came upon the idea for Gabrielle to wear Rowan as a necklace. It was a perfect way for Gabrielle to have extra protection even if it was only at nightfall.

"Come on," Gabrielle encouraged her partner. She felt the stone gargoyle fall back to her chest. She moved forward with her staff in hand. Today she wore her duster because it was chilly.

The warrior took her partner's side and led the group into the town. A few times she bid hello to people she knew before they came to the stable at her mother's tavern.

"We'll wait for you," the bard offered.

Xena nodded and walked Argo into the stable. She shortly returned with a saddlebag on her shoulder. She took the lead as usual and brought the clan up the steps. She held the door open as everybody passed her.

The tavern had empty tables because it was still too early. Normally locals showed up just before sunset, which was a few candlemarks away. However, their arrival stirred the tavern owner from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but we're not…" Cyrene was wiping her hands clean and stopped in her tracks upon seeing her daughter. "Xena." She smiled brightly. "Gabrielle." She saw the other two but was unsure. She quickly came to her daughter for a warm hug.

Xena had put her saddlebags on a table. She smiled and remembered how good it felt to be in her mother's arms. She then stepped aside while her mother and Gabrielle exchanged a long hug.

Cyrene ended the hug but cupped Gabrielle's cheeks. "I love your haircut."

Gabrielle had a soft flush. "It's not too short?"

"It looks lovely." Cyrene ran her fingers through it. "But I imagine it'll be a bit cold for this winter."

Gabrielle shrugged and argued, "Xena keeps me warm." She heard a low huff from the warrior.

"Mother," Xena prompted.

Cyrene watched Gabrielle move to the side then she was presented with the two strangers.

"I'd like you to meet Dro'marash." Xena indicated the khajiit.

Dro'marash stepped forward and held out his hand. He warmly shook Cyrene's hand and offered, "It is nice to meet you."

"Dro'marash is still learning Latin," Xena explained to her mother.

"You will have to be… patient with me," Dro'marash advised.

Cyrene chuckled and patted the man's hand before she let go. "Of course, dear." She let go of his hand and turned her attention to the hooded woman.

Devlin reached up and drew her hood back to reveal her features, her emerald skin glowing in the afternoon sunlight from the windows.

Cyrene hesitated at first but smiled at the woman. She suspected the woman was a few years older than Xena and about the same height. Her eyes were rich amber highlighted by her raised cheeks bones, much like Xena's own complexion.

"This is Devlin, mother."

A thin furrow creased Cyrene's brow, but she took a step closer and grasped Devlin's hand, which was just as green as the rest of her. She kept her warm smile and offered, "It's nice to meet you, Devlin."

Devlin finally mirrored the smile after a hesitant moment. She was still slightly uneasy but had learned over the years how to manage human's reactions.

Cyrene released Devlin's hand and peered up at her daughter. "I had not expected you to bring company."

"I hope you don't mind."

Cyrene shook her head and reminded, "You know I have plenty of room." She tilted her head and softly mentioned, "I hadn't thought I'd see you so soon." It had been about three moons since she last saw Xena and Gabrielle.

"Is that a complaint, mother?" Xena teased.

Cyrene swatted her daughter's side. "Certainly not." She then looked at the group, which seemed weary. "Why don't you all put your things away then come down for a meal."

"Don't you have patrons coming tonight?" Xena argued.

Cyrene chuckled. "I wouldn't mind a night off. Last night was very busy." She would shut down tonight and spend time with her daughter and friends. "It's not often I get to see you."

Xena leaned over and kissed her mother's temple. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Go wash up and come down when you're ready." Cyrene looked at the other two, Dro'marash and Devlin. "We have a few extra rooms upstairs too."

"I'll show them," Gabrielle offered. She straightened up after leaning against her staff.

Cyrene was pleased and moved around them. She went outside to the front door and decided to put the closed sign out for tonight. She was grateful to have the night with her daughter rather than be on her feet. She had yet to find a permanent new barmaid after the trouble with Selena. Occasionally a friend or two would help her, but she had yet to hire somebody. Once back inside, she heard the small group moved up the steps.

Xena came to the upstairs hallway, bags in hand, and allowed Gabrielle to show Devlin and Dro'marash each a room. Xena waited in her old bedroom for Gabrielle. She sunk down on her bed and considered how her night with her mother would play out. She had a lot to talk about with her mother.

Gabrielle entered the room and left her staff by the door. She approached Xena and knelt down with her hands on Xena's knees. "How you feeling?"

"Nervous," the warrior softly admitted.

The bard moved her hands off the kneepad armor and squeezed Xena's leg. "If anybody knows something about your birth, it'll be your mother."

"I know," Xena murmured.

Gabrielle ran her thumb across Xena's warm skin. "Do you want to talk to her alone?"

Xena had considered it, but she would rather have Gabrielle there. It hardly bothered her that Devlin and Dro'marash would hear it too. For a moon now, all of them had traveled together and become closer. Indeed they had formed a clan that was quite uncommon, but it functioned like any gargoyle clan even though it was made up of one human, one khajiit, two full gargoyles, and one hybrid.

Gabrielle stood up and then straddled Xena's lap, mindful of the chakram. She tangled one hand in Xena's dark tresses and held Xena's chin with the other hand. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Her smile was true.

Xena leaned forward and nuzzled her dravoh's neck. "I hope so." She nipped at a sensitive spot under Gabrielle's ear. "Thank you for staying at my side through everything."

Gabrielle tried ignoring her racing heart after the small bite. "Always," she softly swore. She brushed their cheeks together. "I'm glad you've trusted me through it all."

Xena placed a soft kiss against Gabrielle's chest. "You're the only person I trust a hundred percent." She tilted her head back and saw Gabrielle's thankfulness in her green eyes.

Gabrielle lowered her head until her forehead touched Xena's brow. She hummed a little then kissed Xena before she slid off Xena's lap. "Get cleaned up and go see your mother."

The warrior did so and discovered she was the first one downstairs. She helped her mother put food and drinks out on a large table for all of them. She and Cyrene idly chatted about local news and gossip in Amphipolis. Apparently her brother, Toris, had been in town recently and was on a short trip. It sounded as if Toris was settling down with Phylicia. She suspected a wedding was on the horizon.

Shortly, Gabrielle came down stairs with Devlin in tow. She and Devlin took a seat at the table.

Xena had Gabrielle on her right and Devlin directly across from her. Somehow the seat next to Xena had unknowingly become Cyrene's spot.

Dro'marash came down last and sat between Devlin and Gabrielle. He was happy to have some ale after such a long day of travel. "How long do we stay here?"

"Probably a few days," Gabrielle replied.

"A break is nice," Devlin agreed.

Cyrene returned from the kitchen with a loaf of bread. She set it down in between the fruits, vegetables, cheeses, and pitchers of ale. She had fish baking now and would check it later. "So what have been the latest adventures?"

"We just came back from Britannia," Gabrielle answered. She was enjoying a few grapes in her hand.

"Oh my, that is quite the trip." Cyrene imagined it was a lot of traveling. She recalled her daughter's last trip up there. "I hope nothing…" She trailed off, not sure what to say in front of Devlin and Dro'marash.

"It's okay, mother," Xena assured. She squeezed her mother's hand before she reached up and took some goat cheese.

"Are you both from Britannia?" Cyrene checked with Devlin and Dro'marash.

Devlin only nodded and replied, "I was born in Britannia."

Dro'marash stuck to the truth. "I am from Tamriel."

"Tamriel?" Cyrene echoed.

"It is a land far from here," Dro'marash explained.

Cyrene considered this for a moment. "It must be. Your name is very unusual."

Dro'marash gave a bright smile and joked, "Yet so common among my people."

Cyrene chuckled and nodded. "I can only imagine." She then looked between the group members. "I guess you met them in Britannia?" She looked between Xena and Gabrielle.

"For the most part." Gabrielle smiled at Cyrene and gave a small shrug. "We've been traveling together for a bit now." She decided to test Cyrene. "I guess we're kind of a… clan."

Cyrene curiously studied Gabrielle and considered her choice of word for the group. She parted her lips but said nothing. Her eyes lifted to Xena when Xena touched her leg.

"Mother," Xena gently started.

Gabrielle sipped on some ale and listened to the start of the conversation. She hoped it would go okay and give Xena more answers than questions.

"There are… some things I must ask you about," Xena began. Rarely did she show any nervousness, but her mother caught wind of it.

"What is wrong, dear?" Cyrene took her daughter's hand into hers and held tightly.

Xena bit her lip for a beat and decided where to start. She sighed and ran her freehand through her hair. "A few moons ago I started changing."

Cyrene squeezed her daughter's hand. "What do you mean?"

Xena sensed her mother's instant tension, and she wondered about it. "I change forms at night."

Cyrene let out a low breath. Her eyes closed and opened a few times, but she finally whispered, "Into a gargoyle, you mean."

Gabrielle quietly set her mug of ale onto the table. She noted Devlin paused from popping a grape into her mouth.

Xena watched her mother's features go somber. She quickly turned her chair towards her mother. "You have to tell me everything. I traveled to Britannia looking for answers and only found more confusion."

"I'm sorry, little one." Cyrene still had Xena's hand in lap. "I wish you had told me sooner."

Xena squeezed Cyrene's hand tighter. "Please tell me everything."

Cyrene gave a low nod and sadly smiled at her child. "It was a long time ago, little one." She sat back in the chair so she was comfortable.

"Are you my mother?" Xena asked, in worry. Her words were so low.

Cyrene reached up and touched Xena's flushed cheek. She smiled and chuckled softly. "Yes, I birthed you myself."

Xena hung her head and let out a relieved breath. She lifted her head when Cyrene pulled on her chin.

"I'll always be your mother," Cyrene promised. She became serious though. "However, your… father is another, much longer story."

Xena nodded and waited to hear it.

"I met Atrius in the neighboring town," Cyrene started. "He was a blacksmith down by the port. We grew to like each other fairly quickly… perhaps too quickly." She sighed. "I found out I was pregnant a moon after I met Atrius."

Xena listened to each detail carefully.

"To say the least, your grandmother was unhappy about it," Cyrene told her daughter. "I was promptly married to Atrius before Toris was born. Atrius was due to move here to Amphipolis since my mother, father, and I had the tavern to run." Cyrene held more ties to Amphipolis than Atrius did to the port town, Eion. "But your father was conscripted for the fighting against the Illyrian tribes when they started moving south. Toris was born a few months after Atrius left."

"Then he came back?" Xena tempted. She clearly remembered her father, Atrius, especially the horseback rides in the fields.

Cyrene chewed on her bottom lip then replied, "His shield came back."

Gabrielle paused from taking a bite of bread. She frowned at the talk and wondered who was Xena's father.

"By this time, my father had passed and my mother was far too aged to run the tavern anymore." Cyrene was working through her memories. "My mother lived for another year and had time with Toris, at least." She cleared her throat and continued the story. "I was extremely busy with the tavern and barely had time to mourn Atrius's death. One late winter morning when I was closed, a man came to the door. He had been turned away by the inn but was told I may have room."

Gabrielle knew it was uncommon for strangers to come to a local tavern, especially for a place to stay. She suspected the inn was full.

"So I gave him a room," Cyrene continued. "He barely had any supplies, and I noticed he was injured. I told him who the local healer was at time, but he had no coin." She shifted in the seat. "I fed him and didn't charge anything for the room. I even offered to look at his wound, but he refused it."

"What was his name?" Xena asked.

Cyrene had not spoken the name in years, but she remembered his face like it was yesterday. "His name was Dominicus." She released Xena's hand and picked up a cup. She waited to drink from it. "He stayed for quite some time," she softly admitted. "I could tell… he was weary and had been on the road for awhile." She sipped on the ale then put the cup back on the table. "He helped me around the tavern, which was a big relief because I had no husband to aid me."

"That's how he paid for his room," Gabrielle summarized.

"Yes," Cyrene agreed. "He did a lot for me." She looked at Xena again. "In the last fortnight, we had grown close. I cannot say I knew everything about him, but we still formed some type of bond." She released a heavy breath. "But he left, and I thought for good. About midsummer, he returned to the tavern… much to my surprise."

Gabrielle had a thin smile at the image painted in her mind. She glanced over at Devlin and Dro'marash, who both quietly listened while they snacked on the food.

"If I thought he looked weary last time, he looked truly rundown this time," Cyrene told. "He had a few more scars too. I asked him why he came back, and he said that I was the only one he trusted. It was obvious he needed a place to rest."

"What was he doing?"

Cyrene shook her head at Xena's question. "I didn't ask Dominicus at the time. I was only happy to see him and was worried for his health and safety. At first, he only planned to stay a fortnight, but I encouraged him to stay longer." She gave a small grin. "I told him I had many repairs around the tavern that needed to be done."

Gabrielle and Devlin both softly chuckled at Cyrene's attempt to keep Dominicus longer.

"I think he knew I was just trying to make him stay," Cyrene revealed. She shrugged too. "He didn't seem to mind either. Toris also really took a liking to him." She took some fruit and held it in her hand while she talked and nibbled on the food. "Dominicus was rather aloof in general. He kept to himself, especially at night. Like last time, I tried not to pry, and he seemed to appreciate it. It had no bearings on my feelings for him."

Xena raised an eyebrow and grinned at her mother.

"He was incredibly handsome, Xena." Cyrene ignored her daughter's smirk. "He was tall, dark, and eyes that matched the sky."

Gabrielle chuckled because she could understand Cyrene's attraction to such features.

"Needless to say, he let down some of his guard with me, and we got to know each other… more intimately, one day." Cyrene had a nice blush coloring her cheeks. "He was very different with me." She saw the confusion in Xena's eyes. "He was gentle and thoughtful nor did he look down upon me, like many men."

"Did Dominicus stay longer this time?" Gabrielle posed.

Cyrene nodded. "He did this time." She ate a bit of bread then looked at Xena again. "But he talked about leaving before the fall equinox and promised to come back before winter. Needless to say, I delayed his departure as best as possible. I wished for him to stay… permanently." She fiddled with her skirt then looked at the kitchen. "I should check on the fish."

Xena relented and allowed her mother the unspoken space for a moment. She also needed a breather too. The ale felt good against her throat. Gabrielle's tender touch calmed her nerves further. She gave a sad smile before she ate some food.

Cyrene returned with a large wood plate of cooked fish. "I hope everybody likes pike fish."

Dro'marash inhaled the wonderful smell of fish and herb. "It smells perfect."

Cyrene had to get a few other side items that Gabrielle helped her bring out to the table. She then returned to her seat and tried the fish. It was cooked just right.

Xena loved her mother's cooking, which was almost as good as Gabrielle's meals. However, she would never tell her mother that Gabrielle was the better cook.

Cyrene ate little pieces while she continued the story about her and Dominicus. "On the day of the autumn equinox, Dominicus was in haste to pack up and leave. I tried asking him to stay another night or two in hopes he wouldn't leave at all." Cyrene had a difficult time retelling the story now. They were old memories that she had kept to herself for so long. "We made love again, and it was… different than last time. He was hardly himself." Cyrene shook away the difficult memories.

"Did he leave?"

Cyrene nodded at Xena's question. "He still left." She took a drink of ale. "And he didn't return before solstice as he promised to do." Cyrene swallowed hard. "By then, I was starting to show." She looked from her empty plate to Xena. "I was about three moons pregnant with you by solstice."

Xena had yet to eat any of the dinner. She was too focused on the story. She took Cyrene's hand into hers again.

"One night, I heard one of the horses whining out in the stable. It was snowy weather too so I got my cloak on and took a lit torch with me. I found a thief trying to take one of the two horses." To this day, Cyrene thought herself mad to go out there pregnant and in the cold to stop a thief. However, she needed the horses desperately. "He had my horse out of the stable and about to mount it when I caught him. He threatened me with a dagger and struck me, knocking me down."

Xena gritted her teeth as she pictured the thief attacking her pregnant mother.

"All of sudden, he was torn off of me and thrown against the stable's siding. I struggled to get up and by then the thief had run off screaming. I tried to find my rescuer, who was about to vanish into the darkness, but I had gotten the torch. I was almost positive it was Dominicus and called for him."

Gabrielle curiously studied Cyrene. She peered up at Xena's profile, which was a mixture of emotions.

"For some reason, he stopped but kept his back to me. I could barely make him out in the darkness other than his features once he turned his head to one side." Cyrene was clearly still bothered by that night even to this day. "Finally, he spoke and told me to go back to the tavern. I refused to and approached Dominicus. He moved further from me, but I pleaded for him to stop." Cyrene shook her head and whispered, "I'm not sure why he stayed, but he did."

Xena squeezed her mother's knee over top of the skirt.

"I finally came to him, and I realized two things quickly." Cyrene placed her hand over Xena's larger one. "He was not human and not a man."

"He was a gargoyle," Xena concluded.

"Yes, and he was a female gargoyle," Cyrene explained. She saw all the confusion in Xena's features and noted Gabrielle gazed at her oddly.

"Dominicus and the female gargoyle were one and the same," Cyrene whispered.

Quickly, Cyrene's memories from that night many moons ago flooded her. She remembered standing before Dominicus, in the snow, with a little bit of moonlight, and a weak torch. Today, Cyrene still clearly remembered Dominicus's next words after he had faced her.

"You are pregnant, Cyrene," Dominicus coolly stated. Low thunder filled her now feminine voice. "You should not have come out here."

Cyrene stood much shorter than Dominicus, and she was transfixed by both Dominicus's creature appearance and feminine features. It was overwhelming, and she slipped over a mental edge that made her eyes roll up. She lost the torch from her grip and started to fall to the snowy ground.

Dominicus hastily moved and caught the human in her hands. She frowned and gently lifted the pregnant human into her arms. She glanced at the horse, which needed to be taken back into the stable. She decided to chase it inside the building.

Amazingly, the horse hurried into the stable and returned to his stall. He whined at the strange creature.

Dominicus huffed at the horse then turned and used her tail to close the stall door. She flipped the latch into place with the tip of her tail. She then left and went directly to the tavern. In moments, Dominicus had Cyrene under the still warm bed furs and the fire rekindled in the fireplace. She debated just leaving the tavern in hopes Cyrene would wake up thinking it was a bad dream.

However, Dominicus found herself seated in front of the fire. She sat cross legged and watched the flames dance across the wood. After a bit, Dominicus started to doze off until movement from the bed caught her attention. She remained quiet and still, not sure what else to do.

Cyrene came out of the bed and hesitantly studied the creature in front of the fire. She realized that Dominicus was black as night with long midnight hair. What she had thought was a cape earlier was in fact a set of wings. Then the tail's slight movement caught her eye next.

"You can sit beside me," Dominicus offered.

Cyrene came over and sat on the fur beside the creature. She was unsure what to say at first then softly offered, "Thank you for stopping that thief."

Dominicus tore her eyes off the fire and met Cyrene's gaze. She faltered then finally replied, "You are welcome." Her rage flared up when she saw the thief attack Cyrene.

"You… you are Dominicus?" Cyrene tempted. She was cautious with the creature, who she thought she knew as Dominicus.

"I am." Dominicus tilted her head and added, "My proper name is Dominique."

"Dominique," Cyrene softly repeated. She loved the name as much as Dominicus. "Are you human or…" She was unsure exactly what Dominicus, or rather Dominique, was in reality.

Dominique gave a low sigh. She realized she owed the truth to Cyrene, who had opened her home and heart to her for many moons. "I am a gargoyle." She studied Cyrene's features, which were calm and open. She was encouraged to keep talking about herself. "During the day, I am human."

"A male human," Cyrene neatly pointed out.

Dominique chuckled and nodded. "Indeed." She had a thin smile. "It is a slight error in my spell." She saw Cyrene's keen curiosity. "I am also a mage."

"Somebody that can control magic," Cyrene guessed.

Dominique smiled at the human's knowledge. "Yes. I can caste spells, curses, and enchant things. How do you know about mages?"

Cyrene shrugged and answered, "I have heard bards speak about them in stories. I just did not believe they were real until…" She indicated Dominique's presence.

"There are very few of us left," Dominique granted.

"But I have never heard of a gargoyle."

Dominique gave a low nod. "Yes, we are a nearly forgotten race." She decided to tell Cyrene about her race, which was rather old and dying off.

Cyrene listened carefully and then finally asked, "Then why do you turn human by day? One of your spells?"

"Yes." Dominique tilted her head to the side. "So I cannot be attacked in stone form any longer."

Cyrene nodded and considered the information. "Why haven't you put the same spell on the other gargoyles? Perhaps they would not die off then."

Dominique had a dark look and shook her head. "Gargoyles would not allow such a thing." Old arguments with other gargoyles bubbled to the surface in Dominique's mind. She pushed it all away and focused on Cyrene. "But there is still hope that I can save them."

"How?"

Dominique sighed and looked at the fire, which was starting to fade. She stood up and gathered more firewood, which she put into the fireplace. She sat down beside Cyrene again. "I believe our stone sleep can be stopped somehow." She seemed bothered by it. "Or at least altered." She explained it further to Cyrene.

Cyrene continued listening and was thankful that Dominique was opening up to her. She brushed a loose strand behind her ear before she summarized, "That's why you are traveling… why you won't settle down here with me."

Dominique seemed startled by Cyrene's hopes that she would live with Cyrene. It was clear that Cyrene was still anchored to the idea even though Dominique was both a gargoyle and a female. "I… I thought perhaps you would move on," she confessed to the human. She glanced down at Cyrene's protruding belly, which confirmed to Dominique that Cyrene had found a human partner.

Cyrene placed her hands on her stomach and smiled before she looked up at Dominique. "No, I haven't moved on." She searched Dominique's beautiful eyes that were still blue as the sky. "I'm pregnant with your child."

Dominique stared wide eye at Cyrene. "What?"

"Since that day on the fall equinox," Cyrene explained.

Dominique shook her head. "That is impossible." She hardly believed it.

"I haven't been with anybody but you," Cyrene insisted.

Dominique studied Cyrene's open features and knew it was true. She was amazed and completely stunned by the events. She gingerly reached over but stopped from touching Cyrene's stomach.

"It's okay." Cyrene took Dominique's hand and placed it flat against her covered belly.

Dominique blew out a low breath as she felt the firmness of Cyrene's stomach. She knew exactly what pregnancy looked and felt like after having a youngling. "I do not understand how this could be."

Cyrene smirked and reminded, "We made love that day."

Dominique peered up from Cyrene's stomach. "I mean that it should be impossible for the spell to…"

"Change your body that well?" Cyrene was teasing the gargoyle. She became serious though. "It worked." She pushed on her own belly. "I can feel him… or her." She met Dominique's dumbfounded gaze. "Although I am little worried about having the baby." She was rather worried now that she knew Dominique was a gargoyle by nature.

Dominique was quiet for awhile as she considered Cyrene's concerns about the pregnancy. As a gargoyle, a pregnant female would carry for only one season before they laid an egg containing the hatchling. It was obviously different for Cyrene, who was a human.

"Has... this ever happened?" Cyrene asked. She studied her own stomach, her hand over her belly. She lifted her concerned features to the black gargoyle.

Dominique opened and closed her mouth a few times then shook her head. "Not that I am aware of." She had a slight frown because she was working it out mentally. "It must be from the magic." Her frown deepened, and she whispered, "And the Breeder's Moon."

"Breeder's Moon?" Cyrene echoed.

Dominique felt her cheeks warm, but her flush was hidden by her black skin. "Yes." Her tail started to nervously flicker. "The Breeder's Moon is the only time that female gargoyles and male gargoyles must mate for the purpose of procreation."

"Oh," Cyrene softly whispered. Her heart hammered against her chest at the fact that Dominique had essentially mated with her to procreate. It started making sense why their lovemaking had been different than the first time. She tried understanding what everything meant for her and especially her child.

Dominique sat in silence, but her mind was racing in several directions. She stared distantly into the fire. Her thoughts were only broken by Cyrene's soft voice.

"What happens now?"

Dominique blinked and turned her attention to the human beside her.

Cyrene met the gargoyle's lost features. She felt the same way. "Will you leave again?"

Dominique parted her lips, but her words fell short as she took in Cyrene's pregnant features, including fuller cheeks and warm glow. In the gargoyle culture, it was the male's duty to remain beside his pregnant mate's side until the youngling was born. If the male abandoned his mate prior then he would be shunned by the clan. However, Dominique was a female gargoyle, and Cyrene was a human. Nor was Dominique tied to any clan anymore after being casted out by her former clan.

Cyrene was uneasy after the long silence. She turned her eyes to the fire and whispered, "What I have felt for you is not returned," she murmured in realization.

Dominique remained stoic, but she inwardly trembled at Cyrene's confession. She gathered her strength after she berated herself for being weak. After all, she was gargoyle first and foremost. "This does not change your feelings?" She indicated her gargoyle form.

Cyrene swallowed and looked upon Dominique again. Those blue eyes had intrigued Cyrene from the very beginning, and she felt the same draw for Dominique as she did Dominicus. She placed her hand on Dominique's knee and whispered, "It is who I fell in love with, not what."

Dominique was shaken by the honest love from Cyrene. For decades, she was taught that humans were incapable of true love. Their hearts were full of greed, hatred, and revenge just like their gods. However, Cyrene had defied such laws and taught Dominique the loving side of humans. Even now, Cyrene confessed her feelings for Dominique, who revealed her true form to be something other than human.

For Dominique, she had longed for such devotion from another gargoyle, and she had found it but in a human. Her mind and her heart had yet to reconcile the two differences. However, Dominique was willing to at least try. In that instant, her heart moved her closer to Cyrene. Her black lips locked with Cyrene's red, soft lips. Ages of hatred and bitterness between humans and gargoyles was forgotten in those long heartbeats. Dominique's feelings were bound to Cyrene's love and exchanged between their dancing tongues.

As they drew apart, breathing hard, and foreheads together, Dominique huskily whispered, "I will stay."

Cyrene cupped the gargoyle's angular features. She wanted to ask for how long, but it had to be enough that Dominique would stay at all. She would take however long Dominique would give her. It had to be enough, it would be enough. No matter what it cost her.

What seemed like memories from another life faded away from Cyrene's mind. She had buried her memories of Dominique a long time ago. However, they were still so fresh and made her heart ache deeply. Tears pricked against her eyes, but Cyrene had cried enough for Dominique and their forgotten love. Today, Cyrene continued her life as a tavern owner and enjoyed her two remaining children's visits. And today was the first time she shared her lost love with the one person that had been conceived from that love.

Xena had carefully listened to each detail about her mother and Dominique. Like her mother, she felt the same hope that Dominique would stay and settle down with a family. But, it was hardly reality because Dominique left one last time, for the final time. A few moons after Xena had been born, Dominique took to the night sky. Dominique's only hidden mark left behind was the spell bound to Xena's transformation to keep her as human, for all her life.

Cyrene still held onto her daughter's hands after she told Xena about her past life with Dominique. She felt all the turmoil building in her child. She was unsure how to sooth Xena's emotions.

Gabrielle had lost interest in her meal awhile ago. Her heart ached for Cyrene and Xena, even Dominique. Briefly she looked at Devlin and Dro'marash. She could tell from Devlin's expression that she was just as dumbfounded by all the truth. As she stared at Devlin, Gabrielle was hit by the fact that Devlin was indeed Xena's sister. At such thoughts about siblings, Gabrielle curiously looked at Cyrene. She was the first to ask a question in awhile.

"What about Lyceus?"

Cyrene tore her attention off her daughter's down casted gaze. She bit her lower lip and felt Xena gaze upon her again. "Atrius is his father." She answered the silent question on everybody's mind. "Atrius returned from Illyria. They had him captive for all that time… enslaved." Cyrene focused on Xena again. "He was a better father than no father," she whispered. "But…"

Xena narrowed her eyes and squeezed her mother's hands. Her mind jumped to her childhood memory of her adoptive father going out to the stable with her mother. "What happened that night… in the stable?" She felt her mother tremble after the question.

"That night…" Cyrene blinked a few times, but the tears started anyway. "Atrius had become a drunk." She shook her head. "Perhaps from the battles and being a slave. The gods only know what happened to him as a slave."

Xena held her mother's hands tighter and silently pleaded her mother to tell her.

"At first he was accepting of you, but he went mad. I don't think he could handle that I had fallen in love with another. You were a reminder to him." Cyrene clenched her jaw. Her throat hurt from her rise of emotions. "That night, he threatened to kill you."

Gabrielle covered her mouth to hold back her gasp of fear. She could see how Xena could barely contain her anger and hurt. She touched her dravoh's leg in hopes it would somehow help.

"He went to the stables to get his axe," Cyrene hoarsely whispered. "I told Toris to take you and Lyceus to your aunt's if I didn't return." Her tears came more freely. "I tried to reason with him, Xena. I pleaded and begged him." She looked down her hands interlocked so tightly with Xena's hands. She still remembered Atrius's blood on her hands. "Oh gods," she whimpered.

Xena shot up from the chair and pulled her mother with her. Hastily she and her mother vanished into the kitchen where they could be alone.

Gabrielle was breathing hard and bent forward in her chair. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Gods," she breathed. She stood up and walked around in the tavern a bit. She could feel Xena's anguish, confusion, and anger.

Devlin had her elbows against the table, her face hidden in her hands. She could barely comprehend all that had happened to Cyrene and also her mother, Dominique. She hid her tears as she cried for them. Beside her, she felt Dro'marash's soft touch to her lower back. She silently thanked him for his support.

Shortly, Xena and her mother emerged from the kitchen. They went directly to the back of the tavern to the door that went into the house.

Gabrielle watched her dravoh come and go. She imagined Cyrene was drained by the events. She returned to her chair and waited until Xena came back a quarter of candlemark later.

Xena crossed the tavern. Her features were hard. She touched Gabrielle's shoulder and quietly explained, "Mother is resting."

Gabrielle nodded.

The warrior cleared her throat and looked at the rest of the clan. "It'll be sunset soon." She squeezed Gabrielle's shoulder one last time. "I'm going to take care of Argo."

Gabrielle let go of her dravoh, who needed the personal space. She waited until Xena was gone then she reached around her neck. She unhooked the chain and handed Rowan to Devlin. "Can you and Dro'marash talk to Rowan tonight?"

"Yes," Devlin weakly managed. She cupped the stone gargoyle in her palm.

Gabrielle started to clean up the plates, food, and other dishes. She was grateful when the other two helped her. Then she went outside and sat on a worn out wood chair on the porch. She stared at the stable, which was dark. She sensed Xena was in there with Argo, but she would give her dravoh time.

It was nearly dark before Gabrielle went into the tavern again. She started towards her room when Cyrene found her and asked her to come to her room. Gabrielle followed Cyrene into the master bedroom and closed the door.

"Is she okay?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "It's going to take some time."

Cyrene sunk to her seat in front of the warm fireplace. "You will talk to her?

Gabrielle reached across the space and hooked Cyrene's arm. "Of course, Cyrene."

"I thank the gods every day that she has you," Cyrene whispered.

Gabrielle thought it was ironic because Xena was half gargoyle, which the gods feared greatly. Perhaps it was Drakon that decreed their love. "She will be okay."

Cyrene patted the bard's hand and nodded. "I know." She smiled sadly at Gabrielle. Slowly her smile slipped, and she looked over her shoulder at the open window. "It's sunset."

Gabrielle noted it too. "My favorite time," she murmured. On cue, she heard two low rumbles from upstairs.

Cyrene was confused until it struck her that sunset signaled the transformation. She let out a low breath and looked at Gabrielle. "Xena will…"

The bard gave a low nod at the unfinished question. She tilted her head and asked, "Do you wish to see her?" She suspected Cyrene's curiosity to see Xena in gargoyle form.

"Yes." Cyrene had a thin smile. "I would love to."

Gabrielle nodded. "Let me go find her." She quietly left the room and went in search of her dravoh. She followed the subtle pull she always had towards Xena. It brought her upstairs to their shared bedroom. Inside the room, Xena was changing into her larger tunic and then the bronze hoplite armor. For a moment, Gabrielle admired the black gargoyle.

The gargoyle was in front of a full length mirror that was too short for her taller stature. She only needed it to help her see the buckles that she was almost use to now. She looked over at her dravoh. "How is mother?"

"She's calmer now." Gabrielle approached her dravoh. "She's asking for you." She took care of the last buckle on the side and tightened it to the right spot.

Xena seemed hesitant and uneasy about the idea.

Gabrielle shook her head and encouraged her dravoh. "She's your mother."

Xena sighed. Gabrielle was right. She gathered herself and nodded. "I will go see her." She quietly left the room after she placed a kiss on Gabrielle's temple. Once downstairs, she went directly to her mother's room. She knocked first and only entered after her mother opened the door.

Cyrene had lit several candles in the room. She suspected she would need the additional light to see her daughter better. However, she was startled by the bronze armor that was unlike Xena.

Xena caped her wings around her body and hid most of her armor. She nervously whipped her tail in the air. "Hello, mother."

Cyrene remembered how deep Dominique's voice had been, and it was the same for Xena. She smiled at the gargoyle form. "You have grown since the last time I saw you as a gargoyle."

Xena's eyes widen slightly. "You have seen me as such?"

Cyrene chuckled and replied, "Of course, little one." She had an amused look. "As a baby, you use to change between forms quite regularly."

"Until Dominique cast the spell?"

Cyrene gave a low nod. "Yes."

Xena was intrigued by the information. "I would change to a gargoyle even during the daytime?"

"Yes, of course." Cyrene started over to her earlier seat by the fire. She noticed Xena sat on the fur, most likely concerned the chair was too small. Cyrene decided to sit on the fur beside her daughter. "Somehow you were able to control your form at will."

Xena was amazed by it. She considered when she had changed forms before sunset back in Britannia, especially to save Gabrielle from the hunter.

"Dominique's only purpose for that spell was to protect you," Cyrene explained. She sensed that her child was rather angry with Dominique. "She wanted you to live your life as a human so that you would never be hunted… and killed." She and Dominique had argued long and hard about the spell until the day it was casted upon Xena.

The gargoyle let out a heavy breath. It was true that she would be attacked constantly by human hunters that wished to gain immortality from the gods.

"I just do not understand why you can change now," Cyrene murmured.

"Somehow the spell has been damaged." Xena ran her long fingers through her black hair.

Cyrene bit her lip. "I see." She studied her lap for a beat. "What will you do now, little one?"

Xena had yet to quite decide anything after all that she had learned about her past. "I am unsure."

Cyrene understood and let it go. Slowly a sad smile pulled across her lips. "You look so much like Dominique."

Xena huffed and almost took it as a negative comment.

Cyrene grabbed her daughter's hand. "But thankfully you have your human mother's personality," she teased.

Xena rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother. "I do seem to have Dominique's wonder lust."

Cyrene gave a shrug and argued, "She wished to save the gargoyles. And you have sought answers to something you knew not."

For a quiet moment, Xena considered it and gave a small nod. "I feel…" She looked at the fire and tried composing her words. "I feel more myself than ever," she admitted. She turned her head to Cyrene again.

"Then I am happy, little one." Cyrene had a smile and cupped Xena's cheeks. "I am happy for you."

Xena mirrored her mother's smile. She then took Cyrene's hands into her lap. She became somber and hesitantly asked, "Do you think Dominique is still alive?"

Cyrene went still and tried finding the answer to a question that had haunted her for ages. She placed her hand against her chest. "I still feel her." She lowered her hand. "I want to believe she's still alive." After a moment, Cyrene seemed to come to a silent decision. She stood up and started across her bedroom.

Xena twisted around and watched her mother go into the small dresser. She waited for her mother, who shortly returned to the fur. Xena spied an usual necklace in Cyrene's hands. "What is this?"

Cyrene turned the bronze jewelry through her hands. It was still quite shiny because Cyrene kept it clean through the years. "Dominique gave this to me before she left." She lifted the necklace for them both to see in the firelight better.

"It is a torc necklace." Xena curiously studied the two dragon heads at either end of the necklace. In each dragon's mouth was a blue gem.

"Yes." Cyrene peered up from torc necklace to her daughter. "She said to give this to you if you ever found out about your gargoyle form." She then held it out to Xena.

Xena faltered from taking the necklace, but she gingerly took the thick torc from her mother. She was amazed by the beautiful craftsmanship.

Cyrene's sad features stayed on Xena. She could tell there was much turmoil in Xena that would take some time to calm and heal. She hoped Gabrielle could help her daughter. She knew Gabrielle could help heal Xena.

Xena remained with her mother for awhile longer and talked more about Xena's childhood. It was the good memories too. Cyrene grew worn and soon said goodnight to Xena. She and Xena shared a long hug before Xena quietly left.

Outside of the bedroom, Xena turned the torc necklace through her hands. She debated whether to wear it or not. The necklace was the only physical item connected with Dominique's existence. To the other individual that had helped create her. After all this time, Xena knew her own secrets, and it was overwhelming for her.

Returning to the bedroom, she found Gabrielle scribing quietly. She briefly told her dravoh about her meeting with her mother. She then set the torc necklace on her old dresser. She then mentioned she wanted to go for a flight.

Gabrielle tore her eyes off the necklace and then nodded at Xena's wishes. She promised to remain at the tavern while Xena was gone. After the gargoyle slipped out of the window into the dark night, Gabrielle returned to the scroll. She could only write for awhile before her thoughts took her back to the torc necklace.

Too intrigued, the bard put the scroll on the bed and went to the torc necklace. She picked it up and turned it through her fingers. She was dazzled by its beauty and the detail in the dragons' heads. She wondered who made it. Gabrielle sighed and looked over at the open window.

Gabrielle went to the window and poked her head out of it. She noted she was barely far from the ledge. After an idea, she hooked the torc necklace to her belt and gathered her duster. She buttoned her duster then climbed out of the window. Her strong arms easily lifted her over the ledge and onto the roof. Gabrielle went to the center of the roof and sat down.

The night sky was clear and the crescent moon hung low in the west. The stars were bright and offered many stories. Gabrielle inhaled the cool air and hoped her duster would keep her warm enough. She had half of a candlemark wait before she heard Xena land behind her.

"Are you not cold?" Xena went to her dravoh and sat beside her.

"It's a bit chilly," Gabrielle admitted. She sat with her legs propped up and arms over her knees. She managed stay warm enough. "How was your flight?"

"It helped clear my head," Xena whispered.

Gabrielle nodded and leaned into her dravoh, who sat like her. She continued to study the quiet town of Amphipolis, which had torch lights flickering all over. "I'm glad we know now."

Xena swallowed hard and quietly replied, "So am I."

Gabrielle freed her left arm and hooked it under Xena's arm. "I know it's very hard." She turned her eyes to Xena. "But I'm here for you."

The black gargoyle softened at the promise. She leaned over and kissed the human's temple. "Thank you," she whispered.

Gabrielle decided on a more upbeat topic and canted her head. "You always said you wanted a sister."

Xena was confused by what Gabrielle meant by her words. "What?"

"Devlin," Gabrielle simply supplied. She saw the realization start to dawn on Xena. "Well, she's a half sister, but I suppose that doesn't really matter."

Xena snapped her jaw shut after it sunk in with her. She had been so caught up in her past and her mother's history with Dominique that she forgot what it meant for Devlin too. "Gods," she whispered.

Gabrielle smiled and grew excited at the fact that Devlin was Xena's sister. She knew that would meant a great deal to Devlin, who had been lost without a clan for so long. "I just knew it too."

"Knew what?"

"You two were related," Gabrielle stated. She pointed at the gargoyle. "You both do that raised eyebrow ridge thing." She lowered her hand to her knee. "And Aphrodite totally pegged it too."

"Oh please." Xena rolled her eyes.

Gabrielle chuckled and patted her dravoh's side. She was happy to banter with Xena. "I guess you're technically still the little sister."

The black gargoyle gave a low growl and warned, "Do not remind Devlin."

Gabrielle smirked and weakly promised, "I won't."

Xena rolled her eyes again then slowly her thoughts slipped to Dominique. Her dravoh must have sensed it.

"I wonder if there really is a way to save the gargoyle race." Gabrielle looked at her dravoh. "Dominique believed there was a way."

"I do not know," Xena whispered.

The bard shook her head and ran her freehand through her short blond hair. "Do you wish to find out what has happened to her?" A long silence fell between her and Gabrielle.

"Do you?" Xena countered. "She is your… mother-in-law, after all."

Gabrielle crinkled her nose at the gargoyle. "Was that some type of proposal?" She enjoyed her dravoh's wicked grin. "Because we have not traded any vows."

The black gargoyle leaned closer to her dravoh and whispered, "As if 'you are mine forever' is not a vow."

Gabrielle chuckled and poked Xena's side. "Vows in front of friends and family."

"Does friends include the Amazons?"

Gabrielle laughed and poked Xena harder on the arm. "It certainly can." She leaned in and threatened, "We can have an Amazon ceremony."

"I would prefer a gargoyle one," Xena countered.

"Oh what's that consist of?" Gabrielle had a dark smile. "A bunch of growling and snarling in midair?"

"No, it consists of mating in front of the entire clan," the black gargoyle shot off.

Gabrielle instantly blushed bright and attempted to shove Xena for the smart remark. "That's such centaur shit." She growled when Xena laughed at her. She loved when Xena laughed and even more when it was so deep.

Xena settled and went quiet for a long beat. She thought back on Gabrielle's earlier question and whispered, "I would not be sure where to begin… to find Dominique."

The bard chewed on her lower lip and stared at Amphipolis. She suddenly stood up and knelt in front of her dravoh. "She went east. We know that much."

"Back to Chin? Back to the Land of the Rising Sun?" Xena connected many hard memories with Chin, Lao Ma, and others she never spoke about anymore.

"Yes." The bard unbuttoned a middle button on her duster. She retrieved the torc necklace. "Dominique may not be alive, Xena." She held up the torc between them. She looked from the bronze necklace to Xena. "But her idea to save the gargoyles can still live."

"Do you know what you ask of us?" The gargoyle held her dravoh's eyes. "And ask of this clan?"

Gabrielle reached forward and placed a hand on Xena's knee, right below the talon. "This clan will not survive forever, Xena." She hated to say it, but it was the hard truth. "We have no males. One is a khajiit, another is a human, one a hybrid, and two outcast gargoyles." Gabrielle shook her head and added, "Hunters will pick up our trail at some point. Granted a moving target is harder to kill, but they will catch up to us."

Xena knew her dravoh was right. She was always on the lookout for hunters, and she knew it plagued Devlin and Rowan.

"We can change all this," Gabrielle argued. She held up the dragon torc necklace. "For some reason Dominique left this for you, and I don't think it was because she wanted to leave you a pretty piece of jewelry." She had studied the dragon heads, which were so unique in themselves. Somehow the necklace spoke to Gabrielle. She looked from it to Xena and stated, "We can save our race before it's too late."

Xena quickly cut her eyes from the dragon heads to Gabrielle, who so clearly defined herself as a gargoyle in her spirit. Xena swallowed hard and took Gabrielle's freehand into hers. She sadly smiled and gave a low nod. She parted her legs enough for Gabrielle to move in closer.

Gabrielle moved forward, on her knees. She turned the two dragon heads towards Xena's neck and carefully slid the torc's opening across Xena's throat. Then she turned it once the heads passed Xena's neck. Gingerly, Gabrielle lowered the torc necklace until the two dragon heads rested on Xena's collar bones. She smiled at how perfectly it fit Xena. She knew in her heart that Dominique was reaching out to them. It was their chance to change the tide and fight back against the gods.

Xena, the leader of a seeming mishap clan, studied the bronze torc necklace gifted to her by the one parent who gave her a gargoyle legacy. Slowly, her bright blue eyes lifted and rested on her dravoh.

Gabrielle had a small smile because she saw the renewed determination in Xena's eyes. She felt it. She was drawn to Xena from the first day, and each day after it grew stronger for her. Gabrielle would follow Xena back to Chin to find a way to save their race.

Xena reached forward and hooked the back of Gabrielle's neck. She leaned forward until their brows met in sign of love and devotion to each other. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Gabrielle tenderly whispered back. "My Warrior Gargoyle."

 

**To be continued.**

 


	27. Epilogue

 

 

**Epilogue**

Suddenly Gabrielle's eyes grew impossibly wide. "You are joking?" She looked from Devlin to Xena, for help.

"Why would I joke about such a thing?" Devlin argued.

Gabrielle cut her eyes from the black gargoyle to the emerald colored one. She mentally tripped over herself to figure out a good reply.

"It is perfectly normal in a clan," Devlin stated. She was standing in front of a campfire and glowed warmly against the light.

Gabrielle held out her spread arms, hands wide open. "For gargoyles."

"I recall somebody saying they are a gargoyle in spirit," called the only male voice of the clan.

Gabrielle peered around Devlin and nailed Dro'marash with a glare. "And what about khajiits?"

Dro'marash was seated on a large cold stone beside the fire. He leaned back so he could see around Devlin. "A pack of khajiits would do the same." He shrugged.

Gabrielle sputtered at the reply.

Rowan had thrown more wood into the fire. She stood up and came around her sister. "Do you prefer to freeze tonight, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle dropped her arms to her side, her duster muffled the sound. She was already cold and the fire barely kept them warm. The temperature was dropping drastically tonight. They were not as far south as they hope to be by now.

Xena had her thick arms folded under her caped wings. She bit the inside of her mouth when Gabrielle glowered at her. "We all are clothed, Gabrielle."

"Alright! Fine!" Gabrielle tossed her hands in the air. "I'm going to make dinner." She stomped over to the four horses and started taking Argo's saddle off first.

Devlin exchanged a smirk with Xena.

Rowan gave a low chuckle.

"I can hunt," Dro'marash offered. He stood up.

"My bow and quiver are on the horse." Devlin watched the khajiit collect the weapon and leave the camp.

Xena decided to take care of the horses. She kept quiet when Gabrielle passed her. She suspected the bard would warm up to the idea later.

The dinner was rather filling as Dro'marash captured several meaty rabbits. With Devlin's help, Gabrielle made plenty of food for everybody. Tomorrow they would make it to a village where they could stay a night at an inn. Tonight was unexpectedly cold and would only get colder. Devlin had made a suggestion on how to stay warm, which jarred Gabrielle.

After dinner, Rowan and Dro'marash took care of cleaning up everything. Over the moons, the clan had learned how to function smoothly without any orders from Xena. Each member had a duty that made everything move forward. Rowan often stood guard overnight since the others traveled all day. Xena had taught Rowan how to create a perimeter around the camp and to periodically check it.

Gabrielle organized her and Xena's bedroll for the night. She said nothing about the sleeping arrangements that had changed for tonight. She decided to leave that up to the others. She instead crawled under the furs while the gargoyles and Dro'marash softly talked around the fire.

Xena bid goodnight to the clan and removed her armor. She set her weapons in hand's reach and then crawled under the furs. She pulled Gabrielle into her body and realized Gabrielle was already cold even though the furs were heavy. She was thankful for Devlin's idea.

In the next candlemarks, Dro'marash and Devlin setup their furs and rolls around Xena and Gabrielle. The movements stirred Gabrielle, who soon found herself in between her dravoh and Devlin. Her breath formed in the cold air so she buried her head under the furs.

Devlin sensed the human's chill. She was barely warm, but her skin was getting warmer as she enveloped Gabrielle. Behind her, she felt the khajiit's warm fur. She suspected Dro'marash could handle the cold even better than a gargoyle.

Devlin felt the human stop shivering, and she was grateful. She grinned and murmured, "Not so bad?"

Gabrielle grumbled and said nothing about the fact she was spooned by two gargoyles. She still remained closest to Xena, but Devlin's warmth chased off the last of the cold. She was able to sleep soundly, finally. A few candlemarks before dawn, she poked her head up after hearing a distant wolf howl. She looked for Rowan, who was curled up above her head. Gabrielle's head was butted against Rowan's hip.

After a beat, Gabrielle wiggled closer into Xena and tried forgetting the fact that the entire clan was sleeping together in a mess of furs. It was true that everybody was warmer than being alone, but it was a new experience to Gabrielle.

Shortly before dawn, Rowan left her furs and put the last wood into the nearly dead fire. She then prepared for her stone sleep, which came within moments. After her body froze in stone, she shrunk down and was collected by Xena.

For a bit, Xena sat beside the fire and enjoyed the peaceful time to herself. She briefly looked over her shoulder at her dravoh, who was snuggled into Devlin's body for warmth. Moons ago Xena's jealousy would have flared up, but things were different in the clan now. Devlin was her sister and had numerous times protected Gabrielle during their travels to the east. Xena was also learning how incredibly affectionate gargoyles were once they formed a clan. It by no means meant Xena would share her dravoh, but she was happy that other types of bonds were forming between each member. Last night's sleeping arrangements was just another step to bringing the clan closer together.

Dro'marash awoke next, and he stretched long with his claws sunk into the ground. He joined Xena by the fire and occasionally chatted, but they remained in comfortable silence most of the time.

One by one, the clan members woke up until only Gabrielle was left under the fur. Xena was forced to rouse her grumpy dravoh, who hated mornings. Eventually the clan broke from camp and continued their trip southeast. They had a long ways to go before they made it to Chin. Gabrielle had been the one to insist they go southeast rather than directly east. She wished to see more of the southern cultures. Xena decided to go along with it.

Today they moved at a slower pace, even the horses were worn. Xena concluded an extra day in the next village would be best for both the clan and the horses. Nearly halfway to the village, Gabrielle's horse went lame. Gabrielle dismounted her horse and asked for a break. She and the others went off the gravel road and searched for a clearing.

The warrior stayed close to Gabrielle and once in the clearing, she checked on Gabrielle's horse. She frowned because it was obvious the horses needed the break more than them. Xena sighed and decided they were better off resting here for the afternoon and make camp for tonight.

Gabrielle was surprised by the decision, but she was grateful for it. They had been traveling hard since they left Amphipolis. Their pace needed to slow down if they were to make it to Chin as a rested clan rather than so spent by the trip.

After checking on the horse, Xena went down to the river in hopes she could catch a few fish. She hated cold water, but it was better than more rabbit. Usually the fish were slower moving at this time too.

Gabrielle prepped for a fish meal while Devlin and Dro'marash organized the camp. She finished cutting mozzarella cheese when she noticed the sun was low in the west. She looked up from the organized food when her dravoh returned with a linen full of fish fillets. Gabrielle's mouth watered at the sight.

But Dro'marash's sudden, low hiss caught everybody's attention.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked first.

"A human," Dro'marash softly explained after another sniff of the air. He reached for his sword.

Xena approached the khajiit and held his hand in place on the hilt.

Devlin had retrieved an arrow from her quiver and knocked the arrow. She now heard what had caught Dro'marah's attention. "A very loud human."

Gabrielle had her staff in hand and lowered it after she recognized the sound like Xena. "You have to be kidding me." She took several steps towards the clearing's edge and shook her head at the familiar figure stumbling through the woods. "Jerkster," she called to her friend.

"Gabby!" Joxer tripped over a root, stumbled a few steps, and caught himself. He shot a big smile at his friend. He raced across the short distance and quickly grabbed her in a huge hug.

Gabrielle groaned and nearly lost her staff. She returned the hug with one arm.

"I've been chasing after you guys since Thrace," Joxer hastily explained. He fixed his goofy helmet. "You've been traveling so fast. I never thought I'd catch up."

Devlin looked to her sister, who sighed loudly.

Dro'marash released his sword and shook his head at the strange human.

"Oooh lucky us." Gabrielle had a fake smile and shook her head with a small laugh. She leaned against her staff. "How did you manage to catch up to us anyway?" They had been riding more than walking lately.

"One of my many skills," Joxer joked. He then grabbed Gabrielle's shoulders. "What in Hades happened to your hair?"

Gabrielle went wide eye. "Joxer," she growled. She slapped his hands away when he started to mess with it.

Joxer shook his head and commented, "You look sooo… butch." Somebody cleared their throat and quickly caught Joxer's attention. He shyly smiled at the tall, dark Warrior Princess. "Hello, Xena." He then realized there were two others, including an unfamiliar male. Joxer swallowed hard and hoped the other guy was not Gabrielle's type. He sure was handsome, not quite as good looking as Joxer though.

"Joxer," Gabrielle started, but she was cut off by Xena. She half turned and saw Xena point at the sunset. Gabrielle crinkled her nose and realized what was about to happen before Joxer's eyes. She hastily reached behind her neck and unhooked her necklace.

"Gabby, who-"

"Just give me a beat," Gabrielle insisted. She quickly placed Rowan down on the ground, near Devlin. She backed up a few paces until Joxer was at her side.

Dro'marash grinned and decided to join in with the transformation this time. He reached for his necklace's clasp. After Rowan's stone form enlarged, he unhooked the clasp.

Xena and Devlin started to shift into gargoyles. Their bodies rapidly changed and enlarged as wings sprouted from their backs. Beside them, Rowan's stone skin cracked all over then was shattered by her awakening. Three roars rolled across the lands and their eyes thundered red and white.

Dro'marash pulled his necklace off and instantly his human image fell away to reveal his feline features. He chuckled at the new comer's dramatic reaction.

"By the gods!" Joxer squealed and raced behind Gabrielle. "Something is wrong with them!" He tried to jerk Gabrielle away to protect her.

Gabrielle laughed at his reaction and dug her heels into the ground before she fell over from his tug. She felt Joxer hide behind her, and a few more chuckles bubbled up. She smiled at the three gargoyles and khajiit. Her smile turned into a grin as she looked at Joxer's stunned profile. "Welcome to the clan, Joxer."

 

**The End.**


End file.
